


Not a Love Potion

by Indyxrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, POV Draco Malfoy, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Potions, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 100,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indyxrose/pseuds/Indyxrose
Summary: They were doomed from the start. A lost cause. A losing battle. And yet, in that terrifying, narrow moment, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the abyss with her.***This story does not follow the original plot of the books/movies. I added my own twist to it.MATURE THEMES: smut/ violence/torture17+ story.IMPORTANT!- All characters except for Eden Gray belong to J.K. Rowling.- Throughout this story, the main characters are seventeen and eighteen years old.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> In this chapter you will be introduced to a new character called Eden Gray. Eden is eleven years old and ready to board the Hogwarts Express to start her journey at Hogwarts.
> 
> This is merely an introduction so from chapter two on, the story will take place in the fifth year at Hogwarts.
> 
> Please note that this is a slow burn story.
> 
> Viewers discretion is strongly advised throughout this story.
> 
> Please feel free to leave me feedback by voting and commenting on the chapters, or message me. I won't bite!
> 
> Now, I present to you...

Eden was a very fortunate girl. As a muggle-born witch, she received her acceptance letter by a special messenger at the age of eleven. The invitation didn't completely come out of the blue as her parents had already realised something was different about Eden. Her parents were quick to agree for her to attend Hogwarts.

"I will miss you so much." Eden said as a tear rolled down her chubby cheek, not being able to let go of her parents just yet.

"We'll miss you too, darling." Her mom spoke with little cracks in her voice.

Andy, Eden's father, silently wiped away a tear that bubbled up in his eye and grabbed his only daughter into a hug. They were standing at platform nine and three-quarters facing the brick wall, which Eden needed to go through to reach the Hogwarts Express.

"You can do this, kiddo. You just have to walk through that wall, like the lady said." Her father tried to say this rather determined, but nothing sounded as ridiculous as running through a brick wall.

"This better works or I'll look like the biggest fool in London." Eden said as a low chuckle escaped her lips.

Darting her parents one last glance, she hesitantly walked up to the wall. You can do this. Just... run?

"Go on, sweetheart." Her mother said.

Eden looked back and saw her parents smiling at her, trying to conceal their worry. Eden closed her eyes and headed straight for the wall.

When she reached the other side, she couldn't believe what she'd just done. Looking back in confusion, she eyed the brick wall. No parents, just her. All alone. Standing at the platform where she would board the Hogwarts Express.

People chattered and ran around, kissing and hugging their children goodbye. The train released a big cloak of heavy steam. The smell of burning coal invaded her nostrils, making her stomach twist and turn in knots, as if she wasn't already nervous enough.

Thoughts swirled her mind, as she stood there alone on the platform. What if nobody liked her?

Making friends had never been easy for Eden, as everyone at her old school thought she was a freak.

Eden dragged her heavy suitcase up on the train and walked down the corridor, looking desperately for a cabinet.

Luckily, she was one of the first people to board and she had a whole cabinet to herself. Eden enjoyed the silence, finally able to calm down a bit.

Her moment of ease was quickly interrupted when another group of students walked in.

A bdark-haired girl in a green robe entered the cabinet, followed by two boys. Eden smiled awkwardly and opened her mouth, ready to introduce herself.

"I don't think we've seen her before." One of the boys said, as if she wasn't even there. Eden quickly closed her mouth, swallowing her words.

"Calm down Draco. You don't even know who she is." The dark-haired girl said, giving him a light thump.

"Don't mind him." The girl turned to Eden. "I'm Pansy Parkinson. Mind if we sit here?"

Eden gaped her mouth open to answer.

"Why would you ask that, of course we can sit here." Draco said in a cocky and arrogant manner. It felt as if his bright grey eyes tore right into her soul.

Eden muttered awkwardly that she would love them to join her. Draco scoffed at her and shoved his suitcase onto the rack. The others followed suit and she suddenly felt nervous. Something about this trio made her feel on edge.

Eden started to pick at her nails, as she always did when she felt anxious and tried to engage in the conversation. All three of them knew quite a lot about Hogwarts. She listened intrigued, as they praised the house Slytherin.

"So Eden, what house were your parents in?" Pansy said stretching her bubble gum from her mouth with her finger.

"My parents didn't go to Hogwarts."

"Oh, what wizarding school did they attend then?" The boy named Goyle asked.

"They didn't," Eden swallowed nervously. "My parents aren't wizards, they own a bakery in London."

The three gasped.

"Oh, I had no idea she was a-" Pansy covered her mouth with her hands.

Draco stood up and approached Eden. "If you ever set foot near us purebloods again, I will personally hex you. Now, save yourself the embarrassment and get out of our cabinet, you filthy little mudblood."

"Wh- What do you mean?" Eden stuttered, not understanding what was going on. They looked at her as if they were about to puke, like she was a dirty smell they wanted to get rid off.

"I can't believe a mudblood is sitting in our cabinet! You disgust me, people like you with muggle-parents aren't worthy being a part of this world." he spat at her.

Blood rushed to Eden's cheeks as she froze. What were they talking about? The special messenger that came by the house informed her that loads of people like her went to wizarding schools. What was happening?

Draco threw her suitcase into the corridor and pushed her outside. They closed the curtains and Eden's eyes welled up. She felt sick. Uncontrollably, tears started to roll down her face making her feel fevery.

She stumbled down the corridor, not daring to look back. She fell to her knees and sobbed softly, hiding her head between her arms and legs.

She sat there for a while, wondering if she'd still be able to return home, to her parents, away from these vicious people. She'd rather be bullied at her old school than by these people who were clearly better than her. Pure.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked.

Eden looked up to see a girl, with brown frizzy hair staring at her.

"I can't tell you, you'd probably hate me too." Eden muttered.

"Why on earth would I hate you? I don't even know you, silly." the girl said.

Paralyzed with fear, Eden didn't dare answer. What if everybody reacted like those three nasty kids?

"Please do tell me, I can't stand to see someone crying."

Eden muttered what had happened. The girl listened and shook her head.

"From what I've read about Slytherin, I'm not surprised. Apparently rudeness is a requirement to even be considered to be let in the house." She laughed.

"I'm Hermione, and I would love to be your friend. I'm a muggle-born witch too, my parents are dentists." she said. Hermione reached out her arm to Eden and helped her get on her feet.

"Would you like to join me and my friends?" Hermione asked. Eden felt relieved and happy. She followed Hermione to another cabinet where two boys were sitting, staring at her awkwardly.

"Um- Hi. I'm Harry. Do you want my chocolate frog? Ron says it's magical!" Eden glared at Harry and noticed a thin scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Thanks." Eden muttered awkwardly, taking the package out of his fingers. "I'm Eden. I'm a little new to all of this... wizard stuff." She immediately regretted saying that.

"Oh, that's no problem at all, me neither. I'm just glad I'm not the only one actually." Harry grinned.

"Well, you better change into your robes. We'll arrive soon. Come, Eden. I'll take you to the other girls." Hermione took her arm, leading her out of the cabinet. Eden waved Ron and Harry goodbye.

Eden was speechless when she saw the castle that was going to be her home for the next seven years. They travelled by boat across the black lake to a whole new life. A life full of magic.

Taking in the view, the castle set upon huge rocks made her queasy, in a good way. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

She thought about how lucky she was, how proud her parents must be, knowing that this was an incredibly rare occurrence.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the chattering students who were getting more and more excited as they approached the magnificent castle. It was already dark but the lights inside Hogwarts lit up the entire sky, leaving everybody astonished.

Eden waited her turn to be sorted into her house. She looked around the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor. They looked at her, hoping she would be sorted there too. She looked over at the Slytherin table, thinking back on her horrible experience with the blond git and his friends.

"Eden Gray!" professor Mcgonagall shouted. She walked up to the chair, sat down and picked at her nails. Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head.

"I see, this is going to be rather difficult." The hat said.

"Why is that?" Eden thought to herself.

"Well, to answer your question..." the hat said and Eden's jaw dropped open, shocked it had read her mind.

"You are very intelligent and curious. In fact I sense a great curiosity without limits. Ravenclaw perhaps?"

"No, no, no!" The hat corrected itself.

"You are very ambitious, a true leader with a cunning personality, even though you have not realized this yet. I would say Slytherin, but in the future, you will be most needed for your deep sense of right or wrong, and bravery." The hat paused and then shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everybody stood up and clapped for her. Eden's heart roared. She walked over to her new friends and they enjoyed the feast together.


	2. Chapter 2

The rambunctious blaring of the small alarm clock jarred Eden out of her sleep. She jolted up, smashing the snooze button as hard as she could. Already quarter to two?!

"Shit!" Eden cursed as she shot up from the bed. Potions class started in fifteen minutes. She couldn't be late!

Eden fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. How could she nap this long and why in Merlin's beard hadn't Hermoine woken her? She had to get to Potions too!

Eden stormed out of the dormitory and ran towards the dungeons. The big wooden door was closed and she could hear Snape's voice faintly coming from within. Eden gulped. Everyone was already inside. Snape would kill her.

"Shit shit shit!" Eden cursed under her breath.

Maybe she'd be able to sneak in if she was careful enough? He wouldn't notice, right?

Eden drew in a deep breath before pushing the door slightly open. She tiptoed inside, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could.

"Miss Gray! How pleasant of you to join us." Snape's cold, monotone voice shot right through to her core.

Eden turned around to see everyone staring at her, Malfoy and his gang snickering in the back.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor." Eden mumbled.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Snape said.

Eden gasped. "What? You can't be serious professor!"

"Another five points for talking back."

Blood rushed to Eden's ears. She wanted to say something, but Harry and Neville were vigorously shaking their heads at her. Eden swallowed her words and walked up to her desk to where Harry was seated. She slumped down on her chair, almost melting into it out of embarrassment.

Even though Snape didn't like her, Potions had been her favourite subject ever since she'd started her journey at Hogwarts. She'd always been fascinated by the way potions worked. On top of that, the potions classroom made her feel at home. The cold dungeon, the bubbling sounds of the potions brewing, their smell... It calmed her. It felt like it was meant for her.

"Now, I'd like to announce the select group of students that got into the extra advanced lessons." Snape's words broke her trance.

Eden's eyes shot up at him, wide with expectation. She could only dream of being admitted into those extra lessons! She could feel her heart beating in her throat as she patiently waited for Snape to call her name.

"And lastly... Malfoy."

A lump formed in her throat. It was no secret that the Slytherins were treated favourably, but not letting one Gryffindor in? It made her feel sick, especially because it wasn't her.

Ron patted her shoulder, probably noticing her sudden change of behaviour. "It's fine Eden, maybe you'll get in next year."

Eden nodded and shot her eyes down at her book, pushing back the tears that welled up. The bell rang and Eden immediately stood up, she needed to get away from there.

"Not so fast, princess."

Eden looked up to see Draco Malfoy's grey eyes staring back at her. She swallowed thickly and tried to pass him but he shoved her back.

"Still not good enough, are we?" Draco said.

Crabbe and Goyle jeered loudly behind him.

Eden rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way.

"Oh, that's not very friendly."

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." Her voice cracked. She couldn't deal with him right now.

Malfoy pulled her back by her arm. "A Mudblood like you, will never be good enough. The sooner you learn that, the better." A stabbing sensation hit her chest as his words cut through her.

Malfoy let go of her and she ran back to the common room. That was it. She'd had enough. As from tonight on, she'd take matters into her own hands. Sneaking into potions couldn't be that hard, could it? An irresistible urge to become the best prickled over her.

That evening at eight o'clock, she grabbed her wand and silently left the common room. Glancing back at the Gryffindor tower, making sure nobody was following her, she bumped right into someone. Not just someone, Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it, Mudblood." he hissed.

Anger washed over her.

"Piss off Malfoy, what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be hiding in that stinky little dungeon that you call a home?"

"Maybe I'm here for you." He said, a taunting smirk on his face.

Eden rolled her eyes, "Well in that case, you really should just bugger off."

As she passed him, he pushed her back against the wall. Putting his arm right next to her shoulder, his body very close to hers. So close that his warm breath stung her skin. She tried to avoid eye contact but his bright grey eyes were hard not to look at.

Eden squirmed uncomfortably. The hair stood up on her skin as she gazed back into his eyes. They were cold, frightening almost. His skin, white as paper, seemed to be slightly glowing.

"Well well well, and just where do you think you're going?" he whispered into her ear. It sounded sugary and mean at the same time.

Eden's heart pounded hard behind her ribs, she had never been this close to him and it felt weird. She was completely caught off guard, unable to find the right words. She tried to answer, but whatever she was trying to say, left her mouth as a complete stutter.

He smirked, "Can't find the right words love?"

She felt the ground sinking underneath her shaky legs. God, she was so embarrassed.

A cold shiver ran down her spine and she shoved his arm away and ran, letting out a breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding.

"Just make sure you're back before curfew, I'm sure the teachers would love to see you sneaking around the castle!" He yelled after her. It sounded like a threat.

Eden ran away from him, not knowing where to go. He'd probably go to the dungeons too, he lived there! There was no way she'd be able to shake him off. She decided to run into an empty classroom. Hiding, she hoped he would go away.

Her heart fluttered madly in her chest as she thought about their encounter. Steadying herself, she put her arm on a desk. What had just happened?

A warm feeling buzzed inside of her as she thought about him and his bright grey eyes. Oh god, he was so full of himself and she'd made a complete fool of herself, like she was into him.

But was she? Eden quickly ignored that thought. It was Draco Malfoy, for Merlins sake. Pure evil himself! She couldn't think of him that way. He despised her because of her origins and she knew damn well she deserved better than that. Brushing off these thoughts, she opened the door carefully, ready to go back to the common room.

After she stormed off, Draco bit his lip and cursed himself. What the hell was he thinking? Next thing, she'd be telling everyone he'd been hitting on her. A Mudblood. It disgusted him. She disgusted him.

It didn't feel right that he'd engaged in a conversation like that with a Mudblood, and yet... she made him curious. Something about her determination to outsmart him in Potions. How, throughout the past four years, she'd managed to go from mediocre at best to one of the best, although he was still better of course.

To be honest, he thought, if she'd been a pureblood he might actually have found her attractive and even let her sit next to him in class so she could learn from the best. But of course that would never happen. He walked back to his room. He decided to keep an eye on her and follow her if she snuck out again.

The next morning, Eden felt weird. She hadn't been able to get much sleep, worrying all night about her encounter with Malfoy, replaying it in her mind the entire night. Stop thinking about him!

She crawled out of bed and let out a big yawn.

"Are you okay? You look like you barely slept!" Hermoine stared at her, then laughed.

"I had a nightmare." Eden lied.

She got dressed, put on her robe and looked in the mirror. She looked like shit. Her eyes were baggy, her blonde hair was stringy and she felt as if she hadn't slept in days.

When she arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, she was greeted by her friends.

"Good morning, well you look very... energetic." Harry laughed. "Didn't get much sleep?"

Eden slapped him lightly on the arm. "Very funny."

Harry was one of her closest friends. Ever since they'd met she'd deemed him as a brother. He'd been through so much in his life and yet he'd remained positive through it all. She loved that about him.

Eden nipped her tea and gazed around the Great Hall. Over at the Slytherin table, grey eyes were looking right back at her. It startled her, making her drop the tea. She turned away as quicky as possible, cleaning the table with her napkin. Thoughts about last night flooded her mind again. She felt suddenly warm.

Why was he looking at her? It was probably a coincidence. She picked at her nails.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Nothing."

"That's not true, you're picking at your nails. You look like you barely slept and you just dropped a full cup of tea."

"I'm just tired, that's all." Trying to think of something else, she looked at Ron's plate. It was stacked with food and he was gorging like a pig, his food flying everywhere. Everybody looked slightly disgusted.

"You need some assistance there?" Eden asked, changing the subject. Harry was still looking at her as though he was a detective on a mission.

Ron smiled and continued to attack his plate, devouring his food, as though it was his last meal.

"You're such a damn pig Ron." Hermoine said, rolling her eyes.

The potions classroom was freezing. But cold or not, this was her safe haven. The breath leaving her mouth was icy. She flopped down on the chair next to Harry and Snape started his lesson.

They had to make a Draught of Peace. Snape described it as a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation.

"Now, be careful." Snape said, "If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy, irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."

Snape walked around the classroom, making them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to make the Draught of Peace.

Eden carefully mixed all the ingredients, listening closely to the bubbling sounds coming from her cauldron. Her own experience taught her that if you wanted to be sure a potion was ready, you simply had to listen to it. It was done. Snape came by to test it.

"Well, that was quick." Snape said. "If you're sure it's ready, please have a taste." He doubted her competence.

Eden smirked. "Of course, professor."

"You're not ready!" Draco scoffed. "We're only halfway through this class and you claim that you're ready? That's impossible."

The jealousy on his face was priceless. Eden laughed.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"If you're so sure Potter, why don't you drink it yourself? You'd be doing us all a favour, falling asleep and never waking up."

Eden rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy? Back off or I'll put in some more powdered moonstone and throw it in your face." She hissed. "Now let me drink this damn potion."

Eden took a sip, the whole classroom watched in silence, waiting for her to fall asleep. Nothing happened. A wave of calmness flooded over her, prickling her nerves. It streamed to her heart, causing it to beat steadily. She breathed slowly.

Everyone clapped. Snape tried to act as neutral as possible but he was obviously startled.

"Very good miss Gray." he said, "Could you please meet me after class?"

Eden felt so proud. She'd impressed Snape and now he wanted to meet after class. She smirked at Draco. She wanted to rub it in so badly, but the only expression she got back was one of pure disappointment. Her smirk quickly disappeared and she felt a little guilty.

After everyone left, she got up and walked over to Snape's desk.

"How extraordinary... You have exceeded my expectations. I have never seen anything like this. So quick, so clean." he murmured.

Eden smiled faintly. She imagined her reaction if she hadn't taken the potion. She would've probably pissed herself. After years of hard work, she was finally getting the recognition she deserved. Would he invite her to the extra lessons?

"You must practice more, we could make great potions together," he said, circling around her."but I don't just mean extra classes. No, this must be something we do on our own. You could become really advanced at potions, but first you'll need to pass a little exam. I need to make sure I'm not making the wrong decision."

"Excuse me sir, but what do you mean, the wrong decision?"

"If you pass this exam, I'll tell you more. But for now, I need you to come here on Thursday evening. We'll be making a very tricky and advanced potion. Study the ingredients and background of the Ice Potion and don't be late. I'll see you at seven. And. Don't. Tell. Anyone."

Eden couldn't believe her ears. Luckily, the potion calmed her, or else she would've screamed the whole of Hogwarts together out of sheer excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

With quivering legs and a lost heartbeat, Eden left Gryffindor tower. She had to be careful. If a teacher saw her, she'd be in big trouble. Sticking her head around the corner, she glared into the long, deserted hallway. There was nothing but the thinly lit torches and few jumbles of shadows, informing her that the coast was clear. Yet, the precarious flow of her blood, rushing to her ears whispered to her that she was not alone.

Eden chewed her lip anxiously, before slithering her way towards the dungeons.

A stamp.

Eden's feet froze to the floor. Were those footsteps she heard behind her? Quickly hiding behind a pillar, she drew her wand. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

She couldn't let anyone see her. She quickly twirled her wand around her body as if wrapping herself in a rope. The Disillusionment Charm. She took on the exact same colour and texture as the pillar, making her invisible. Eden waited for a few more moments before taking a turn to her left, walking towards the dungeons, without the harrowing risk of being seen.

***

Draco checked his watch, ten past nine. He'd been hiding near Gryffindor tower for a while now, roaming around there like a hawk, waiting for her to sneak out.

He impatiently tapped his fingers on the side of his leg. Why was she taking so long? He couldn't be wrong could he? His pupils dilated as a small creaking sound caught his attention. The wooden door slowly opened and a petite blonde Gryffindor appeared in front of him.

There she was. Where in Salazar's name is she going to?

As she slipped away, in the direction he'd never expected her to, he arched a confused eyebrow. He couldn't be wrong, could he? She took a turn to the left, definitely following the path to his dungeons. And before he'd realized it, his footsteps were stalking behind her, cautiously walking a fair distance behind. What was the sneaky little Gryffindor up to, sneaking around past curfew?

A stamp.

Draco caught her diving behind a pillar and he did the same, slipping out of the way just in time for Flitwick not to notice him. A bead of sweat trickled down his temples and he craned his neck so he could catch the right side of Gray's pillar, realising she was twirling her wand around herself.

Pretty fucking clever for a Gryffindor. 

"Sonorus!" whispered the sly Slytherin, pointing his wand steadily at his target. He hoped he struck her on time. Holding his breath, he listened closely. Everything she did or said, he would now be able to hear loud and clear. 

He couldn't hear her.

Draco clenched his jaw in agitation but then, something shuffled. Footsteps. A grin stretched across his features as her once silent footsteps, turned into a loud clatter, hitting the marble tiles like she was a giant who had lost her footing.

Oh, she'd be in big trouble.

***

"Alohomora." whispered Eden and the door of Potions classroom unlocked in a swift motion. She slowly stepped inside, unaware of the pale-haired Slytherin behind her. 

She scanned the dark room in front of her, trying to navigate. "Lumos maxima!" The tip of her wand illuminated. She threw the little lightbulb up into the air lighting up the entire classroom. Her eyes lingered towards the boarded up windows and she wondered what the Black Lake would look like from down here as she silently cursed Snape for ruining her chance at getting lost in the probably oh so alluring sight. 

She walked towards the centre of the classroom, wrapping her arms around herself. It was freezing cold; her breath turned into frosty air as it left her purple-tinged lips and her fingers were close to the point of freezing off of her hands but her gaze quickly shifted towards Snape's wooden desk.

A spark of excitement ran up and down her spine. She'd started this habit over the past week now, sitting at his desk, inspecting the variety of books and herbs around it; knowing very well it was restricted. She marched towards it, brushing the soft mahogany wood with the tips of her fingers, adimiring the stacked up shelves around his desk. They weren't filled with the same pots and jars the students were allowed to use, no, these were valuable... rare. For example, on the lowest shelf, at just about her height, were enchanted Bloodflowers and cloudy grey oils of which she did not know the use for. She closed her eyes, letting the smell of the delicate herbs and liquids creep up her nostrils.

Then, she took a seat at the desk.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Eden whipped around so quickly that she almost lost her balance; flinching at the sight of her least favourite Slytherin striding towards her. 

"I- I can explain!" She squeaked, backing away from him. 

"Oh I bet you can! So this is what you've been sneaking around for," roared Draco, his upper lip curled in a derisive sneer. "I knew you were up to no good, sneaking around past curfew!"

"Look at you," Eden smiled. "You're so obsessed with standing in everyone's way..." but her words faltered as he suddenly got really close to her, not ceasing his strides. "Don't come near me!" She drew her wand. So did he.

"As if I would bloody touch you!" Draco growled, trapping her into corner, his leg blocking her way out of the situation. "I'd rather pitch myself off of The Astronomy Tower."

"That's a great idea, Draco. I'd be glad to help you out-"

His fist lurched into the wall next to her, making a loud thud that vibrated next to her ears. She flinched reluctantly.

"SHUT YOUR MUDBLOOD MOUTH!" he barked as his dangerous glare fixed on her. Eden suddenly felt rather uncomfortable. "This explains why you're outstanding in Potions... outsmarting me no less," A smirk quirked the corners of his mouth up. "You're a filthy cheater, Mudblood." 

Panic seized her ribs and in one swift motion, without thinking it through, her wand was stabbing his throat. "I swear I will-"

He cackled loudly. "What are you going to do? Go ahead, Mudblood... Either way, you're getting expelled."

Draco could see uncertainty lingering in her eyes as her wand still prodded his throat, as though it were a blade about to cut. "I would love to see Snape's reaction to you, snooping around his classroom, making Potions behind his back. Isn't that forbidden?"

Eden licked her bottom lip, deep in thought. She'd get into big trouble... worse... expelled. Her eyes shot at the ones of her nemesis, contemplating on what she could do next. She couldn't obliviate him, she wasn't skilled enough... threaten him? Would hardly affect him... 

Eden groaned in agitation. She did not want to beg, but what else was there to do then swallow her pride and hope for the best?

"Please, don't tell anyone. I'm begging you."

Eden hated the fact that his misty eyes shone like bright diamonds at her words. He was clearly enjoying this. What a toad. 

"Why would I do you any favors?" He straightened his shoulders and inched closer to her. 

She felt intimidated. She almost took a step back but the fierce lioness inside of her was not going to let him win this. So, being as proud as she was, she made herself as tall as possible and looked him straight in the eye. 

"Why on earth are you even following me Malfoy? A little obsessed?" she snapped. "You'll get in as much trouble as me, sneaking around past curfew."

"Oh no, I won't." He gritted his teeth. "I'll be hailed a hero for exposing you as a fraud." The wretched expression on her face made him feel mighty. "Scamming everybody into believing you're a natural talent, hah!"

Eden looked down at her feet, trying to control the heavy tears swelling up behind her eyelids. It was over. She was getting expelled from Hogwarts and there was nothing she could possibly do about it. She scratched away the tickling feathers in her throat as she tried to squirm away from him.

And he watched the scene unfold before him. Her posture shrunk and her eyes casted downwards. He curiously quirked an eyebrow at the suddenly not so brave Gryffindor. Her rosy cheeks turned more red and a heavy feeling twisted his stomach into knots. She wouldn't start crying now, would she? Where was the fun in that? He quickly changed his approach. 

"But luckily, for you, I won't tell." said Draco, rather slyly.

Her heart that was beating so furiously in her chest froze and she looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. "Wh- what?" was all she could manage.

"Well, you should really thank me. I mean I could ruin your life with this information." 

This was fishy. This didn't feel right. "What do you want, then?" 

Draco took a step back, "From now on, I'm coming with you. I'll show you that I'm better at Potions then you'll ever be." 

Her mouth gaped open. The only thing he wanted, was to come along? A grin stretched across her features.

"What're you smiling at?" he spat, already regretting his softer approach.

"Oh... I understand now..." Eden smirked. "Malfoy wants a romantic Potions date..." She knew it would annoy him. She didn't know why she said it; It just appeared to be hilarious to her. She would love to compete against him. She'd win anyways.

A sour taste smothered Draco's tongue as he stood there, perplexed, not knowing what just came over him. A Mudblood, talking to him like this? It completely and utterly startled him and he had no clue on how to retort. So instead, he went with a rather weak comeback. "In your dreams." He hissed, oblivious to the fact that his voice had wavered in embarrassment.

She just stood there, smirking at him playfully, making him feel uneasy. "What are we brewing?" Draco snarled quickly, trying to change the subject.

Eden rolled her eyes, debating on playing the little game a bit further, but she didn't know how he'd react if she were to cross a line... She couldn't let him run off to professor Snape... She had to careful, controlled. She walked over to the cupboard at the back of the classroom and pulled out a dusty old book.

"Couldn't afford your own?" said Draco, twirling his wand between his fingers. Eden swallowed her words. Her mother had always taught her that the best way to deal with bullies, was to ignore them. She walked back and seated herself at the grand desk of Professor Snape.

Draco sat next to her. His cologne tickled her nostrils, something expensive and uniquely Malfoy... It left her heart racing. She shuffled a bit further away from him and hastily shoved the book his way.

She'd found the book last week, after her first private potion session. It appeared to be reasonably useful as it had a lot of tips and tricks scribbled on it's pages, making the potions much easier to brew. 

Draco gaped suspiciously at the old book. He stroked the spine with his knuckles and Eden blinked at the colossal ring around his finger. Studying it, she realized it was probably a family heirloom, since it had a snake engraved in it. Malfoy really was the ultimate stereotype of a Slytherin... and he was spineless twat too... 

Her train of thought was interrupted by his loud scoffing. She glared at him and realized he was reading the scribbles on the bottom of the back cover. 

"This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince" he read out loud. "What a ridiculous name."

Now he was bullying a book, this boy truly was a sour puss.

"Just be glad that I trust you with it." said Eden, taking the book. "It contains a large number of shortcuts on making various potions, if you haven't noticed... but of course you haven't... you're just a-"

"Let me see that!" he snatched the book out of her hands and quickly ruffled his fingers through the pages, eyes growing bigger by each page he went through. 

"Be careful with it Malfoy!" she shrieked but he hushed her, clearly engulfed and fascinated by the book. 

Draco couldn't help but wonder why she was sharing this with him...

Probably because she was frightened at the possibility of him snitching on her.

He grinned. Oh Salazar, he loved the power he had over her. 

Eden pulled the book out of his hands and placed it in the middle of the desk. "I've been trying to work on a Draught of Living Death. It's particularly difficult and I saw there's extra instructions written upon these pages," she opened the book on page ten. "Here, it is." 

Eden looked at him, his face was creased into a frown. "You're bloody naïve, do you know that? Is this book even reliable? Of course you wouldn't know because you sodding Gryffindors do everything without thinking twice-" 

"Shut up and just brew the potion, Malfoy."

And so they did. Before she'd realized they weren't working on a separate potion, but gathering ingredients to make one together. It just sort of happened.

Crushing his bean with the flat side of his silver dagger, Draco glanced over at her. Like a real bore, she was vigorously jotting all the tips and tricks for the potion down on a piece of parchment. He wondered if that was the reason she got along so well with the other Mudblood. His eyes shifted to her lips. What in Merlin's beard was she doing? She was pressing her lips together in a funny way and frowning. He inspected her a little longer and wondered if she always looked like this when she was concentrating. She looked ridiculous, really. He smiled.

Draco quickly wiped the smile off his lips and turned away from her. He focused on crushing the last bean and put them all into the cauldron. His eyes caught her again. Her vanilla curls dangled around her, right underneath her chin, her face buried in them. She had nice hair for a Mudblood. His eyes lingered back to her lips. They were still doing that weird thing. 

"Could you stop doing that." Draco snarled and her eyes shot up to his.

Eden caught his gaze lingering on her lips. Staring at them... "Er- what?"

He didn't answer, instead his eyes shot up to hers.

Suddenly, the room felt tight and Eden could swear she felt the air being dragged out of her lungs. His eyes pierced through her, stunning her. They were like milky smoke and she was completely caught off guard by them. She bit her lip and in a fraction of a second, his eyes had darkened and Eden felt a heavy tension lingering between them.

Draco's heart was beating furiously in his chest and sweat coated his palms in a sticky layer. There she was, chewing her lip and it made his skin sizzle. His lips parted.

She cleared her throat.

He snapped out of it.

"Er- Why did you start sneaking into Potions?" said Draco in a faint whisper, trying to lower the tension around him.

Eden's heart was still hammering in her throat and she quickly got up , trying to get as far away from him as possible. 

"I- I want to show Snape that I'm as good as a Slytherin in Potions." 

She walked around the classroom in circles. 

"It's not to be competitive really, I've always found potions calming. This classroom makes me feel at home." she said, as she fidgeted with the jars and bookshelves, trying to fix her mind on something else.

"Well that's stupid." he replied. "Why would you take this big of a risk, just because you like making potions? It seems dangerous and hardly true."

Eden took a steadying breath. "Well, how would you feel? I'm never good enough! Or I'm just Harry Potter's best friend or I'm a filthy Mudblood! Nobody gives me the recognition I deserve. I mean, I truly stand out in Potions! And yet only the Slytherins get extra lessons... Not that you would understand...You always get everything you want."

"That's hardly true-"

"Oh come on! A quick owl to your daddy and all your problems are solved."

He smirked at her cockily. "Yeah, well... I guess I just hold that power over people."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a prat, do you know that?"

"Oh, am I now?" said Draco, bringing his hand to his chest. "You're almost hurting my feelings, Gray."

Eden gaped at him. Why was he acting so different all of a sudden? She would dare say he was actually a bit amusing... and was that a genuine smile creeping onto his lips?

Shocker.

"Shove off, Malfoy. Is it so wrong for me to want more? To be one of the best?" 

Her words echoed in his mind... Be one of the best... and before he could stop himself, it stumbled out of his mouth. "You and I are somewhat alike after all. Now I get why the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin all those years ago."

Mortified by his own words, he turned away from her. A Mudblood in Slytherin? For fucks sake, why would he even think of such a repulsive idea?

Eden didn't say a word, because she had no idea what she could possibly say. He'd remembered something from so long ago and it made her feel a little warm inside. On the other hand, being compared to a Slytherin didn't sit right with her at all. They hated people like her... would kill them if they got the chance. 

He saw her face drop and his fingernails stabbed into his palms as a wave of resentment struck him. He knew why her face had dropped. She despised Slytherin, just like that dimwit of a Potter. He gulped down the bile that had started to scorch his windpipe and willed himself to stay seated, knowing her prejudice was making him want to slam his fist into the wall.

She should be honoured.

Slytherin is superior.

Eden noticed his sudden change of attitude and quickly turned towards the door. "I should head back to the dormitory."

His head snapped up. "The Mudblood can't take it anymore?" 

Her cheeks suddenly turned very red again and Eden stared at him, speechless. Had she imagined that he wasn't acting so terrible anymore? They weren't becoming friendly towards each other? 

"And that's exactly why I hate you Slytherins. So fucking bipolar-" said Eden. She stalked towards the door and left him fuming behind her.

"Not so fucking fast-" He swiftly got up and grabbed her arm. "How dare you speak to me like that!"

"No, how dare you! You're no better than me! I shouldn't have told you any of it." Eden said, fighting back tears.

His lips twitched as he examined her face ; she was clearly on the verge of crying, her eyes were getting more glazed over with tears by the minute. Why was she suddenly acting so fragile?

It should have felt relishing. But it didn't. 

Eden seized the opportunity of his confusion to brush past him but he pulled her back. "I'm not finished with you-"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." Eden said, shaking herself loose from his grip and running away. She hated him just a little bit more than she used to, for being so fickle and idiotic and proving to her that he was just the same prejudiced twat that he always had been.


	4. Chapter 4

By Tuesday she hadn't come to the classroom anymore.

By Thursday he'd waited for her near Gryffindor Tower.

And on the following Monday, he realized that she wasn't going to show up anymore.

***

It was a mild March day. Eden rested against a willow tree that looked out on the Black Lake. The late-afternoon sunshine gleamed onto her pale skin and she closed her eyes, savouring every moment. 

Spring was her favourite season for many reasons, the first one being that it put an end to the icy serenade of coolness that winter brought with her and secondly, spring announced the revival of nature. Trees blossomed once more and tiny flowers pushed their way through crispy soil, catching every glimpse of sunlight they could. 

But the thing that made Eden love spring even more was the annual Lupercalia ball, taking place in the garden of Hogwarts, only open to fifth years and above. A tradition for almost two centuries, was now known as the ball that celebrated the time of rebirth, renewal and awakening. Also, fertility.

She'd heard loads of rumours about students losing their virginity on that night and it made her wonder when her special time would arrive. Definitely not at The Lupercalia Ball. 

"Hey you." 

Eden looked up to where the voice was coming from, squinting her eyes into the low hanging rays of the sun to see the tall posture of Cedric Diggory walking over to her.

"Hey!" said Eden, making space for the Hufflepuff to sit down beside her.

"How's your day going?" Cedric asked. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

Eden smirked and looked up at him. "A lot better now that you're here..."

"Oh, is that so?" He grinned. "I think you're using your charms to trick me into forgetting about that assignment of yours."

A smile crept upon her lips. "I guess you're onto me, Diggory."

He chuckled. "Do you have it with you?" 

I have it here somewhere," Eden murmured, ruffling hastily through her bag. "here it is."

"Let me see it." said Cedric. Since getting along with animals wasn't her greatest talent, he’d offered her help with the subject. As a Hufflepuff, caring for creatures and nature was his biggest asset and Eden couldn't be more thankful.

"Hagrid has gone mad again." said Eden, gazing in front of her. 

"What's he done now?" Cedric grinned, taking a quill out of his bag.

"Hermione told me that he's been trying to get a Chimaera egg." 

Cedric's eyes shot up from the parchment, staring at her. "No way!"

"I'm not surprised... He kept saying that nobody in their right mind would rather study Knarls than Chimaera's." she sighed. "I would. For Merlin's sake... me and Magical Creatures don't get along that very well." 

Cedric chortled as he scribbled things down on her paper. "Don't worry. I'm sure professor Umbridge won't let Chimaera's in the school."

Eden scrunched her nose at the sound of that old hag's name. Professor Umbridge... 

"She's surely left her mark around the school these past five months... She's a nightmare..."

Appointed by the ministry, she suddenly had a lot to say at Hogwarts. Firstly on deciding that the Defence Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts wasn't Ministry approved, which resulted into learning nothing at all. 

And as if that wasn’t horrible enough... Her authority kept growing every day. It had gotten so bad, that Hermione had decided to form a small group called "Dumbledore's Army" which was led by Harry, who also had the responsibility to teach its members. 

Unfortunately, Eden didn't get the chance to join her friends in these private lessons. No, she'd been working with professor Snape on complex potions for a while now. The only people in on it were Snape, Dumbledore, the Golden Trio and Eden herself. It was still all a bit mysterious as nobody could know about their meetups. They worried that Dolores Umbridge would ban these extra lessons if she knew what they were doing. 

Both Snape and Dumbledore feared it was the beginning of a large series of dark events, expecting lord Voldemort to return soon. They saw great potential in Eden's abilities, hoping she'd deliver great work when the time came. Their expectations were frightening but she tried to convince herself that they were preparing her for a 'just in case' scenario.

"Look," Cedric shoved her paper in front of her face. "I changed a few things, but Eden you really need to take more care of your Porlock otherwise it won't be able to look after the horses."

"I know, I know." said Eden rather feverishly. A Porlock was a small rough haired creature that guarded horses. For Care of Magical Creatures she had to look after one. Her Porlock didn't like her very much; it frequently bit her.

"Hey, it's going to be alright! Just show him you're in charge." Cedric's fingers darted up to her face, causing a shiver to roll down her spine. She blinked at him and found his pearly eyes gazing warmly into hers. 

They reminded her of Draco's.

She quickly looked away from him.

Cedric softly pulled her chin back to his face. His breath was ghosting over her cheeks and Eden realised she'd never been so close to him before. 

"You're making me nervous, Ced." She whispered as he leaned into her.

He chuckled. "There's nothing I like doing more."

He licked his lips and Eden stared at his tongue, brushing over them. It made something spark in her stomach. 

Cedric tentatively raised his fingers to cup her cheek again and traced her lip-line with his thumb. Eden swallowed heavily as she sealed her eyes on his lips. He truly was gorgeous, beautifully seeker-built and hair as creamy as coffee. 

"Would you like to be my date to the Lupercalia Ball?"

Eden almost choked on her breath, even more caught off guard by his words. "Oh- yeah."

"Doesn't sound very convincing." He smirked, pulling away from her.

She snapped out of it. "No! I would love to I- really, Ced."

"Alright that's settled then," he got up. "I have to go to Quidditch practice."

The smile covering Eden's lips quickly disappeared. She’d have loved to hang out with him a little longer. 

He noticed.

"I'll walk you to dinner tonight."

Eden's cheeks flushed. "O- Okay."

He grinned and turned around. "See you later, Gray."

***

All she could think about were the tracks of Cedric's fingers, still buzzing in her pores and sending static across her skin. That afternoon, she'd hurried back to the common room, put on make-up and straightened her hair. Yes, she was losing her sanity. 

Even Hermione and Ginny noticed something was up, almost as if his thumb had left a mark on her lips, warning everyone he'd touched her there.

Merlin, she was sizzling with anticipation and nervousness about walking to dinner with him. 

"Eden!"

She walked out of the dorm and saw Harry, grinning widely at her. "Someone's here for you."

“Er- I'm coming!"

And in the next second, she almost flung herself down the stairs and strode towards the portrait-hole.

"You're in a hurry." said Ron, looking at her suspiciously from the sofa. "Don't worry. We won't embarrass you. Hermione already told us to walk a fair distance behind you." 

Eden smiled awkwardly at him. "Er- you don't have to..."

"Oh go already, I'm starving."

Stopping before the portrait, Eden rolled back her shoulders and took a steadying breath. She walked through. "Hey, Ced!"

His arm hung over her shoulder as they walked through the hallways of Hogwarts, towards the Great Hall. Girls were staring at them and Eden felt proud; such a stud beside her, she'd be seething with jealousy too.

They stopped at the Gryffindor table. "I guess I'm leaving you here..." He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Eden." And he left. 

She took a seat. Neville looked at her with big eyes and clearly wanted to say something but was cut off by Hermione, almost yelling at her: "What just happened?!" her mouth hung open.

Eden tried to hide her excitement but it quickly overpowered her. "Did you see it? He kissed me! On my cheek!"

"Oh I can't believe it! My best friend dating Diggory-"

"No! We're not dating!" Eden blushed, fiddling with her hair. "He asked me to the Lupercalia ball though... but that doesn't mean anything."

"It does!" said Ginny, also sounding rather thrilled. "I've heard about girls losing-"

"Shhh!" Eden hushed her, turning very red now.

For a moment, they were all silent but Eden could see the grins creeping up their faces and in the next second Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were roaring with laughter.

"Stop it!" Eden shrieked, hushing her friends. "I swear to Godric that I will shove this spoon up your arses!"

They laughed even louder.

"Oh Eden, we're just messing with you!" said Hermione, eyes glassy with tears. "I'm sure it'll be a wonderful night."

It provoked their laughter even more.

"Yeah, yeah... Sodding hilarious, aren't you all?" said Eden, looking around the Great Hall to see if her almost-lover had noticed their roar of laughter but instead, her eyes caught someone else.

Over at the Slytherin table, a pale-haired boy stared at her furiously. His knife was clenched between his fingers and Eden gaped at his knuckles that had turned very white.

He didn't bother shaking off eye-contact as he glared at her dangerously, he looked like he was capable of murder.

Eden's grin quickly turned into dread as she looked away from him, fidgeting with her nails and trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes burning into the back of her head.

She hadn't talked to him in over five months. With Snape's private lessons, she hadn't felt the need to practice on her own anymore and so she'd stopped sneaking into potions after school hours. It seemed convenient, Malfoy now had nothing he could use against her and she wouldn't have to face him ever again.

The dim-witted arsehole... but why was he staring at her like that?

***

Frustration crackled under his skin as Draco saw Eden walk into the Great Hall with Diggory, stuck to her like glue. He gnashed his teeth at the sight of that idiot clutching his arm around Gray, like she already belonged to him. He didn't know why it fazed him... it just did.

That buffoon of a Diggory was getting awfully close to her right now... No he wouldn't... Draco held his breath.

A kiss on her cheek.

A smile on her lips.

Her friends were jeering.

She looked delighted.

His heart was screaming.

Draco heard the throbbing of his veins echo in his ears and he clenched his fist around his knife, fantasizing about stabbing Cedric with it.

He had a sinking and scratching feeling that seeing them together was something he'd see more often from now on.

She looked back at him.

His black-ice eyes widened and he scanned her features, hoping she'd feel the rage pulsing through him. She must've noticed, because her bloody cheerful expression turned blank. Oh, how he enjoyed it; ruining her mood. 

She wasn't going to be let off this easily.

She turned away.

For fuck's sake.

In a feeble attempt to attract her attention again, he knocked over his glass, causing the whole Slytherin table to look at him, paralyzed. They knew how he'd get when he was angry...

"What ?" He spat, looking at their scared pathetic faces.

Pansy touched his arm. "What's gotten into you?" 

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself, you attention seeking bitch." He growled, pushing her arm away. 

Pansy's eyes dropped to her plate. "I'm sorry." She muttered tearfully.

Draco pinched his nose and looked at Eden again, not giving up his stare until dinner was over.

*** 

As soon as he saw her get up, Draco battled his way through the students, pushing everybody aside, striding towards her. Sodding Gryffindors, always so fucking fast-

She was almost in Gryffindor tower when someone grabbed her arm, pulled her aside and shoved her against a door. Eden yelped in surprise as she looked at Draco Malfoy, glaring at her with a thunderous expression on his face. 

"What the fuck was that?"

Her chest felt ready to tear open, her heart wildly pounding against her ribcage. "Wh- what?"

He shoved her into the empty classroom. "I asked you, what the fuck you were doing."

She flinched as he inched closer to her again. "What the hell were you doing with that ridiculous Hufflepuff?"

"Ridiculous Hufflepuff? Last year, you were screaming his name off the stands-"

"Are you bloody deaf-"

"Draco- We haven't talked in months. You can't just drag me into a classroom and expect me to explain myself to you." she murmured, shrugging his arm off her robes and walking towards an empty desk. "He's asked me to the Lupercalia-" 

His storm-cloud eyes flickered between her and the floor while he chewed his lip, internally raging with anger. "Oh and you're just shagging around then?"

"HOW DARE YOU?" Eden screamed, turning towards him. "You don't have the right to ambush me like that or talk to me like this!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want," said Draco slowly, inching towards her. "Whoring yourself out to a Hufflepuff? And here I was thinking you couldn't stoop any lower-"

"Don't talk to me like that." said Eden calmly, drawing her wand. 

"Or else, Gray? Going to cry about it like a sad little Hufflepuff like you probably did last time?" He inched closer to her and pushed her wand away with his hand. 

"Why do you even care, Malfoy?" She straightened her spine, trying to seem taller.

Why do I care?

He didn't quite know the answer himself. What he did know, was that she was messing with his mind. Ever since she'd left him in Potions classroom and hadn't showed up anymore, something had snapped. Probably his ego... A Mudblood... Ignoring him... A superior... It was new.

"I don't share." He growled, grabbing her shoulders with strong hands.

Eden's heart pounded violently in her throat as she looked at him. She could sense his anger, at her and probably at himself, sizzling behind his eyelids like a volcano about to erupt. His words billowed at the back of her mind.

I don't share.

His words made something stir in her stomach. Something new. It spread scorching heat through her; awakening her, setting her on fire. 

Draco noticed her sudden change of behaviour and in a swift motion, he'd pulled her hips closer towards his crotch. He dug his nails into them, hoping it left her bruised. If Diggory ever got close enough, he'd see she was already taken by him. The thought of this excited him so much that he pinched her flesh a little bit harder.

A feminine sigh tickled his skin and he pushed harder into her, relishing her body heat and the feel of her beneath him. She whimpered softly and the flicker under his stomach felt a little too real now.

Reality crashed into him like a tidal wave. 

He snatched himself away from her, feeling utterly disgusted by his behaviour. Touching a Mudblood like this... What would his father think... It was a new level of humiliation and self-disgust.

And before he'd realized it, his legs were pounding furiously through the hallway, back to the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lupercalia Ball took place in a huge tent outside by the Black Lake. It only seemed appropriate as Lupercalia was all about nature, more specifically rebirth and renewal. Only students from the fifth and sixth year could attend, no exceptions possible.

Eden and Hermoine had been preparing themselves all week. They'd been gown shopping in Hogsmeade and had gotten their hair done and everything!

"Okay, now I'm getting super excited." Eden squealed. The ball would start soon. 

Both girls stood back to back, holding each others hand.

"On three, we turn around!" Hermoine said, a huge smile on her face.

They counted till three together and then turned simultaniously.

"WOW!" they screamed , admiring each other.

Hermoine wore a full length, babyblue gown. It had a tight bodice up top and the dress flared out ever so slightly .She looked amazing. Her shoulder length hair was loose and styled into delicate waves.

Eden looked at her friend and thought that if he hadn't already, Ron would surely fall in love with Hermoine now.

Eden's dress was a shimmering emerald green. Her schoulders were bare, revealing her collarbone, topped off with a stunning gold necklace with a rose charm. Her hair was set in a high bun, studded with pearls and daisies.

Eden and Hermoine walked into the Gryffindor common room, where Ron and Cedric were waiting for them. As they walked down the stairs, the boys stopped chatting on the couch and admired them.

As they approached the boys, Eden looked straight into Cedric's eyes. He looked so cute. His eyes sparkled, his face glowed. He tilted his head back, widened his eyes and a large smile grew on his face. Eden liked him a lot and she liked the way he looked at her, but it didn't fulfill her. She thought about Draco. How the other night he could barely control himself around her. Eden shook that thought off, it made her feel super guilty. She darted remorsefull glances at Cedric, as if he could hear her thoughts about Draco. 

"You look amazing, Eden." Cedric murmured, gently placing an arm around her waist. As they walked towards the Black Lake, he couldn't help but feel proud. Walking besides such a pretty girl with an amazing personality, it was an honor.

Getting closer and closer to the party, Eden became nervous. She thought about Draco's words from a few days ago. How he'd said that she couldn't spend time with Cedric anymore. _Did he mean it? What would he possibly do when he saw them together_? _Nothing, right?_ Eden's hands were clammy and she picked at her nails again.

The music became louder and louder and Eden got more excited. The Lupercalia ball. It was like a dream come true.

It was the most charming location for a ball like Lupercalia. The weeping willow tree was covered in tiny lights and flowers. The big tree with it's draping branches had always seemed a little sad to her. Now, it looked joyous. The black lake was lit up by the pale crescrent moon, giving the whole area a mystical vibe. They entered the tent and joined Harry by the bar.

Suddenly Draco caught her attention. He looked stunning. His silver hair, slicked back and his black, probably expensive tuxedo, just suited him so well. She tried making eye-contact but he scrunched his nose and looked away. The gesture left her rather startled. _Was it out of disgust? Was it because of her?_ Then she saw him pull Pansy close. It felt as if a knife had sliced through her heart. Trying to ignore the pain, she turned back to her friends and tried to focus on Cedric, the nicer guy, whom she could actually have a future with. 

Draco's eyes widened as Eden walked into the tent. He took in her hourglass figure and how her collarbone was visible. He'd never seen so much of her body. The green dress was tailored, as if made exactly for her. Her face was slightly maquillaged with mascara and blush. Her red, full lips made him feel faint and he wanted to ruin the lipstick on her mouth with his lips. She looked beautiful. He'd never looked at anyone this way, she was stunning. His heart pounded and he felt a weird, tickling sensation in his stomach. Something he'd never felt before.

After a few glasses of white wine, Eden loosened up. She was slightly tipsy, she couldn't stop giggling and she was less reserved than she usually was. 

Cedric turned elegantly towards her, his body in tune with the slow music, as he invited her over for a dance. It was perfect, their bodies becoming one with the song and eventually with each other. The warmth between them grew more powerful by the second. Cedric gently lifted up her chin and looked her straight in the eye. He turned his head slightly and puckered his lips. He was about to kiss her but all of a sudden rough hands pushed them agressively away from each other.

"What the hell Malfoy!" Cedric groaned. 

Draco's eyes were like ice on fire and bore right into Edens. He completely ignored Cedric and said "I think you and I need to have a little chat." A possesive undertone appeared in his voice.

By now, everyone around them was staring. They were either whispering or their mouths were wide open. Eden saw the worry in her friends eyes. She nodded at them that she was fine and looked back at Draco.

"Please, stay calm." she said through her teeth and smiled as if everything was perfectly fine and normal. She gently brushed Cedric's arm in an effort to comfort him, but he looked at her with dissapointment as if he already knew what was going on.

"You stay away from her!" Harry yelled at Draco. He stormed towards them and pulled his wand out of his dress robe, holding it up to Draco's throat as though it was a knife about to slit it.

Draco stood tall. He clearly wanted to provoke Harry. "Well go on then, do it already Potter, everybody knows you don't have the guts!" He said.

Harry's face tightened and Eden could tell from his expression that he was going to hurt Draco. Adrenaline rushed through her body and panic took over. She yelled _"Expelliarmus!"_ Her wand pointing towards Harry. His wand flew out of his hands leaving him unarmed.

"Now you see who she truly belongs to!" Draco scoffed at Harry, while giving a side-eye to Cedric. 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her as if she was a traitor. Eden took a step towards Harry, trying to explain herself but Harry took a step back, Hermoine and Ron covered him, as though she would hurt him. They were acting hostile and it broke her heart. 

"I-" Eden tried saying but before she could finish her sentence, Draco grabbed her arm and hurried her out of the tent.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Eden yelled, unable to control her temper. She was fed up with his behaviour. "We barely talk to each other and now you have the nerve to just make a whole scene in there and for what?!"

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Are you done being dramatic?" He said, cool as ice.

Eden couldn't believe her ears! _Did he just really act as if she was the problem?_ She fought the chaos of her anger by pressing her nails into her palms. Draco came closer but Eden turned away. Not being able to deal with him right now, she walked over to the Black Lake and sat down on a rock near the water.

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. The water rippled against the rock and splashed over her toes, the coldness biting into her skin. She put her toes in deeper, enjoying the pain of the cold. At least that was something real she could focus on, something healthy and normal, not like her feelings for Draco.

Finally Draco spoke. "I warned you, you shouldn't have gone to the ball with him." He truly sounded like a Slytherin, so satisfied with himself, super bored and cocky. As if it was normal that he be possessive over her, the girl he barely talked too.

Eden clenched her jaws . His attitude really was annoying. "Just know what you want already, I'm not some girl you can toy around with. I'm done." She got up and felt tears welling up from deep inside. She didn't want to cry, not in front of him. But she couldn't control it anymore. 

Draco saw her expression change from anger to sadness and he wanted to comfort her. _Why did he always lose his temper like that?_ He knew she was right, he shouldn't have made such a scene. Whole Slytherin would make fun of him, be it behind his back the cowards, for chasing a Gryffindor girl, a mudblood no less. He was all about purity, but something about her was different. 

"Eden, I-" He said, but she got up. He saw her trying to hide her tears . It hurt him to know that she didn't want to show her true feelings towards him but he knew it was because of his coldness.

She wanted to walk away but Draco pulled her back. They locked eyes and she could actually see some softness appearing in his eyes. It reminded her of their encounter in potions classroom, earlier this year. She liked it. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her face closer towards his. 

Eden could feel her entire body becoming weak with hopefull expectation. Finally he let his lips touch hers. He kissed her as if she was already his, his tongue searching it's way into her mouth, softly at first, and then with an intensity she could only have dreamed of. Their tongues clashed together, searching for power. Heat rose from Eden's stomach to her chest. Her heart pounded, making her nauseous with desire. 

Draco stopped kissing her, he felt conflicted and was overthinking it. He couldn't do this. It went in against all his beliefs, but her sparkling eyes made him long for more. He pulled her in again, a hungry kiss followed. He could taste the sweet, fruity wine, she drank earlier, the taste left him a bit dizzy, as if he was drunk on love.

Draco let her go again. A haunted look appeared on his face. These feelings were new to him, he'd never let anyone get this close to him. It felt too vulnerable, he was being too vulnerable. He never should've gotten this close to her. 

"This can't happen again." He said, a deep mean undertone in his voice.

Eden startled at his response. She felt the ground sink underneath her. She didn't understand. It felt so real.

"I can't do this with you." He whispered, gritting his teeth.

Eden didn't know what to say, she just looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"You Gryffindors are everything I hate, always living to be the center of attention, and whether it's a Quidditch game, a test, or just breakfast you are all so loud. It annoys me endlessly. And you're a _mudblood._ " He hissed.

"I don't believe you." She truly didn't. He was just pushing her away, as he always did.

"But fine, have it your way then. I'm done with these mindgames." Eden looked down. She couldn't hide the dissapointment in her voice. By now, her entire body was shaking. She couldn't control her breathing. She felt sick.

Draco rushed off towards the entrance of the building, leaving her again. All she knew was that she'd made a big mistake. Again. She waited a while and then walked back to her dormitory, not feeling like partying anymore.

What Eden didn't know, was that Harry had eavesdropped their entire conversation, from the moment they left the tent. He didn't trust Draco at all, so he'd followed them the second they'd left . He'd used the Amplifying Charm, so he could hear everything. Lurking behind the willow tree, he had indeed heard everything. And now he was **furious**.


	6. Chapter 6

Eden slouched towards Gryffindor Tower. She was still very upset because of what had happened earlier with Malfoy. The whole situation made her sick. Her friends acted as if she had betrayed them. Although it didn't seem fair, Eden understood where their hostility was coming from. It was Malfoy after all. And then ofcourse Draco, how he'd bailed on her again. She felt like a naive fool.

She walked inside and gazed around the common room. The roaring fire, comfy armchairs, the warm ruby red colors of the furniture always made her feel at home. It made her think of her parents. How on cold evenings, her father would heat the stove, the warm red colors of her room. Oh, she missed them so much. She would have done anything for a piece of motherly advice right then.

But now, she didn't feel safe at all. Her home was shattered into pieces. The only family she had here, were the people in her house and her best friends who probably wouldn't want to be around her anymore. Eden slumped on the sofa and gazed into the fire. The crackling sounds of the wood burning up made her a little bit more at ease.

Her moment of calmness was suddenly interrupted by Harry storming into the room.

Harry had first tried to put everything into perspective. He'd sat down by the willow tree, trying to understand the situation. He'd thought about Eden, the girl he trusted with his entire life. There had to be a reason for all of this, a good one, he'd tried convincing himself. The longer he thought, the more angry he'd become. How could she! She was literally sleeping with the enemy! He got up and started tensely walking around the tree in small circles. Eden was clearly not who he thought she was and the least she owed him was an explanation! He had to confront her. He left the Lupercalia Ball and walked courageously towards the Gryffindor tower. She wouldn't get away with this easily!

Eden got startled by the door swinging open. She hadn't expected anybody to return so soon from the party. She looked behind and saw Harry, A wincing, pained expression controlled his face.

Eden felt her stomach drop.

"How could you! I saw it! I saw it all!" He screamed at her.

Eden jumped up from the sofa, making an attempt to get closer to him. What did he mean? He saw it all? Panic took over and it felt as if her throat was being clenched by firm hands, her heart, at this point, was racing. He couldn't have seen it! He was inside the tent!

He reacted by pointing his wand at her. "Stay back and don't you dare try to disarm me again!"

"No no, Harry. I-" she tried saying something but her breath was caught in her throat.

Harry didn't come any closer, and Eden didn't even try to approach him, she was scared he'd hurt her.

"You liar!" he spat. "You've never been sincere, have you? A true Slytherin by heart, am I right? I always found it somehow odd that the hat almost put you in _that_ house! But it all makes sense now!"

His words pierced right through her, as though they stabbed her right in her heart. Eden felt tears prickling in the back of her eyes and she looked away. She did everything in her power to hold them back. But she couldn't.

Harry saw Eden racking with sobs. Her sad, frightened eyes filled him with regret. He darted glances at her, knowing he did her wrong. He lowered his wand and approached her.

"Eden, I-" He said, but she interrupted him.

"How could you say something like that! You've known me for years!" she said while covering her head with her arms. She loathed this version of herself, dissapointing everybody around her. Making them feel as if she couldn't be trusted. She saw Harry coming closer to her, in the side of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Eden, but... Malfoy? What happened?" He asked. He sensed he'd rushed to conclusions too early. He regretted lashing out at her. He'd never done this before.

Eden explained everything, except for the part about her first encounter with Draco in potions. Harry couldn't know this. She couldn't betray Dumbledore and Snape. They trusted her and it was too important. Instead she just blamed it on a different encounter, one that never happened.

"So, he just follows you around and thinks he can claim you?" Harry asked, his face filled with concern. "He's not a good guy, Eden. You have to let it go."

Eden sighed. "I know. It's just...I don't know, stronger than me? But I know you're right Harry. I need to put an end to this, for my own sake." Saying this felt like a lie. She didn't want to let go off Draco, but it was the best thing to say right now.

"You can't be around him anymore, Eden. He's seriously bad news. Look, I have to tell you something." Eden looked up at him, his eyes were friendly again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards him. He had to protect her from Malfoy. He could seriously hurt her and he loved Eden too much to let her go through all this pain.

Eden frowned and narrowed her eyes at Harry. She felt an uncomfortable feeling bubbling up in her gut, like a warning sign.

"I witnessed Lucius Malfoy's declaration of loyalty to Voldemort, almost nobody in the Ministry believed me, but I saw it!" He explained.

Eden's heart dropped. "Does this mean that Draco..." Her voice cracked and she couldn't bring herself to end the sentence. Disbelief was written all over her face.

"We think so, I mean... Draco being a Death Eater, it would make sense!" Harry explained.

"Eden, you have to listen to me closely," He said, pulling her to him. His eyebrows were narrowed and he tried maintaining eyecontact. This was serious.

Eden bit her lip and turned her head away, tears welling up again.

"No, you have to look at me." Harry said determined. He pulled her chin back to him, so they were facing each other again.

"Lucius Malfoy still has strong ties to very high places in the Ministry and we have to expose him and his lies. He needs to go down for this. And you must stay away from Draco, he's just using you and he will hurt you."

"Yes ofcourse." Eden said. She loosened herself from his grip and walked over to the sofa, aware of Harry's eyes burning into her back. She sat down and picked at her nails. How could she have been this stupid, falling in love with a possible Death Eater. Guilt flooded her as she thought of how she could've put her friends in danger. And herself! She was a muggleborn witch, everything Voldemort and his followers hated. She needed to stay away from this, as far as possible. Draco was dangerous and she needed to despise him.

Harry sat down next to her. A warm, compassionate expression on his face. It was obvious he really cared about her. It warmed her inside, knowing that at least one of her friends didn't hate her.

"I know this must be difficult, but please-" His sentence was interrupted by giggling students coming into the common room. The party must've been over.

Hermoine and Ron walked inside. They looked over at Harry and eyed Eden suspiciously. Eden looked at her feet. It had been a rough enough night, she didn't need their judgemental opinion.

"Well go on then, explain yourself." Hermoine said, a mean tone to her voice.

"Hermoine please, it was just Malfoy being Malfoy. He pulled her outside without a solid reason, just tormenting her again. He's just a prick, you know." Harry lied.

Eden darted a quick glance at him and smiled, wordlessly thanking him for saving her.

Hermoine's crossed arms opened for Eden and the tense muscles in her face softened, and she hugged her best friend.

"Oh I'm so sorry..." Hermoine said quietly, "He didn't call you a mudblood again did he!" Hermoine bawled her fists. "If so I would be glad to teach that ferret a lesson!"

Eden giggled making Harry smile too. He was happy that she could crack a smile again.

The four of them sat on the sofa for a little while longer, quietly gazing into the fire. Eden's eyes roamed towards the portrait of a fierce lion that adorned the fire place mantle. She wished she could be brave, like the lion and the other people from her house. But she felt weak. Harry must've thought the same thing, comparing her to a Slytherin. Her heart ached thinking about it although she knew it was her own fault.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ron.  
"You know , you should really have a chat with Cedric tomorrow. The boy barely enjoyed his night,with you being all cuddly with Draco." He grinned. "You and Draco. My goodness, I'd rather burn my own eyes out than see that happen!"

Eden's cheeks flushed red. If only he knew... But he was right. She needed to make amends with Cedric. She hoped he could forgive her.

Hermione thumped Ron. "Shut it!" She said, rolling her eyes. "Eden has been through enough for tonight, hasn't she? I'm sure she doesn't need your stupid remarks!"

"It's fine, really" Eden murmured. "I'm tired, I should head back to the dormitory." She needed to get away from this conversation. "Can we just pretend like none of this ever happened, please" she said, before heading off to her room.   
Ron shrugged and Hermoine thumped him again.

Eden entered the dark dormitory. The leaky white moonlight, poorly lit up the room. Eden's head pounded fiercly. She slowly moved over to her bed and stumbled in it. She immediately fell into a deep sleep.

_"GET UP!" Eden got startled by the angry hysterical voice of a woman screaming at her. She jumped up and let out a small scream, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. Looking around, she noticed she wasn't in bed anymore. Eden started panting heavily. Did she sleepwalk over here? Did somebody put her there? But she was all alone._

_She hastily searched her pockets, still looking around the place. She looked for her wand out but felt something else in her pocket. She was holding a little pottery jar. She opened the cork and looked inside. An extremely unpleasant, overpowering smell erupted from the small jar. Eden crinkled her nose and felt as if she needed to puke. She quickly put the cork back on the jar and put it in her pocket again. She held her wand tightly while scanning the area._

_Eden was standing somewhere she didn't recognise. It was something field like, but everything was rotten. It smelled like rotten flesh. Every tree, every flower was dead and flies and rats were roaming the area. Her instinct wanted to ignore the smell. She wanted to get away from it as far as possible, b_ _ut Eden was curious. As she got closer to where the smell seemed to be coming from. A big banging sound startled her and she turned around._

_Now, she could recognise Hogwarts. Fear came over her instantly. A lightning of spells struck the castle and all she could see was disaster. Her friends! Eden needed to find them! What if they were in danger?_

_People were fighting and casting spells all around the castle. She could recognise some students but she needed to find her friends. Suddenly a voice yelled "Avada Kedavra" and Edens feet froze to the ground. This couldn't be true! Did she hear that correctly? It was forbidden to use the killing curse! Fear took over and she looked behind her. It was only now that she realized through all the mayhem, students were being killed by Death Eaters._

_She had no clue what was going on and battled her way through the students and Death Eaters towards the entrance of the Great Hall._

_Suddenly, everything went pindrop silent. Not a comfortable silence, it felt icy and dreadfull. A cold hand touched her shoulder, making Eden shiver. She turned around and looked in the cold eyes of Draco. She wanted to push him away so badly, but whenever she tried, something stopped her and pushed her even closer to him._

_His eyes were filled with lust. "Do you have it with you, darling?" he spoke softly, while twirling a lock of her hair inbetween his fingers._

_Eden didn't know what was happening. Why did he call her darling? Why was he being nice? What the hell was he even talking about?_

_Eden wanted to take a step back, but again she just leaned into him. She could feel darkness_ _lingering_ _over them, she didn't feel safe at all. She tried pulling away, but once again it didn't work._

_He tilted his head abruptly and his cool lips_ _touched_ _hers. As soon as her lips_ _collided_ _with his, she felt powerless. The closer she pressed against him, the more her stomach turned from the excitement and fear of this whole situation. The taste of him silenced all bad thoughts. By the time Eden became aware of her fingers, they had already slipped under his shirt, skin radiating with heat. The once dark aura, now_ _turned into light_ _. She loved it. Draco_ _snaked_ _both arms around Eden's small waist, holding her tightly. Only he knew what was going to happen, what he needed to do._ _  
_

_Before whispering "I'm sorry." Draco pushed her on the ground. Her body_ _clashed_ _with the cold marble tiles of the Great Hall. An intense pain took over, as if her ribs were piercing through her flesh. She also felt confused, noticing he was now holding the little jar that was hidden in her pocket. She wanted to get up and rip it out of his hands. A strong feeling came over her, as if she needed that jar. As if it was important. It was hers! It belonged to her! But she couldn't do anything, the pain nailed her to the ground._

_"I got the potion." He whispered to a shadow that now lurked over them. He gave her one last glance before saying, "Now you may finish her."_

_A whirlwind of Death Eaters came flying up to her, she screamed and tried getting away but she got swallowed by their darkness._

_The only thing she could hear was a faint voice whispering "Be prepared." It echoed through her mind while the darkness consumed her._

Eden woke up, her left leg shot up and she pulled the covers up. She could feel herself lying into a puddle of sweat. Hermoine was hanging over her.

"Are you okay?" Worry struck on her face. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Eden tried swallowing but she was still terrorized by her dream. It felt so real. What was it about? Why did she have to be prepared?

"I have been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes now! You were screaming as if something was chasing you down!" Hermoine said while stroking Edens arm.

"Wh-What time is it?" Eden stottered. Sunlight was creeping through the window onto her face.

"We have to be at breakfast in an hour." Hermoine responded. "Are you sure you're fine? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Eden let out a relieved sigh. It was just a bad dream. "Yeah, totally." she responded, uncertaincy still apparant in her voice.

Eden crawled out of bed and went right into the shower, the only thing crossing her mind was this weird feeling that this dream wasn't a coincidence, but some sort of warning.


	7. Chapter 7

Eden's heart beat in her throat as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. The idea of walking in there, having to face Cedric or Draco, absolutely frightened her. She avoided looking around and walked straight towards her seat at the Gryffindor table.

She expected everybody at her table to stare at her or be mean to her, but surprisingly, nobody acted weird. They all chattered about how lovely their night had been and acted as if nothing had happened. Her stiff posture smoothened and she let out a shaky laughter. Oh God, she was so relieved.

Eden stuffed a crumpet in her mouth and thought about the awful dream from the night before. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was a warning. She didn't know why, but it just felt as if something was off, her subconcious trying to warn her.

Her trance was broken by Harry asking if she was ready to go to potions. As Eden got up, she caught Cedric staring at her. She flashed him a smile but he turned away. Her heart hurt for him, she knew that he deserved better than last night.

"Give me one second, Harry." Eden said, already making her way over to Cedric. As she got closer, she noticed that he'd become uncomfortable, wrapping his arms around himself and looking down.

"Hi." Eden said, uncertainty lingering in her voice. Cedric didn't respond but let out an awkward cough, still melting together with his chair.

"I uh, wanted to talk to you." Eden murmured. Cedric barely acknowledged her, ocassionally darting a quick glance her way.

"I'm so, so sorry about last night. Let me make it up to you! Can we meet at the Black Lake later?"

"Not sure your boyfriend would be pleased with that." He said, looking past her, anger screwing up his face.

Eden looked where his gaze was fixed on. Draco. He was staring at them, the corners of his mouth drawn downwards. She had never seen a sadlike expression on his face and it made her feel awkward. She tried saying something but he barged away.

Cedric rolled his eyes at her. "Just leave it already." He said, dissapointment written all over his face.

Eden hated that she had hurt Cedric, but she knew him well enough to know he would come around. She just needed to be patient with him.

Eden returned to Harry who had awkwardly watched the conversation between Cedric and Eden. He chose to stay quiet about it and they walked towards the dungeons together.

In the classroom, Eden hurried over to her desk with Harry. She felt Draco's eyes burning into the back of her head, following her every move. She sat down, slightly uncomfortable being in the same room as Draco. She thought about her dream again and a cold shiver ran down her spine. He was bad news, even her subconscious was warning her about him.

Eden snapped out of it when Snape barged through the door of the classroom.

"Somebody, explain to me what the Hate Potion is used most for! You should all know this, since you prepared for this lesson ofcourse." Snape looked around the room, in search of a victim to answer his question. Most of the students tried hiding themselves a bit, but Eden raised her hand.

"Very well then, Miss Gray."

"It is recommended for those who are emotionally attached to a person who does not return their feelings. Although the potion does not guarantee that a person will completely lose their feelings for someone, it does show the drinker the other person's worst traits and habits, and so discourages them from creating a relationship with that person. It's also the opposite of the Love Potion, as it can undo the Hate Potion's effects, and vice versa."

Eden felt a bit like a nerd, saying all this but Snape nodded with approval.

"Today you will be working in pairs." Snape said.

Eden gave Harry a quick glance. They always worked together in potions. Harry smiled back at her.

"However today... I will need you to pair up with someone from the other house on this one."

All students let out exasperated sighs and the whispering immediatly began. It was no secret that Gryffindors and Slytherins loathed each other.

"Since all of you are obviously so excited about this, I will pair you up myself." Snape began combining duos and Eden seriously hoped that she wouldn't be put up with someone too awful. Harry was paired up with Goyle. Eden could see he was annoyed by the way his lips were pressed together. She knew he hated Goyle. Feeling bad for Harry, she awaited her turn.

"Miss Gray, you'll work together with..." Snape paused and looked around the classroom. "Mister Malfoy."

Eden's heart sank. No! Out of all people ofcourse she had to work with _him_!

"No! There must be a mistake professor!" Harry interrupted Snape.

Snape put down his book and slowly slithered towards Harry. "I don't make mistakes. Now please focus on making that potion or you'll get detention." He spoke in his deep, calculated voice.

Harry shot a murderous glare towards Draco who clearly couldn't care less. Draco smirked and raised his eyebrows.

Eden dragged herself towards Draco's desk. She sat as far from him as possible and avoided eyecontact. The last thing she wanted was to be around him now. Draco on the other hand was loving this. He pushed his chair over towards her so that he faced her directly.

"Why so shy? I won't bite." He said, a sweet sarcastic undertone to his voice. It was clear there was nothing left of the caring Draco from yesterday. Yet again, Eden felt stupid and naive. She could feel her blood boiling under her skin and she bawled her fists . What was up with this boy? One day he kisses her and the next day he hates her again.

Eden got up and walked over to the shelves to collect the ingredients they needed for the Hate Potion. She felt Draco's stare the entire time. He didn't even bother helping her. She struggled back to her seat with the ingredients pressed towards her chest, trying to hold them all. She saw him grinning. She wanted to punch him so badly.

Eden poured the lemon juice into the cauldron, letting it simmer. She glanced at Draco, wondered if he'd help her. He just sat there twisting his ring, not even bothering to look at her. Eden sighed. It was clear she would have to prepare this one alone. Normally, she would have been angry with him but she didn't have the energy for that. After adding the fluxweed, she stirred the potion. It needed to be stirred twenty four times exactly, but because she was a ball of nerves, Eden forgot her count. She hoped for the best and kept stirring.

"You're doing that wrong." Draco snapped at her. Eden glared at him heatedly.

"So now you're going to tell me what to do? After you've done shit?" She spat at him.

"Maybe you should read your book Gray! Oh right, you don't have the money to buy one do you?"

Eden almost choked on her breath. Did he really just say that? She reached inside her bag angrily.

"You're a prick." Was all she could say. She figured he hadn't changed a bit. Her stomach twisted into a knot and she felt sick again. She tried focussing on the potion but it didn't really help.

"What did you just call me?" Draco leaned into her, his cold minty breath now stroking her cheek. She tried ignoring his intense glare but she couldn't.

"What the hell is up with you? First you kiss me and now you hate me?" Eden whispered angrily. She immediately regretted saying this.

Draco grinned at her in a way that Eden absolutely hated. He immediatly leaned back. "You can't really believe I would be interested in _you_?"

Eden felt hot tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of Draco Malfoy. Instead she ignored him and again tried to focus on the potion.

"You know, I could never get it on with a _mudblood_. Especially not you."

"Shut up," Eden snapped. She was so angry and frustrated and hot, salty teardrops fell from her chin, drenching the potions book. "Leave me the fuck alone."

Draco saw the tears leaving stains on her book. The sarcastic and mean tone of his voice dissapeared as he asked, "Are you... crying?" He sounded confused but all Eden could do was jump up from her chair and run to the classroom door. She heard Snape yelling her name but she couldn't care less. She needed to get out of there.

Now, everybody was looking at Draco. "What the hell are you all looking at?" He hissed at the crowd of students. He knocked over the potion and everybody quickly turned their heads, busying themselves with their tasks.

"Control your temper!" Snape yelled at him, he was now standing by Draco's desk. "And you clean that up right now!"

Draco pulled out his wand. " _Scourgify!"_ The spilled potion vanished.

His heart became heavy as he thought about Eden crying. He hated doing this to her, but he had to. At home, his father had felt his Dark Mark burn, sensing that the Dark Lord would complete his rebirth soon. On one hand, he was thrilled by the secret knowledge that Voldemort had returned, and that the family's glory days would return once more. On the other, his strong feelings for Eden, a muggleborn witch, caused Draco great worry for her safety. All he knew, was that if they would be together, her life would be at risk and he truly didn't want that. He needed to push her away as far as possible. She needed to hate him, because he knew damn well that he couldn't control himself around her. It needed to stay this way, even if this broke his heart.

Eden sucked in the fresh air. Her tears blurred her vision as she stumbled towards the willow tree. She sat down and felt the wet grass tickle her legs. She stared at the Black Lake, a numb feeling creeping over her.

She became aware of someone walking up to her. She squinted her eyes to look at the boy approaching. As he got closer, she realized it was Cedric.

"Are you okay?" Cedric came closer and worry struck his face. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing really. Just a dreadfull day." Eden lied. She felt a bit better knowing that Cedric didn't seem angry with her anymore.

Cedric sat down next to her and silence ensued. It felt comfortable and safe.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I-" Eden said, but Cedric hushed her, placing his finger on her lips.

Edens cheeks flushed.

"It's alright, let's just forget about it", he said, "I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that this morning."

Eden felt relieved. She rested her head on Cedrics shoulder and he pulled her closer to his warm body.

"Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and grab a butterbeer?" Cedric smiled.

"Ofcourse I would!" She hugged him. She was excited to go, but still, all she could really think about was Draco.

** A/N! **

**I would love to get some feedback on this story! Please leave a comment with your opinion on how this story is going so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Guys, I'll have to get going. I still have to finish up some homework in the library. See you later, yeah?" Eden said to her friends. She still had some work to do for potions, since she'd ran out of the classroom earlier.

"I'll join you later!" Hermoine said inbetween bites of her chicken-and-ham pie.

Eden grabbed her bag from the ground and left. The sound of students chattering faded as she walked into the empty hallway and made her way towards the library. It was so quiet, she could hear her own footsteps echoing through the hall.

She took the stairs to the first floor. Nobody was roaming the hallway and she felt calm. She looked at the portraits hanging around her. She always found it fascinating how the portraits used some of the wizards favourite phrases and imitated their general demeanour.

Suddenly the sound of a door swinging open startled Eden. It was the Potions Storeroom. Snape was standing in the doorway looking at her. His eyes were narrowed and he took longlegged strides towards her.

"Shit." Eden mumbled, as Snape got closer. His sallow skin and large hooked nose became more prominent as he approached. She couldn't help but compare him to an overgrown bat, dressed in his long black robes.

"Follow me, please?" he said. It sounded more like a command than a question. He walked right past her, his flowing robes causing a cold breeze to blow onto her face. She quickly followed him. Eden always was a little stunned by the graceful manner in which he carried himself.

They entered a classroom and Snape locked the door. He stared at her for a while before saying, "I would normally give you detention for running out of my classroom like that, but we have more important matters to work on."

Eden took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. She was relieved that she didn't get detention. She gave him a wary smile.

"Sit." Snape ordered her. The classroom looked awfully dark. Normally she would be uncomfortable, Snape was an intimidating teacher after all, but she wasn't. Snape had been a mentor to her for months now. She trusted him.

"I have noticed that you've been... distracted." Snape started.

Eden swallowed hard. Now that Dumbledore was on the run because of headmistress Umbridge, she'd hoped that their lessons would've been postponed. Definitely not. It wasn't that she hated the lessons, in fact she loved them, but the expectations that Dumbledore and Snape had, frightened her.

"I hope it's not because of the boy." Snape spoke in a silky tone.

Eden immediatly knew he was refering to Draco. She'd made quite the fuss storming out of the classroom like that earlier.

"There is no boy." Eden said firmly. It sounded convincing, because she was trying to convince herself too.

Snape circeled around her. "I hope you realize how important this is. Nobody can know. Especially not Draco."

How could he be worried that she'd tell Draco anything? And what did he mean with 'especially not Draco?'.   
''I'm not stupid." She said.

"Well it most certainly seems like it nowadays."

Eden looked down. "It won't happen again, professor."

"I expect you next thursday. Same hour as always." Without giving her a glance, he exited the classroom.

Eden waited a moment for him to be actually gone, before leaving the room herself.

Hermoine was waiting for her in the library. She furrowed her eyebrows as Eden walked in. Eden glanced at her carefully and Hermoine laughed.

"How is it, that even when you leave dinner early, I still make it here before you!" She gave Eden a light thump. Eden giggled and Hermoine returned to reading her book.

Eden inhaled the sweet, musky smell of old books. She loved the smell of the library. It felt like inhaling the wisdom it had captured over the centuries. She gazed around in awe of the thousands of books on the thousands of shelves.

Eden got up and walked through the narrow rows of books. It made her feel slightly claustrofobic. She needed to find the section about potions. Snape had ordered her to find something about the Fake Protective Potions. She knew they were sold to people under the claim that they were to protect the drinker from dark magic, but they were usually nothing more than a scam. She had no idea why Snape would possibly want her to know more about these potions, but she looked for a book anyways, she did not want to disappoint him again.

She carefully tiptoed through the rows ,the wooden floor creeking underneath her sneakers as she searched for books that might cover Protective Potions. A big brown book caught her eye. She carefully pulled it from the shelf.

She opened the book and a puff of air escaped of it, warm and dusty, like the inside of an attic. She looked at the cover but nothing was written on it. She turned it over. The colour was already fading from the back of the book too, but she could still make out the words _"The Power Of Protection."_ The fragile pages almost crumbled with the touch of her hand. Most people would have left this book without so much as a backwards glance, but she was intrigued.

As Eden looked back up to the shelf, aluminum grey eyes stared back at her from the gap the book had left. She let out a muffled scream, and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She stumbled backwards onto another shelf, causing a few books to fall to the ground next to her.

She immediatly knew who it was. His ashy grey eyes and the platinum blonde hair gave him away. His narrow squinted eyes disappeared and Eden had to know why he was following her. She put the book in her bag and ran through the library, looking for him.

The library was like a maze, and she thought she'd lost him. She was about to make her way back to Hermoine when she saw him, standing there, casually reading the back of a book as though nothing had happened. She ran up to him. He looked at her from the corners of his eyes and clenched his jaw as she got closer.

"You! Were you following me?" She whispered loud.

"Leave me alone, Gray." He said coldly, backing away from her.

Eden bawled her fists and her nostrils flared as if fire would escape from them. She grabbed his arm. "Don't take me for stupid Malfoy and don't play dumb with me." she hissed.

That's when Draco pushed her into the shelf. He'd always had trouble controlling his temper. He stood close to her and the smell of fresh apples mixed with cologne invaded her nostrils, making her feel dizzy.

He pulled her harshly against his chest, his nose tickling her ear. She gasped and squirmed uncomfortably.

"You need to leave me alone. You don't know anything." He whispered and pushed her back into the rack.

Eden didn't understand why he'd said that. For a moment she hesitated to just let it go, but curiosity took over. He was acting weird, following her around and she needed to know why.

" And I wasn't following you, I was looking for a book about potions." He said.

Eden wasn't sure if he was lying. It would make sense. They were in the potions section after all.

They awkwardly stared at the ground and Eden was about to walk away when Draco said "Look, I wanted to uh- tell you something." He fixed his gaze on the floor.

"... Sure," Eden said, watching him carefully. His fingers were tapping the side of his leg. His nervousness made her uncomfortable. What could he possibly want to tell her?

"I uh- am sorry for making you cry, earlier."

Eden was shocked that he'd just apologized. That wasn't something he'd normally do, she figured. "Oh, uhm... Don't worry about it." 

She looked at him, not sure what was happening and then his eyes met hers. For a split second his cold and distant facade disappeared and he seemed vulnerable. The swirls of emotion she saw confused her, it wasn't something he'd usually show.

"It does matter, actually." He said. "You didn't deserve that, and I was... lying." He quickly glanced back at the floor and Eden's heart fluttered. So... he was interested in her?

Without thinking and with her heart beating like a small bird caught in her throat, she yanked him towards her. He raised his eyebrows in confusion but that look changed quickly. A cocky smile dangled on the corner of his lips. She couldn't resist him anymore. She covered his mouth with a hungry kiss and his fingers ran up and down her spine, his cold ring and the electric touch of his fingers made Eden shiver. She glanced back up into those captivating grey eyes. Draco groaned and ran his hand through her hair, while kissing her neck. His hot breath burned her skin and her brain was on fire. His other hand slid around her waist, making her back arch as he pulled her closer to his mint and pine scented body.

As Draco tasted her skin a wave of pleasure ran through his body. He softly tailored his way from her neck to her soft lips and the taste of her fruity lipgloss was already fading. He was hungry for more and sucked her bottom lip hard, not wanting to let go of the taste. He was completely lost in the moment.

Eden slowly let go of him. Lust and desire twisted her stomach but she needed more than that. She needed more of him. They were both breathing heavily, not yet recovered from the kiss. Eden hardly dared meet his eyes after what she'd just done but she could feel him watching her. When she looked up, his cold metallic eyes glistened like the stars in the sky and her heart skipped a beat.

"This can't happen anymore." Draco whispered, his forehead still touching hers. He'd hoped that he sounded harsh but the words left his mouth with weakness.

Eden could sense the uncertainty in his voice. "Why not?" She said. Her heart thumped in her chest. He couldn't do this. Not again.

"Its- You wouldn't understand." He said, backing away from her.

Eden needed to know what was wrong. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her.

Draco coughed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're making this much more complicated than it needs to be." He glanced down and fidgeted with his ring.

"Look, it's late... I need to get to Quidditch practice." He said and started walking away.

"I don't care. I need to understand this Draco. We need to talk." Eden said, feeling braver than usual.

"About what?" He said as though she annoyed him.

"First you kiss me, then you hate me. I need to know what you want. You're confusing me!" She approached him but he backed further away from her.

"What do you want me to say?" He hissed. "It's not like I _want_ this." The muscles in his face tightened.

"Wh- what do you mean?" Was all she could say. Eden could sense that he was getting nervous. She wasn't going to let him walk away like this.

"This weird feeling I get when I'm around you. I don't want it!" He said.

"What's wrong with it?" She was really trying to understand.

"It's just- It wouldn't work. I'd only hurt you. Now please, leave me alone. I need to get to practice."

He bolted and Eden could feel the ground sink away from under her feet. She pressed her hand to her abdomen, trying to control the nausea. She slowly walked back to Hermoine and tried convincing herself that it was probably for the best. She needed to focus on the Protective Potions, and not on some stupid distraction like Draco. She tried brushing it off but deep down she knew this would become more complicated than she could have ever expected.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well that took you long enough." Hermoine giggled. "We should get going now though. The others are probably waiting for us in the common room."

Eden followed Hermoine out of the library, struggling to act normal. She had no clue what had happened earlier and wished she could just talk to Draco one more time. She didn't want to push him into telling her something, because she knew it would only have the opposite effect. She'd have to wait it out for a while.

Her mood lifted when she realized it was friday. Every friday night was a blast in the Gryffindor common room. There was always something fun to do. It could be a little party, a movie night or they'd all just chill. The teachers always kept one eye closed when it came to Friday nights. Let's just say curfew didn't really matter as much as it usually did, but with headmistress Umbridge ruling the school, they would need to be careful, once again.

Eden and Hermoine walked into the Gryffindor common room. "Ah, our lost sisters!" Fred and George greeted them. They simultaneously leaped off the sofa. "Ron was already worrying that you wouldn't show anymore." Fred chuckled. Hermoine blushed and looked over at Ron. _Cheezy_ was all Eden could think. When would these two finally admit their feelings for each other?

"Shut up!" Ron yelled at his brothers. George and Fred laughed. Eden looked around, noticing the common room was more crowded than usual.

"We're still expecting some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. George and Fred invited them over." Harry said, noticing her confused face. 

He made some room for her next to him on the sofa. The warmth emitting from the fireplace brushed her cheek. "Why is this thing still on? It's almost summer!" Eden muttered.

Harry laughed and playfully wrapped his arms around her. "Are you cold? Do I need to grab you a blanket?" He said. Eden turned towards him and slapped his head with the potions book. "Stop it, you idiot!" She couldn't help but laugh.

That's when Cedric and some of his friends walked in. Eden's laughter dropped and guilt flooded over her. Cedric immediatly noticed her and walked over.

"I'll leave you guys to it then." Harry stood up and winked at Eden, giving Cedric a pat on his shoulder. _If_ _he only_ _knew what happened earlier._

Cedric sat next to her and Eden's heart raced as she met his eyes.  
She bit her lip, franctic to speak to him. She'd totally forgotten all about him, while snogging Malfoy. She wanted to punch herself in the face! How could she just forget about Cedric! She felt a little sick.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." He touched her leg and truly sounded worried.

Eden twitched from his touch. She felt so guilty. Cedric noticed and quickly let go.

 _You fucking idiot, now you've made it awkward!_ Eden cursed herself. "Its- uh, nothing much really!" She giggled nervously.

Cedric frowned, inspecting her expression. Eden picked at a jagged fingernail. An awkward silence ensued.

"You know, we're- uh still goin to Hogsmeade right? Tomorrow?" Eden said.

His worry turned into a little smile, again. "Yeah, ofcourse! For a minute, I thought you'd bail on me." He chuckled.

"Oh- uh, no! I wouldn't" Eden squirmed.

Their conversation was interrupted by George and Fred who were now standing on the table. "May I have you're attention please!"

"First of all, welcome lovely Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws! I invite you all to join a game of... Exploding Snap!"

Everybody cheered loudly. They all loved this game. "For those who have never played, it's quite simple. When you see two identical pictures, hit the card with the top of your wand. The first to do it, gets one point and the player with the most points wins the game. Just know the cards spontaneously explode." George explained.

"However... Tonight, we'll play it slightly differently! The loser has to chug a shot of firewhiskey!"

That's when the windows of the common rooms blasted open. Everbody looked up, frightened. But then, lots of bottles of firewhiskey floated inside. Everybody stood up and clapped. "Shots, shots, shots!" They chanted.

Eden giggled. Typical Weasley twins! She stood up and and clapped along with the others. She wondered how they'd pulled it off this time.

After a few games, Eden was a little lightheaded, but then everybody seemed a little drunk. Music blasted through the room and Eden stumbled over to Hermoine who was gazing into the fire, a look of wonder on her face.

Hermoine grabbed her arm. "Eden... Lo-ook!" She said. She pointed to Ron, who was seated next to her.

"His... hair... It's the same color... as the fire." She gently touched his hair causing him to jump up from the sofa. "What are you doing now, Granger?!"

Eden burst out laughing. "You're so wasted, Hermoine."

"Whaaat? Don't be... ridicu-lush... I'm not drunk..." 

Eden felt cheerful. A big smile formed on her lips and she danced around the common room. She grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and plopped down on the ground next to Cedric. He was pretty out of it too. Eden couldn't stop giggling. She hadn't been this wasted in a long time. They chattered and suddenly Harry had joined them too.

Eden couldn't help but giggle again, the three of them, sitting on the ground like that, like big toddlers. Harry and Cedric started a conversation about the Triwizard tournament from last year and how they'd both won. Haha.

The door from the common room burst open. There they were, a group of Slytherins ready to ruin the party. Ofcourse he was there too. There he stood, in the middle, as if the room belonged to him. A wide smile grew on his face as he inspected the room and everybody became quiet.

"Well well well, a party without the Slytherins? Don't you all have quite the nerve." Draco began. He slowly made his way up to the table and threw over some of the firewhiskey bottles, thrashing the common room. The other Slytherins laughed.

Everybody else looked at Harry, hoping he would say something that would make the uninvited pests leave.

Harry, Cedric and Eden looked at each other. Eden tried to remain serious but she couldn't. She saw that Harry and Cedric had little smiles on their faces. Harry took a sip of his drink but snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. That did it. They couldn't hold it in anymore and the three of them laughed uncontrollably.

The room was silent, except for their laughter. Eden rolled around on the floor, laughing so much that her stomach hurt. Draco looked over at them.

"What's so funny?" He hissed.

Which only made them jolt more.

"You're welcome to join us..." Neville said, his voice trembling. Eden felt bad for him, he shouldn't be afraid of Draco, but the situation was just too hilarious.

"Do you really think we would want to join _you_?" Draco chuckled, still not understanding why those three dared to laugh so boldly. He made his way over to Neville and the other Slytherins followed him like a tail.

"Oooh, he doesn't want to join us!" Eden imitated his angry face, making Harry and Cedric laugh even harder. Draco bawled his fists. He tried controlling his temper, but she was making it extremely difficult for him.

Eden stood up and Harry tried pulling her back. "Noooo, what if he tells his father about this." Harry snorted. Eden lost it. She couldn't control her laughter anymore and tears streamed down her face.

Everybody else looked so frightened. Why were they all so afraid of him? It's just ferret boy! Eden giggled.

Eden shook off Harry's arm and wobbled over to Draco.

"Ah! Eden! Why don't you pour your superiors a drink?" He said, cool as ice. Eden knew he was angry, his tightlipped smile said enough.

She grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey from the counter and stood in front of him.

" Well well well, I'd never have guessed you would be this... submissive." He said.

"Yeah, I have the utmost respect for my superiors." She giggled, opened the bottle of firewhiskey and slowly poured it's entire contents over him.

Now, everybody from the other houses were laughing at him. Eden saw anger boiling in his eyes. Before anyone could react, he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her from the common room.

"Wh- where are you taking me?" Eden mumbeled, not sure what was going on. She was kind of drunk though.

Draco didn't answer her and performed the Dissillusionment Charm , making them both invisible. He grabbed her hand tighter and guided her towards the dungeons.

As they got closer to the dungeons Eden became nervous, which sobered her up a bit.

They entered the potions classroom and Draco locked the door.

Draco's heart pounded and he tried his best to not slam his fist into the wall or break anything in the classroom. He turned to look at her and was disgusted by her. She'd been drinking and now she was acting like a different person. Anger washed over him and it felt as though a switch had been suddenly turned on.

He pushed her against the closest wall. He could see fear in her eyes and he couldn't care less. _She should be afraid._ He thought.

"How dare you do that to me!" He screamed at her, veins throbbing in his neck. His lips quivered and for a moment Eden thought he'd start crying. Deep down it hurt her, to see him like this but he'd done her wrong too!

"I've been asking myself that exact same question for the past few months now Draco." She said calmly.

He let go of her and turned away. He ran his hand through his hair. "I smell disgusting." He ignored her remark.

"Listen to me!" Eden's voice rose.

"You can either leave me the fuck alone or you can give this a shot! But I'm not waiting anymore." She threatened.

" _This_." He laughed nervously. "There is no _this_!" He faced her again. Panick was written all over his face. He slammed his hand onto the table, sending a cauldron flying.

"Suit yourself then, I'm going back to Cedric." She knew this would enrage him even more but she needed to get that reaction out of him.

Draco grabbed her arm. "No, you won't." His voice was so calm that it gave her shivers.

"And why is that?"

"Don't you understand?!" He screamed, pulling her closer.

Eden pushed him away and walked over to one of the desks. "No i don't, so take a fucking seat and explain it to me!" She said shoving a chair towards him.

Eden sat down and waited for him to come. But he didn't. "I think it's obvious I don't really want to sit down with you now." He said.

"Look, I'm sorry I poured whiskey over you, okay? Is that what you want to hear? Is your ego all better now?" She couldn't help lash out at him. She was completely sober now and all the suppressed emotions from the past months needed to be let out.

It was clear he was startled by her rudeness, he'd never seen her like this. He stayed quiet.

Eden looked over at him but he was just stood there; lifeless. Had she really expected more from him? "If you're not going to talk, I'm leaving." She said.

A tense silence followed and then he said "I was so wrong about you." It sounded as if he really meant it. He stood up and left the classroom.

Eden's heart dropped hearing those words but she needed to get away from him and his problems. She waited a short while and went back to the party.


	10. Chapter 10

** Viewer discretion is ( a little) advi ** ** sed ** ** ;) **

When she opened her eyes all she saw was the cloudless blue sky and the golden sun radiating warmth on her pale skin. It must've been late, because everybody had already left their dorm. Eden got up and a headache flared. She thought about the night before and immediatly regretted her drunk behaviour in front of Draco.

She put on some clothes and went to the Great Hall. Everybody was already there, eating breakfast. Eden's nose wrinkled at the smell of all the food, she was too hungover for this.

Everybody at the Gryffindor table looked groggy and was silent. They were all feeling the same, except for Ron. He was eating like a pig again. Eden sat next to Hermoine and carefully watched Ron stuff his mouth with baked beans. A wave of nausea flooded over her and she looked away, her skull still pounding.

They all talked a bit about last night and then parted ways. As the day lingered on, Eden felt a bit better. She grabbed her book about Fake Protective Potions and decided to study outside, until Cedric was ready to go to Hogsmeade.

Eden walked over to the long stretched grass lane in the garden of Hogwarts, the sun was burning on her skin and the sky was cloudless. _The perfect spring day,_ Eden thought.

She'd met up with Hermoine there because of the beautiful weather. "What are you reading?" Hermoine asked, curiosity in her voice. She leaned closer to Eden and looked at the book with big eyes.

"Just some book about potions I found in the library yesterday." Eden replied.

"Let me see!" Hermoine grabbed the book and read the title out loud. "You know these aren't real right?" Hermoine asked.

"Yeah, I'm just curious about the subject." Eden lied. Hermoine couldn't know this was an order from Snape.

"I get it, it's an interessting subject after all. Mind if I read it after you're done with it?" She asked.

Eden nodded and returned to reading her book. The thin and dusty paper rustled as she thumbed through the book to find what she was looking for. Even though she had no idea what that was.

Eden poured herself into the pages and was left stunned when the text stopped halfway through the book. The pages were blank. Eden couldn't wrap her head around it. Why would someone write a book and not finish it? Let alone publish it! She felt annoyed, not wanting to have to find a new book for Snape.

She let the book fall closed. It made an exhausted sound and a puff of air escaped from it.

She looked around and noticed the Slytherin Quidditch team was practising on the grass lane near her. She got so caught up in the reading, that she hadn't even noticed them there.

She watched them play and that's when she saw Draco. He gave her a quick glance and Eden smiled at him, awkwardly. He quickly turned away.

"Was that Draco Malfoy staring at you?" Hermoine said. She sounded sceptical.

"Probably not." Eden said.

"What did he even say to you last night?" Hermoine asked still looking at him, suspiciously.

"Nothing, really. He was just being an arse as always." Eden tried brushing it off.

Hermoine scoffed. "Typical, Malfoy." She returned to reading her book.

Eden couldn't keep her eyes off Draco. She wished they could talk one more time, but she wasn't going to push it. He swifted through the air on his broom like a careless leaf and Eden's heart fluttered. She really liked him, still.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand touching her shoulder. She quickly turned over and looked into the warm eyes of Cedric Diggory.

"Are you ready?" He said while brushing his hand through her hair. His eyes were sparkling and it was clear he really looked forward to their date.

Eden jumped up and gave him a hug. His warmth radiated over her body. "Ofcourse I am!" She laughed.

"Um, I'll see you tonight Moine!" Eden said and they left.

Draco grasped his broom tighter when he saw Cedric walking over to Eden. _What does he want now?_ He thought. He clenched his jaw, trying to control the anger flaring up inside his stomach. When he saw them hug, something in his mind clicked. Cedric was getting too close to what was his. He realised he'd been too inactive over the last few months and promised himself that this would be the last time he saw these two together. Eden was his, and his only.

Draco saw them hold hands and leave together. He wanted to snap his broomstick so badly. He flew down.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going Malfoy?!" Blaise yelled.

Draco threw away his broomstick and walked towards the changing rooms.

"Shut the fuck up Zabini!" Draco groaned.

His teammates were left stunned by his sudden behaviour. Draco never left practice. Quidditch was the only thing he truly cared about.

They were holding hands! What's next? Kissing? He thought. He slammed the door closed after him.

He walked over to the sink and grabbed it with both of his hands. He was panting heavily and looked into the mirror. _She had the nerve,_ he thought. She wasn't allowed to be all happy! Not without him. He thought about how Eden melted at his finger tips, how she craved him. Images of Cedric and Eden flooded his mind.

Draco scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. She couldn't forget him. He was Draco Malfoy. Nobody forgot him! Blinded by rage, he slammed his fist into the mirror. Blood flowed thickly from his hand and along his arm into the sink.

The pain left him satisfied so he punched the mirror again, making the glass shatter everywhere around him.

He decided that he wouldn't let their game linger on any further. He was claiming what was his, even if he'd have to curse that fucking dimwit of a Diggory for it. Draco refused to be the weak one, he needed to win her back.

The door barged open and Blaise walked in. His eyes widened as he looked at Draco, covered in blood.

"What the hell happened?" He stammered, taking in the broken glass.

"Leave me the fuck alone Zabini, or you're face will be broken next." He pushed him out of the way and strided towards the Dungeons, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

When Eden got back from Hogsmeade, it was already quite late. Cedric and Eden barely made it back in time for dinner.

At the dinner table, her friends looked at her with great expectation.

"What?" Eden laughed awkwardly. She sat next to Harry and grabbed a lamb chop.

"Well! Don't leave us hanging! Did you kiss?" Hermoine whispered.

Eden's cheeks flushed. "What? No!"

Eden thought about how she'd rather kiss Malfoy again and her gaze lingered over at the Slytherin table. Eden's eyes widened and her eyebrows creased when she saw Draco's arm wrapped in a bandage.

"What happened to him?" Eden whispered, pointing her finger at Malfoy.

"Didn't you hear?" Ron said. "Rumor has it he went batshit in the dressing room at practice and trashed the whole room! He broke the mirrors and everything!"

"Why did he do that?" Eden whispered. Her stomach knotted in pain.

Ron shrugged. "All I know is that Malfoy has some serious issues."

"Well, look at his dad. Could you blame him?" Harry laughed.

Those words stung Eden's heart. They didn't know him like she did. But then, she barely knew him either. She continued to eat, giving him an occasional glance every now and then. She was worried he wasn't doing okay.

After dinner, everybody started leaving the Great Hall. "Go on without me, I want to see the sunset." Eden said to her friends.

They left and Eden grabbed her coat and started making her way outside. She sucked in the fresh air and closed her eyes. The once, burning yellow orbe was now giving off soft orange hues. She walked over to a bench and sat down for a while, admiring the sun going under, lost in her thoughts.

The sun was sinking faster now and the sky was slowly consumed by darkness. Eden was about to go inside again when a pair of cold hands gently touched her shoulders.

She turned around and was shocked to see Draco standing behind her. A confused and hurt look flashed in his eyes.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He spoke softly. He let go of her shoulders and Eden noticed the blood stains on his bandage. He circled around the bench and sat down next to her, still looking at the setting sun.

"I didn't know you liked uh- sunsets." Eden said.

Draco chuckled. "I'm sorry."

Eden turned her head towards him. "What for?"

"For everything. You deserve better." He looked away.

Eden carefully touched his leg. She was afraid he'd pull away, but he didn't. She looked at him. His muscular frame was tense, and last sunrays played across his chiseled features.Eden couldn't help but think of how gorgeous he was.

She bit her lip and her eyes travelled to his arm. She carefully lifted up his arm. "What happened?" She spoke softly, afraid he'd shut himself off again.

"Nothing serious." He said.

"Uhm- Let me look at it." She gently pulled off the bandage. Eden tried hiding her worry but when she saw his bruised knuckles and bloodstains she gasped. Bits of glass were still pierced his tender flesh.

"Wh- why didn't you go to the hospital wing to clean these up?" She said, concerned.

"It's fine like this." _Why couldn't she just mind her business?_ Draco tried remaining calm.

Eden noticed his sudden hostility and chose to shut up about it.

One thing was for sure, it was going to be very painful to clean out by hand. "I- uh, can remove the glass. If you want." She said hesitantly.

Draco stared into space and didn't even move. Eden saw this as approval. She pulled out her wand and traced it over his wounds, whispering _"Vulnera Sanentur."_

It was the counter spell of Sectumsempra, a spell she'd read about when she used the mysterious potionsbook from the Halfblood Prince. A smile grew on her face when she thought about Draco making fun of it, when he caught her sneaking into potionsclassroom earlier this year.

She repeated the spell a few times and the glass and wounds slowly dissapeared.

"What spell was that?"

"Uhm- from that one book you know, from uh- potions." Eden wanted to slap herself out of embarrassement! Why was she stuttering?

Draco scoffed. "Oh yeah, our _Halfblood Prince_."

Eden giggled and gave him a light thump.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Draco said. Sudden seriousness took over his voice.

Eden listened.

"Do you actually like Diggory?" He couldn't hide the pain in his voice.

Eden couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She instinctively pulled him closer towards her and hugged him. "Not the same way I like you."

Eden's cheeks turned red. _How could she say something this stupid!_ She quickly let go of him. "I- uh am sorry. I don't know what came over me." She tried brushing it off and got up but Draco pulled her back on the bench.

He planted a soft kiss on her lips and her heart fluttered. "I like you too." He whispered.

Eden looked into his eyes and Draco pulled her closer. He kissed her again, but this time it was more aggressive. Eden could feel her insides twisting in desire and she wanted more.

She ran her hand through his muffled hair and as a reaction he pushed her against the bench. He leaned over her, his body pinning her down hard. He forced his tongue inside her mouth, setting off a soft moan that pleased his ears.

His cold hands grabbed her throat and Eden looked up at him timidly. He wanted to ruin her, her innocence made him want to destroy her completely.

Her legs flexed against his back, wanting him to get as close to her body as possible. Draco's hands travel to her shirt, unbuttoning it. He looked hungrily at her bra and placed hard, wet kisses around her breasts.

"You're so fucking attractive." He groaned. He traveled his way up to her neck again and ran his tongue upward in one long lick of her neck.

Eden was speechless. She 'd never seen this side of him. And then Draco got up, brushed off his shirt and straightened his tie.

Eden's mind reeled with all sort of thoughts. "Wh- why did you stop?" she asked quietly, still breathing heavily.

Draco smirked and pulled her up from the bench. He buttoned her shirt again and said "Let me at least take you on a date first."

Eden's heart was doing somersaults in her chest and she couldn't respond for a while.

"You okay?" He chuckled.

"Uh- sure. I uh- would love to." She said.

Draco placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "Let's go inside then."

***

**Okay, so this was more of a spicy chapter and I need to know what you guys think!!! Leave a comment, message me! Any suggestions?**


	11. Chapter 11

The fading of the sunlight also meant the fading of the warmth. When Eden and Draco entered the building, chilly, cool air swirled around her. She hugged herself and pulled her coat tighter. Draco quickened his pace, leaving Eden a few steps behind.

"Wait for me!" She whispered as she caught up to him. She tried to pull him back but he shook her hands off.

He turned to her and she grabbed his hand. She gazed into his eyes and saw cold and harshness... again. She let go of him and took a step back.

"Wh- what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. He gave Eden one last glance and ran away.

She didn't feel anything. There was no anger or sadness, not even resentment.. She just felt numb. She turned and walked to Gryffindor tower. He'd used her, was all she could think.

___

 _"I like you too?"_ Draco replayed his own words in his head, his anger growing by the minute. His sudden softness disgusted him. He wondered how he'd gone from hating her to liking her. He thought about Eden's infectious smile and loving personality. It just enraged him even more. He hated how she made him feel. Her fucking innocence annoyed him endlessly, yet when he was around her he felt warm and this feeling really repulsed him.

He brushed her out of his thoughts as he neared the Slytherin Dungeons.

He marched through the common room and straight towards his dormitory. He threw the door open and Blaise shot up from his bed. "What the hell, Malfoy?" He snarled.

"Get out of the fucking room, Blaise!" He walked over to Blaise and grabbed him by his tie. " _Don't_ make me ask you twice."

Blaise huffed, pushed Draco aside and left the room.

Draco slumped onto his chair and thought about Eden, again. As his anger simmered, he decided he couldn't be so soft around her. Not anymore. He would endanger her and his family if he dated a mudblood, at least if the Dark Lord truly was about to return.

Conflicted feelings resurfaced and he thought about how unfair it all was, that no matter how much he strived to be the man his father wanted him to be, he'd always find a way to disappoint his family. Even though they didn't know it. _Yet_.

___

Eden had felt like shit all morning. She seriously considered skipping all of her classes, but she couldn't let Draco get the better of her. Besides, Snape would probably hex her if she didn't show up to potions.

"Ready for potions?" Harry walked up to her with a big smile. Eden nodded and they left the common room together. Harry talked about how his secret DADA lessons were going and how Ginny was the first one to perform a proper patronus. Eden tried to feign interest but the only thing on her mind was Draco.

"Are you even listening to me?" Harry shook his head. "I'm telling you it was brilliant! You should've seen her!"

"Sounds amazing Harry."

"You should really join us, you know! It'll be good for you!" Harry said.

"Yeah, uhm, maybe some other time. I'm so busy with school work for the moment." She wasn't really lying, all her spare time was spent on the extra potions lessons with Snape. She hated being deceitful, but ofcourse, Harry couldn't find out about her going-ons with Snape.

When they entered the potions classroom, Eden squirmed uncomfortably and headed over to her desk, almost physically feeling Draco's eyes piercing her back. She thought about last night and regret flared up. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have actually believed that he liked her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Snape barging into the classroom.

"Pair up with your partner from the previous lesson and prepare the Noxious Potion. Everything you need to know is in your book."

Eden's heart dropped. She looked at Draco, knowing she'd have to work with him. He was twirling his wand between his fingers and Eden knew he had no interest in helping her. She gathered the ingredients for the potion and sat next to him.

Draco watched Eden walk over , clutching ingredients to her chest, trying not to drop anything. He couldn't help but smile at her clumsyness.

When she got closer, he put on his cold façade again and continued to fidget with his wand. Her presence made him weak. The smell of her, the warmth she emitted... Why did she have this effect on him? It annoyed him.

Eden's voice snapped him out of it. "What?" He stared at her with hostility. He noticed her picking the skin around her nails again and clenched his jaw.

"Do you- uh want to talk?" Her voice trembled and she was biting her lip again. Anger surged through him. Didn't she understand how hard this was for him? How was he supposed to control himself around her or protect her if she kept seeking his attention?

"No."

Eden quickly turned away. As the lesson went on, she made an effort to complete the potion but her nerves got the better of her. It was barely working. Draco didn't look at her or speak to her at all and she really just wanted this lesson to end.

From the side of her eyes, Eden saw Snape approaching and she glared at Draco in panic. They hadn't completed the potion at all! Draco whipped out a pen and started to take notes. He was pretending! The bastard.

"What is _that_ , if I may ask?" Snape poked the cauldron and his nostrils flared. The potion should've released green clouds of smoke, but nothing was happening.

"Uh- It's almost done." Eden said.

Snape stared at her and inched closer. "We both know you're lying. You've prepared this one multiple times." He dropped his potion book on their desk where it landed with a dusty thud.

"You need to focus! The clock is ticking." Snape whispered. His angry undertone made Eden's skin crawl.

Snape walked off and Eden felt Draco staring at her.

"What was that all about?" He said.

"None of your business, actually." Eden reached over to take the book and Draco grabbed her arm. "Eden look at me! You need to stay away from Snape! You can't trust him!"

Eden pulled herself from his grip. Was that concern she saw in his eyes or another trick? "You can't just tell me what to do!" She said." What is it with you? Are you mental?"

Draco knocked over the little jar with snake fangs and they clattered about on the desk. He grabbed her wrist again, tighter this time, and his lip quivered. "Don't you _ever_ call me mental again, _mudblood_."

Every word he spoke, stung. Every phrase, with mudblood in it was like gasoline fueling a fire that already burned deep within her. Eden clenched her fist around her pen, trying very hard to not stick it in his eye.

"You're sick Malfoy. One minute you're all over me and the next you act like you fucking hate me. I've had it with you treating me like I'm worthless, like I'm nothing!"

 _Is that what she really thinks?_ Guilt flooded over him and he wanted nothing more than to apologize and explain but he couldn't, there was just too much at stake.

Eden opened her mouth to say more but the bell rang.

"Look, meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight. At midnight." He said. He then stood up and left.

Eden scoffed. "You can't just...!" But Draco was already gone.

Eden couldn't believe it. Did this boy actually think he could boss her around like that? No way she was showing up. He could get lost!

Draco waited for her in the Astronomy tower. He'd already been there for over an hour, lost in thought. What had Snape meant by ' _The clock is ticking?'_ Their conversation had seemed way too personal. If only Eden knew that he was in the Dark Lords inner circle. He needed to protect her from Snape.

Eden tossed and turned in bed but she couldn't relax . It was almost midnight and she couldn't help thinking about Draco. An icy discomfort lay heavy on her chest and Eden found it hard to breathe. Everyone and everything was fast asleep and all she could think about was fricking Draco Malfoy. Annoyed, she pressed her head into her pillow. _Oh fuck it,_ she thought, as she pulled on a sweater and jeans.

"Why did you want to meet?" Draco turned and saw her standing in the doorway. Fires of fury and hatred smoldered in her eyes and Draco felt his own anger grow in response.

"What were you and Snape talking about?"  
Draco walked up to her and she backed away as if scared of him. _As she should be, certainly after how she'd spoken to him earlier_. A smirk grew on his face. He loved being in control. It soothed his ego.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Draco. Is that why you wanted to meet?"

"Don't act dumb around me Eden," he said. "Are you really going to make me ask you twice?"

"It's nothing Draco! And even if it was, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you!" Eden felt a little panicked. Malfoy was getting too close to her secret. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_ Adrenaline rushed through her veins and her heart felt like it was about to explode.

He inched closer, sensing her unease. "What are you hiding from me Eden? I will get to the root of it, sooner or later."

Eden had to find away to get him off her back. "Why the fuck would I tell you?"

"Because you're _mine_ ". He cupped her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The gesture should have felt loving but his grey eyes were filled with malice and Eden felt extremely uncomfortable.

"You're just as toxic as your fucking distorted family, you know? How could I ever trust you, with that poisonous blood running through your veins?"

Burning rage hissed through his body like a deathly poison. The words Eden said and the way she spoke them triggered something in him. Something buried deep. He let out a manic laugh and got closer to her still. He hated being compared to his father.Draco loathed his father. He slammed his fist into the wall next to Eden and she jumped up in fear.

Eden immediately regretted what she'd said. "Fuck, Draco, I-"

"You know what, you're right." He snarled, losing sight of all rationality. "Me and you were just a huge stupid mistake. I was bored and you were just... there. Very convenient."

Her lips parted but no words came out. She never thought there would come a time when she couldn't have Draco, but now she really had to get away from him. She could tell from the way he looked at her that he thought she would just come back to him anyway, but she didn't know if that was such a good idea. She took a step back and turned away from him. The more he said, the more clearly she felt something inside of her waking up. Was this the guy she was willing to risk everything for?

Trembling, she raised her chin and looked him in the eye. "I'm leaving."

Draco realised he'd gone too far. Why was he acting like this. He wanted to protect her not push her away!  
"No, Eden wait! Wait! I didn't fucking mean it!" He charged after her , tears streaming down his face. "Please, just listen to me-."

"We can't fucking do this anymore!" Eden screamed at him. Just looking at him sickened her. How had she gotten herself into this situation? How could she have let this happen?

"What do you mean?" He said.

Eden looked down at her feet, trying to conceal the hurt in her expression.  
"I can't do this anymore! We can't just... I mean... You've made it very clear you don't like me most of the time so don't pretend that you do now! You used me."

Draco tried blocking her way out of the room. "We can talk about this-."

"Get out of my fucking way Draco." She shouldn't feel bad. He'd used her. He deserved to suffer. She shoved him out of the way and left.

When she was certain he wasn't coming after her, she stopped to catch her breath. Her eyes glazed over with tears. As she blinked, they dripped from between her eyelashes and burned like acid on her skin. She persed her lips tightly to hide any sound that might escape from her mouth, because if anyone heard her, she was screwed.

She ran back to Gryffindor tower and collapsed on the floor of the common room and silently cried.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Viewer discretion is advi** **sed** **near the end of this chapter, so if that makes you uncomfortable; feel free to skip it!**

Five days. It had been five full days without talking to Draco. It did feel a little weird though, going from talking almost everyday to not talking at all. Eden tried to convince herself that it was for the best. He wasn't worth it. He'd used her. He only wanted a quick fling before he would move on to the next.

Eden had noticed the past few days that Pansy Parkinson was all over him and it seemed he had forgotten all about her. Everywhere Draco was, Pansy was there too. Eden couldn't help but feel insecure. Everytime she looked at them her heart sank and she realized he prefered someone else over her. It stung and it left her bitter. She couldn't deny it. All she wanted was to be loved by him and all she could see was the way he looked at Pansy, hungry and full of desire.

She wanted to end the bitch but he wasn't hers, so there was nothing she could do about it. Instead, she chose to ignore the burning feeling aching in her chest everytime they passed by her.

Today, Eden sat outside with Hermoine and Luna. They were studying for their Charms test later that afternoon. The sun was hot on her skin, leaving her sweaty and uncomfortable. It was no weather to sit outside, even the birds were silent and the grass stood still as though it was too hot to move. Unlike her, people were glowing and happy on these summer days. She envied them.

That's when _they_ caught her attention. Pansy's jett black hair contrasted with her pale, parchment coloured skin, which made her seem even more mysterious and breathtaking. The platinum haired boy walked beside her, gently wrapping his arm around her neck. She was small, he was tall. The perfect Slytherin match.

Eden's stomach turned with resentment but she couldn't look away. And then Pansy Parkinson looked over at her. Her eyes were piercing and it felt as if she gaped into Eden's soul. Her eyes of liquid amber stung hers and Eden quickly turned away.

"He's pretending Eden. Don't worry about it. I feel it in his aura." Eden snapped out of her thoughts by Luna's words.

She looked at her, wondering if they were talking about the same thing. Eden couldn't help but feel caught redhanded.

Hermoine looked up from her newspaper and gave Luna a suspicious look. And then Eden.

"Don't worry, Eden." Luna then paused. "I have to go feed the Nifflers if you'll excuse me." Luna gave them both a big smile and took off.

Eden chuckled nervously. "I wonder what she was talking about?"

Hermoine's squinted eyes made her uncomfortable. "Not a clue." She said quietly, before returning to her newspaper. "Look at that!" She scoffed in annoyance. "They're painting Harry off as the bad guy again! As though he's some lunatic making up stories!"

Eden was grateful they'd changed subjects but she hated how everybody looked at Harry nowadays. Draco left her mind and Eden chatted with Hermoine about how absurd these lies were getting.

"Hello beautiful!" Cedric sat down beside them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?"

"Uh- n-no! Definitely not!" Eden said. Her throat was parched. Why did she keep doing this? He was so nice to her, he would be good for her but he was nothing like Draco. And that was the problem.

Hermoine giggled. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to it then." She got up and winked at Eden, before heading off.

Cedric wrapped his arm around Eden's waist. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her neck. Eden blushed. _That was new,_ she thought, but felt a slight panic by his daring gesture. She needed to come clean. She needed to tell him that she wasn't into him like that. At least not anymore. But she couldn't... not yet. Her feelings could change after all, couldn't they? Eden brushed her neck, trying to rub away the itching feeling from that kiss.

"Do you want to come over to our common room tonight?" He asked. Eden could see the insecurity lingering in his eyes, which was weird for Cedric, he'd always been so confident.

His green eyes shimmered and he looked like a lovestruck puppy. At her. He could get any girl he wanted. And yet, he only seemed interested in her. Eden couldn't wrap her head around it, she wasn't that special after all. Plus, he deserved better than this.

"We're all watching a movie together, I thought, well, maybe you wanted to join?" His lip quivered slightly.

"Yeah, definitely. I'll be a bit late though. I have to go study in the library first." She lied.

"Sure! No problem. I'll see you there." He smiled and ran his hand through her hair. He grabbed his stuff. "I need to go to practice." Eden gave him a wary smile before he left.

It was seven o'clock. Time to go to potions. Eden grabbed the dusty old book on Fake Protective Potions and headed over to the dungeons of Hogwarts. She tiptoed her way through the castle, making sure not even the ghosts could catch a glimpse of her, using the Disillusionment Charm. She'd left dinner early, as she always did on thursdays, lying to her friends that she was going to the library.

 _"Alohomora_!" She flicked her wand towards the big silver door of potions, unlocking it swiftly.

She entered and allthough it was almost as hot as a summersday outside, her breath became icy. The classroom was dark because Snape had boarded up all of the windows, even though there were no sunrays to be let in seeing as the classroom was situated in the depths of the Black Lake.

Snape sat at his big wooden round table, a king guarding his throne. His hooked nose, prominent above all of his other features, made him seem like a vulture eyeing its next prey. At least thats how she felt , like a small animal trapped and controlled by her superiors into lying to her friends and doing something she wasn't even sure she was ready for.

"I see you've made it miss Gray. Take a seat." He stretched his arm out towards the opposite side of the wooden table. Eden carefully shuffled over and sat down.

'Tell me, what book did you find about the Fake Protective Potions.' His monotone voice sounded softer than usual.

Eden grabbed the old book and handed it to Snape. He trailed his fingers down the spine, touching the red leather carefully. His always neutral expression changed into a frown.

"Where did you find this Eden?" He asked her almost suspiciously.

She scraped the dead skin off her fingers around her nails. "Uh- In the library sir." She avoided his gaze, afraid she'd picked a book that wasn't good enough.

He gasped loudly. "Oh my..." He dropped the book on the desk. It let out an exhausted puff and dust sprinkled everywhere. The loud noise echoed through the classroom.

"What is it professor?" She said.

"We need to keep this book very close to ourselves, miss Gray." Snape grabbed the book and opened it roughly. "This book right here, could be very useful to us."

Eden had no clue what he was talking about. "But how is that even possible! Whoever wrote this book stopped writing when they were halfway!" She sighed leaning her head onto her hand.

Snape drew out his wand and pointed it at one of the empty pages. " _Revelio."_ He casted _._ Black ink appeared on the parchment and Eden gasped. "Ofcourse!" She shot up from her chair and read every word that was written on the pages. How could she not have realized! Eden could slap herself. It was so obvious!

She furrowed her eyebrows as she intensly started reading. " _Oliver Dankworth."_ She read aloud. Who was that? She could've sworn she recognised that name.

Recipes of potions dominated the once empty pages and Eden got a weird feeling about this. One specific potion caught her attention. "What's that?" Eden grabbed the book. " _The Curatio Potion"_ she read, "This potion undoes the effects of the Killing Curse. It can only be used once, seeing as the Red Ghost Orchid only blooms with a full solar eclipse, only lives for sixty seconds precisely. But what makes it so very rare, is the fact that the flower only appears to a person in a time that it's needed the most."

"Let me see that." Snape snapped the book out of her hands and his eyes narrowed firmly while he read the pages.

"That's not possible." Eden scoffed.

Snape glanced at her sideways.

"First of all, these protective potions are fake and secondly, nothing can undo the effect of the Killing Curse!" Disbelief was written all over her face.

"I guess you don't pay much attention to my classes after all.' His deep voice interrupted her. "Don't you recognize that name, miss Gray?"

 _Oliver Dankworth_. It suddenly hit her. Her hand flew to her mouth, covering it. "I- it can't be." She stammered. _It was just a myth after all, wasn't it? There was no such person as Oliver Dankworth the greatest Potioneer of all time. It was just a tale! It couldn't be real!_

"It's not a myth, miss Gray." Snape said, as though reading her mind. "He was a very great wizard indeed."

"That could help us out a lot! We could protect people with this potion!" She squeaked in excitement. Finally something useful had come from these lessons and it made her want to do better. To become the best.

Snape didn't bother answering.

Eden rolled her eyes. "How could we ever find something so rare! It almost seems impossible."

"I trust you'll be resourceful enough to find more information about it soon. Ask Neville Longbottom, perhaps?" The threat in Snape's voice sent chills down Eden's spine and she nodded.

"That'll be it then. You may be excused." He said without even glancing at her, too busy reading the book.

Eden closed the door behind her and let out an exasperated sigh. She was never going to find that damn flower.

Eden realized it was already late. She had to get to the Hufflepuff common room. She put on the Disillusionment Charm and strided towards the stairs. However, before she could enter them, cold hands grabbed her tightly and dragged her into an empty, dark classroom.

"You need to stop doing that. I warned you." Draco's face was flushed with rage and he looked at her like a lion looking at its prey. Eden let out a small scream.

"Y-you can't just fucking scare me like that Malfoy!"She panted heavily, still recovering from the startle. She pushed his arms off her. MHow did you find me anyways?"

"You're in _my_ dungeons, acting all suspicious again, roaming around," he paused and licked his lips. "Almost if you're seeking my attention Gray." He inched closer to her and Eden rolled her eyes.

"Right, tell that to yourself."

"Then why do you do it?" He sneered.

"Why the fuck would I tell you?"

"You know what, you're right. You shouldn't trust me, but oh, how you melt at my fingertips whenever I just touch you. Tell me, does that scumbag Diggory have this effect on you?"

It wasn't the right moment. Not now. "Leave him out of this. Please." Eden said quietly.

"Answer the damn question." His angry eyes, were now hungry. Eden hesitated for a split second, she needed a serious conversation. She remembered the simpler times when her head didn't fog up by just the thought of him.

He inched closer to her, his abdomen touched her. He breathed lightly into her ear and it felt as if she was being engulfed by him.

Draco smirked. " _You're mine,_ and we both know it."Her innocent eyes stared up at him and he cupped her cheek, stroked her bottom lip. He then snaked his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer. She hated how easy she gave in to him.

"I'm not."

"No?" His deep voice sent shivers down her spine and Eden's heart pumped in her throat.

"No." She said playfully. He groaned softly and grabbed her throat. The cold metal touch of his ring made her shudder. She bit down on her lip and held his gaze.

"I have certain needs, you know." It was almost a whisper. Eden listened intently. "And you, you are one of those _needs_."

Eden clenched her thighs together, trying to control the warm feeling down there. Her pulse raced at his words.

"I'm not yours." She said, not wanting to give in too easily.

"Don't challenge me, Eden." He growled while snaking his hands around the nape of her neck.

Electricity ran through Edens body and her mind swirled with temptation. _Fuck it_ , she thought. She then flung her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his soft skin.

Draco pushed her against the cold stone wall and kissed her jawline. She let out a soft moan and Draco covered her mouth with his hand, the metallic taste of his ring assaulting her plump lips.

He worked his way down her neck, sucking her tender flesh hard leaving love bites everywhere. He swirled his hand into her hair and pulled it back hard. Eden closed her eyes.

"Fucking look at me." He spat. Eden swallowed thickly and blinked at his captivating eyes.

He ran his hand down her bottom lip again and her mouth gaped open. He stuck his finger inside her mouth and Eden sucked it hard.

"Good girl." He groaned.

The taste of metal dominated her mouth and Draco pushed his finger in deeper, almost making her gag. She thought about how badly she wanted something else to be in there instead.

Draco pulled his finger out and dived in for a passionate kiss. Eden let her hands roam under his shirt, touching his chiseled muscles softly.

By now, the heat between her legs was pooling and she clenched her thighs even harder.

Draco chuckled darkly, obviously noticing her unease. "I think that's enough for today, isn't it?" He let go of her.

"This weekend, I'll take you on a date. I'll let you know when." His voice was husky.

He gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving her in the dark room. All alone. And all she could think, was in how much of a mess she'd gotten herself into.


	13. Chapter 13

Cedric had been waiting for a very long time now. First, they told him to wait a bit longer. Then, they offered to postpone the movie until she got there. Eventually, forty minutes had passed and Eden still wasn't there. With his lip curled in dissapointment he told the rest of his house to start the movie without her. He checked his watch multiple times, kind of hoping that would make her show up faster. His foot stomped into the floor as his watch ticked on.

He'd watched the entire movie with a sour taste smothering the back of his throat. And then, when the credits appeared, the portrait of the common room opened. Cedric turned around stiffly and saw her standing there, looking tremendously awkward and staring around a bit. He couldn' t hide his dissapointment.

"I'm so so sorry I'm late!" Eden said. She locked eyes with his as she walked over to him. By now, everybody was staring at her. Cedric didn't care though, she deserved the embarrassment.

It wasn't the first time she'd bailed on him. He vividly remembered the Lupercalia Ball. He'd never forget the look on Eden's face when Malfoy had interrupted them. It was a look of pure guilt. Not guilt towards him though, guilt towards Malfoy. As if there was something between those two. Just thinking about it made Cedric's heart ache. A burning sensation smoldered in his chest. It was the way her deep blue eyes had looked at Draco. There was a sparkle. Cedric couldn't deny it. He'd try to ignore it at first, but he couldn't. There was something going on between those two and he couldn't bare it.

Cedric had always been deeply in love with Eden. The first time he'd seen her, he'd known she was special. She was brave and she knew what she wanted. He admired her. Cedric had thought she felt the same way for a long time, until the Lupercalia Ball.

He got up, his gaze fixed on the ground. "Come with me." He said.

Eden followed him obediently. She knew she had fucked up when she looked at him. His emerald green eyes had lost their shimmer and were fixated on the ground. She gulped and followed him outside. "I- I'm so fucking sorry Ced..." She started.

"Don't." He said faintly.

Eden's heart filled with remorse and she trembled. She couldn't lose Cedric. Not like this. Eden wanted to say something but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. They stuck in the back of her throat. He was right. She was wrong. She knew it.

Eden tried to make eye-contact but Cedric did everything in his power to ward off her glance. He knew that once he looked at her, at that angelic face, he'd forgive her. She was his weakness.

He'd hoped that she would flung her arms around him, kiss him and comfort him. _Don't worry Ced. I love you. I'll make it up to you somehow._ But that didn't happen.

"I- you're right." She said carefully. His eyes widened incrementally and an expression of shock plastered over his face. He hadn't expected her to say _that_. His hopes got shattered. He could feel where this was going.

They stared at each other intently. "I- I have to be honest with you." Eden said.

Cedric huffed and felt his throat tighten. "What?" He tried to sound demanding, but it sounded rather anxious, with his lip quivering the entire time.

He then noticed her blouse. The buttons were open. He studied her for a bit longer before the small purple hues of bruises on her throat became visible. Physically and mentally the dread had begun. His heart pounded painfully as he realized what he saw. _It all made sense now._

She must've noticed, because she quickly covered them with her hair. A question rose to his lips and he felt somehow that it was vital that he ask it.

"Did he do that?" He said.

Eden looked skittish and she stepped closer to him. "I- what do you mean?"

"Did he do that?" His voice rose.

Eden didn't answer. She looked down at the floor.

"Are those from Malfoy?" His voice cracked as he stared at her, his heart racing at the thought of that sick bastard touching her.

Eden swallowed hard and tried to find an excuse, but she couldn't. "I'm so sorry." She said.

She reached out her arm towards him, wanting to comfort him, but he pulled away. "I loved you, Eden." He sounded defeated.

She forced herself not to shrink any further than she did. _He loved her?_ Eden felt crushed and tears stung her eyes.

"Could we talk about it? Please Ced,.."

He interrupted her. "So it is true? Is it Malfoy?" His face was slightly pale and Eden thought he might faint at any moment.

"I- I don't know what it is." She confessed. She wasn't lying, she knew he was bad news and that she needed to stay away from him. But she just couldn't.

Cedric took a deep breath trying to control the nausea. "What does he have that I don't?"

She noticed insecurity twisting at every edge of him and her heart broke. He couldn't think like that. His lips were pressed into a thin line and she knew rage was stirring in his insides. "It's not you. I- I mean, I don't really know what it is." She murmured.

He stared up at the ceiling, trying to absorb the words she spoke. Hopelessness burst into his soul as he tried holding back the tears swelling his eyes.

"You're making a fucking mistake Eden." He hissed. Tears were blurring his view.

Eden knew he was hurt and she felt bad. He was so right. She had him and she'd replaced him with Malfoy. She hadn't even given him a proper chance! "I'm sorry Ced." Sadness broke her voice now too.

He fought back tears. "What do you want then?"

She hesitated, scared of his response "I- I need to figure these feelings out Ced."

Cedric walked circles around her, he was stressed. She could feel it. "How did it happen Eden?" Desperation was written all over his harried face.

"No...I.." he said. "I don't even want to fucking know." He ran a hand through his hair. Was she hexed? Did she drink a love potion that had made her fall head over heels with that bloody ferret? No rational thoughts occured in his mind so he gave up.

His tall posture fell away and he breathed heavily. "Eden, you can't, he-" his words caught his throat and he sounded panicked. "He'll fucking use you. He doesn't love you! Not like I do!" He grabbed both her shoulders, desperately trying to convince her.

"I- I need time." Eden said.

It felt like a dagger through his heart and he let go of her. "You'll realise soon enough." He said. "I'll be here waiting, until you get your sense back."

Eden gulped.

"I won't fucking watch you, being used and treated like shit by him, Eden." He sighed. "I'll fight for you if I have too." He then walked back into the common room and the portrait closed harshly behind him.

Eden covered her mouth with her hands. Her attempts to breath and calm down were failing miserably. She felt empty. She stared at the portrait for a moment, hoping he'd come back. _Ofcourse he wouldn't._ She thought. What was even wrong with her? She'd hate him too if the roles were reversed. She reluctantly decided it would be best to go back to her own common room.

Constantly thinking about Cedric, made her almost forget about Malfoy. Her face twisted as she then thought about him. Cedric was right, Malfoy had even fucking admitted to using her and yet she still wanted to be with him. And then she thought about Malfoy being a possible Death Eater. Her stomach flipped sharply. What had she gotten herself into?

That's when she realised someone was running towards her. Eden squinted her eyes, trying to see past the darkness of the long hallway.

"Eden!" A familiar voice yelled. Hermoine? Eden froze to the floor for several seconds before running towards her.

As Hermoine got closer, Eden saw fear written all over her face, and in reaction to that, Eden's heart pounded so hard she could feel it in her ears.

Hermoine grabbed her hand tightly.

"It- It's Harry!" Hermoine's hands felt sweaty and clammy.

Eden pressed her hands against her chest, trying to stop her heart pounding that fucking fast. She pushed Hermoine aside and ran to the Gryffindor common room, her sneakers slapping on the marble tiles.

She shouted the password of the common room and hurried inside. Harry lay on the ground, screaming. Ron and Neville towered over him, unsure what to do. The sound of Harry's screams raised the hairs on the back of her neck and Eden ran over to him as fast as she could.

She pushed Ron aside, fell onto her knees and grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Harry didn't answer. She could see his hand was covering his scar, it must be hurting again.

"What do you see Harry?" She grabbed him tighter, afraid he'd slip from her hands and something bad would happen to him.

She stared at her best friend as he crawled into a foetal position and Eden wanted to take away the pain from him so badly. A panicked sob escaped her lips.

"Do something!" She yelled at Ron. He grabbed Harry too. "Tell us what you're seeing, mate."

"W- we need to g-get to the m-ministry!" Harry screamed.

Suddenly, he stopped whimpering and lifted his back from the ground. Sweat rolled down his forehead and a look of pure shock appeared in his eyes.

"It's- It's Sirius! I saw him! Voldemort is hurting him! We need to go! NOW!" Harry shot up from the ground.

Eden looked around at her friends and she could see them all agreeing on one thing. Nothing could happen to Sirius Black and they needed to find him now. He was the only family Harry had left.

They rushed outside as fast as possible. The sharp wind cut through her clothing and her lungs felt as though they were on fire. It was freezing outside.

Harry ordered them to stand together. They were going to apparate to the ministry. By now, Ginny and Luna joined their group.

Eden grasped her wand tightly. She hated apparation. She always threw up afterwards.

"Are you ready?" Harry spoke to the group.

Eden was about to nod when she saw it. It was there. The bleached white colours of the moon shone onto it. Eden's eyes sparkled _. It only appears to those who need it._ And with that she knew enough.

"Wait!" She yelled. Everybody looked up at her. "Neville, is that a Ghost Orchid?"

She asked him because of his great knowledge about Herbology.

Neville turned his head to where she was pointing. "Oh- oh my god. It- it is!" Admiration for the flower was visible on his face.

The wine red flower gleamed in the light of the moon. Eden looked up to see the eclipse. It was almost gone. She realised the sixty seconds were ticking away.

"Go on without me. I'll follow behind. Believe me, it'll be worth it!" Eden let go of the group and Harry nodded at her.

"Be safe, Eden." He said, before they all dissapeared.

Eden ran. And ran. This was a sign, an omen! It appeared to her. Only her. She needed to grasp that damn flower. And quick!

When she got closer, it was already starting to fade. The wine red colors were turning grey. She grabbed a jar from her bag, picked the orchid and hastily put it away.

She needed to get to the dungeons and fast. She needed to brew that potion and make it back in time to the ministry. They needed that potion. Her friends needed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Eden's throat felt tight as she crushed the Dittany with her knife. She put the healing herb in the cauldron and added six drops of salamander blood. _Let it simmer_ _,_ it had said in the book.

So, she waited for what had felt like ages. It was awfully cold in the classroom. Her teeth clattered as she rubbed her icy hands together in an attempt to get warm.

Thoughts hit her mind, mostly about her friends and about how urgent this potion was. It could save someone's life. Even though the Cruciatus Curse wouldn't directly cause death, it could cause severe brain damage which, if you didn't recover from, in turn could cause you to die. Or heart attacks and seizures...

A dark image of Harry entered her mind. Voldemort had casted the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. He lay shaking on the ground, his eyes turned away from the world. When Voldemort saw Harry's pale skin and how he shuddered in pain, he decided it was enough and he casted the Killing Curse. Harry was dead and Voldemort laughed hysterically.

Eden shivered at the thought of it. When the wave of nausea finally passed she decided to not think about worst case scenarios.

Dolores Umbridge was a fan of the Cruciatus Curse, she thought. Eden swallowed thickly while thinking about that dehumanized monster. If Umbridge could use it without a second thought, then Eden couldn't imagine how easy it must be for a Death Eater. At least if she were to assume they'd roam the ministry too.

A whisteling sound burst her out of thoughts. She took a deep breath and returned to brewing. The potion turned black, as it should. Eden took the jar with the Red Ghost Orchid in it. The flower had turned grey and now smelled rotten. She stuck out her tongue, repulsed. It was disgusting. She dropped the flower into the cauldron and a tinge of purple swirled through the black potion.

An overpowering scent of dry copper invaded her nostrils and Eden's stomach twisted. It smelled like blood. She hated blood. She covered her mouth and coughed, almost gagging. _Pull yourself together_ , she thought.

Eden carefully poured the liquid into a small vial before mustering the guts to do what she had to do next. She inhaled sharply and apparated to the Ministry.

She landed on her knees in the entrance hall , doubled over and threw up. She forced herself to stand up and walk over to a telephone box.

A note was stuck on the telephone. Eden recognised Luna's handwriting immediately. ' _Dial six two four four two._ ' Eden grasped the phone. As the last number whirred back into place, a voice sounded inside the box. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Eden Gray. I'm here for my friends."

"Please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robe." The voice said.

Eden grabbed the badge.

"You are required to present your wand at the security desk." The floor shook and blackness closed over her head. Screaming, she fell into the depths of the Ministry of Magic.

The telephone box with Eden in it crashed onto the floor and she clambered out of it as fast as possible. Her heart thumped so hard that her chest hurt. She made her way up to the security desk, noticing no personnel was there.

The Ministry was awfully dark and only a few torches lit up the place. Silence embraced her as she made her way to one of the golden lifts. Another note hung inside it, with the number nine written on it.

Eden thanked Luna silently as she thumbed the button hard. The lift opened, revealing a small corridor. A plain black door was in sight. Eden grasped her wand tightly and slowly walked towards the door, mentally reviewing possible defense strategies for when she opened it. Anything could be waiting for her.

She now stood in a large circular room, covered in darkness. She could barely make anything out. Eden gulped. A number of doors were in front of her but she didn't know which one to open. 

She jumped at a clattering sound behind her, gasped and turned around. Luna! Eden let out a sigh of relief and embraced Luna in a hug.

"I'm glad you made it Eden. I chose to stay behind and wait for you, so I could show you the way in"

Eden's heart pounded frantically as she followed Luna's every step. It was a huge room with lots of doors and corridors.

And then they heard it. Rumbling sounds, screaming, spellcasting and Eden almost feared she was too late. A large door now loomed before them and Eden and Luna crashed it open with their bodyweight.

Eden looked up to see Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Ginny and Neville circeled by Death Eaters. And then her eyes fell on the tall posture of Lucius Malfoy.

He looked right back at her. Eden shot her eyes down and a sour feeling crept over her. That was Draco's father. A Death Eater. She was in love with the son of a Death Eater.

Reality struck her hard when she heard Harry yell 'NOW!'

' _Reducto_!' All of her friends casted and shelves fell to the floor, trashing the whole place.

'RUN!' Harry yelled so Eden followed, running until her legs hurt. And then everything happened so fast.

Spells were cast on her friends, Hermoine fell petrified to the floor, Luna was flung through the air, screaming in agony.

And then she heard it. " _Crucio!_ _"_ A blackhaired female Death Eater cast the spell on Neville who lay crying and screaming on the floor.

Eden fled towards him trying to seize the vial out of her pocket when the curse stopped.

She held her breath as she felt the eyes of the blackhaired woman burning her back. Eden turned slowly towards her.

"Well well well, are you here to get hurt instead?!" The woman shrieked.

"Let's see how long she lasts before she cracks." Lucius Malfoy laughed.

" _Crucio_."

A low sound of horror escaped her throat and then the spell hit her.

Eden collapsed on the cold floor and heard Harry scream at the blackhaired woman. He yelled her name. _Bellatrix._

Burning pain seared through her body and Eden screamed. Bellatrix's manic laughter made her brain bleed. Spasming all over, she felt her insides twist as though somebody had stuck their hands into her and was ripping her organs out.

She tried hard not to scream. Blood bubbled in her throat from biting her tongue in an attempt to keep quiet.

The pain didn't stop. It exploded like grenades in her body and her mind was incapacitated as if her brain was being stabbed by hundreds of knives at once.

Why couldn't the pain just stop?

Stop.

Stop.

She mercifully closed her eyes as the world went black.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped. But not really. Eden cracked open an eye, noticing her vision was blurred. Vague shadows hung over her.

"Uh-- My Pppoc-" She tried. She swallowed and tried again. "Mmmy Ppoc-"

She couldn't speak. Panic took over as she realized something was very wrong.

A cool finger brushed against her hand and Eden let out a strangled scream of pain and her heart rate picked up dramatically.

She couldn't move. Figures swam around her and Eden couldn't make out if any of this was real. She wondered if she'd gone insane. Just like Nevilles parents.

She closed her eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" A familiar voice asked her.

She had to show them the potion. She carefully twitched her fingers. She had no idea if they noticed her movements. Maybe they were too subtle.

"Look! Her finger!" Someone said.

"Mmmmy Pockk-t" She tried.

She needed to stay conscious. She needed to live.

She felt hands groping inside her pockets. "This!" It was Ron. She recognised his voice.

"Give that to me mister Weasley." She heard an older voice and wondered if it was Dumbledore.

She imagined Dumbledore. He'd always made her feel safe. His silver hair and beard that were way too long. She chuckled internally, hoping to see it again some day.

The cold vial touched her lips and she carefully opened her mouth. Her lips quivered. The thick liquid melted on her tongue and a metallic taste with a salty touch flared her senses. It tasted like blood. Normally, she couldn't bare the taste of it but she was too weak to react. As the substance entered her throat, a sensation of needles sank into her limp body, prickling every nerve and muscle.

The world went black.

********

"Eden, wake up." A soft voice purred.

Eden opened her eyes and saw Harry, Ron and Hermoine standing over her.

"Wh-where am I?" Eden whispered.

"Oh thank God she can speak again." Ron sighed.

It hit her all over again. The Ministry of Magic, Sirius, Cruciatus.

"How long was I out?"

"Only an hour, but hey, you're okay now. You're safe." Hermoine said, brushing a lock of hair out of Eden's face.

"I- I thought you were gone!" Eden sobbed. The last time she had seen Hermoine, her body had lain motionless on the ground.

Eden looked at Harry. Something was different about him. His sparkle was gone. A dark thought struck her.

"Is Sirius-" Eden started.

"Yes. He's gone." Harry said with a lump in his throat.

Eden grabbed his arm. "I'm so sorry."

Harry gave her a small nod. "You should rest. You had a seizure."

Eden realized the sore pain wasn't completely gone yet. "Is my brain okay?"

Then Dumbledore walked in with a nurse, which meant that she was in the hospital wing.

"Yes, you're brain is just fine thanks to that marvelous potion of yours." Dumbledore smiled widely at her.

A faint smile appeared on her lips. She'd done it.

"I suppose those extra lessons were particularly helpfull miss Gray." He said.

"I'd like to see you again on thursdays after you get better. That Curatio Potion was very well brewed. Outstanding in fact, without a mentor guiding you. You did very well miss Gray."

"I'd love to professor Dumbledore." She said, her heart roaring at his words.

Harry grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on it. "I'm so glad you're okay. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you-"

Eden interrupted him. "It's okay." A sparkle appeared in his eyes and a warm sensation struck her. Weird.

"Ahem-" Ron said.

"You need to tell us everything! What potions and extra lessons?" He sounded a little jealous and offended.

Eden laughed faintly.

Hermoine slapped Ron. "Give the girl a rest!"

Ron shrugged and dove behind Harry. They were so scared of Hermoine when she got angry. A pity, Eden thought. She found Hermoine extremely funny when she got angry.

"Yes indeed miss Granger. I suggest we all leave miss Gray, she needs to rest indeed." Dumbledore said.

Eden dozed off into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Black hair. Hysterical laughter. Red flashes.

Pain.

Red flashes.

Laughter.

Red flashes.

Screams.

Eden shot up from her bed, gasping for air. She grasped at her neck trying to release the tension of some kind of force choking her.

Images of Death Eaters swirled in her mind and the agonizing pain of the Cruciatus Curse vividly swept over her.

A cold hand grabbed her arm and Eden's heart raced at it's touch.

"You're okay. Calm down." A familiar voice said.

Eden froze, petrified. The voice brought her back to the reality of it all. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing there. At her bed. In the hospital wing.

Again, images of Lucius Malfoy wearing that horrible Death Eater Mask flashed before her eyes and utter terror struck her.

A grinding headache flared up and Eden drew a stuttering breath. Her vision started to swim.

"Gray,-" Draco had moved around the bed and now sat besides her on the ground.

Eden breathed rapidly and pressed her hand against her chest. Why was he here? Was he going to hurt her? She needed to get away from him.

She scanned the room quickly for her wand. Maybe she could stun him?

It was on her nightstand. She tried snatching it but Draco pulled it away as soon as her fingertips touched the walnut wand.

"No please- don't take it away from me!" She cried.

There was nowhere to run.

Draco placed the wand back on the nightstand and held up his hands. "It's okay. Nothing's going to hurt you, Eden."

He inched closer and carefully placed his hand onto hers.

"Please, you have to breathe." His cold fingers brushed her palm. Eden trembled with fear and tried to slow down her breathing. It didn't work.

"Breathe for me. You can do it."

Eden drew a deep breath.

"Yes, that's it. Breathe."

Eden looked at him carefully. The burning sensation in her lungs was fading already. She'd assumed he was here to hurt her, that his father had put him up to this, but he didn't seem angry at all.

Draco's lip quivered slightly as he looked back at her. She noticed how worried he was. Maybe he'd been through something too?

She took in all his features. His platinum strands gleamed powerfully in the broaded moonlight but his hair was messy, which was weird, since he always wore it slicked back. She trailed her gaze to his misty eyes where she saw worry looking back at her.

Somehow, taking him in, calmed her and her heavy breathing dropped.

She cracked a faint smile, realizing it was dumb to assume he was there to hurt her. His pale skin had a rosy touch to it and he nervously licked his lips.

It hit her. He was scared too.

Eden gripped his wrist with clammy hands and terror flooded over her again. Nobody was safe. She wanted to say something so badly but no sound escaped her throat.

He immediately noticed her panic and instinctively pulled her closer . He climbed onto the bed with her, carefully wrapping her in his arms as though she might break into a million pieces. Her forehead touched his sharp jawline and the faint smell of his perfume tickled her nostrils. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears.

"I- I wish that hadn't happened to you." His voice cracked.

"I thought by keeping you busy last night that you- I don't know." He sighed.

Eden's heart dropped. "Wh- What do you mean?"

She felt him shuffle awkwardly.

"I thought I kept you safe. Yesterday, in the dungeons. I assumed Potter would've been gone already and that you-"

He stopped talking.

He knew what had happened in the ministry. He could've told her. Normally, she would be angry but she couldn't bring herself to that point.

She sat still for a moment taking in all his words before bursting into tears.

_He knew._

Eden felt the muscles of her chin tremble. She couldn't stop crying. She sobbed into his chest , soaking his shirt, as Draco rocked her softly.

He didn't try to make her stop. Instead, he just rubbed circles on her back and kissed her forehead every now and then.

Blinking away the last of her tears, Eden looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said.

He tore his eyes away from her. "Are you being serious?" His body tensed and Eden drew away from him.

"You knew about your father and- you didn't tell me?" She raised her voice, not able to control the bitter feeling roaring up inside of her. Messed up feelings of sadness and anger hit her like grenades.

Draco glared back at her. "To prevent this exact reaction from you! To keep you safe!" He gritted his teeth.

"And everybody will know now, since Potter gave him a one way ticket to Azkaban." Pain sneered through his voice.

Eden's eyes widened increasingly and she drew a deep breath. _Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban?_ Her heart fluttered at the thought of it. That must mean that they're all there, right? She thought.

"That's great." It stumbled out of her mouth.

For Draco, it wasn't. He felt his heart thumping in his throat at her words and pressed his knuckles hard into the sheets of the bed. She didn't realize half the damage it'd cause him. She was smiling while his life was about to be flipped over!

A wrenching feeling knotted his guts as he suddenly realized that he'd probably get the Dark Mark instead.

He didn't know a letter from home was already waiting for him in his room.

He wasn't angry about the fact she was cheerful his father was sent to Azkaban, he'd probably be happy too if he was her. He was just angry at everybody and everything.

He cringed away from her. "If you'd just stayed at Hogwarts, nothing bad would've happened to you!" His knuckles turned white.

"But no, you just chose to run after Potter, trying to be brave and you got hurt instead. I'm sure your friends really appreciate it, you ruining their business like that." He snarled the words at her.

Eden swallowed as she looked down at her shaking hands.

"Fu- I'm sorry. Please, I'm so sorry." He said grabbing her hands.

Eden blinked away a tear. She noticed he was trying to be better and that was something.

"It's fine. It must be hard for you too."

He seemed a little surprised by her answer. She smiled at him, hoping he'd open up.

Draco placed his hand on her cheek. His touch was safe. She was safe with him.

They stared at each other and Eden realized that something had changed about him. He was vulnerable. She wasn't going to let him go.

"You need to sleep." He said.

She didn't want this moment to stop. It was the closest they'd ever been to each other.

She tucked a hair behind her ear and tried to change the subject.

"What time is it and how long have I been here?"

It seemed he was onto her but he played along. Eden felt relieved.

"It's four in the morning and they apparated you back from the ministry around twelve." He said. 

Draco leaned back against the headboard of the tiny bed and pulled her closer.

They lay there for a bit. In silence. She wanted to ask him why he came, but deep down she knew the answer.

"It's not your fault." He whispered.

She rested her head on his chest, her cheek touching the cold and wet stains her tears had left on his shirt.

"Things are about to change." He sighed.

"I know."

"I was afraid." He said.

Eden blinked at him owlishly.

He slowly ran a finger through her hair. "I thought you wouldn't get through it. The effects of the curse."

"How do you know about the curse?" She whispered.

He let out a low laugh, "I stole your file from madame Pomfrey as soon as I learned you were here."

Eden's lips curved into a smile.

Her headache flared up again and she closed her eyes.   
She listened to his heartbeat and focused on the movements of his hand, drawing circles on her back. She found it very soothing.

When she woke the next morning, madame Pomfrey was hanging over her casting healing spells.

"Good morning. I hope you're hungry because your friends left you all sort of sweets and cake from the buffet." Eden noticed annoyment in her voice.

Eden turned towards the door and saw Hermoine and Luna standing there.

"Can we please come in, madame Pomfrey?" Hermoine practically begged.

Madame Pomfrey huffed. " You've got fifteen minutes."She said and took off.

Hermoine ran towards Eden and gave her a big, warm hug.

"How did you sleep? Oh- You haven't eaten?!" Her worried face turned strict.

"Yeah- I will." Eden said.

"I'm sure Eden slept like a rose, she had great company after all." Luna singsonged.

Eden's cheeks flushed. How did Luna do that every single time?

Hermoine gave Luna a weird look but turned back to Eden immediately.

"I need to tell you everything." Hermoine sighed.

Eden drew a deep breath as anxiety crept over her.

Hermoine told her everything, about Voldemort being back and how Fudge almost lost it, seeing him. How Dumbledore fought him and about Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange being captured in Azkaban.

"Things are going to be different from now on, Eden. We need to be prepared." Hermoine said.

Eden stared out the window and swallowed.

Hermoine noticed her unease. "Come on, eat something. Everyone wants to see you again. They're all very worried."

"Yeah. In a minute."

Madame Pomfrey came back in and urged Luna and Hermoine to leave.

Eden fell asleep quickly after that.

Later that afternoon, Eden left the hospital wing. Ron, Harry and Hermoine were already waiting for her outside to escort her towards the garden of Hogwarts.

"You need some fresh air. It's beautiful outside." Harry said while grabbing her hand and stroking it softly.

The weather was brilliant. Birds chirped everywhere and a soft breeze blew the hair out of her face. They sat by the Whomping Willow and Eden closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Bellatrix flooded her mind again and Eden gasped for air.

"Are you okay?" Harry said.

Eden abruptly opened her eyes and and Harry turned her face so their eyes met.

She nodded. "Just- you know."

"I have it too." He sighed.

Eden looked at Ron and Hermoine who sat a bit further, probably bickering.

"I know how it feels. It's like the room is closing in and you can't do anything about it. I have it too, with Voldemort." His mouth twisted.

Eden drew a ragged breath and sat up, facing him properly. "I'm sure the fear will go away, after a while." She didn't know who she was trying to convince, Harry or herself.

Harry nodded, realizing she wasn't ready to talk about it yet, which was fine.

The day passed slowly and then when it was time for dinner, Eden shuffled into her seat and looked at all the food in front of her. Her throbbing headache hadn't faded and made her nausious.

She felt like gagging but was interrupted by Dumbledore's voice.

"Now that everybody is here..." He looked at Eden and so did everyone else.

"Dark times are ahead of us. I suggest we stick together and stand tall together. And remember, here at Hogwarts, help will always be given to those who ask for it." He winked at the four of them.


	16. Chapter 16

Streaks of sunlight poured onto Eden's face as Hermoine opened the curtains of their dormitory.

"Get up! We have a big week ahead of us." Hermoine said.

Eden squinted her eyes to look at Hermoine, who paced around the small dormitory, but the agonising ,bright light that blazed through the windows, made everything blurry.

Hermoine rattled on. "It's our last week at Hogwarts. Have you seen that article in the newspaper ? Oh, ofcourse you haven't, you were fast asleep."

A headache loomed in the back of Eden's brain as she mustered the strength to sit up. Hermoine's garrulous chatter wasn't helping matters either.

Hermoine prodded her shoulder with the Daily Prophet.

"Read it." She urged.

Eden scanned the title of the article. "He who must not be named returns."

Hermoine stood in front of her, talking on and on, but reading about what had happened at the Ministry was making Eden relive everything. The horrible pain she'd felt when Bellatrix cursed her with the Cruciatus Curse. The horror on Neville's face when the curse hit him and then her. The red light that filled her eyes, blocking out the rest of the world. Her sore throat from all the screaming...

Eden looked up at Hermoine, the movements of her lips were blurring now too. Eden couldn't make out a word of what Hermoine was talking about.

Black hair.

Pain.

Red lights.

Thoughts of that night accelerated through her head. A burning sensation filled up her lungs as she struggled to breathe.

"Breathe for me. You can do it." Draco's words replayed in her mind. She tried picturing him; his sharp cheekbones resting against her forehead as he rocked her trembling body.

It didn't work. She couldn't breathe. The edges of Hermoine's face became even blurrier than they were before.

Suddenly, Harry was standing in front of her, his hands grabbing her shoulders.

"Calm down." He demanded.

His voice cut through the blurring.

Eden gasped for air clutching her hands to her throat.

Harry took her hands in his. "Calm down. You're okay."

Hermoine's distant and muffled voice became clearer.

"She needs to lie down. We don't want her to have another seizure."

Adrenaline coursed through Eden's veins . A seizure? No no no!

Harry climbed on the bed, lodging his knees between her shoulders blades.

"That's it," Hermoine said, inching closer towards the bed, "now hold her head up."

Harry wrapped his hands around Eden's jaw, holding up her head.

They were both hushing her.

Her breathing became easier and Eden slid down Harry's chest, resting her head on his lap.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"That's rubbish! Dont feel sorry! It's not like you can help it!" Hermoine said as she joined them on the bed.

Eden squeezed her eyes shut, holding back tears. She hated feeling weak. Feeling weak made her feel like a child. She felt pathetic in front of her friends. How did they do it? How did they go on with their lives after all the fucking torture?

"See? You're fine now." Hermoine whispered.

Eden swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

Her dry lips parted uselessly. You're fine now. If only she truly was. Eden jerked a half nod.

They sat there for a while, in silence. Hermoine crawled behind her, spooning her. Harry carefully let go of Eden's body, as if she might break apart before laying himself in front of her. She truly hated their softness. Why did everyone treat her as if she was made of porcelain?

The silence was interrupted by Ron bursting into the dormitory.

"I think I've waited long enough now," He said, closing the door behind him. "Hey! Are you hugging without me?"

Eden giggled.

"Ah she smiles! That's much better now, isn't it?" Harry chuckled.

Ron dived on the bed making all three of them grunt.

"There'll be no cuddling without me." He said, crawling behind Hermoine.

Eden laughed as the three of them sandwitched her into a hug.

"Ugh! Get off!" She screeched dramatically.

The golden trio looked at each other before yelling, "Never!" And they dived in for a bigger hug, laughing uncontrollably.

"No, seriously! The bed will break." Eden grinned.

"Alright alright," Ron chuckled, climbing out of the bed.

"We need to get to breakfast anyways." He said, straightening out the creases in his sweater.

Harry placed his hand against Eden's forehead, brushing away a lock of hair. "I'm always here for you. You know that, right?"

Her breath caught, and she blinked back tears. Slowly, she pushed herself up.

Harry helped her up and Hermoine sped over to her. "We'll wait downstairs while Hermoine helps you get dressed."

Eden felt Hermoine watching her intently as she took her first shaky steps on the stairs, so she gave her a faint smile.

Chatter in the corridors filled her ears.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"He's actually back?"

Eden swallowed as acid rose from her stomach up to her throat. Calm down, Hogwarts is safe, she convinced herself as she walked to the Great Hall with trembling knees.

Thankfully, at breakfast, the Gryffindors talked about the Quidditch match against the Ravenclaws that evening. Eden had never really been interested in Quidditch, but at least listening to the others excitement took her mind off other things.

She was poking at a piece of cold toast that lay on her plate when a light thump filled the pockets of her pants. It startled her a bit and she carefully slid her hand into her pocket.

A piece of paper?

She rustled the parchment between her fingers, trying to be sure of it.

Eden glanced around the table, to make sure nobody noticed what she was doing, but they were all too caught up in the conversation.

She casually brushed away a lock of hair and slowly pulled the paper from her pocket.

It was a tiny, folded up piece. A note perhaps?

Eden nervously fumbled it between her fingers, opening it.

Meet me on the seventh floor tonight at eight.

It wasn't signed and her mind spun around the possibilities as she gazed around the hall, scanning every student.

At the Slytherin table, a platinum haired boy looked at her. Eden's gaze froze on him for a moment and he stared right back at her, a subtle grin on his lips. He twirled his wand between his fingers, letting her know he had sent the note. She jerked her gaze back up to his eyes and he gave her a faint smile before turning back to his cold expression and rolling his eyes at Blaise.

Eden nervously bit her lip and carefully tucked the note back into her pocket.

"You've not touched your food, you have to eat." Harry said.

Eden snapped out of her thoughts and saw Harry staring at her untouched plate. She grabbed the piece of toast and nibbled at it's edges. She just really wasn't hungry.

"I'm not watching the game tonight." She said." I'll probably rest and catch up with some homework. I missed a few lessons while I was in the hospital wing."

"Do you need help? I could skip the match." Hermoine said.

Eden's heart pounded. She hated lying to her friends.

"No! Euh- please go and enjoy the match. I'll be fine." She said, smiling at Hermoine.

"Oh, okay. Well let us know if you need anything." Hermoine said, looking at her intently.

Eden nodded. "In fact, I'll head back to the dorm now. I'm a bit tired." She still hadn't healed completely from the trauma the Cruciatus Curse had left on her brain.

Eden stood up from her chair a little too fast. The room spun violently as she stumbled backwards, taking the chair with her.

Two strong arms grabbed her waist firmly and the world went bright again. Eden looked up confused, seeing that Cedric was the one holding her.

"Are you okay? I was just about to come and talk to you before you-" He sighed.

"I- I'm fine. I just need to rest." Eden said, looking at her friends, who seemed more worried by the minute.

"Let me help you." Cedric offered. He slowly let go of her waist before taking her arm. Eden gave one last glance towards the Slytherin table and saw Draco go pale as he gave Cedric a dangerous glare.

She quickly turned her head towards Cedric and muttered, "Thank you."

At the stairs, she found her legs couldn't climb. She clutched her hand firmly around Cedric's arm.

Her eyes drifted up to him. He truly was amazing. After everything she'd put him through, he was still here trying to make sure she was okay.

"I've been so worried about you." he said. "I'm sorry I didn't visit you in the hospital wing. I wasn't allowed in."

"Don't be sorry," Eden swallowed. "It's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have shouted at you that night. If I'd known you..." He stopped talking.

What? Might have died? Eden thought.

She looked at him. "It's fine Cedric. You couldn't have known. Besides, it was my fault. You had every right to be angry with me." She sighed. "You still have every right to be angry with me."

"But I'm not." He said. "We'll talk about it another time, when you're better."

Eden bit her lip. He was too understanding.

She muttered the password for the common room and hugged Cedric goodbye. She needed to rest. For tonight. For Draco.

She crawled in bed and dozed off into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

***

Eden sat up, rubbing the remainders of sleep from her eyes and looked out at the horizon. Vivid light extended across the rosy sky. It didn't hurt; the light, her head. The headache was finally over.

She stepped into the shower and turned the dial, releasing thousands of drops that darkened her hair and trickled down her back. She thought about Draco and felt warm inside. It was the first time in days that she felt better and it couldn't have been more perfectly timed.

It was eight o'clock and Hogwarts felt ghostly. Everybody was outside, watching the Quidditch match. She'd waited a while in the common room, making sure nobody would notice her sneaking out.

She pushed open the portrait and to her surprise, Draco Malfoy was waiting right in front of it.

Eden gulped nervously as he lift his head towards her.

He pressed his lips together in a fine line, and glared at her. "You didn't expect me to let you walk alone, all the way up to the seventh floor, after you almost fainted just from getting up off a chair?" He grabbed her arm firmly.

Eden's heart skipped a beat as she found this extremely adorable, but she wouldn't spoil it. It was still Draco Malfoy, after all.

A heavy silence followed as they walked up to the seventh floor, but on the inside Eden was bursting with curiosity.

When they arrived, nothing was there. Eden flashed her eyes at him, not fully understanding why he'd brought her up here.

Draco let go of her arm and walked up to a wall. He walked around a bit and then a large brown door appeared in front of him.

Eden's eyes widened. "Where are we?"

"The Room of Requirement. I believe you've heard of it." He turned towards her.

Eden's pulse pounded excitedly. Would they finally spend some time alone together?

"I told you I'd take you on a date before." He said, clearly reading her.

She walked over to him as he opened the door.

In the room, a very comfortable looking sofa was set in front of a big crackling fire. It was somehow similar to the common room except that here, everything had a touch of green colour to it. On a soft rug in front of the fireplace, an expensive looking bottle of red wine winked at her.

Eden gulped nervously as she looked at Draco. His face seemed paler than ever and his eyes gazed at his feet. He seemed nervous too.

She bit her lip and whispered, "I love it."


	17. Chapter 17- SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viewer discretion is HIGHLY advised. If you're uncomfortable with reading smut, please skip it and only read the ending of this chapter because that'll be important for the rest of the story.

The berry-flavoured wine slid down her throat and the pounding of her heart eased slightly. They'd been drinking for a while now, enjoying each others company.

"What were you thinking? Going after Potter in the ministry?" He said.

Eden took another sip, as Draco rested his hand on the back of the sofa behind her shoulder and leaned into her.

"I- I had this potion." She couldn't lie her way around this one.

"What potion?" He stared at her intently.

"You know, one I brewed myself. I still sneak into the potions classroom occasionally," She finally said nervously.

Her eyes dropped, then lingered. "I thought I'd found a potion that could help them. That I could heal someone if they were hurt. Turns out, I had to use it on myself." She looked back up at him and found him still staring at her.

Draco chuckled lowly. "You had me really worried there Gray," he said, taking her hand into his. Eden's heart rate rapidly increased.

He let go of her hand and stood up, placing the empty bottle of wine back on the ground.

"There's a reason why I brought you here." Draco said, blinking down at the carpet.

Eden's mouth went dry as she looked in Draco's direction. He was so thin. His cheekbones stuck out sharply and dark circles of exhaustion hung under his eyes.

"Everything will change." His voice cracked. Eden watched his knees shake as he bent them to sit down next to her on the sofa.

"Everyone's been saying so." Eden whispered.

Draco sucked in a rattling breath. "The Dark Lord is back. Hogwarts won't be safe. So, you can't come back to Hogwarts in September."

His words hit her like a train. Eden's mouth gaped open, not knowing what to say. He couldn't just order her around, expecting her to listen to him. "You can't just-"

"Yes, I can." His voice rose.

Eden felt herself pale. A sneering pain surged through her chest as she tried to remain calm. She watched his adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed and his grey eyes flickered to meet hers.

"You won't be able to deal with it. You're too... weak." He said.

It was like being kicked in the stomach. "I'm not fucking weak. You don't even know half the things-"

"You're such a fucking idiot sometimes, you know that?!" He yelled.

She looked up at him, her heart breaking again, like all those countless times he had sneered at her before. He's putting up his walls. That's why he's yelling again. Think logically. She convinced herself.

Eden took a deep breath. "You don't really think that."

As Eden scanned Draco's face for a reaction, the silence grew thicker between them and she felt like she had to be careful breathing; that if she were to exhale too sharply, something inside him would snap. She expected him to yell at her again, sneer at her, but he did nothing.

His cheekbone trembled slighty and Eden couldn't help but notice how hollow his eyes were. He was in pain. Without thinking, she stroked his skin lightly.

"I can't-" He choked on his words.

"You can't what?"

"I can't lose you too." He told her in a quiet voice, sighing in some sort of internal defeat.

Eden's chest tightened with pain and she moved closer to him. She figured things would probably change a lot for him, with his father in Azkaban and she couldn't imagine the weight of it heaving on his shoulders.

She brought her other hand to his face, framing his jaw. She wanted to comfort him, bring the color back to his skin.

She needed to do something. Show him, that this thing they had, was good for the both of them. It was what they both needed right now. This was what was best for them. They needed each other.

His hollow grey eyes closed as she pulled him closer to her. The moment their lips met, it felt as if a spell was being cast over her. Draco pulled her closer to him, not breaking the kiss. His arms closed in around her, like she was being engulfed by him.

He tangled his hand in her hair, pulling it back harshly. His once sad, hollow eyes had turned dark and hungry as they bore into Eden's. He breathed in sharply, and she felt the shudder of it under her hand.

"You're going to be the death of me, Gray." he said in a low voice, his hot breath stinging the edges of her face. "If I'd known you'd become so important to me, I would've turned the other way after I saw you sneaking around past curfew."

His words felt surreal. Did he just really admit to liking her?

Eden bit her lip playfully before tracing her fingers along his torso, towards his crotch.

She felt him tense. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, snaking his hand around her neck. "Be careful, Eden. I won't be able to control myself if you keep touching me like that."

Eden opened her mouth to say something, but he dove in for another passionate kiss, his hands roaming towards her thighs.

He pried her legs open, lifting up her skirt. The cold air hit her skin as his fingers glided over her underwear, making her shiver.

"Fuck." He murmured in frustration and forcefully bucked his hips against hers. His hard erection startled her and she wanted him inside of her. She wanted to squeeze him in, as deep as possible. She'd been fantasizing about this moment for far too long.

Draco then pulled away from her.

"I need you to know," His eyes darkened and his hot breath stung the sensitive skin around her throat. "I don't share."

Eden almost lost her breath, knowing he was referring to Cedric. Draco agressively grabbed her waist and lowered her level with his hips.

"I want you, only you. There's no one else." She whispered.

He gave a her a low smile before he dragged his teeth around her skin and nipped at the tender flesh around her throat, leaving violet bruises all over.

She gave a shivering moan.

Eden clawed his robes and pulled him closer but he had other plans. He swiftly pushed her hands behind her back, pinning her deeper into the sofa.

He liked control, the thought of Eden giving into him whenever he wanted it. He wanted to ruin her innocence, make her beg for him. She was his territory and by leaving lovebites and marks everywhere, that scumbag of a Diggory would learn. Learn that she was not his to touch, to love. If he ever even managed to get close to her again.

Draco unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her black laced bra. He licked his lips before looking back into her innocent eyes. He completely and utterly wanted to destroy her.

His fingers unhooked her bra and she saw a smirk forming upon his lips. His eyes dropped to her bra, before ripping it agressively off.

The cold air hit her hard and Draco palmed her breasts, brushing his cool fingers over her nipples making her shudder and arch her back.

She found herself aching for him, for his touch. She needed him, in every way possible.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He groaned, making her flush.

She gasped as he continued teasing her, licking and sucking her nipples playfully.

She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his pants and tugged downwards. Draco glared at her hungrily before pushing her legs apart, his hand pulling her underwear to the side and thrusting his finger deep inside of her.

Her eyes fluttered close as he dragged his fingertip up to her clit, brushing her softly.

Eden wanted his weight on top of her. She wanted to watch his face and feel his sweat drop onto her.

"I want more—"

Skillful fingers began rubbing her harder and Eden's eyes watered with pleasure.

"So fucking good..." He croaked while pushing another finger inside her cunt.

Everything inside her started to climb. Her mind saw white and she strangled out a cry. Her stomach twisted and her muscles started squeezing around his fingers.

"Fuck— Draco... "She whimpered.

"That's it good girl, ride my hand for me."

His fingers curled inside of her and her orgasm teared it's way out of her.

Eden whined as he withdrew his fingers.

It wasn't enough. She wanted more. She needed him to lose control. Eden's hands wandered towards his thighs.

"Eden... You don't have to." He panted.

"Please, Draco..." She whispered as she pulled down his pants.

His eyes darkened and he tore of his sweater. His abs were unreal, his pale skin illuminated by the warm, orange flames of the fireplace. He looked like a beautiful painting.

"Are you sure you want this?" He groaned. Eden nodded and with that, he pulled off his underwear, revealing his huge size.

Eden gulped. How would it ever fit?

But she didn't get much time to think about it as he agressively pulled down her panties.

Her head thudded against the sofa, heat pulsing through her as he rubbed his tip at the entrance of her wetness. "You're so fucking wet for me."

After a few tries, she finally slotted him into her entrance. She watched Draco's muscles tighten and eyes roll back.

Draco groaned, pressing himself into her depths. Her lips parted and a low sound left her throat as he slid inside her again.

His tongue brushed against hers and she pushed her thighs open; hungry for more.

Her walls clenched around his cock, making him groan. Eden pushed her head aside, her eyes watering with pleasure.

Draco jerked her head back into place. "Don't you dare look away. I want to see the pain and pleasure mixing up in those beautiful innocent eyes of yours while you come for me."

He pulled out, looking at her hungrily, before thrusting back inside her over and over again with an intensity she could only dream of. He forced himself deeper and clutched her throat tight between his firm hands. He went mad and Eden could feel her climax building up inside of her.

"Gray... if you come like this I'm gonna lose it."

She moaned intensly before burrying her head into his shoulders, her cunt clenching and shaking uncontrollably around his hardness.

Draco quickened his pace and covered her mouth, covering up all the noises. The metallic taste of his ring assaulted her plump lips and hot tears pricked her eyes as she realised how good he felt. Everything about him, she wanted to cherish this moment forever, memorizing the look on his face as he thrusted in and out of her.

He groaned intensly before coming inside of her and then collapsing on her chest.

"We didn't use protection." He sighed into her shoulders.

"It's fine. I'm on Muggle anticonception." She whispered.

Eden stared at him and gave him a faint smile. He leaned in for another kiss and the taste of wine burned her lips. She could also feel Draco's hand in her hair. He was gentle. Warm.

"Draco," She said. He pulled his head away from her, a curious look on his face. She hadn't known his grey, ghostly eyes could have this big of an effect on her.

"I don't want this to end." She said carefully. Up close, Eden could see he was visibly stressed. Not right now, but the look of exhaustion under his eyes gave him away. He always seemed so tense.

Draco slowly let go of her and sat up straight, running a hand through his hair. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since fourth year." It sounded like a confession. "I don't want this to end either," He bit his lip and gazed away from her. "but we don't have much of a choice. A war is coming. I won't be able to protect you." It sounded as if he knew more than her.

His expression grew cold. Something had struck him. Eden noticed it, he'd always shift like this when something hit him.

"Draco, we're on the same side here! Nothing will change. Hogwarts is safe. Nothing bad will happen to us here." She didn't know why he was acting... so scared.

"You don't understand." He said, voice cool as ice.

Perhaps she didn't, but she knew they were safe at Hogwarts and fear wouldn't engulfe her, or him. Not now they finally had each other.

"Draco please, we both need this." She whispered.

She didn't know why, but for him, she would risk it all. She inched closer to him and grabbed his hand. His hand was warm and she rubbed circles over his skin.

"I don't know why you're scared, but I'm here for you. The same way you were there for me in the hospital."

Draco turned his face towards her and up close, she noticed again how beautiful he was. His grey eyes pierced through her.

He was so beautiful. Beautifully broken.

A low smile formed on his lips as he crashed his lips into hers, framing his hands around her jaw. "You truly are, going to be the death of me."

"Write to me this summer." Eden said in a stern voice. "You have to."

Draco didn't hesitate. "I will."

Eden's heart swelled and she smiled to herself. The very idea that Draco Malfoy liked her back, set fire to her heart.

***

After Draco brought Eden back to the Gryffindor tower, anger surged through him.

You fucking idiot, he thought to himself as he rushed towards the dungeons. He knew he couldn't write back to her during the summer. Four weeks from now, he'd be getting his dark mark because Voldemort wanted to punish his father.

Draco huffed and slammed the door of his dormitory shut behind him. He couldn't endanger her. He wouldn't. He loved her too much for that.

He grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and sank to the floor. He'd been so stupid. So vulnerable. He'd given her hope for something he couldn't give her.

He took a big gulp from the bottle and as the liquid slid down his throat, everything became blurrier. He was angry. Angry at Voldemort. Angry with his father.

He grieved the days when his mother and he were protected. The easier days. He'd been so lucky, so privileged. Now that his father was gone and his mother afraid and distraught, he had to take over all of his father's responsibilities. He didn't have a choice. They never left him any.

He wondered how long it would take for him to lose his humanity after the Dark Mark. After it got burned into his forearm. After he'd performed the task, he still knew nothing about.

Maybe it'd be best to block all feelings out so he could focus on one thing: surviving.

All he knew, was that he had to keep Eden out of this. Or she'd die.


	18. Chapter 18

Eden's knees trembled as she sank onto the sofa of the Gryffindor common room. A headache threatened, looming in the back of her head. She figured that tonight might've been a bit too wild in her current state. She hadn't fully recovered, after all.

Her mind tumbled towards Draco and Eden couldn't help but smile. Closing her eyes, she imagined his cold hands grabbing her waist, pulling her closer into a hungry kiss. Eden pressed her head into the sofa, her hair tickling her nostrils, a faint smell of his perfume still lingering in it. She bit her lip and lay on her side, her stomach swirling with butterflies.

Eden knew she needed to rest, or else her last week at Hogwarts would be absolutely dreadful while she wanted nothing more than to savour every moment with her friends and more specifically, Draco. She forced her eyes closed, trying to nap.

Loud cheering roared from outside the open window of the Gryffindor common room. Eden opened her eyes immediately, smiling broadly as she heard people cheering Harry's name. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch match. He'd caught the snitch. Eden rolled over and gazed into the fireplace. The warmth licked her face gently and she couldn't wait for everyone to return to the common room, even though she had nobody to share the story of her wonderful night with.

The portrait swung open and a stream of happy Gryffindors entered, still chanting Harry's name. 

"Hey! What are you doing still up? You have to rest Eden!" Hermoine waltzed her way through students and strutted towards Eden.

Eden opened her mouth to say something, but Hermoine had already pulled her off of the sofa and marched her towards the dormitories stairs. "Madame Pomfrey clearly instructed you to be in bed by ten-"

"Give the girl a rest Hermoine!" Fred and George popped up in front of them, out of nowhere, blocking the entry to the stairs. Hermoine screamed and jumped up, looking as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"No! Madame Pomfrey said-" Her voice rose and her face turned crimson red.

"But does Madame Pomfrey have this?" Fred interrupted, twirling a small vial filled with a shimmering gold liquid between his fingers.

Eden's eyes grew wide. "Wow! Is- is that what I think it is?" She glanced up at Fred, taking the vial from his fingers, inspecting it carefully. There was no mistaking it, it was the newest version of the Pepperup Potion.

Hermoine snatched the vial out of Eden's hands. "No you can't! You don't know the side effects!" She turned to Fred and George. "Where did you two even get this?"

"From Snape's storeroom." George said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Imagine the look on Snape's face when he sees it's missing!" Fred laughed.

Taking the new version of the Pepperup Potion was a bit risky, but then, what was the worst thing that could happen? She'd be freed from all her complaints and she could party with everybody else. For Merlins sake, school was over in two days! These would be the last memories of this year and she wanted to enjoy it all!

Her mind reeled towards Draco. Instead of resting the remainder of her days, she'd be able to spend time with him, without feeling sick. Eden nervously bit her lip.

"No no no!" Hermoine snapped at Eden. "Don't even think about it!"

"Oh come on Hermoine!" Fred said with puppy eyes.

"We promise it's safe. If anything happens, we'll take full responsibility!' George begged.

Hermoine sent Eden a murderous glare, implying she'd be in trouble if she were to drink it.

Eden giggled. "Fuck it." She threw her head back and swallowed the contents of the vial in one, big gulp.  
A tickling sensation streamed through her entire body, as every nerve tingled and every muscle relaxed. Her head felt very light.

Fred and George were cheering gleefully and Hermoine shook her head in disapproval. "I hope this works Eden. It hasn't even been tested on wizards or witches, only on elfs!"

"Well, there's a first for everything, isn't there Hermoine?"!Eden said pulling her into a hug and winking at Fred and George. Hermoine huffed angrily. "It's too late now anyways. You wait until Ron and Harry hear about this!"

Eden plastered a big kiss on her cheek. "I love you too, Moine." She said, before striding off towards the rest of the Gryffindors.

After being miserable for a week, it finally felt as though she was normal again. Her once torn, dry lips felt soft again, the bags under her eyes had even slightly vanished and the pale, grey colour of her skin had turned pink again. All she could feel was warmth, spreading through her veins, lighting her up from the inside out.

Eden poured herself a glass of wine and was accompanied by Harry, Ron and Hermoine.

"Did it work?" Ron asked curiously. "You know, the vial?"

Hermoine gave him a small thump. "Ron!"

"Ow! You're mental, Hermoine!" Ron said, rubbing his arm dramatically.

"Wonderful... as if I've been reborn!" Eden smiled, twirling around them, swaying her hips to the music. Everything felt happy and slow and Eden couldn't stop giggling. It was as if a whole new world had opened up to her.

Harry laughed. "Must be some side effect, look at her!"

"I can still hear you, you know." Eden stuck her tongue out and joined Lavender for drinks.

The night was filled with laughter and happiness. Eden couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a wonderful evening as this. If it was up to her, she'd replay this night forever.

A small voice in the back of her head warned her, that it wasn't going to last and that everything would change, but she shut it up by chugging a shot of firewhiskey down her throat, drowning out the ugly voice. Problems for some other day she told herself.

***

The next morning, Eden woke early. While everyone was still fast asleep, she was bursting with energy, ready to start her day.

Fricking amazing that potion, she thought as she got dressed. She had about one hour until breakfast started, enough time to catch up on some homework. Eden strolled down the stairs, into the common room.

It was a mess. Drinks were spilled on the floor, portraits hung lopsided on the walls and the disgusting odor of alcohol and sweat swirled around the room. Eden shook her head and drew her wand muttering "Scourgify!", cleaning up the entire room.

She made her way to the Great Hall, where she recognised some other students too, including Cedric Diggory. He glanced at her and immediately got up off his chair and walked over to her.

"You look better!" He said, taking her arm, afraid she was still ill. The last time he'd seen her, she had fainted after all.

"Yeah! I took some healing potions and I'm feeling all better now." Eden laughed.

"Oh! That explains everything." He said, accompanying her to the Gryffindor table. "Well, if you need anything, call my name?"

"Yeah, sure!" Eden said, taking out her Charms book. A bit later, more and more students entered the Great Hall and Eden noticed Draco wasn't one of them.

As her friends came in, Draco still hadn't. Eden wondered where he might be, but didn't worry too much about it. She'd probably see him in potions later that day.

That afternoon, Eden wanted to get to class earlier. Striding to the dungeons, she hoped she would have enough time for a little chat with Professor Snape, about private lessons next year. She needed to continue those lessons, and she knew Dumbledore felt the same way.

She didn't know what Snape would have to say about everything that had happened in the ministry and the potion she'd brewed. She hadn't had the chance to speak to him yet.

When she got nearer to the classroom she heard voices coming from within. Eden slowed her steps, listening carefully, as she heard someone...yelling?

"You will stay away from her! You will focus on your task!" Eden heard Snape say.

"I will do whatever pleases me." Eden took a few steps closer, she thinked she recognised that voice.

"I was chosen for this," The voice continued. "It's my decision." Was it... Draco?

A shiver rolled down her spine and a feeling of unease struck her insides, as though she wasn't supposed to be hearing this conversation. She took a step closer and pressed her ear to the wooden door.

"No. I swore to protect you. Don't be so foolish, boy!"

A smack came from inside the classroom, as if something big had hit the floor. Eden gasped loudly and stumbled backwards, bumping into the wall behind her.

A dreadful, long silence ensued and Eden knew they had heard her. Loud footsteps approached the big wooden door and Eden's mind flashed with lame excuses about how she wasn't in fact eavesdropping the entire conversation.

The door swung open and Snape stared suspiciously into her eyes.

"The extra les-" She started but Snape sent a dangerous glare her way, warning her somebody was inside.

"You're early. Ten points from Gryffindor, for interrupting my extra class with Malfoy, making such noise outside."

Eden gulped angrily. He's only doing this to not come across as suspicious towards Draco. She tried convincing herself, pressing her nails into her palms.

Draco's silver eyes slid up to hers, before yanking them away. His face was messed up with fury and Eden noticed that the dark circles under his eyes were even bigger than yesterday. He seemed paler too.

They were hiding something from her and it wasn't good.

You will stay away from her. You need to focus on your task.

Who were they talking about? It didn't seem like a light, normal student-teacher conversation. Her heart thrashed about in her chest, until her ribs hurt. Something more was going on here and it couldn't be anything good.

Eden's thoughts were interrupted by students entering the classroom. The entire lesson, Eden could feel Draco's eyes burning into her back. It made her nervous and she couldn't stop wondering what that conversation had been about.

After class, Eden urged Harry to go on without her, said she needed to ask Snape a few questions about her homework, so he left and Eden waited outside the classroom for Draco to come out.

"Come with me." He sneered, as he dragged her further into the dungeons.

"Ooh, replaced me already? And with a Mudblood no less?" Pansy snickered as they passed her, Draco holding Eden's arm in a firm grip.

"Shut up Parkinson." He sneered, pulling Eden into the Slytherin common room. A number of eyes gaped at them curiously but Draco's dangerous glare made them return to their books immediately,not daring to look back.

Eden had never been inside the Slytherin common room. Dark green aesthetics covered the room and dark green sofa's surrounded their fireplace, just like the one Draco had conjured in the Room of Requirement. The black lake could be seen from the windows and Eden loved the sight of it. This was the most beautiful common room she'd ever seen.

Draco pulled her up the stairs to the boys dormitory before pushing her inside his room and locking the door with a charm.

Eden chanced a look up at him as he stiffly lowered himself into a chair, empty bottles of firewhiskey all around it. He was clammy and flushed, sweat trickling down his temple.

"We need to talk, Eden."


	19. Chapter 19

"Talk about what?" Eden's gaze was fixed on the empty bottles of firewhiskey strewn all over the floor. The smell of stale alcohol hung faintly in the room.

Her eyes trailed up to his and she noticed that the violet bruises hanging under his eyes had turned black. He was definitely on edge. Was it because of his conversation with Snape?

"We can't see each other anymore, Eden." He cocked his head back. "We just can't."

His words cut right through her, making her feel dizzy.

"I don't understand—" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain in her chest.

"You will never understand." He said coldly.

Eden drew in a ragged breath and looked at him. His skin was pale to the point of grey and his muscles were tense. Something was going on. She just needed to know what.

"Have you been drinking Draco?" Her voice was trembling slightly. He stared at his shoes. Anywhere but her.

He didn't reply.

She approached him slowly."Why have you been drinking? You know you can tell me what's going on. You can trust-"

"I don't want to see you anymore!" He shot up from the chair, closing the space between them.

Eden's lip curled. Was it about her? Had she done something wrong?

"We were never supposed to be a thing," he sneered.

Eden swallowed bitterly.

"Don't you remember what I said the first time I met you?" He said, pushing her against the wall. Eden gasped, blood rushing to her ears. She remembered it all too clearly.

"You're nothing to me. Just a filthy, little Mudblood, who I am now bored of."

A sharp sensation hit her chest and she tried to steady her breathing. Salty tears stung the corners of her eyes and she looked away, embarrassed.

You will stay away from her. You need to focus on your task. Snape's words replayed over and over in her mind.

"You're lying." Eden said.

Draco's eyes shot up to hers, suddenly burning with rage. Then he blinked and all emotion vanished from his expression.

"I don't believe you. You're hiding something from me." She continued.

Draco stepped forward, watching her dangerously.

"You can start with telling me about your task, Draco."

He froze on the spot, stared at her like she was a ghost.

"I heard you and Snape talking." Eden said.

He tilted his head to her. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Eden opened her mouth to say something.

"What Eden? Did you just expect me to tell you everything?"

Eden's cheeks flushed.

"Just like you and Snape, him and me have secrets too." He inched closer to her.

"That's not the same, Draco." She whispered. After all, it truly wasn't. She couldn't just go babbling around about their private lessons. They were too important.

Draco chuckled lowly. "How is it not the same Eden? I don't ask you all the time what you're up to."

"Coming from the person who stalked me around the castle, hoping to get the Mudblood expelled." Eden's voice rose.

Draco glared at her. "I should've told Dumbledore immediately. Then, this stupid mistake, wouldn't have happened."

Eden swallowed hard and tears streamed down her cheeks. She backed away from him but he grabbed her wrist, held it tight.

"If you open up, then I might too." He tilted his head and grit his teeth. "Tell me, what is Potter up to this time? What are you're little friends up to?"

"I hope it's not putting another member of my family in Azkaban."

Eden drew in a deep breath, steadying herself under his grip.

"I bet you knew all about Potter's plan with my father!" He laughed manically.

Eden hung her head. It was true, Harry had told her everything.

"How could you just look the other way?" Draco continued. He had his usual smirk plastered on his face and he didn't even seem sorry. He was just trying to get at her.

Eden let out a low sob but anger began to take over her.

"He's a Death Eather Draco!"

Draco pinched her flesh harder.

"You're aunt tortured me! She cursed me!" Tears were now streaming down Eden's cheeks.

He let go of her, inched away from her. Eden pressed her arm close to her body, the skin burning where he'd pinched.

"Stop pushing me away! Stop changing subjects and answer the damn question! I know it involves me! I have a right to know." She screamed.

"It has nothing to do with you." He replied coldly.

"I know it does! I heard Snape ordering you to stay away from me."

Draco turned around and took his wand out of his robe.

"I'm sorry Eden."

A sour feeling boiled up from deep inside of her as she noticed his wand, dangling off his fingers.

Eden searched her robe for her wand. It wasn't there. Her pulse fluttered madly against her fingertips and her breathing became heavy as she stared at Draco, his wand now pointing at her.

"Wh- where's my wand?" Eden's voice trailed off as she realized it was sticking out of his pocket.

Eden looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears again.

"You can't get involved," He came closer again. "Soon, you won't remember anything of it."

"Draco, please—"

"Stop talking!"

Eden's heart batterded in her chest. He was going to obliviate her and there was nothing she could do. She closed her eyes, a low sound of horror escaping her lips.

"I don't want to forget about you." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

Draco didn't answer.

Eden's body went numb as she thought about all the memories she had made with him. She wanted to replay them all, before she'd forget them forever.

The pale moonlight shone on his skin, lighting up his silver hair. Eden ran her hand through it, twisting a small strand around her fingers. He was so beautiful, beautifully broken. She traced her fingers on his cool skin, brushing his cheek. His silver eyes slid open and he looked up at her, before closing the space between them with a kiss.

Eden opened her eyes, her vision blurred with tears.

"You can't Draco... I- I love you."

He looked at her, his expression still closed. His hands spasmed and he hesitated for a split second.

Without thinking twice, her hand reached up and she grabbed his wrist.

"Gray—"

His wand lowered and Eden took a deep breath. She steadied herself, putting her hand on the desk, afraid her legs would buckle beneath her.

"I need you Draco." Without thinking, she tangled her fingers into his.

"You can't need me. It's too dangerous." His voice cracked.

Eden closed her eyes, struggling to collect herself. She wanted to bury herself in his arms, against his chest, to be close to him.

She couldn't. He didn't want her too.

She opened her eyes to see him close to her. He looked at her the way he used to look at her. He brushed her cheek.

"Tell me to stop." He said, his eyes gazing at her lips.

"I don't want you to stop." His fingers stroked softly along her skin, his knuckles drawing circles on her cheeks.

"Tell me to stop."

"Please, don't stop." She whispered as she brought her hand to his face, pulling him down. He snaked his arms around her waist and his lips touched hers; Her heart skipped a beat.

His tongue tasted of fresh apples. Her body flushed warm and she pulled him to her. She wanted him close. She needed him close. What if after this year, she wasn't going to be able too?

"I- I love you too."He whispered against her lips, his hot breath setting her skin on fire. She gazed into his stormy eyes, his cheeks flushed pink.

She felt dizzy. High. High on loving Draco Malfoy and she didn't want it any other way.

"Then please, don't leave this behind. Talk to me."

Draco fluttered his eyes open. "You have to trust me on this one. It's better this way."

Eden's throat was sore.

"Can't you tell me something about it? Anything?"

For a few seconds, he looked at her intently. He then drew in a deep breath. "No. It's for your own safety."

Eden couldn't hide her disappointment and looked at the carpet. Draco pulled her chin back up to his face. "Please, enjoy these last few days with me."

Eden knew she wasn't going to get anything out of him. She brought her hand up to his face, framing his jaw. "I just need to know one more thing."

Draco frowned and then nodded.

"Will... Will this thing between us... end now?" She looked up to see a faint smile dangling off the corners of his lips.

"Deep down, it never will Gray."

Eden sobbed and her chest spasmed, an aching sensation filling it up entirely. She didn't want to let go. Not now. Not ever.

She looked at him desperately but he just brushed her cheek with his knuckles again. He was as pale as a ghost, a ghost she kept clinging on to.

She wanted to argue with him, talk some sense in to him but she knew it wouldn't make any difference. He was convinced that this was what was best for her and even though she hated it, she trusted him.

"You should go back to your friends." He whispered against her forehead.

Eden cleared her throat. "Yeah, I probably should."

"I'll take you back to the entrance of the Dungeons." He took her hand and stared at it. Eden looked at her hand too. Small red bruises had formed on her wrist.

Draco swallowed thickly, turning his eyes away from it.

"It's fine Draco." Eden whispered.

"It's not. I'm sorry." He pressed her hand close to his body and opened the door, lead her out of the common room and back to potions classroom.

***

The journey home on the Hogwarts Express a few days later was dreadful. The only time Eden saw Draco was when he attempted to ambush Harry halfway down the train as he made his way back from the toilet.

His attack might've worked if Hermoine and Eden hadn't seen what was happening and immediately sped to Harry's aid. Eden shot Draco a murderous glare but he didn't even acknowledge her.

The whole ride, she'd been thinking about Draco. What would he be doing in the summer? Was he going to miss her?

As the train slowed down in the approach of King's Cross, Eden wanted to see him. She wanted to kiss him one last time. So, she stayed behind and waited until everyone had got off the train, hoping he'd do the same.

He didn't. She saw him standing on the platform, talking to his mother. A lump formed in Eden's throat as she got off the train and walked over to Harry and Hermoine, whose parents were also waiting on the other side of the of the brick wall.

Eden looked behind one more time, glancing at Draco. He gave her a faint smile before he resumed talking to his mother. His mother also smiled at her, which made Eden flush.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked.

Eden shrugged and walked up to the brick wall. She wanted to get away from everyone as fast as possible.

"Hey! What's up?" Hermoine asked, dragging Eden back by her arm.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired." Eden said.

"I'll write you guys. Let's meet up soon." She whispered as she glanced at them one last time.

She walked through the wall.


	20. Chapter 20

Eden stared at the watery pale moonlight, peering through her window, faintly illuminating her bedroom ceiling. She shifted to the side of her bed and her eyes glazed over with a glassy layer of tears. She closed her lips tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that might escape from her mouth.

It had been weeks since she'd last seen her friends, even longer since she'd last seen him.

The Ministry of Magic highly advised everyone to stay inside and they forbade travelling.

Over the past month, the world had turned black under the grip of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Rumours circled, claiming that Hogwarts was no longer safe. Eden thought it was rubbish, Hogwarts was the safest place on earth! Especially with Albus Dumbledore there!

Eden sighed. Another sleepless night. She rubbed her temples and straightened herself, carefully placing her feet on the carpet, the fur tickling her toes. She walked over to the drawers of her desk, where she'd hidden some cigarettes. A habit she'd begun during the summer.

Her eye caught the mess of newspapers, spread out on her desk. The headline of one blared:

'Protecting your home and family against dark forces.'

Eden scowled at the words and thought about her parents. What would happen to them if Death Eaters caught them?

She shivered and her mind reeled towards the Death Eaters she'd seen at the ministry, one standing out to her in particular. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Eden's heart thundered in her ears as she pictured Bellatrix. Her gracious Death Eater mask stared back at her.

Eden shook her head, trying to get Bellatrix out of it but instead she came closer and closer, laughing like a maniac.

Eden pressed her eyes closed in an attempt to ward off the pain stacking up in her chest. Crucio.

The agonizing pain entered Eden's body again but this time, in her mind, she saw her parents getting hit by the curse instead.

A sensation of sharp needles sinking into her body came over her as she saw her parents writhe in pain on the floor.

Eden grasped her desk tight, almost slipping because her hands were so sweaty.

Breathe for me, you can do it. Draco's words buzzed inside her head and Eden ran towards the window, forcing it open, desperate for air.

Another panic attack. Ever since she'd returned home, they'd happened more frequently.

She sat on her window-sill and pushed her head outside the window, taking in deep slugs of air. She felt hot and cold, as though struck by the flu.

She gazed at the clouds gathering, a silver-fade, from the strongest of grey to soft whites. It reminded her of Draco's stormy eyes.

She missed him and the feeling was simply too hellish to ignore.

A week after the journey back to London aboard the Hogwarts Express, the Prophet had reported that Lucius Malfoy was facing charges punishable with a year in Azkaban. Eden had wanted to write a letter to Draco, sending him her kindest regards or something, but she'd never gotten past 'Dear Draco,'.

He'd warned her not to send a letter. It would only make things more difficult for them, so, she hadn't. What would she say anyways? I'm sorry your father has to serve a year? Hell, if it were up to her, Lucius Malfoy could rot in Azkaban forever, but she couldn't write that ofcourse.

Eden worried about Draco. It felt like walking down a dark, scary alley without knowing what awaited her or him. He'd been so sick and scared the last time she'd spoken to him. That was a month ago. She'd often wondered what had made him so scared, perhaps Voldemort had it in for his family?

As she blinked, a tear dropped from her eye and slid down her cheeks.

Eden shook Draco out of her mind and lit up her cigarette, the fire melting together with the orange glare of the street lamp outside. She inhaled the grey stench, burning up her lungs. It calmed her, slightly.

Eden squinted her eyes. What was flying there?

A low and dull hooting filled her eardrums. A snowy white owl soared on the wind, towards her bedroom window. A faint smile cracked upon her lips as the creature came closer, it's amber, alien-like eyes seeking hers.

Hedwig.

Eden shot up from the window-sill, making room for Hedwig to fly inside. The owl soared gracefully inside and landed on her desk. Hedwig held a folded up newspaper with a note attached to it. It was from Harry.

Eden pulled it from the owl's beak. Hedwig pecked her arm softly and Eden grinned, opening the spare cage she had in her bedroom, for when Hedwig or Errol (Ron's family owl) needed a rest.

Eden,  
I hope you're well. It's been so long since we've last heard from you. Is something going on? Why aren't you answering the Owl's Post?

Eden swallowed and read on.

I can't say much but we need to meet as fast as possible. I'm at the Burrow with Ron and Hermoine. Come here soon, yeah?

PS: Read the article about the Malfoy's. Who will take Lucius' place you reckon? Think.

Eden's heart dropped. An article about the Malfoys?

Eden opened the Newspaper. Her heart fluttered madly in her chest as she gazed at a picture of Draco and his mother. She quickly read the headline.

'Fallen from grace; Malfoy's wife and son leave the trial.'

Eden's throat felt dry as she stared at the moving picture of Draco and his mother. He stood silently next to her as they both gazed into the cameras pointed at their faces.

It was as if a faint memory of him rippled over her. Like it was buried in the back of her mind; The memory of their last conversation and how he'd looked. Now, he looked even worse.

The flashing light of the camera's lit up his eyes, bags and dark bruises of insomnia colouring the skin underneath it. Her stomach churned. He looked like a ghost. He was thin. Too thin. She ran her finger across his sharp cheekbones. They seemed sharper than a blade.

Eden tore her eyes away from him and looked at his mother. Fear shimmered in her eyes and Draco's hand rested on her shoulder. He stood next to her, motionless. Preserved. Cold.

Eden let out a shaky breath, tossed the newspaper on the desk and returned to the open window.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

Harry's words swirled in her mind; Who will take Lucius' place you reckon? Think.

Tears poured silently down her cheeks as the pain ebbed away. She needed to get it together. Draco wasn't a Death Eater, nor would he become one. His mother wouldn't let him, Eden convinced herself.

Hedwig hooted and spread her wings out slightly in the cage, clearly wanting to be let out.

"Alright, alright." Eden huffed as she opened the cage. Hedwig sat still for a while, looking at her suspiciously.

"I'll write next time Hedwig, I promise." Eden lied.

Hedwig shrieked loudly in disapproval and soared out of the window.

Eden buried her dark thoughts about Draco and decided to write to him. It seemed like he could really use someone to talk to.

***

A week later, Eden still hadn't recieved a letter back from him. She walked downstairs, ready to meet her parents for dinner.

As she walked down the staircase she heard faint voices coming from the kitchen. Were her parents talking to someone?

Eden prayed it wasn't one of her other family members, she didn't feel like talking today. A lump formed in her throat and she pushed the door slightly ajar.

She locked eyes with Harry, Ron and Hermoine sitting casually at the kitchen table, having tea with her mother.

Eden stood speechless at the door.

Harry immediately stood up and walked towards her

"Wh- What are you doing here?" Eden croaked, backing away.

Harry froze to the floor. "Your moth— You don't want us here?"

Eden tore her eyes away from him, her gaze now furiously fixed on her mother.

"I told you I wasn't ready. Not yet." Eden said.

"But darling, they're your friends. I'm sure they want the best for you. Maybe they could take you to Dr—"

"Mother!" Eden had told her all about Draco. (His hair is just so perfect mum!) She'd even told her she loved him. Her mother looked at her guiltily.

"Take you where?" Harry sneered.

Eden gaped her mouth open, unable to find the right words.

"What is going on Eden? Tell us. Now." Harry bawled his fist.

"The dr- dragons in Romania. I've been reading loads of books about them during the summer. Mum thought you could take me there, but ofcourse we can't. Traveling is restricted right? Silly, truly." Eden let out a shaky laugh.

Harry swallowed and glanced at Ron and Hermoine, who sat there awkwardly, watching the show unfold in front of their eyes.

A lump formed in Eden's throat again and she bit back tears. She wasn't going to cry now. She couldn't.

Eden gasped for air and stumbled backwards. "I'm going upstairs. Thanks for the visit." She slammed the door shut behind her and ran up the stairs.

She steadied herself against the desk as she tried to remain calm. Seeing her friends triggered something inside her, so she had avoided them all summer. She paled as she thought about the upcoming war. She felt trapped, like a bird in a cage. There was nowhere to run. She just wasn't ready.

Eden startled by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

Hermoine slipped through the door. "Please, talk to me.m

Eden wiped away a tear. "I can't."

She surely couldn't tell the brave Hermoine Granger about her fears and the secret that tangled with them; Draco Malfoy.

"You're having a hard time. I get it. I'm scared too."Hermoine said while walking towards the desk. Hermoine grabbed the Prophet and stared at it.

Eden swallowed, looking at the picture of Draco and his mother. It was like memorizing him all over again. She tore her eyes away from the newspaper to Hermoine, who was rustling her fingers through the pages.

"I'm not ready Hermoine."

Hermoine turned towards Eden, a compassionate smile dangling off the corner of her mouth. "You're not the only one. Harry hasn't slept properly for days and I'm trying to ignore everything that's going on by reading books." Hermoine swung her arm around Eden.

"I don't think we'll ever be ready but there's no point in avoiding everything." She whispered.

Eden drew in a rattling breath. Hermoine was right. She couldn't hide or ignore everyone forever. They needed her too.

"You're right. Let's go then." Eden said, flickering her wand at her trunk. Clothes floated towards it. Her drawer opened and the cigarettes soared into it too.

Hermoine cleared her throat. "You won't be needing those anymore." She snatched the cigarettes out of her trunk and burned them with the tip of her wand.

Eden huffed angrily but knew Hermoine was right.

When Eden got to the kitchen, Harry and Ron stood up. Their grim faces turned into smiles when they saw her trunk.

"So, you're coming with us then?" Ron said, stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

Eden smiled. "I guess so."

Harry pulled her into a hug. "I knew you would."

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and pressed her close to him. Something swirled in her stomach desperately as she felt his hot breath against her temple. Eden pulled back slightly and Harry gazed into her eyes. Her heart banged in her throat as she looked into his green, emerald eyes. Were they always this beautiful?

Harry lowered his eyes to her mouth. Eden bit her lip nervously and pulled away.

She buried that weird fluttering feeling in the back of her mind and turned to her mother.

"I'm so proud of you darling. You're so brave." Her mother said.

Eden gave her a kiss. "See you soon, mum."

***  
DISCUSSION? Please let me know what you thought about the ending of this chapter!  
Harry and Eden huh


	21. Chapter 21

A/N - Please don't hate me after this chapter. Lol love you guys ❤️

The cloudy night rolled in covering the last of the twilight sky, as though the blackness had failed to come fast enough.

Eden shut the front door behind her and turned to face her friends. "We're not travelling by Portkey are we?" Eden croaked, already fearing that they had apparated here.

"No." Ron gave her a guilty look.

"Then how are we traveling?"

"Uh- Apparation." Ron replied faintly.

Eden inhaled deeply, bracing herself for what was coming. She hated apparation. It made her feel sick. Ron slurred an apology her way but Eden brushed it off.

She looked up at the grey sky and thought about Draco's eyes, it calmed her. She noticed a creature soaring through the air, coming closer and closer.

She looked at it, astonished. It was huge. Was it an owl?

"What an enormous owl!" Ron's mouth gaped open, staring.

"Oh my- That's an Eurasian Eagle-Owl!" Hermoine said. "The only time I've seen one of those, was on Malfoy's shoulder at the Great Hall!"

Eden's ears buzzed as Hermoine's words rolled inside her eardrums. Draco Malfoy. He'd sent her a letter back. Her mind froze, the cold seeping inward like she'd just been pushed into an ice cold lake. The voices of her friends disappeared in the background as Eden focused on the owl.

It's head was shaped like a perfect peach and a letter was sealed inside it's beak. It's sinister orange-red eyes met hers, as he came closer.

It's delicate tawny brown wings brushed her face gently and Eden stuck out her arm. The owl dropped the letter into her hands and soared off.

Eden gaped at the letter. "I've got to open this inside."

She ran back inside, took the stairs two at a time and closed the bedroom door behind her. Eden sank to her knees, heart beating heavily in her throat. She inspected the letter. A wax stamp sealed the letter closed. It was red with a subtle hue of orange. The letter 'M' was carved graciously into it.

It was him. He'd sent her back. She tore the letter open.

Gray,

Normally, I wouldn't send letters behind Draco's back but after we recieved that little letter of yours, I figured it was too pathetic to be left alone.

First of all, Draco belongs with me. We've been through a lot of ups and downs together and now he needs me. He's always needed me.

You see, the moment he left the Hogwarts Express he asked me to spend the summer with him at the manor. He also informed me about your little fling together, but he swore it was a stupid mistake.

He doesn't want you, Eden. He never will. Make it easy for yourself and get over that foolish crush of yours!

Luckily, he now realizes you're just an ornamental inconvenience that we need to get rid of, for the sake of our relationship.

Now, be honest darling, did you really expect it to work? Think about your future! Wherever he'd take you, people would stare. They'd compare you with the dirt underneath their shoes. You would disgrace him, dishonour him!

Some friendly girl to girl advice: You'll never belong in his world and the sooner you realize that, the better.

If you truly love him, like you state in that poor, disgusting letter of yours, you will let him go, like he asked you too.

Kind regards,

Pansy Parkinson.

The letter fell from her shaking hands and coldness entered her body, as though a Dementor hovered over her. Her hand flew to her mouth as she ran towards the bathroom and hung her head over the toilet bowl. Choking sounds escaped her throat and so did the yellow liquid that came with them.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Somewhere, a wound inside of her had begun to fester again. This time with resentment. He'd told her he loved her and he'd lied. He had never loved her. She was just a distraction to forget about his own worries.

Someone stopped in front of the bathroom door. She listened to the sound of sneakers, pacing around. They stoped moving.

The door burst open and Harry stood in the entrance, Malfoy's letter pressed between his fingers, his lips set in a grim line. For a moment, Eden thought he was going to yell at her but he just stood there, staring at her.

"I- I don't know what to say." He finally said.

Eden tore her eyes away from him and fixed them on the ground, a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Oh- Eden," Harry came closer and brushed the tear away with his thumb. He pressed her head into his shoulders and Eden clutched her arms desperately around his waist.

Strange feelings rumbled inside her and the floodgates opened. Tears burst forth like water from a dam and soaked into his sweater. From her mouth came a cry so raw, that Harry shuddered against her limp body.

Was this what it felt like? Losing the person you loved the most?

Harry pulled her closer against him while Eden wept heaving sobs that made her lungs spasm. She cried until nothing else existed but her shame and anger.

She pulled away from his shoulder and looked up, her vision blurred from all the crying.

Ron and Hermoine were now standing in the doorway, reading Pansy's letter. Eden buried her face against Harry again. The last thing she needed was their judgemental opinion. She held her breath, waiting for their outburst - but nothing came. Instead, other hands stroked her shoulders lightly too.

Eden blinked and saw her friends sitting around her, their eyes wet with tears too. She ground her teeth together trying not to cry again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermoine's eyes flickered as her expression turned to hurt.

"To get an awful reaction from you? Like after the Lupercalia Ball?"

"I'd have gotten over it! You're my best friend! All I want for you is to be happy!" Hermoine grabbed her wrist.

"You treated me as if I was a traitor!" Eden forced the words out, her whole body trembling.

"I'm sorry." Hermoine said.

"It doesn't matter anymore does it? It was all a lie. A joke." Eden croaked.

"That slimy git, wait till I get my hands on him!" Ron bawled his fists but Hermoine covered them with her hands, whispering "He's not worth it."

Harry brushed a lock of hair out of Eden's face. "The things Pansy said in that letter, they're awful."

"But they're true. I don't fit in his world and he'd never fit in mine." Eden said. "I deserve more than that."  
Anger replaced all sadness and Eden thought about how terrible Draco had treated her before.

"You're right. Now, how about we burn that letter to the ground?" Ron said, taking out his wand.

Eden smiled faintly. "Go ahead."

After the letter turned to ashes, Harry took her hand and lead her out of the bathroom and back outside.

A sour feeling dominated her stomach as she thought about Draco. Anger washed over her again, like acid it's way up her entire chest.

"Hold on to my arm tightly." Harry said. Eden hooked her arm into his.

"Okay, here we go."

Eden felt his arm twist away from her and redoubled her grip. When the pressure disappeared, she was standing in front of the Burrow. Nausea clawed at her throat and she tried to force down the bile, but it was too late. She threw up.

"See, not that bad was it?" Harry grinned and muttered a cleaning spell over her. The sour taste of vomit left her mouth and was replaced with a minty one.

Eden stared at the Burrow, standing tall in the darkness. Molly Weasley walked outside, holding her arms open for Eden.

"Ah, my dear! I'd been wondering when they'd bring you back here!" Molly Weasley gave Eden a hug. "I'm glad you could finally make it."

Bill, Fleur, Fred, George and Ginny were in the living room. They smiled broadly when Eden walked in.

Fred stood up. "You came! Thanks a lot Eden, you just earned me ten galleons!" He grinned at George.

"You bet on me?!" Eden slapped his arm and giggled.

Fred shrugged and embraced her into a hug. "I missed you, silly. You almost got me worried."

"I missed you too, Fred." Eden sank onto the sofa.

***

It was around one o'clock in the morning when everybody left for bed. Eden stayed behind. She didn't feel like going to bed at all.

She made herself a cup of tea and read the Daily Prophet. The Burrow was silent at night, the only noise she heard was Mr. Weasley's faint snoring.

She walked to the window and stared up at the sky. Strong hues of inky black melted together with silvery mist. Just like Pansy's hair and Draco's stormy eyes.

Eden's stomach churned when she thought about them and she felt like throwing up all over again. She pressed her eyes closed in an attempt to ignore the agonizing pain cutting through her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Eden turned around and looked at Harry. He wore grey sweatpants and his hair hung messily in front of his eyes. He looked beautiful.

"What are you still doing up?" She asked.

Harry came closer to her. "A nightmare."

Eden studied him in the darkness. His eyes were baggy, red seeping around his pupils.

"Oh, I have those too all the time." She whispered. Harry stood next to her and stared at her intently.

"What happened between you and Malfoy?"

Eden gulped. "The letter confused me. I knew we couldn't see each other anymore," She sighed. "He told me he loved me."

The corner of Harry's mouth quirked down. Eden almost thought he was sad.

"Draco Malfoy isn't capable of loving." He sounded hoarse.

"He's not a bad person Harry." Eden blinked. "He just doesn't know how to make the right choices. He doesn't get the chance to make the right choices." She looked outside again, her eyes filling with tears.

Harry's fingers darted up to her face and brushed her cheeks. "That doesn't make it right for you to suffer underneath his misery."

Eden swallowed. "You're right."

Eden felt his fingers searching hers. She gazed into his eyes. It was almost like they were both green and blue. Yellow crept in around the edges as though it were trying to take over.

"We should dance." Harry said. His eyes were playful.

"What?" Eden's lips stretched into a smile and she burst out laughing.

Harry put on some music. He placed his hand on her back and whisked her close to his body. He turned and twirled her as though he was a professional.

Eden giggled loudly and swung her arms around his nape. He chuckled into her ear and a warm feeling flooded over her.

"You're my best friend, Eden." He breathed across her face.

Eden bit her lip, this didn't feel like something you'd do as friends. His eyes fluttered up to hers and Eden gaped at them. His eyes darkened and he stared at her lips again.

Harry slowly brought his lips to hers. Eden gasped slightly, a feeling of electricity running through her veins, lighting up every nerve in her body.

He opened his mouth and she pressed forward, their tongues tangling together.

His tongue pressed against hers, swallowing her small moans as his hand came up to hold her face steady.

"We should go slow-" He whispered.

Eden swallowed. "I need more." Her fingers tangled into his hair. "Please."

His eyes flickered and then he dove in for another kiss. He brushed his tongue inside her mouth, a small sound escaped her throat.

His hands wandered underneath her shirt. Eden pushed her head back and let him kiss down her throat.

He was soft and delicate with her. He wasn't like Draco, rough and demanding. Eden shoved Draco Malfoy out of her mind and focused on Harry.

He smelled amazing, like vanilla and wood and her pulse fluttered madly.

"I've thought about you since third year." Harry panted against her lips, a small moan escaped hers. His cheeks were slightly pink and Eden realised he'd been afraid to tell her this.

His cool hands stroked her stomach and Eden pressed her lips tightly against his.

Draco kept flooding her mind but she pushed him back. He couldn't ruin this moment. He had to leave her alone.

A thought struck her, banishing Malfoy abruptly from her mind.

What if it had been Harry all this time?

***  
DISCUSSION


	22. Chapter 22

Draco

"Occlumency, Draco. That's what it's called." His mother whispered into his ear. "Bella will teach you everything you need to know about it."

Draco's eyes hovered towards Bellatrix. She was staring at him, a dangerous smirk dangled from her lips. It made him nervous.

"There's no need to worry my dear! We'll make sure nobody can invade that little mind of yours," Bellatrix inched closer to him.

"Just relax, Draco dear." She wrapped her hands around his jaws. "This will only hurt a little,"

Draco's world exploded. It felt as though Bellatrix's legilimency was a blade tearing though his mind. Tearing his memories to pieces.

The pain he had felt when Eden and Cedric almost kissed at the Lupercalia Ball, the first time he'd realized he loved her. The times when Draco had sat alone in his room, wishing to be with her instead.

Bellatrix razed his memories viciously. He heard himself scream. It hurt.

When she finally withdrew, she pushed him to the ground.

"Cissy! Your son," She gasped. "He's a blood traitor," She nudged Draco with her shoe."I wonder what the Dark Lord would think of this."

His mother stood up, her voice ice cold when she spoke. "Don't you dare Bella."

Bellatrix laughed manically. "He's weak. Just like his father."

Draco could just make out her black curls hanging over him. His vision wobbled when he tried to focus on her. "I'll make sure you forget about that little Mudblood of yours." She giggled and stroked his chin with her wand. "What was her name again? Eden?" Her beautiful name sounded so venomous in her mouth.

Draco swallowed bitterly. "Please, don't hurt her. I'll leave her alone." His throat clenched together as he pictured Bellatrix killing the only person he'd ever loved besides his mother.

"I'll teach her a lesson. She's friends with Potter isn't she? Then I assume she'll be in the ministry too."

"Please don't-" Draco felt a tear rolling down his cheek. Bellatrix apparated out of the room and so did he, back to Hogwarts.

***

He woke up, catching his breath with shaking gasps. Another nightmare about that horrible evening. It was months ago! Bella hadn't killed Eden. She hadn't gotten that opportunity. Draco sighed heavily and got up.

A prickling coldness ran down his spine when a letter pushed it's way out of his fireplace, onto the floor. His knees trembled as he bent down to pick it up.

For Draco Malfoy, from Eden Gray.

Draco's heart rose, a flicker of hope in the darkness and cold. He opened the letter carefully.

Dear Draco,

I know you told me not to write to you and to leave 'us' behind, but Draco, I can't. I miss you. The feeling is too visceral to ignore.

When I saw your face in the Daily Prophet I knew you weren't doing alright. I'm really worried about you Draco. Is everything ok? Are you eating enough?

I hope you're safe. Please, write back.

I love you, always have and always will.

Eden

Draco dropped his head, mouth twisting as he trembled and let the letter fall to the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut and he tried to focus through the pain.

Occlude. Don't let it get to you.

He let out a ragged breath and focused on his thoughts. This one couldn't burst open, he had to focus on his task, not her.

Eden stood in the doorway. Her eyes, bright, bold and yet ever so delicate. The key dropped into the palm of his hand, metal and skin melting together. He curled his fingers around it and walked to the door.Closing it firmly, he tossed away the key.

The door was closed and Eden left his mind. He folded up the letter and put it in one of his drawers. He heard people laughing downstairs. Do these people ever sleep? For Merlins sake! It was three in the morning!

Blaise, Theo and Pansy had been staying at the manor with him for the last month. His mother thought it'd be easier for him, having friends around. They too were getting their dark marks this week. There would be a whole ceremony. Draco's throat burned as he thought about the tattoo that would be inked into his body. He'd be forever marked with the bad decisions of his father. A sign of pure evil. What would Eden think if she found out about his mark? He couldn't bare the thought.

"Ah, our chosen one has returned from his room. Did you get your beauty sleep?" Theo snickered as he shoved a glass of firewhiskey in Draco's direction.

Draco scowled at the words. The chosen one.

"I've been dying to know what that task of yours is, Draco." Blaise cocked his head back. "A pity you can't tell us about it."

Draco sniffed. He'd do anything to not perform that task. The vanishing cabinet and killing Albus Dumbledore. His walls trembled slightly as fear seeped inside his mind. Occlude. The doors stopped rumbling. His emotions steadied.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, Daphne arrived here around midnight. I guess she missed me a little too much." Blaise grinned.

Daphne. Something must have happened or else she wouldn't visit so soon.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Try and keep it in your pants, will you?"

Daphne peeked around the corner of the living room, her dark brown hair seemed blonder than it had been since the last time she'd visited. "Draco," She walked towards him and kissed his cheek. "how are you?"

"I'm great."Draco placed his hand on her back and guided her forward, to the kitchen. "I need to have a word with you."

"Muffliato." Draco pointed his wand at the door. He turned to her. "How was she?"

Daphne raised her brow slightly. "Fine. Nobody seemed to be following her. The only reason I returned was because I saw her leave with Potter and Weasley. I think they went to that Burrow." 

Draco sighed, relieved. Daphne wasn't like the rest of his friends. She didn't believe in pure-blood supremacy. She even liked Eden.

"Don't worry too much about it. Your aunt didn't send anyone after her. Eden's safe." Daphne touched his shoulder. "She looks dreadful though, crying all the time."

A snort from their left. Draco cocked his head to the side. Pansy.

Draco gritted his teeth. His eyes hovered towards her hand where Eden's letter was pressed between her fingers.

"You're dating a Mudblood?" Pansy scoffed.

"Not now, Parkinson—"

"You surprise me everytime Draco. Out of all people, you're in love with a Mudblood?" Pansy turned to Daphne. "And you knew? How hilarious."

Pansy stood very still, her eyes boring into Daphne's. "I expected more from my best friend." Her voice was tight.

Irritation bubbled in Draco's chest. "Pans, just leave it alone. You shouldn't care about this."

"But I do." She chuckled. "Luckily, I took care of it."

Draco's heart froze. "What do you mean, you took care of it?"

"I sent her a letter back." Pansy's face turned into a grin at the horror plastered over his face.

"You did not." Draco swallowed thickly. His stomach twisted into knots as he stared at her satisfied expression.

"I did. You should be thankful, really. No distraction."

Draco bawled his fists and felt the room close in around him. Occlude.

He drew in a deep breath and fixed his gaze on her.

"I want you out of my manor by dawn. Get the fuck out of my house Pansy." His knuckles turned white and his jaw clenched as he snarled the words at her.

He pushed the door open and strode away.

Daphne's voice echoed from the kitchen behind him. "That was disgusting Pans, even for you."

He ran to his room, the stairs creaking painfully underneath his heavy shoes. He choked back a sob and grabbed a piece of parchment. He had to write her back.

His quill froze before touching the paper. What would he say? If he sent her a letter back, she'd get involved too. He didn't want that. He'd rather die.

Eden's door burst forcefully open. She stared at him, pain seeping from her eyes and a wrenching feeling clutched Draco's guts. He felt like throwing up.

Multiple doors started trembling, ready to burst open.

He inhaled deeply and tried to close them.

One crashed open and The Dark Lord stared at him, his face twisted into a cruel smile as he turned to Eden. Avada Kedavra.

Draco's brain screamed to close the doors. It felt as if his whole world was falling apart. He was losing control, for the first time ever. Occlude. Occlude. Occlude.

***

Eden

Harry released her lips and smiled at her. "I should go back to bed."

"Uh- yeah. Me too."

Harry followed her up the stairs, stroking her back gently. He kissed her goodnight and Eden fled towards the bathroom.

She couldn't breathe; her lungs were spasming as she tried to. What had she just done?

Pain ripped at her insides as she thought about Draco and she burst into tears. She felt so confused.

She loved Draco, she truly did but she'd just kissed her best friend, his lifelong enemy and yet it had felt right.

Harry felt right. Draco didn't. She still loved him. It felt wrong to kiss Harry when she loved someone else but it also felt so right, like this was supposed to happen.

Nothing made sense.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

Eden held her breath and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying for hours. She couldn't open the door like this!

"Can I come in?" It was Hermoine.

Eden sighed. She could tell Hermoine right?

"Uh- I'll come to the bedroom soon."

"Oh. Okay." Hermoine's footsteps faded away.

Eden slapped her own face. Get. It. Together.

When Eden entered the bedroom, Hermoine was staring at her. Her throat clicked. "Is everything alright?"

"No." Eden crawled on Hermoine's bed. "Can I sleep here?"

Hermoine smiled. "Ofcourse. Do you want to talk about it?"

Eden grinned. "I don't think it's appropriate to cry about boys in the middle of a war."

"Boys?"

Eden buried her face into the pillow. "It's Harry."

"No way!" Hermoine gasped and pulled the pillow from under Eden's head.

"Yes way and we just kissed."

Hermoine was silent for a while. "I think you're very confused right now and it's wrong of Harry to pull you into that position."

Eden lifted her head to look at Hermoine. "I specifically asked him to continue. He wanted to go slow. It's my fault."

"You don't know what it was like watching you yesterday, losing your head over Malfoy in your bathroom. Harry could've waited."

Eden huffed. "It felt like this was something he'd always needed to do. I liked it, but still..."

"Just- don't rush into something you're not ready for. I'm only worried." Hermoine said in a shrill voice.

Eden nodded and pulled her into a hug.

***

Eden woke up to Fred and George knocking on the door vigorously. "Get up women! Do you always sleep this long?"

She rubbed her eyes and gazed at Hermoine. Her hair was frizzy and all over the place.

Eden climbed out of bed and went downstairs. The sky was even more cloudy than the day before.

At breakfast, everyone was talking loudly about Bill and Fleurs wedding next summmer. It surprised Eden a bit. A marriage? During a war? She convinced herself it was something to look forward too, a light in the darkness or something.

Harry locked eyes with her several times during breakfast but Eden avoided his gaze as much as possible.

After breakfast Eden hurried upstairs but Harry clawed his hand around her wrist and pulled her back.

"Did I do something wrong?" He sounded unsure. "You're ignoring me."

"I- I can't have a relationship right now." Eden stared at the floor guiltily.

She heard him chuckle. Harry brought his hands up to her face and stroked her cheeks. Eden's eyes fluttered up to his.

A smile formed on his lips. "I know. I told you we should take things slow. It's all new for me too." 

He understood?

Eden smiled faintly. "Oh."

"I like you a lot Eden, but I can wait." His words entered her eardrums with a spark. It spread to her entire body, making her warm with anticipation.

"We should spend more time alone, uh-together," Eden's words failed her miserably. "To figure our feelings out." Blood rushed to her cheeks.

She saw a smirk form on his lips. "Am I making you nervous, Gray?"

Eden gaped her mouth open but no words came out.

"I would love to spend time together. Just you and me." He reached down and kissed her cheek.

Eden met his eyes and saw they had darkened. There was an intensity in them she hadn't expected.

Eden bit her lip nervously.

"Don't do that." He practically growled it, staring at her lips.

Eden smirked in anticipation and bit her lip again, more playfully this time. She turned around and felt his gaze fixed on her back. "I'll see you later, Harry."

She heard him swallow behind her. 

She'd never seen this side of him.

She was in so much trouble.

***  
DISCUSSION


	23. Chapter 23

Diagon Alley had changed. Every shop Eden loved, was either boarded up or hidden underneath large Ministry of Magic posters, which had been pasted up on the windows. With the rainy, cloudy weather that hung overhead, it almost seemed as if she was walking down Knockturn Alley instead.

Almost everyone that Eden passed looked anxious or hurried and nobody was shopping alone. Small groups ran haphazardly through the street, in fear that Death Eaters might attack at any moment.

"We still have to go to Flourish and Blotts." Harry said. They'd been hanging out all afternoon. It had been like this for two weeks now, just the two of them. They'd basically become inseparable.

Eden nodded and looked at her Hogwarts letter, inspecting the list of books. "I still need the new manual for-"

Harry stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Eden looked up from her list at Harry. His lips were set in a grim line.

Confused, Eden turned her head to where Harry was looking.

A pale, white-silver haired boy stared back at her and her breath caught in her throat.

Draco.

It was like being thrown into an ice bath. Coldness crept under her clothes, crawling over her skin like beetles.

There was a moment, a few seconds that hung in the air and time seemed to stand still. He stared at her, his grey eyes flickering slightly.

Eden gasped and stumbled backwards. It had been so long since she'd last seen him; he looked so different. She remembered his picture in the Daily Prophet and how she'd thought he looked ill. He looked much worse now.

As she stumbled, warm fingers tangled with hers. Her trance broke. She looked up at Harry who was rubbing circles on her palm. He pulled her closer to him, to protect her.

She fluttered her eyes back to Draco's. His gaze was fixed on their entwined hands. His light grey eyes narrowed.

"You better hope that isn't what it looks like, Potter." He snarled, still staring at their hands.

Eden quickly pulled her hand from Harry's tight grip and stared at the ground. Her heart battered in her chest as his words ricocheted inside her eardrums, repeating themselves again and again. Did he still care?

Draco inched closer to her. "What is this?"

Eden looked up at him. His grey eyes tore into hers and she found herself deadly afraid of the ice cold look in them. She knew how he could react when he gets angry.

Draco gritted his teeth. "Eden-"

Suddenly, Harry jumped in front of her, his wand pointing at Draco. All the air left Eden's lungs. She knew Harry wouldn't hesitate to hurt him and panic flooded over her.

Her hand spasmed towards his wand. "Stop it, Harry. Please." Her voice cracked.

He ignored her. "Leave her alone, Malfoy. Haven't you done enough damage?"

Draco scoffed. "What are you going to do about it, Potter? Curse me?" He laughed. "You'll find yourself reunited with dear Sirius fast enough if you try and hurt me."

Eden watched as Harry's green eyes turned a deep black. She had to do something or this wouldn't end well.

Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind Draco. Her eyes were ice cold as they bore into Harry's.  
"If you attack my son, it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" said Harry, his wand almost touching Draco's face now.

"Your husband is not here to save you, Narcissa. What are you going to do?" Harry laughed.

Eden let out a ragged breath. She'd disarm Harry if necessary. She clutched her fingers desperately around her own wand.

Narcissa smiled unpleasantly. "I'd wipe you out with one spell boy. Don't point your wand at my son."

A shiver rippled down Eden's spine.

"Please, have a go. They'd love to put you in Azkaban with that loser of a husband of yours!" Harry raised his wand higher.

Eden gasped. "Harry!"

"It's alright dear." Narcissa said, smiling at Eden.

Draco made an angry movement towards Harry. "Don't you dare talk to my mother like that!"

Tears stung Eden's eyes. Her knees were trembling and a wave of nausea struck her. She couldn't handle this. Not now.

They weren't worth it.

She turned around. "I'm apparating back to The Burrow, come find me when you're done being immature."

Harry grabbed her hand. "Please, don't. I'm sorry."

"I can't-" She pulled her hand away. She couldn't breathe; a cluster of sparks plugged in her abdomen. No no no.

Harry noticed her sudden change of behaviour. "Please, I'll take you back." She felt his arms snake around her waist.

Tension grew in Eden's face and limbs. Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow. Not a panic attack. Not now.

She locked eyes with Draco, he looked worried. Everything became blurrier as her heart raced faster. She walked backwards. Her whole body ached. The buildings grew tight and loomed over her, like a forest of stone. She focused on Draco. The mist swallowed his posture smothering his pale skin and black suit. Colour leached out of everything, turning everything into the same stony grey as Draco's eyes.

***

"Is she alright?"

Eden drifted into consciousness. And then back out.

"What have you done Harry?!" Eden could make out Hermoine's voice.

She tried pushing her eyes open but everything was so agonizingly bright.

A throbbing pain started below her left eye, stretching quickly around her entire head. The world was a blur but she could make out vague shadows around her.

Eden squeezed her eyes shut.

"Do it Harry!"

She felt something being poured down her throat and then, as though her legs had caught fire, Eden shot up, gasping for air. The subtle taste of a healing potion lingered on her tongue.

Eden stared up into the faces of Hermoine, Ron and Harry. "What happened-"

"You have to rest Eden. You had another seizure."

All of the things she had tried to bury in the back of her mind now rose up. She remembered Draco, his mother and Harry pointing his wand at them. Eden blinked up at Harry. "Why did you make such a scene out there?" Her voice was thick.

"Eden-" Harry hesitated. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"You weren't thinking straight?" Eden's heart hammered in her chest. "You never think things through! Everything you do, you can never master your own emotions! No matter who you hurt in the process!"

"I don't care if Draco gets hurt."

"I'm talking about me! See, you're just proving my fucking point." Angry tears streamed down her face. "You're hot-headed and can never control yourself from biting back!"

Eden turned around, facing the wall. "You're clearly no better than him."

Ron scraped his throat. "Hermoine we should leave." She heard their footsteps shuffling towards the door.

Harry didn't leave with them, she felt his eyes stinging her back.

"You can go too." Eden whispered as she furiously turned around and stared at him.

"But-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Eden roared making him flinch.

Harry sighed and slammed the door shut behind him.

Her muscles started twitching violently and she screamed into her pillow. Why did they have to make everything so fucking hard for her?

A few hours later, she heard the front door opening, the hallway filled with chatter. All the Weasley's were back home.

She got up from the bed and walked towards the stairs. A headache loomed in the back of her mind and she sighed. It suddenly felt as if the stairs were uncommonly narrow and she found herself hesitating to go down them.

She cursed under her breath. Now I can't even walk down a fucking staircase. Great.

After freezing for a few moments she began to descend the stairs, against the advice of her anxiety.

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table except for Harry, Ron and Hermoine. An ill feeling crept over her. Why weren't they here? Had something happened?

"They're fine darling," Mrs Weasley must've noticed her unease. "They're still shopping down at Diagon Alley."

Eden cracked a fake smile on her lips. They were up to something Mrs Weasley couldn't know about. They already had all of their stuff from the shops by noon.

"Right." Eden sat next to Ginny whilst Mrs Weasley stuffed her plate full with food. "You'll feel better after you've eaten something, dear." Eden smiled. Mrs Weasley was the most understanding woman she'd ever met.

Fred and George talked about their shop and some of the products but Eden caught herself staring at the front door multiple times. She needed to know what her friends were doing.

After dinner, Eden went straight upstairs, to Ron and Harry's bedroom. If the invisibility cloak was gone, they were up to something.

"Alohomora." Ron's door clicked open.

Eden looked around the small cramped bedroom. It was messy, clothes were strewn all over the place and the beds looked as if they'd just been slept in.

Eden cleared her throat. "Accio Invisibility Cloak." Nothing happened. They'd left with the cloak.

Eden felt slightly irritated. Why didn't they include her? She'd always go with them!

She stomped back to her bedroom and waited anxiously for them to return.

***

At midnight, a door downstairs clicked open. Eden jolted up from her bed and waited until she heard footsteps on the stairs. She heard them walk into Ron's bedroom. All three of them.

She waited a few minutes before she slithered out of her room, trying not to wake anyone and stopped at Ron's door.

"I'm telling you he is!" It was Harry.

Eden pressed her ear close against the door.

"Just- don't tell Eden. She's to ill to handle this." Harry continued.

Her skin froze and her eyes stung with tears. Too ill to handle what?

"He's a Deatheater," said Harry slowly. "He's replaced his father!"

Eden rolled her eyes. Could he not just get over it?

A long silence followed and then Ron spoke, "It seems very unlikely Harry..."

"In Madam Malkins. Malfoy dramatically pulled his left arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. You saw him acting strange!"

Eden froze on the spot. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, before she returned to her body. Ron and Hermoine hadn't refuted Harry's claim and Eden's stomach clenched as she tried to remain calm. How could they go on with this nonesense?!

She tried swallowing the anger that was boiling up but she couldn't. First, Harry had been terrible towards Draco and his mother, threatening them. Then, they'd snuck out of the house, lying to Mrs Weasley about where they were going and now Harry was whining about Draco being a Death Eater again?

She pushed the door open.

All three of them stared at her anxiously.

"Stop treating me like a little flower that can break all the time and tell me what's going on. I already heard half of it anyways." She moved furiously to Harry's bed and sat next to him.

Harry cleared his throat. "We uh- followed Malfoy into Knockturn Alley and he visited Borgin and Burkes."

"So what?"

Harry huffed angrily. "So what? They sell loads of sinister stuff and Malfoy just walked in there, inspecting this creepy cabinet."

Eden was getting more annoyed by the minute. "Did you see anything?"

"No but-"

"You can't just assume he's a Death Eater just because he visits creepy stores! I'm sure all Slytherins do that!"

"You don't understand-"

"He's not a Death Eater Harry!" Eden's voice rose. She'd never felt this angry with him.

"You're just saying that because you're still in love with him!" Harry snapped.

Eden's mouth gaped open. "You're mad."

This was by far the dumbest story she'd ever heard. How could he just jump to conclusions like that? Was this because of her and Malfoy?

Hermoine carefully opened her mouth and everyone stared at her. "You might be confused Harry. Voldemort would never let Malfoy join him... He's a student!"

"Thank you, Hermoine." Eden said.

"I mean she's right mate..." Ron said carefully as if Harry was breakable.

Harry nodded. "Sure." It was clear he didn't believe them, as always, Harry knew better.

Eden rolled her eyes. How dare he?

"I'm going back to my room." Eden said.

Harry looked at her desperately. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Eden didn't answer.

Harry got up. "Please, can we talk? I'll take you back to your room."

When they reached her bedroom, she pushed the door open with her fingertips and paused, turning around. Harry locked eyes with her and she took a deep breath. His eyes were soft as they gazed into hers.

"I don't want to fight with you." He whispered.

Eden bit her lip. She didn't want to be angry with him either; It would only make things even more difficult and she really liked him.

Harry's voice broke. "I'm sorry I acted like that before and that you had a seizure because of it."

He felt guilty.

Eden ruffled her hands through his jet black hair and pulled him close. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to make that happen."

Harry clutched his arms around her waist. "I don't want to lose you."

Molten heat spread through her muscles and she smiled. "You won't. It was just a stupid argument.'

She felt him smile against her skin and then he kissed her cheek. His soft lips stung her skin and she pushed herself closer to him. Inching her nose a little nearer to his neck, Eden smelled his scent which was intoxicating.

Her stomach swirled with butterflies and then he moved his hands to her backside, running his fingers up over her spine, still placing soft kisses on her cheek and neck.

'Harry,' She panted, all sort of feelings surging through her. 'I can't.'

Harry let go of her. 'I know.' He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled. 'Goodnight.'

Eden let herself fall on the bed. She liked Harry, she really did but there was just one big problem:

He wasn't Draco.

***  
DISCUSSION


	24. Chapter 24

On Monday morning, at precisely quarter to eleven, Eden stood at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She bit the inside of her cheek, wondering if going back to Hogwarts was the right thing to do. The wizarding world wasn't exactly safe anymore.

She stood there for a while, hesitating to walk through the wall. It reminded her of being eleven years old again, not knowing what to expect on the other side; the fear and uncertainty colliding with all of it.

"Go on, sweetheart. You'll be late." Eden locked eyes with Mrs Weasley. They were the only ones left standing at the barrier. Eden smiled, her mother had said the exact same thing when she'd dropped her off for the first time.

Everything reminded her of the first time she'd left for Hogwarts.

She inhaled deeply and nodded. It was time.

She pushed her trolley directly at the solid barrier, Mrs Weasley's voice fading behind her. Her lungs constricted and a second later, she was on platform nine and three-quarters, facing the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

Eden scanned the crowd for her friends, her eyes landing on Harry who seemed to be having a serious conversation with Mr Weasley, Ginny hung around Dean Thomas, her long red hair dancing around his body, Ron and Hermoine were guiding some first years onto the train and Draco Malfoy was gaping at her.

Eden flinched and her eyes flickered back to his. Draco Malfoy was gaping at her.

Her heart began to hammer in her chest and she looked at her feet, embarrassed. She awkwardly shuffled closer to the train, hoping her friends would join her soon.

She could have sworn she could feel him still staring at her but when she trailed her eyes back to Draco's direction, he was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, a pair of piercing brown eyes were now looking back at her. Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne arched her eyebrow and stared at Eden intently.

Eden blinked owlishly at the brunette, trying to figure out what was going on. Dapne smirked and looked past Eden.

Eden quickly turned to where Daphne was looking and to her great surprise, she saw Pansy Parkinson heavily making out with a boy. Eden's mouth gaped open as she stared at them.

His hand curled around Pansy's nape and she giggled loudly as he bit his lips and dove in for another kiss.

It wasn't Draco.

Eden snapped her head back to where Daphne stood. Daphne winked at her playfully and swayed carelessly back inside the train.

Eden's brows drew together, reviewing the situation. She'd just seen Pansy kissing someone who clearly wasn't her boyfriend. Why did Daphne want her to see this?

Maybe they weren't back together after all?  
But... why would Draco lie to her?

A shrill whistle sounded in her ears, shaking her out of her thoughts. She quickly climbed aboard the train noticing Harry was still outside with Mr Weasley and the doors were about to close.

"Harry! Hurry up!" She yelled, blocking the doors from closing by pushing her entire bodyweight against them. Harry hurried forward and Eden pulled him onto the train while Mr and Mrs Weasley pushed his trunk in.

"Now, stay safe dears!" Mrs Weasley cried.

The train gathered speed and Harry slammed the door shut.

"That was really close." He huffed, pushing his hair back. His scar peeked at her.

Eden grinned. "It's always with you, isn't it?"

"Is it now?" He chuckled. They made their way through the cramped corridor, looking for an empty cabinet. Eden felt eyes piercing her back so she turned, only to see everyone inside their compartments staring at them as they passed.

She knew this would've happened sooner or later because the Daily Prophet had written about that night in the ministry. She darted her eyes up to Harry who was clearly uncomfortable too.

Suddenly, looking for an empty cabinet seemed like it was taking forever. When they finally found one, Harry hurried inside gratefully.

"They're even staring at me." Eden sighed as she pushed her trunk up on the rack. She loathed being in the spotlight.

"Yeah, because you were at the ministry too." said Harry, taking a seat next to her.

Eden's mouth twitched and she stared at her hands, desperately thinking of something else to talk about. She couldn't talk about that night. It was just too much for her.

"I'm really happy about seeing Hagrid again." said Harry, changing the subject.

Before Eden could respond, their compartement door bursted open and Luna and Neville walked in.

"People were staring at us!" Neville said.

"It'll be like this for a while, Neville. It was all over the Daily Prophet this summer." Harry said.

Neville shrugged and began raving about the new wand he'd gotten from his gran. Eden's attention reeled back towards Daphne and she gazed outside at the passing scenery.

Draco had lied and Daphne clearly wanted her to know it. But why? It didn't make sense at all. An awful feeling crept over her as she inspected the dark weather that hung overhead. What if he was trying to protect her?

Eden shuffled in her seat. He'd done this before, pushing her away because he'd thought he was endangering her.

The compartment door busted open and Ron walked inside, Hermoine right behind him.

"God, I'm starving." he said, slumping onto the seat beside Luna. "And guess what? Malfoy's not doing prefect duty." Ron rolled his eyes. "That git thinks we're going to do it all for him!"

Hermoine said, "He's just sitting his compartement. We saw him when we passed."

Harry suddenly sat up straight, very interested. "What was he doing?"

"I don't know. Uh- sitting there?" Ron replied.

Eden jerked her head to Harry, who pelted Ron with questions.

"Did he look like something important was on his mind? Did he seem on edge?" Harry paused for a while, "I think he was-"

"Stop it!" Eden snapped.

Harry's throat bobbed. "Never mind."

Eden furrowed her brows, she knew he wouldn't let it rest. His face brightened and it seemed as though something had occurred to him, like he'd just come up with a brilliant idea.

"I have to go check something out." And in a flash, he'd pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and flung it over himself. "See you later."

Eden opened her mouth to argue with him but he'd already left, the door slamming shut behind him.

Hermoine looked at her suspiciously. "He isn't going to Malfoy is he?"

Eden leaned back and closed her eyes. " Honestly? I don't even care anymore."

***

Hogwarts rose out of the silent charcoal curtain of the night. Eden's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the castle, it's light stretching out over the sky.

Her shoulders felt lighter as she realized she was back home, where she belonged, with her family. She looked at Ron and Hermoine, who were bickering behind her and she smiled. She wanted to turn to Harry but realised he wasn't there.

He was probably already inside Hogwarts.

As she entered the Great Hall, she scanned the Gryffindor table, no Harry there either.

An ill feeling seized her as she looked around skittishly.

Hermoine touched her shoulder. "Where is Harry?"

Eden's heart lurched. What if he was out there alone? He couldn't be! He'd be bait for the Death Eaters!

She chewed her lip and glanced around the Great Hall. What if he hadn't gotten off the train? What if something had happened? She flung her head towards the entrance, searching for his jet black hair and red sweater.

The last people walked inside but Harry wasn't among them.

Her hands went for her wand. She'd go and look for him if necessary. Hermoine and Ron were clearly thinking the same thing and were already putting their coats back on.

And just when she was about to jolt up, he walked inside, his nose covered with a wad of paper tissues.

Eden narrowed her eyes. Small streaks of red on the tissues. Blood.

Harry hurried towards them and forced himself between Hermoine and Eden.

"Blimey Harry- What happened to your face?" Ron said.

Harry's nose was covered in dried up blood. Eden's mouth twitched. "Is it broken?"

"No, Luna fixed it up." He sounded hoarse.

Eden quickly muttered a cleaning spell over his nose and he gave her a wary smile.

"What happened ?" She whispered.

"I'll tell you later."

"We were terrified Harry! You can't just show up like this and say nothing!"

"Later." He said curtly.

"But-"

"I said not now!"

Eden flinched and abruptly turned away from him, staring at a plate of potatoes, a sour taste rising up in her throat.

"I was just worried." Her eyes were wet and she blinked back tears.

Harry sighed. "I know, I'm sorry." His fingers darted up to her face and brushed her cheeks. Eden shrugged and turned to watch Dumbledore, who was about to start his speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Dumbledore shushed the crowd. "Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and are gaining strength."

Eden swallowed and tried focussing on something else.

"Hogwarts is protected in new and more powerful ways but I still urge you all to be careful. Should you notice anything strange or suspicious, don't hesitate to tell a member of our staff."

Dumbledore smiled across at the students.

"Now, your beds are waiting for you. You all need a good nights rest before the lessons start tomorrow. Goodnight everybody."

Benches screeched back and hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall. Eden waited for Harry as he tied his shoelaces.

"What happened to your nose?" She whispered carefully.

Harry cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder as though worried someone might overhear them. "It was Malfoy."

All the air left Eden's lungs. Draco wouldn't attack Harry! Would he?

"I followed him inside his compartment," Harry continued, " I'm telling you, he's up to something."

Eden picked at her nails not knowing what to believe.

"He petrified me Eden! Then he stamped on my nose and threw the Invisibilty Cloak over me. I'm lucky Luna found me before the train took off again!"

A chill slithered down her spine as she absorbed his words. It felt like a slap in her face; like waking up from a fantasy. A fantasy where Draco Malfoy wasn't a terrible person.

She stared at the bruises and blood on Harry's face. Draco Malfoy had done this. The same person who'd called her a Mudblood dozens of times and who disrespected her and her friends.

This was the Draco Malfoy whom she'd thought was worth waiting for, the one who had abused Harry and had been willing to let him rot on that train, all the way back to London.

A low sound of horror escaped Eden's lips. "I- I'm so sorry, Harry."

He smiled faintly. "It's not your fault."

"I should never have stood up for him all this time." She meant every word of it, he obviously didn't deserve it.

A twinkle appeared in Harry's eyes. "It doesn't matter." He said.

"Yes, it does!" Eden said. She felt so guilty, defending Draco this whole time.

Eden felt like crying. She flung her arms around Harry and in response, he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

They stood there for a while, hugging. It was like they were making up for everything that had gone wrong between them during these last few weeks of the holidays. Harry pressed his head in her shoulders and Eden didn't want to let go either.

"I thought something bad had happened to you." She croaked.

She felt him smile against her neck. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

They walked through the empty corridors, back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry discussed his timetable with her but then something caught her attention.

In an empty corridor a brown haired girl in Slytherin robes stood staring at her. Daphne Greengrass. Again. What was she doing near Gryffindor tower?

Eden was just about to ask Harry if he'd seen her too but when she looked back, Daphne was gone.

An eerie feeling crept over her as she wondered why Daphne had followed her all the way up to the Gryffindor tower.

Once they got to the common room, Eden hurried upstairs and paced around her dormitory.

She thought about all the times she'd seen Daphne. There was nothing out of the ordinary about her. She was a part of the Slytherin clique and very close with Pansy Parkinson.

Eden felt like she was missing something. Daphne Greengrass, a pure-blood witch. What could it possibly be about her?

Then it hit her.

A pure-blood witch raised with the same ideals about pure-blood supremacy. Yet, she was different; always hanging out with Adelaide Cresswell, one of the few Muggleborns in Slytherin, probably the only one.

She thought about Draco and Pansy again. He'd clearly lied to her and Daphne wanted her to know that ... but why?

Eden's head was a mess as she tried to put everything together, into perspective. Nothing made sense.

She huffed angrily and stared at the pale moonlight outside.

Breaking her brain about it clearly got her nowhere so there was only one thing left to do.

Find Daphne Greengrass.


	25. Chapter 25

Eden pulled her robe tight around herself as a chilly breeze swept through an open window into the corridor. She looked around skittishly, wondering where Daphne could be.

Eden walked slowly through the scarcely lit corridor. It was so dark and empty that it gave her a sinister feeling. The sound of her ragged breathing echoed against the cold damp walls making her suddenly realize how quiet it was. It was so eerily silent that it hung in the air, thick and heavy.

A voice in her head grew louder, urging her to go back to her dormitory.

Her heart rate picked up as reality clawed it's way into her mind. She was alone, an easy target.

She would make easy Death Eater bait right now.

Doubt overcame her and she turned around, her heart banging harshly against her chest. She needed to get away from here and fast.

She was on her way back to the Portrait of the Fat Lady when a noise abruptly brought her to a stop. The slapping of feet against the marble tiles filled her ears. 

She froze, paralyzed, as she imagined a Death Eater running into her. Her breath caught in her throat as she stood there, her soul separated from her body.

A blinding white light beamed through her eyelids and as she stumbled backwards an arm caught her.

"That took you long enough." A deep feminine voice spoke. "I almost thought you'd stood me up."

Eden squinted as moving spots of brightness dissolved from her vision. Daphne Greengrass stood in front of her, brown curls dangling from her shoulders.

Eden cleared her throat and her muscles eased. "Wh- why have you been following me."

Daphne arched an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of the Slytherin's mean girls. "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm trying to tell you something." She giggled. "Follow me."

Eden struggled to keep up as Daphne ran towards an empty classroom. She pulled Eden inside and clicked the door sharply closed behind them.

Eden stared at Daphne who circled playfully around her. "Things are changing, Gray." Her voice was tight. "Call it... a shifting of the winds."

Eden furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?"

"As a Muggle-born, it's not safe to wander around the corridors this time of night." Daphne said, inching closer. "It's not only outside these walls that things are ... escalating."

Adrenaline coursed through Eden's veins and she wiped her sweaty palms on her robes.

"Don't be nervous." Daphne whispered.

"I suppose you're here to warn me then?" Eden said.

Daphne smiled. "Really bright, aren't you?" She cocked her head back slightly, pushing her forearms on the desk in front of Eden. "I can't tell you exactly."

"Then what are you doing here, Daphne?"

A mischievous glint appeared in Daphne's eyes, clearly impressed on how she'd used her first name.

"Draco didn't know that Pansy wrote you that letter."

Eden's mouth went dry. He didn't?

"It was quite the drama actually." Daphne continued, her eyes glittering slightly. "He kicked her out immediately, to Theo's great annoyance."

Pansy was kissing Theodore Nott back at the platform.

'I don't understand—'

"Pansy felt like she had to do it. And I'll admit that at first I was a little angry but then I realized that you might in fact be endangering Draco."

Eden felt her lungs constrict. "Then why are you here telling me what Pansy did?"

"Because I also think you could save him."

By now, the space was so minimal between them that it made Eden uncomfortable. "He doesn't want to see me. He made me promise to stay away from him."

Daphne snorted. "And you Gryffindors always play by the rules, am I right?"

Daphne moved towards the door. "Oh well, at least I tried..." She paused at the door. "He really loves you, Eden. That's quite rare for a Malfoy."

Eden's chin trembled as she thought about how everything was just a big misunderstanding.

"Don't waste your time with that fool of a Potter, it might just turn out better for you in the end."

Eden felt the heat beneath her skin burn bright as Daphne glared at her one last time.

What did she mean, turning out better in the end for her?

The door slammed shut and silence filled the room again.

Eden felt the world buckle beneath her legs as she slumped down onto a chair, finally allowing herself to breathe again.

She gritted her teeth as a wracking sob left her throat.

***

Eden's mouth twitched violently as she entered the cold dungeons, memories of the last time she'd been here flaring up in her mind.

He'd told her he loved her, right here in these dungeons.

The biting cold cut through her lungs as she inhaled sharply.

It was the first lesson of Potions and she wasn't looking forward to it. For the first time ever, she wanted to turn around and never look back. It angered her immensely that the only subject she'd ever truly loved, had been ruined by Draco Malfoy.

She shivered at the thought of having to face him again. It felt terrifying.

She hesitantly pushed the door open.

"Hello hello, nice to meet you!" Professor Slughorn bustled his way over to her, his fat legs quivering as he moved.  
"Mister Malfoy will be very pleased, not having to wait all on his own for the other students!"

Eden's mouth wouldn't quite work. She flickered her eyes past professor Slughorn and stared right into the back of Draco Malfoy.

"What's your name dear?"

Eden shot her eyes back to professor Slughorn. "Eden Gray, sir."

Draco didn't even flinch at the sound of her name. It was like being stabbed with a sharp knife.

"Ah! miss Gray! I'm so very pleased that you're joining my class. Professor Dumbledore told me all about that potion you brewed last year. Very outstanding work you did if you ask me!"

He beamed at her and Eden cracked a faint smile.

"I'll tell you something Miss Gray, why don't you come to a little gathering of mine? A supper party, for Hogwarts' brightest and best!"

Eden wasn't sure whether she liked him or not. He seemed pleasant enough in his own way, although he did come off a little self-absorbed.

"Uh- sure. I would love to." She said.

"Marvellous! I'll send you an invitation, then. Check the owlery every now and then!" He smiled broadly. "Oh! I almost forgot, professor Snape would like to see you after class. He'll meet you here."

Eden's ears rang slightly by his words. She'd wondered whether or not they'd continue their private sessions.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud snap. She looked at Draco who was staring at her, a broken quill dangling between his fingers.

She tore her eyes away from him and walked towards her seat, ignoring the burning feeling of his eyes pressing into her back.

Eden fidgeted with her robe as she waited for the other students to arrive at the classroom which felt like it was taking an excruciating long time. In the mean time, she thought about what Snape could possibly want to tell her.

A note soared in front of her and landed on her desk. Eden froze as though petrified.

With trembling fingers, she opened it.

Don't meet with Snape.

-D

When she looked at him his eyes were dark, staring at her intently. She frowned at him, trying to understand but he looked away.

Then, the classroom bursted with chattering students and Eden instinctively crumbled up the note, putting it safely away in the pocket of her robe.

Slughorn started his lesson but all Eden could really think about was Draco's note.

All she knew was that it made her feel uncomfortable but she would not take his advice. Snape was her mentor and she trusted him.

After class, everybody started to leave the classroom but Eden stayed seated.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry said, eyeing her suspiciously.

She shrugged. "Snape wants to meet." She cocked her head back. "You know, private lessons."

Harry nodded. "I'll see you at dinner then."

Eden turned to her book again, the voices of the students fading as they walked down the corridor to the Great Hall.

She wasn't hungry nor did she think she'd be able to hold any food down right now anyway.

She couldn't shrug off the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Her brief moment with Draco had definitely made that worse and Daphne's words hadn't helped either.

The clicking of shoes on the wooden floor snapped her back to attention. Snape swept inside the Potions classroom, his black robes flowing perfectly behind him.

"The time of silly incantations and effortless potions are over." Snape said in his usual sneery tone.

Eden flinched as she looked up at him. His sallow skin seemed even more so than usual and deep blue bruises hung underneath his eyes.

"Healing potions. Tell me everything you know about them." His eyes bore into hers.

"Uh- well, the first thing you'll need is Dittany,"

"Wrong!" His eyes narrowed.

Eden gulped. "Nettle-"

"You'll need niffler saliva." Snape looked down his hooked nose at Eden, his voice quieting.

Eden frowned. He'd never let her use such expensive ingredients.

His long fingers plucked a tall bottle from the shelf and Eden's eyes widened.

"If you stir niffler saliva with crushed moonstone, It makes a very powerful form of healing magic."

Eden nodded vigorously while scribbling everything down.

"Perform the incantation Membris Sanentur over the cauldron and the healing of paralyzed limbs will be stimulated."

Eden almost dropped her quill. "Sir, incantations?"

Snape raised his brows. "Is there a problem, miss Gray?"

Eden swallowed. Using incantations to make potions stronger was very advanced magic. "I'm not skilled enough."

"Well then, I advise you to pay attention to what I'm saying and stop interrupting me!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry professor." It glided of her tongue but she didn't mean it.

She crushed the moonstone, added it to the cauldron and waited nervously for it to turn charcoal black.

She felt his eyes on her hands as she added the niffler saliva but she refused to look up at him.

After letting it simmer Snape drew his wand.

"Now, listen very carefully and don't mess up your incantation!" Snape hissed.

"Membris Sanentur, Membris Sanentur, Membris Sanentur." He muttered the incantation that sounded like a song.

Eden cleared her throat and mimicked his movements, repeating the words over the simmering cauldron.

It didn't work.

She tried again.

And again.

"You have to sing it. There's no melody."

Eden focussed, but it still didn't work.

She tried for over an hour, Snape not leaving her side and stepping in when the potion almost exploded or evaporated.

She was so tired.

It had never been this hard.

But she wasn't giving up.

She sang the incantation over and over until finally the liquid slowly began to thicken and it's colour leached out of it.

Yes yes yes. Eden almost screamed out of sheer excitement.

She begged for it stay this way, repeating the incantation more vigorously.

"Keep your voice in tone!" Snape ordered.

Sweat trickled down the back of her neck and she rolled her head back, trying to stop the drops from falling down her blouse.

She kept singing.

"It's working." Snape said quietly.

He was right, the potion stilled slowly and Eden felt euphoric.

She held her breath, made sure it wasn't bubbling anymore and when it was clear that it wasn't, she shakily put down her wand, grateful for the relief of the tension in her stiff muscles.

"It looks alright." Snape said. "It's far from perfect though."

Eden nodded.

"You'll need to keep practicing. Professor Slughorn has granted you permission to use the classroom without supervision."

Eden's face washed blank with confusion. "Me? Alone?"

"Don't act so surprised." Snape replied coolly.

Eden couldn't wrap her head around it. Why was she allowed to practice on her own? A grin crept on her face.

"In two weeks we'll go into the forbidden forest. It's time you learned where to find the rarest sorts of magical herbs."

It just got better and better.

"I trust, by then, you'll know the incantation by heart and can perform it in a heartbeat." His voice was threateningly low.

Eden chewed her lip nervously. "Yes, professor."

"Clean up the classroom and I'll see you then."

Snape swayed out of the room and Eden was left stunned. She let out a small scream and excitedly muttered a cleaning charm.

They trusted her enough to practice on her own!

Smiling broadly, Eden left the classroom but her blissful moment was cut short when someone grabbed her wrist harshly.

Eden screamed and a hand pressed upon her mouth, a familiar metallic taste pushing past her lips. She looked up at Draco Malfoy. His silvery cold eyes stared severely into hers. Hues of red mixed with the grey, making it stand out even more.

"So fucking stubborn, aren't you?" He growled.

"Excuse me-"

"I told you specifically NOT to meet with Snape!" He pulled her away from the classroom. "You're coming with me. Now."


	26. Chapter 26

Draco grabbed Eden tightly by her elbow and forced her to move. She let out a small scream and dropped her bag, it's contents clattering loudly on the marble floor.

"Draco!"

He clenched his jaw and tightened his grip determinedly.

"Wait!" She hissed.

He shoved her into a broom cupboard and shut the door closed behind them. Holding her by her wrists, she was trapped between him and the wall. His eyes were focused on her, black and dangerous.

"I told you NOT to meet with Snape."

Eden watched him with wide eyes. "I-"

"Shut up!" He snapped. "From now on, I don't want you anywhere near him again."

Eden couldn't believe her ears. She roughly shook herself out of his grip. "I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

His eyes turned more deadlier than before. "I refuse to put up with your stubborn behaviour."

Eden was gobsmacked. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Promise me!" He hissed.

She stared into his grey eyes, bewilderd. Her stubborn behaviour? She was fuming. "You can't be serious!"

It was the breaking point of her patience. All this time, he'd kept her in the dark and now he had the nerve to treat her like she was a puppet, dancing around at it's masters will.

Well, not anymore.

She was done.

"No, I won't promise you! I don't have to do anything for you anymore!"

"Unbelieveable," He scoffed, "I'm trying to keep you safe-"

"You don't have to keep me safe! You told me to leave you alone, that we couldn't be together, so don't !"

His jaw clicked and he pulled away a little. "Do you actually think I want to do this? Has it ever crossed your hypercritical mind that I'm doing this for you?" He snarled.

Eden looked up at him. "You're doing what exactly for me?"

His stormy eyes flickered at her.

"Enlighten me, Draco. When have you ever done anything for me?"

He slammed his fist into the wall next to her. "Just stay away from Snape!"

The thud vibrated near her ear and Eden flinched reluctantly. She shifted her feet but refused to look away. No, she wouldn't give in. She needed to keep eye-contact. Control.

"No. Give me one good reason."

"I can't tell you."

"Ah, the mystery! Don't you ever get tired of yourself?" Eden snarled.

"You don't understand!" He roared.

"It's not like you tell me anything! You don't give a fuck about how I feel!"

Her shout silenced them both. Draco glared at her cautiously and the silence engulfed them both, settling between them. That wasn't true. He loved her. Her skin had turned pink from shouting and his mind reeled back to the times where her cheeks wore that soft blush whenever he kissed her lips.

Would she still taste the same?

He was tempted to reach out and touch her.

He wondered, if that familiar chill would still slither down his spine when he kissed her.

He banished the thoughts.

Eden saw his cold eyes soften and her heart rate picked up with hopeful expectation. Could she have finally gotten through to him?

But then he blinked and any and all emotion vanished behind his occlumency walls. "Just stay away from Snape."

He released her wrists and turned away. But Eden wasn't done with him yet.

"Daphne came to see me." She said.

Draco paused, frozen.

What she was about to say, was stupid and she knew it might backfire. It was a conscious decision and it was one that would probably result in rejection but she couldn't do this anymore. She had to know- know if he still did.

"She told me you still love me." 

As soon as the words left her lips, a chill coiled around her. This was stupid, she was being stupid. He remained silent and the mortification of the situation caught up to her. This was just embarrassing. He didn't love her anymore, she was just that dense to assume he still did.

Draco glared at her. His chest heaved with emotions but he couldn't do this. Oh, how he wanted to grab her and slice these last inches of space between them but he had to be rational. She couldn't get involved.

Blaming her would be perfect to keep her off his back. "And you replaced me with Potter." He tried his best to scoff the words at her. "Don't think I didn't notice how protective he was of you in Diagon Alley."

Eden opened her mouth to say something but her mind muddled and tangled into a disastrous mess and she had no idea exactly how she was going to deal with it. There was Harry and there was Draco.

But Harry wasn't Draco.

"That isn't fair." She swallowed bitterly. It truly wasn't, not after everything he'd put her through. "I waited for you Draco, I waited the whole school year just to hear that you couldn't be together with me. I kept waiting over the summer, even though I didn't have to." Her chin trembled.

Draco's eye twitched. "He's better for you anyways." He didn't mean that. Fuck Harry Potter. The git was disgusting. But he would do anything to keep her away from his mess.

"He's not you."

Eden's words cut through him. Control was essential but just her presence knocked all his walls down, violating that one door he'd been practicing for almost a year to close. All his efforts, all the occlumency.

Everything he'd tried closing off, just filled with her instead and his emotions flooded, uncontainable, like water bursting from a dam.

Her scent.

Her beautiful face.

But it was her words that broke him down completely.

Her eyes darted over his face and he decided that he had waited too long to waste another moment and before he could stop himself, he had cupped her cheek and brushed his lips against hers.

She gasped but responded almost immediately, parting her lips and allowing him to lick them and suck on them the way he used to. Allowing him to invade her mouth. She clutched his face desperately close to her, deepening the kiss, begging him to be alive with her.

A sick feeling emerged inside his gut. She deserved better than him. "Tell me to stop."

Eden felt his words ghost against her mouth, his hot breath stinging her plump lips. "I don't want you to stop."

His eyes fluttered up to hers. A beautiful shade of grey. Eden swiftly brushed her tongue against his bottom lip, begging him not to stop. He groaned softly and grabbed her hips tight, pushing her deeper into the wall.

"Draco—" She wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him. "I missed you."

He shivered. He brought his lips to hers again and this time he kissed her deeply. Like it was the last time.

Eden was ravenous for his kisses. For him. She wouldn't let things fall apart this time.

He was hers.

She needed him to feel alive.

Draco dragged his teeth across her bottom lip and sucked the skin below her jaw. Her pulse fluttered madly against her fingertips as she curled them around his nape. He groaned softly and trailed his way up to her cheek, planting soft, delicate kisses along the way.

Eden flushed pink as she looked at him. He was stunning. She tried memorizing the beautiful bone structure of his face and his stormy eyes; just in case he'd leave her again.

He was so beautiful it burned her chest. It ached. It hurt again.

Suddenly, the fear of losing him took over and her breathing hitched. Draco pulled away and eyed her with worry.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

Eden pulled him closer, her voice wavering even though she didn't want it to.

"I don't want to lose you again."

She felt his throat bob and her chest filled with burning pain, already knowing what was coming next.

"I'm not a good person, Eden. You shouldn't want me."

She sighed and wondered if there would come a time when he wouldn't push her away after kissing her.

She brushed her fingers against his cheek , flinching slightly at his ice cold skin.

"We shouldn't do this." He whispered. "I'm a bad person."

Eden pushed him away and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can make my own decisions." She wasn't going to let him get away this easily.

"You won't want me when-" He swallowed his words.

"When you what?"

He didn't answer.

"Nothing could pull me away from you Draco Lucius Malfoy."

If only she knew.

***

Eden slowly walked towards the Gryffindor tower, grinning broadly — It wasn't perfect. The situation was far from perfect. Before they'd left the cupboard, he'd asked her for more time. More time to figure things out. 

And she wasn't going to spoil it. She wasn't going to push him into telling her something, especially when they had finally gotten so close again.

She knew he was just biding his time, to prove to her that he didn't deserve her. Complete rubbish if you asked her. But she was a patient person.

She muttered the password of the Gryffindor common room and her broad grin creased into nothingness when she saw Harry, sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Feelings of guilt hit her hard as Draco's kisses waltzed across her mind and she realised that not once had she considered how her behaviour would affect Harry.

It felt like firm hands squeezing her throat.

"Eden!" Harry walked up to her and pulled her gently into a hug. "I was worried sick. What took you so long?"

"Nothing! Uh- I'm going upstairs. See you tomorrow." She hurried away and locked herself up in her dormitory.

She couldn't tell Harry. Not yet. She was still struggling to really identify what she truly felt for either of them.

Harry was soft and delicate and good. Draco was different. He intrigued her. He excited her. But she couldn't do this to Harry.

Someone tapped on her door.

"Please, let's talk." It was Harry.

Eden cursed under her breath. "Uh- wait!"

She stumbled around her room, not knowing why she'd told him to wait. It wouldn't make any difference. She knocked some books over. They thudded harshly on the floor.

"What's that noise? Are you okay?" Harry paused. "That's it, I'm coming in."

He barged through the door and Eden smiled timidly.

"You're acting weird." He muttered.

Looking up at him, her heart broke. She blinked back tears but they streamed silently down her face. "I did something Harry..." Her voice quivered.

Harry looked nervous. "Uh- just sit down. Calm down."

How was she going to tell him?

Should she even tell him?

"I- I kissed Draco." She looked at Harry but his expression was blank. He was as pale as a ghost and for a moment she thought he might faint.

"No." Harry whispered. "Tell me you didn't." He tucked his hands in his pockets and she watched them shake before stilling.

An uncomfortable silence sliced through the room. Harry looked at her, his eyes burning with rage. "I knew this was going to happen. I knew you weren't over him."

Eden looked down and fidgeted with her hands. "I'm sorry."

"I'll kill him."

Eden shot her eyes back up to his. "What-"

"He's using you! He's a terrible person, Eden!" He shouted.

"No, you don't understand-"

"I think I do." He ran his hands through his hair. "And I think that you're making a mistake! He's not worth it."  
His jaw clenched. "Was I nothing to you?"

Eden felt the air closing in around her. "Yes you were- are! I'm just confused-"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

Eden sighed and her lips parted, but no words came out. She did have feelings for him; but they weren't as powerful as the feelings that she had for Draco.

His eyes glazed over with a glassy layer of tears and Eden wanted to hug him. But that would be wrong.

"I do have feelings for you Harry. It's just not the same."

"You barely gave us a chance." He said. "Tomorrow he'll just drop you again, same as he always does."

Eden swallowed bitterly. "We already agreed on not doing anything for the moment."

Harry laughed. "And you'd actually settle for the bare minimum."

His words sliced right through her and they hurt. He inched closer.

"If you truly have feelings for me, you'll give us a shot too."

Eden stared up at him.

"Everything felt so right between us Eden, don't throw it all away just like that...I love you."

His words thrashed inside her chest. He'd never told her that before and it wracked her that she couldn't say it back. He most certainly deserved it.

Harry kissed her forehead. "I'm not giving up."

And then, he left.

The door slammed shut, her room trembled.

Eden inhaled sharply, the smell of peppermint and apples that lingered in her nostrils mixing with Harry's subtle smell of vanilla.

It made her want to throw up.

***

DISCUSSION


	27. Chapter 27

After being in the Potions classroom for almost two hours, practising the incantation, Eden felt completely worn out. She'd gotten it right the entire time, but it wasn't perfect. And that was the problem.

Eden groaned as she glanced at the clock. An irritated feeling bubbled inside of her as she realized she'd missed dinner. Again. It had been like this all week now, skipping dinner and working until late at night in the dungeons. She didn't have to do it, but it was a great opportunity to avoid Draco, but mostly Harry, as much as possible.

Avoiding Draco was slightly easier than avoiding Harry. Mostly he was nowhere to be seen. Harry on the other hand, she had to face every single day; at breakfast, in the common room, in class. It wasn't that he was being terrible towards her; he was just silent. He ignored almost everybody and focused on Quidditch instead.

Eden's stomach rumbled and she cursed herself for not finishing earlier with the incantations and brewing. But then, she and Snape would be going into the Forbidden Forest in two days time and she had barely improved at finishing the potion successfully.

Eden inhaled sharply. Get it together. Try it one last time.

She scratched the back of her neck, slightly flinching at the touch of her own fingertips. They were ice cold. Bloody dungeons, she thought.

At first the cold had seemed mild and bearable but now it numbed her face and fingers. With purple tinged lips and slightly chattering teeth, she drew her wand over the violently boiling cauldron.

"Membris Sanentur, Membris Sanentur, Membris Sanentur." She sang the incantation

She kept singing.

And singing.

She heard the potion stilling.

Yes.

Holding her breath, she leaned forward, staring into the simmering cauldron. The liquid had begun to thicken and the charcoal black colour leached out of it.

She let out a shaky laugh. After practising for almost two weeks, it finally looked flawless. Exactly the way it should.

She brushed a drop of sweat from her temples and inhaled deeply.

Now that the potion was perfect, the only problem was her incantation. It needed to go faster. It had to be done in a heartbeat.

Snape would kill her if she didn't perform everything flawlessly. Eden bit her lip. Tomorrow, she'd spend the entire evening studying in the library and practising her wand movements. She could ask Hermoine for help.

But for now, it had been more than enough. Eden cleared her throat and muttered a Cleaning Charm over the classroom. Everything swirled through the air, back into place. Eden's stomach roared unpleasantly and she figured she had to eat something, she already felt weak and drowsy. Maybe Fred and George could hook her up with something. And hopefully, Harry would be in his dormitory instead of the common room.

She quietly gathered her stuff and left the classroom.

***

Eden's knees trembled as she stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She had no idea if she was shaking from a lack of vitamines due to starving herself, or from the painful pangs that made her chest feel close to rupturing because she was dreading having to face Harry.

Her voice cracked as she muttered the password and with quivering limbs, she entered the common room. To her great horror, a boy with jet-black hair and round glasses was stretched out on the sofa, reading a potions book.

"You skipped dinner again!" Hermoine stomped her way over to her. "I'm not having this anymore, Eden! You have to eat!"

Harry looked up from his book, darting his eyes from the screaming Hermoine to her. Eden cheeks flushed and she smiled awkwardly. He glanced back at his book, rolling his eyes.

She felt even more stupid.

"Uh- Hermoine," Eden wasn't sure if now was the proper time to ask. "Could you help me study tomorrow evening?"

Hermoine scoffed and folded her arms. "Yes. After dinner."

Eden smiled reluctantly.

"And you're coming! No excuses or you're on your own for studying." And with a turn on her heel, she marched away.

Now, she was on her own. Harry was just a few feet away, absorbed in his book.

It was awkward, even though he barely seemed to notice her.

Her mind went blank and she didn't know where to go. To a desk? To her dorm? Back outside? She stood frozen to the spot, her muscles twitching for her to do something, waiting for her next move.

She could go to a desk. There was one positioned far enough away from Harry, she'd just have to walk past his sofa. No big deal.

Eden swallowed and shuffled towards the sofa where Harry was, keeping the distance between them maximal.

She darted quick glances at him as she approached, praying he wouldn't look up. Getting past him felt like it was taking an excruciatingly long time and when she finally did, her breath hitched. In the hurry of passing him, she'd bumped right into a coffee table and tripped over it. She fell on the floor with a loud thud and yelped slightly.

"You shouldn't be so nervous, Eden." Harry said, still hanging over his book, not bothering to look at her.

Eden wanted to melt into the ground and never come out.

With red cheeks, she got to her knees. "Er— I'm not."

"You're avoiding me." Harry casually flipped a page.

Eden got up. Her knee burning from bumping into the table and looking down she saw it was bleeding.

She grabbed a piece of paper from the table and pressed it onto her wound, staring regretfully at the stained carpet. "I am not-"

"Tergeo." Harry muttered and every bit of blood vanished from her knee and from the ground.

"T-thank you, Harry." She muttered.

Harry's forest green eyes slid up from his book to look at her. "You look thin. Why haven't you eaten?"

She could hardly tell him she was avoiding him.

"Er- I don't like the food."

Harry snorted. "Right. Well, since I knew you weren't coming to dinner I brought you a turkey sandwich."

The corner of her mouth curled upwards. "You didn't have to."

"And watch you die of starvation? I think not." Harry got up and walked towards the counter of the common room. Eden followed him.

"Here." He gave her the sandwich. Eden's eyes went wide and she muttered a thank you, sat down and gorged the sandwich.

It was delicious.

Harry took a seat opposite her. "I knew I should've brought another one."

"Uh- no. It's alright." She murmured between bites.

Harry cleared his throat. "Uh- so, how are you?"

Eden swallowed the last piece of her food. "O-okay? You?"

"Fine."

Then everything went silent. It was tremendously awkward and Eden tried to come up with an excuse to flee the situation but instead, her lips parted and nothing came out.

Harry shuffled in his seat. "I don't like this, Eden. We've barely spoken to each other for almost two weeks."

Eden chewed her lip. "I don't like it either." She didn't. She hated it. He was after all still her best friend, even after everything that had happened between them. The only other times they'd barely talked, were during the holidays.

"Can't we just forget about it?" He whispered. "I miss you."

He did?

She missed him too. It had been awful not talking to him. Hot tears swelled in her eyes and Eden pressed her lips tightly together. A silvery tear finally slid down her cheek.

"Oh- don't cry..." He said, swiftly going around the table, positioning himself next to her. He grabbed her hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Eden sniffled and wiped the tear away with her thumbs. "I miss you too, Harry." She glanced up at him. "I don't want to fight anymore. We've been friends for so long..."

He grinned. "I know. I don't want to ruin things either."

"Would you like to spend some time together tonight?" Eden whispered. She needed that. After focusing on that damn potion and schoolwork the entire time, she'd barely had time for anything else.

His eyes flickered back to hers. "Have you been outside lately?"

Eden's mouth gaped open. "No, why?" She already knew where this was going.

Mischief twinkled in his expression.

"Harry, after curfew, I am permitted to go from the common room straight to the dungeons and back, not outside!"

He smirked playfully. "Give me a second." And with that, he got up and ran towards the boys dormitory.

Eden giggled loudly. He truly was something else.

He appeared back a few minutes later, the invisibility cloak dangling from his arms. "Just like old times then?"

Eden rolled her eyes. "Ah, whatever."

Harry pulled the cloak over them and pressed her close to him.

As they walked down the corridors, She could hear and feel Harry; he breathed low nearby her ear and his abdomen rose and fell against her back, closing in around her, protecting her.

Once outside, they walked towards the Whomping Willow, where it was safe to take the cloak off. 

"Oh my god, we did it!" Eden said.

Harry laughed and truly, it had been so long since she'd last seen him smile so genuinely. It had been since before Sirius had died.

Bright, silver light from the moon shone on his jet black hair and illuminated his entire body.

Eden looked up and saw there was not a cloud in the sky. Harry must've noticed it too because he too gazed at the stars.

The moon shone fluorescent upon the inky blackness. It was bright, astonishing.

It had been months since the night sky had been so clear. The last time had been before that night in the ministry. Before Voldemort coloured the sky.

"It's been so long..." She mumbled.

Harry smiled. "I know."

The moment was magical.

"Eden, I was wondering..."

She shot her eyes back at him.

"When was the last time you rode a broomstick?"

Eden's eyes grew wide. "Er—Why would you ask?"

She vividly remembered her very first lesson of Quidditch when she was a first year. It was horrible. She'd fallen off her broom the entire time and had ended up with Neville in the hospital wing. That was the last time she'd played quidditch.

"I could teach you."

Eden's heart skipped a beat. "No- Harry. I can't. I will fall off that broomstick the second I sit on it."

Harry wore an amused smirk on his face. "Eden, I'm the best seeker Gryffindor has. I'm not letting you fall off that broomstick! Besides, you won't have to ride it alone."

Eden snorted. "You think very highly of yourself don't you?" But she knew he was right.

"Oh come on- Show me that Gryffindor bravery!"

Eden giggled. "Ugh- I will murder you if I fall off that stick!"

Eden walked towards the broom and climbed on behind Harry. She gently put her arms around him and then he stomped his feet off the ground making her shriek loudly as she hung on for dear life.

"It's fine..." He laughed, as they soared with the wind, higher and higher away from the ground. Eden saw the Whomping Willow below getting smaller and smaller.

It frightened her a little so she closed her eyes and buried her face into Harry's back.

"I know you're closing your eyes. You're missing out, Eden." Harry said with a chuckle.

Eden opened her eyes and looked out on the Great Lake. The view did not dissapoint her. It was beautiful. The moonlight rippled over the small waves, making it seem as though the white hues were battling the blackness for power.

She wondered which luminous creatures swirled in the depths of the lake.

Suddenly, Harry lunged his broom forward, diving right towards the lake. "Harry! What are you doing?!" She screamed.

He laughed uncontrollably as they soared back up and Eden wanted to slap him off the broomstick but knew she wouldn't last long without him. So, she decided it was for the best to let him live.

"I hate you." She murmured, still reliving the horrible moment.

Harry flew them around the castle and she held onto him tightly, the wind licking her skin and coldness sweeping into her clothes, creeping over her like frost settling into the ground.

It wasn't a great view, but it was relaxing and when they neared the Whomping Willow, he landed them safely on the ground.

Eden inhalped sharply. "Wow. That was— astonishing."

She felt a bit woozy from flying so high and stumbled a little.

Harry swiftly caught her arm and their eyes met. It felt like being caught in a captured moment. He stared deeply into her eyes and she noticed how his green eyes looked more mystical than they had used to.

His scar had become a narrow thread of silvery pink that glowed in the moonlight.

Wow.

"I'm glad we're okay." Harry whispered as he stroked her cheek lightly.

"Yeah." Eden said, smiling. She noticed he was staring at her lips again. "We should go back."

Harry snapped his eyes back up. "Right."

He covered them with the cloak and they walked back to the empty, dark corridors of the castle.

It was too dark to see very far but Eden could make out something... or someone?

Her breath caught as she realized someone was standing just beyond the range of their vision.

She stopped abruptly and quickly hushed Harry, who stared at her, confused.

Footsteps filled the corridor, thudding towards them. Harry and Eden shuffled backwards, holding their breath.

Silver hair and hollow eyes caught her attention as they stopped in front of them, glancing in their direction. Eden's heart beat in her throat as she watched the person warily.

Draco.

What was he doing?

His eyes were red, like he'd been crying for hours and a green apple was clenched tightly between his fingers.

Draco crept closer to them until his nose was mere inches away from hers.

Eden brought her shaking hands to her mouth to silent her breathing. Panic bubbled in her chest and she felt Harry carefully grabbing his wand.

She stopped breathing when Draco's eyes pierced right through her.

There was a familiar fear in them, like she'd seen too many times before.

Draco stopped moving. He looked at her, then at Harry and then at the portraits behind them. His throat bobbed up and down, his eyes darted around anxiously and then he drew his wand.

For a moment, the world stopped spinning as she feared for their revelation but all she truly wanted in that moment was to grab his trembling hand and still it's movements.

He backed up a few steps and jerked his body around, striding off towards the dungeons.

Eden gasped, her lungs aching with every breath.

"What was his problem?" Harry said, after a few moments had passed.

Eden suddenly remembered Draco and Snape's conversation last year.

"Forget the girl and focus on your task!"

"I will do whatever pleases me. I was chosen for this, it is MY decision!"

Eden's brain raced with memories she had tried to bury in the back of her mind. Draco's attempts to keep her away from him, 'Keep her safe' as he called it. His frightened look when she saw him in the newspaper. The way he looked whenever Snape entered the room. 

Now, he wore that exact same look as he passed them. He was afraid. He was alarmed and alert. Always on the look out. Like something bad might happen at any moment.

Something didn't feel right and Eden would bet it was all connected.

She just needed to wrap her head around it all, but if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Snape was a piece of the puzzle.

"Probably nothing." She whispered to Harry.

***

A/N - Feel free to leave me some feedback by commenting and voting. Love you all.


	28. Chapter 28

The next days passed in a blur. If Eden wasn't concentrating on poorly casted incantations, then Draco and his odd behaviour were on her mind.

For now, she had gotten nowhere with any of it. She chewed her lip and glanced at the empty corridor. Snape should've been here twenty minutes ago. Could he have forgotten their lesson?

Eden stood up and paced around, darting glances at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Maybe she should just go back inside...

A loud snap cracked near her ears and she flinched. Severus Snape stood behind her, staring at her with an expression of profound irritation.

"Grab my hand." His voice was low and rasping, as though he had just woken from a deep sleep.

Eden stared at his pale, thin fingers before reaching out for them. The room spun and her stomach rebelled against the food that had entered it a few hours ago.

Her vision slowly stopped wobbling and she hit the ground hard.

A thick brown paste curled around her hands and knees. It was cold, but not freezing. Eden doubled over and threw up.

"If it were up to me, you would have failed your apparation test." Eden looked up through watery eyes to see Snape hanging over her. His lip curled into a derisive sneer "Get up."

Her stomach lurched and gurgled but Eden swallowed the urge to gag. She dragged herself up from the muddy soil and silently swore at the cold brown water soaking it's way into her socks. 

"From now on, we'll come here weekly." Snape said."I suggest you practise on those apparation skills, otherwise you'll continue to find this very challenging."

Eden nodded and looked around. It was difficult to navigate the forest at night, as tree roots and stumps stuck up everywhere in the blackness, ready to rip at clothes or cut flesh. She'd learned that after a few detentions with Hagrid.

Snape grabbed both her shoulders and Eden flinched. "What animal can we find here to slow down Death Curses?"

Well that was a... specific question.

"Well, regardless of the possible methods of delaying the spread, there is no known way of removing or completely stopping a death curse." Her voice was tight and nervous. "But Murtlap tentacles can be included in healing potions to slow down the decaying of body parts."

"We're hunting down Murtlaps tonight."

Eden's breath caught. "We're not killing them, right?"

Snape turned to her, his eyes dark. "We'd rather have a dead Murtlap than a dead-" He stopped. "Follow me."

Than a dead what?

What was dying?

Was it connected to Draco somehow?

Eden studied Snape's face. His eyes were haunting to look at with blood-curdled spots swimming around his irises, making his lack of sleep apparant. She trailed her gaze downward, pausing at the thick bags hanging underneath his eyes. They had turned black, conquering the light purple hues of last week. Even the features in his face were bonier and more prominent than usual. She couldn't deny the comparison to a walking skeleton.

A chill rolled down her spine. She was obviously missing out on something, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She decided it would be best to keep her mouth shut, for now anyway.

She followed Snape deeper into the forest, the path narrowing gradually, leading them off the main track. Branches snagged her jeans every now and then but she ignored the pain of them cutting into her legs.

They roamed the forest for hours, apparating from location to location in search of Murtlaps; and when they finally did, Snape showed her the proper, humane way to kill one.

Then when it was her turn, she cried the entire time, trying to put herself up to killing one.

He'd forced her.

When she finally did, she screamed insults at him until her throat burned. He didn't say anything back. Instead, he gently patted her shoulder and apparated them back to the castle, into the potions classroom.

Eden quivered while singing the incantation over her simmering potion, hot tears still streaming out of her puffy, bloodshot eyes. But if she failed, the Murtlap would have died for nothing - and she couldn't have that.

The potion was flawless. They added the Murtlap essence and stored the potion in his cupboard.

And so it went on for the next two months, Snape teaching her everything about skimming and collecting plants and how to conserve them until they needed to be used. He provided her with books about all sorts of potions and they'd apparate to the forest, collecting different types of healing herbs.

She'd even stopped crying when killing Murtlaps.

Eden spent every evening until late at night in his classroom, brewing the exact same potion, over and over again. Snape grew more absent as the days went on and when he did come, he looked exhausted.

All she did was provide him with more and more healing potions. Always the same one, with the crushed moonstone, Niffler saliva and Murtlap essence.

He collected them every thursday evening and stored them away.

She had no idea who they were for, who could possibly be so sick, that they needed a consistent dose of potions to heal decayed or paralyzed limbs.

But she didn't ask Snape. She didn't dare . She'd grown into trusting his judgement above all others. Even to Harry's great annoyance, she would mostly side with Snape whenever he'd say something horrible about him. But she didn't care. Snape was her mentor.

***

The final days of October were cold and bitter and November crept in before Eden even noticed.

Today was their first trip of the term to Hogsmeade and the mood at the Gryffindor table was exceptionally cheerful.

"... and then, I was floating in the air! Harry still pointing his wand at me!" grinned Ron, pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

Eden watched Harry with wide eyes.

"Was this spell, by any chance, another one out of that potions book of yours?" Hermoine glowered.

Harry frowned. "Always jump to the worst conclusions don't you?"

Eden cleared her throat. "Uh- what potions book?"

"Last night, when you were at the dungeons, we found out that Harry's grades for potions are so good because of that horrible book!" Hermoine pointed her fingers to Harry's lap.

Eden raised her eyebrow.

"Stop calling it horrible!" Harry hissed.

Hermoine crossed her arms. "Well it is! Remember the last time people were dangling in the air? We've seen a whole bunch of them in case you've forgotten."

Eden remembered the behaviour of the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup and stared at Harry's book. "It's not like with the Riddle diary, right?"

"Will you two stop exaggerating?" Ron sped to Harry's aid. "It's fine!"

"Give me that book." Eden reached her arm out.

"No! It's mine." Harry pressed it close to his chest.

Eden huffed angrily and pulled it out of his hands. "No it's not! Not if you've found it elsewhere."

It appeared to be a regular book of advanced potions. Eden rustled her fingers through the pages and then she saw it, scribbled on the last page.

This book is the property of the Half-Blood prince.

Eden gasped. She'd used this book so many times after sneaking into the potions classroom after hours! She'd completely forgotten about it. It wasn't exactly dangerous but she had to admit that there were some sketchy spells in there that seemed to be self-invented. Not particularly Ministry approved.

"The book is fine. But Harry, you can't just randomly throw spells at people! Are you nuts?" Eden's voice rose. She couldn't believe how irresponsible it was of him to cast a spell he knew nothing about at Ron!

"Well, nothing bad happened! So mind your own business!" said Harry heatedly.

Eden gaped her mouth open but swallowed her words. It wasn't worth the fight. She wouldn't let him ruin this beautiful day of hers; the only day off Snape had given her. So instead of arguing she rolled her eyes at him and turned away.

Eden stabbed her sausage as Hermoine talked about something she'd read in the library. She couldn't believe how stubborn and hot-headed Harry was. Didn't he ever get tired of himself? He was really infuriating sometimes.

Red curls danced their way over and Eden looked up at Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Harry, I'm supposed to give you this." It was an envelope with Dumbledore's signature on it.

"Oooh! Is it the next lesson with Dumbledore?" said Hermoine, excitedly.

"Thanks Ginny... yes it is!" Harry's expression turned light and happy.

Great. Something else they hadn't bothered telling her about.

"Tomorrow evening! Hey Ginny, wanna come to Hogsmeade with us?"

Eden looked up from his letter at Harry to see a flush rising to his cheeks.

"Oh- I'm already going with Dean. But see you there?"

Harry had turned as red as Ginny's hair and Eden couldn't help notice a trace of disappointment in his voice when he said 'Okay.'

Eden squinted her eyes and continued to stab her food.

"Er- Are you alright?" Hermoine whispered.

Eden looked at Harry. "Classes with Dumbledore huh? When was one of you planning on telling me this?"

Ron shuffled awkwardly in his seat and Harry's expression returned to angry. "Why should we tell you anything? You're always down at the dungeons with Snape..."

He scoffed. "Or is it Malfoy? I wouldn't be surprised if you were lying again, you've gotten really advanced at that lately."

For a moment, Eden didn't know what to say. On one side of her, Ron rubbed his nose in apparant embarrassment; on the other Hermoine chewed her lip anxiously. However, they both stared at Harry in pure horror.

He knew damn well she hadn't spoken to Draco for months.

Eden pursed her lips and her jaw clicked. "Fuck off, Harry."

The bell rang and Eden, fuming, strode off, Hermoine on her heels at once. "Hey! Wait!"

Eden turned around. "He's such an arse sometimes!" Magic rippled through her veins, threatening to burst out as she scowled in Harry's direction. She'd never felt this angry before, not even with Draco. Maybe it was because she hadn't expected this idiotic behaviour from Harry.

"I don't know what has gotten into him! He's been acting like this all day now!" Hermoine grabbed her arm. "But- He'll lighten up." Eden nodded, not wanting to get into it any further.

The walk into Hogsmeade was thoroughly unenjoyable. Harry and Ron stayed a fair distance behind them and she nearly lost her footing on the slippery, ice covered pathway. And she was so angry.

When they got to The Three Broomsticks, Eden sat as far away from Harry as possible but he came around the table and sat down right next to her.

"Eden- I'm sorry. I was just annoyed-"

"It doesn't matter. Just shut up about it." She snapped.

Harry mumbled something that didn't sound very friendly and got back up and sat next to Ron.

Eden felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Not today. She wouldn't let him spoil today.

But her eyes grew thick and heavy and although she tried hard not to blink, she eventually did and a fat, warm tear trickled down her icy cheek. She quickly thumbed the tear away and looked the other way.

She just wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

Eden's breathing hitched and Hermoine stroked her arm. She knew it was meant as a nice, comforting gesture but it honestly just made things worse. Eden bit back more tears but some slipped away.

Fuck.

She grabbed a tissue from the table, pretending to wipe a runny nose. Her friends looked at her awkwardly, not really sure what to say. Great. Now, she'd ruined it for everybody.

"I should just go back." Her voice wavered slightly and she hated it.

"Uh- we'll come with you." said Ron, giving Harry a nasty look.

"No. Er- I'm okay. I'll just go study in the library." She lied.

Harry opened his mouth. "Eden, let's just talk about it. There's no need to ruin our first trip back to Hogsmeade-"

"So, I'm ruining this trip now?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Well, you are the ones not telling me anything and blaming it on me! I can't help it that I'm preoccupied with my extra classes."

"Oh right." Harry scoffed. "Extra classes where you only learn how to brew one bloody potion! Useless and a waste of time if you ask me."

"How dare you!" she barked, smacking her palms down on the table. "You're just...-" She held her words.

"Go on, then" he encouraged. "Spit it out." He looked deeply disturbed.

"You're just acting outrageous because you hate Snape!" She sneered. "You're also jealous because he never gave you the same chance as he gave me!"

Harry's throat bobbed up and down and rage glowed in his eyes. "Are you quite done yet?"

Eden's lips twitched.

"Harry-" Hermoine whispered.

"Leave it." He snapped. "Shall we call it a day and go back to school then?" His fingers drummed harshly on the wooden table.

Hermoine grabbed Eden's arm and she guided her outside, again, keeping a fair distance between them and Harry and Ron who seemed to be following Katie Bell and her friend towards the castle.

Hogsmeade's background noise fizzled out behind them and all Eden could think about was her heated argument with Harry. She just couldn't understand where all that sudden hostility had come from. She felt like hating him.

"Eden," a soft feminine voice pulled her back to the present. Hermione was looking at her with concern. "Are you alright? I don't know what has gotten into Harry-"

"I don't feel like talking about it..." Eden whispered. Her face was already smeared with tears and talking about it would only make her cry even more.

Hermoine hastily changed the subject and Eden nodded occasionally and offered one-word answers.

After a short while, Eden realized that Katie Bell and her friends' voices had become shrill and loud. Eden squinted her eyes and saw Katie bending down to pick something up.

At once, Katie rose into the air, her back arching unnaturally while she let out a terrible scream. For a split second, Eden thought her back might have snapped.

Eden instinctively laid a hand over her pocketed wand and battled her way through the thick snow towards them. The harsh wind whipped Katie's hair around her and her eyes rolled back.

Eden gasped loudly, with no clue what to do she turned around to see Harry, Ron and Hermoine sprinting towards her.

Eden's face twitched in horror as she watched Katie. Harry and Ron grabbed her ankles and as she fell they managed to catch her and lower her safely on the ground.

Eden fell to her knees beside Katie, who was still screaming. The blood had drained from her face as though she'd seen something horrible.

"It's alright, Katie... Someone get help!" Eden yelped, stroking hair out of Katie's face.

"Get back!"

Eden stared bewildered at Hagrid.

"Lemme see her!"

Leanne sobbed uncontrollably and Eden and Hermoine rushed to her side. "What happened?"

"It's that necklace!" Leanne cried. "Katie was told to give it to professor Dumbledore but the wrapping tore and then Katie just flew up into the air!"

"Don't touch it!" Hagrid roared. "Who gave it to her?"

Leanne let out a strangled cry. "It was in The Three Broomsticks! She wouldn't tell me..."

"I've seen that before!" Harry said. "In Borgin and Burkes in September..."

Eden hushed Leanne, who was still sobbing. "Come on, we have to go back to Hogwarts. To Madame Pomfrey.' Eden put her arm around her. "She'll know how to help Katie."

When they entered the castle grounds, professor McGonagall sped over to them. "Oh no! What happened?!" 

Hagrid explained everything to McGonagall. "Hagrid, take miss Bell and Leanne to the hospital wing and," she turned to the four of them, "you lot follow me."

"Malfoy knew about this necklace... That's probably why he was in Borgin and Burkes!" Harry whispered heatedly.

A sour feeling clenched Eden's stomach as she tried to remain calm.

"I dunno, Harry..." said Ron hesitantly.

"It's very unlikely..." Hermoine whispered.

Professor Snape was already waiting for them in McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall handed him the necklace and Snape inspected it.

"What do you think ?" asked professor McGonagall.

"I think... Miss Bell is very lucky to be alive."

Eden parted her lips but Harry interrupted her before she had a chance to speak. "She was cursed wasn't she? If she was delivering that to professor Dumbledore she wasn't doing it knowingly."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, she was cursed."

"Can I speak to professor Dumbledore, please?" said Harry.

"The headmaster is away until monday, Potter."

Harry looked furious. "Away?!"

"Yes! Whatever you wish to tell him, you can tell me."

Eden frowned at Harry. He wasn't going to-

"I think Malfoy gave Katie that necklace."

Eden couldn't believe it. How dare he!

"That's a very serious accusation, Potter!" Professor McGonagall looked shocked.

Snape turned around almost immediately. "Indeed. Your evidence?"

"I just know." Harry said.

Eden clenched her jaw. What she really wanted to do was smack Harry across the face.

"You're ridiculous." She snarled.

Harry shot her a dangerous glare.

"You just know? What an astonishing gift you have Potter." Snape retorted.

They were excused and the second the door closed shut behind them, Eden turned to Harry. "How are you so dense?" She snapped. "Imagine the trouble you could have caused Draco if they had actually believed you?"

"Ah, siding with the enemy again, are we? Why don't you just run back to him like you always do? I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Harry snorted. "Oh no! That's right, he doesn't even fucking want you anywhere near him! You're so naive really, a pathetic excuse for a Gryffindor-"

His words echoed in her mind and something snapped. She'd always felt out of touch with the qualities of her house and he knew that. He'd already used it against her once, after the Lupercalia Ball.

She didn't remember sprinting over to him, everything was blurry and fast. When she was close enough, she balled her fist but Ron grabbed her from behind and pulled her back.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, her eyes beaten and bloodshot, but Ron held her tightly.

"What's the matter with you?!" She screamed at Harry.

Harry stood frozen to the floor as he stared at her, at her quivering lips. Something about the look on her face made his throat run dry; she looked murderous.

Did he cross the line? Maybe. Did he care? He tried to convince himself that he did not. She'd hurt him too, after all.

He should have relished this moment, the look on her face. He'd been working for that exact reaction all day now, wondering when her temper would finally burst and how it would make him feel. He should have felt victorious, but he didn't. Instead, feelings of guilt gnawed at his insides. Again.

Was it so wrong for him to want her to hurt too? The same way she made him hurt?

Maybe he was destined to forever fall in love with people he couldn't have. First Ginny with Dean, then her. Maybe there was a whole assortment of unachievable people waiting for him to find them. Waiting to make him feel the same impossibility over and over again.

It just angered him that she didn't even think once about how he felt after kissing Malfoy behind his back. Even though they weren't really together. But then, weren't they?

Ron's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Just leave it, Eden. He's clearly gone mad."

Harry looked skittishly at Hermoine, hoping for her to do something. She shuffled her feet as though quite keen to put a bit of distance between herself and Harry.

"That's settled then."

And with that, he strode off, not knowing where exactly to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I want know your opinions! Please leave me some feedback in the comments. I need to know what you guys expect or like/don't like.
> 
> Much love,  
> Indy


	29. Chapter 29

Eden's eyes snapped open, waking like there had been an emergency, as if sleeping had become a dangerous thing to do. She sucked in a sharp breath and rubbed the remainders of sleep out of her eyes. A horrible feeling twisted in her stomach.

She wished she'd been disorientated and muddled for a moment longer, as memories of the previous day flooded her mind; her brain buzzing, with her attempt to attack Harry.

She wished her mind was just playing tricks on her, that it had all been nothing but a terrifying nightmare. But the fact of the matter was, it had all been real. Too real.

It made her feel sick... No, he made her feel sick. She could actually feel her stomach twist and turn into knots as she thought about Harry.

The worst part was, she'd have to face him again. She sure as hell didn't want to, just the thought of Harry Potter made her want to scream and throw something in his face.

She groaned into her pillow and glanced at the alarm clock. In approximately one hours time, everybody would wake up and meet in the Gryffindor common room. And of course, Harry would be there too.

No, she couldn't have that. It would be better to just get dressed already, hurry down to breakfast and eat before anyone else arrived. After that, she'd hurry away again. Now, that was a solid plan that would spare her the humilition of having to face Harry.

She couldn't imagine the insults he'd throw at her when he saw her. So avoiding him had just become a necessity again.

She quickly slipped into the bathroom and turned to see herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from crying all night and her face looked as though she'd been beaten up by a Mountain troll's club. She let out a rattling breath and headed for the shower.

***

The silence in the corridors caressed her skin like a cool summer breeze, soothing her soul and smoothing all her jagged edges. There was no busy chatter of students, no shouting professors and no Harry Potter, accusing her about where her loyalties lay and screaming in her face. That last part in particular, soothed her calmness the most.

She walked into the Great Hall and saw that only a small amount of students were already there, clustered in small groups, socializing with each other. At the Ravenclaw table, she spotted a few yellow ties, one of them having chestnut brown hair and a handsome smirk plastered on his face.

Cedric Diggory.

He smiled invitingly at her and Eden felt a weight lifting from her shoulders at the realization she still had friends outside her own house.

She hadn't been a great friend to him the past months. She'd barely acknowledged his presence and never engaged in a conversation with him when he'd cleary wanted to.

She hurried her way over to him, relieved at the opportunity to avoid the Gryffindors a little longer.

As she neared, she realized that his arm hung steadily around a pretty dark-haired girl, who Eden knew to be Cho Chang. If she remembered correctly, Cho had snogged Harry in Fourth year.

Harry's round glasses and messy black hair popped into her mind and she scowled, pushing his smug face away.

"Hi!" Cedric cooed.

"Hey, Ced... It's been a long time!" Eden looked at him guiltily.

Cedric made some room for her to sit next to him.   
"This is Cho, I don't think you two really know each other. She's eh- my... girlfriend." His eyes sparkled as he spoke the words and he pecked Cho's cheek lovingly.

Eden's eyes grew wide with amazement. It hadn't actually occured to her, the possibility of Cedric having a girlfriend. Had she truly been so oblivious, ignorant, to even notice it?

She was horrible friend.

Nevertheless, she was happy for him that he'd finally found a girl who could give him all the things she couldn't.

A smile formed upon her lips as she looked at the proud expression that spread across his face.

Cho reached out her hand. "Hi, Nice to meet you!"

Eden shook her hand. Cho seemed like a nice girl.

"So, how has your summer been?" Cedric cocked his head back. "I barely spotted you around this year, I mean... we're already December!"

Yup, a horrible friend. She was really neglecting her friendships this year.

"Great!" She lied. "I spent most of the time at the Weasley's!" Another lie. "How about you?"

"Not much to tell you. With the travel restrictions and stuff..."

"Oh..." Eden mumbled, thinking desperately about another subject to talk about. She'd rather sit with Harry than talk about Death Eaters; and that was saying something.

Cho must've noticed her unease as she swiftly changed the subject. "Have you heard the news about Katie Bell?"

Katie had been removed to St Mungo's Hospital the previous night, by which time the news that she had been cursed had spread all over the school. Nobody except Eden, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Leanne knew that Katie was not the intended victim.

Eden's heart skipped a beat as she tried to remain as neutral as possible. "Uh- yeah. Awful, isn't it?" 

Cho nodded vigorously. "Poor girl."

A frizz of blonde hair walked over to them and Luna took a seat beside Eden. "Hi, Eden." She purred. "How are you? You look a little...hassled."

Eden flinched slightly at the remark; Luna always had this way of stating the obvious and just plainly saying what nobody else dared to say.

"I'm alright, Luna." Eden replied curtly.

"Well, you look thin and exhausted. Here," Luna handed her a piece of toast. "You should eat a bit."

Eden glanced down at it. The truth was, she wouldn't be able to keep it in. She was simply too nervous.

"Er— Thanks." She nibbled at the edges.

Loud chatter filled her ears. She whipped her head around and glanced at the entrance of the Great Hall, where loads of students were making their way inside.

A large group wearing red sweaters caught her eye. Gryffindors.

She squirmed uncomfortably on the bench as she looked at Harry. A thunderous expression dominated his face and he was followed by a lot of students wearing Quidditch robes.

Eden's mind rang. Of course, today was the match against Slytherin!

Ron's first match!

She'd completely forgotten.

She glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw that Ron had turned as red as his hair; ginger bangs pasted to his forehead with sweat. He looked particularly tense and Eden really wanted to go over to him and wish him good luck on his first Quidditch Match. But she couldn't. Her feet wouldn't move.

"Er- Is it alright if I stay here?" Eden mumbled, frightened by the possibility of having to go near Harry after last night.

"Of course!" Cho said.

Cedric gave her a worried look.

Eden ignored the look on his face and peeked back at the Gryffindor table. Harry withdrew a vial of golden liquid from his robes and handed it to Ron. She squinted her eyes and her jaw dropped in disbelief.Was that the potion of Felix Felicis?

Surely Harry wouldn't give that to Ron for a ridiculous Quidditch Match, would he?

Hermione smacked Harry with a rolled up edition of the Daily Prophet and her forehead creased into an angry wrinkle.

Yes, he had given him the potion.

Eden rolled her eyes. Harry could be so foolish at times! No, he was always foolish and he never thought logically!

Ron clearly didn't need that potion after his outstanding performance at try-outs. He was more than good enough on his own! But clearly Harry didn't trust Ron's competence. It made her blood boil.

What a waste of luck.

***

Harry hurtled back towards the ground, the Snitch held high in his hand. Loud cheering errupted from the stadium and the fierce lioness inside her roared loudly as her house, took the victory of winning a Quidditch match against Slytherin again.

Ron had done a decent job too, to say the least. He'd made some spectacular saves, some by the very tips of his gloves.

The field cleared out and the Gryffindor team headed to the changing rooms. Eden jolted up, and ran back to the Gryffindor tower. She had to get there before everyone else did, otherwise she'd have to face him.

As she entered the common room, some Gryffindors were hanging banners from the ceiling and bewitching bottles of Firewhiskey to keep the liquids flowing but Eden went straight for her dormitory.

It was a bit of a bummer, missing the party in the common room that night but she'd convinced herself that they didn't need her there. She'd just mess up the mood anyways.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears as she dipped her quill in some ink. Healing potions. Focus.

Her attention quickly drifted as she heard loud cheering and clapping coming from downstairs. Eden chewed her bottom lip. Maybe she could go congratulate Ron... and maybe have a drink?

But just then, the door burst open and Hermione stormed in, the door slamming behind her with a thunderous smack.

Hermione's face was smeared with tears and she blinked as she realized Eden was sitting at the desk.

"Oh- I thought I'd be alone..."

Eden immediately got up. "What's wrong?" She inched closer to the hazel-eyed brunette, who was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's Ron!" Hermione choked back a mewl. "I'm sick of him at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done but he's acting like a complete arse."

Eden grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. "I'm sure he'll come around! I mean, it's Ron!"

Hermione sniffled and ploffed down onto her four-poster. Eden shifted around the bed and lay next to her.

"These men have ruined enough of our evenings, haven't they?" Eden turned to face Hermione. "Look at us! We're withering away for them! This is supposed to be a fun evening."

"I know what you're getting at, Eden." Hermione sighed. "I refuse to go downstairs."

Eden chuckled. "No refusing. You'll come with me," She got up from the bed. "We'll show them what they're missing!"

Eden shuffled towards her closet and inspected it for a cute outfit.

"Here, you'll look amazing in these jeans." She tossed the pair at Hermione who buried her face deeper into her pillow.

"Come on, Mione! Don't let Ron ruin your night!" Eden stalked towards the bed and pulled her arm.

Hermione huffed and Eden gathered all her strength to pull the witch off her bed.

"Alright," Hermione sighed. "Twenty minutes."

As they descended the staircase, the Gryffindor celebration party was in full swing. Cheers and clapping greeted them and Eden and Hermione battled their way through the crowd towards one of the tables, littered with Fire whiskey and Butterbeer.

Eden poured Hermione a glass and then one for herself. She turned back to Hermione and noticed Harry standing behind her.

"Don't mind Ron, Mione..." Harry said, patting her arm gently. "I never thought it'd end up with him being angry at you."

Eden looked away, not wanting to seem interested into what Harry had to say. Then, something else caught her attention and her mouth fell open.

There, in full view of the whole room, Ron stood. His arms were wrapped around Lavender Brown and he was kissing her deeply.

Eden turned to see the portrait hole closing and she could swear she saw a wisp of brown hair vanishing behind it... and Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

Eden darted forwards, sidestepping Harry but he grabbed her arm.

Eden locked eyes with him. "What-"

"I'll go." He said earnestly and before she could respond, he strode past her.

Eden gulped away an insult and decided it would be better to not follow him to Hermione. They'd end up fighting anyways and Hermione didn't need that right now.

She looked around at the chattering, laughing students and searched desperately for a friendly face to talk to.

But there was no one.

None of the people surrounding her were her friends and somehow she felt lonelier now then when she was all by herself.

Eden picked the skin around her nails nervously as she darted quick glances across the familiar faces who had never really been familiar at all. She just stood there, drowning in the crowd.

Someone bumped into her harshly and Eden flew forward, just able to put her hands on a table in time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Some girl she never had seen before in her life giggled.

Eden smiled awkwardly and figured she was just in the way.

An ornamental inconvenience; Like Pansy had stated in that letter. Eden bit her lip. Harry thought the exact same thing, she imagined. Probably what everyone thought.

She had to get out of there.

She squirmed past the students, towards the portrait hole.

***

There was no one to accompany her tonight. Not even the wind as it howled and screeched its way past the empty corridor, leaving her to mourn her way around the castle on her own. She'd decided to go to the Astronomy Tower. The view there, was breathtaking. It calmed her.

The last time she'd been there at night, had been with Draco.

It wasn't exactly the happiest of memories because they'd had a huge fight.

I was bored and you were just... there. Very convenient.

She'd remembered the agonizing pain that had entered her chest, like venom, spreading through her system, making her feel ill in every way possible.

Was it bad that she'd do anything to relive that moment again? To just be near him and feel his burning presence, his ugly words suffocating her, coiling around her like thick smoke and disappearing just before her final breath- making her gasp for air, to feel reborn, alive again.

She gulped down her thoughts as she climbed the steps to the Astronomy Tower.

The wind soared through the circular tower like an opera of the skies, the instruments determined to sing out, caressing her sorrow, her emptiness beating to their percussion. Eden folded her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very cold and alone.

Her breath hitched as a wail echoed against the stony walls around her. She flinched as she was reeled back into reality, nailed to the floor as she held her breath, listening closely for another sound.

Nothing.

Maybe she'd imagined the noise. An auditory hallucination, perhaps? She wouldn't be surprised; barely sleeping and eating... she hadn't been treating herself with proper care lately.

Another low, heaving sob.

It felt like blades tearing their way through her body. A shiver danced up her spine as she realized it was coming from the top.

Eden slowly ascended the top tower leaving the spiral staircase behind her. Her movements were slow and calculated as she entered the night sky, heart thundering against her ribcage. She placed a hand over her heaving chest, as she stared at the balcony.

Draco Malfoy stood with his back towards the entrance, his hands clutching either side of the railings, his head bowed.

His whole body shook and with a shock so huge, she realized he was crying. But it was more than crying. It was the kind of desolate sobbing that came from a person drained of all efforts, of all hope. A cry, she recognized all too well in herself.

Her hair whipped violently around her face as she continued towards him warily. He looked fragile. Vulnerable.

And she had never seen this side of him before.

He choked on a throaty sob and gasped loudly. Eden was now standing right behind him.

With vibrating fingers and a lost heartbeat she touched his shoulder. "Draco- " She whispered carefully.

He whipped around so fast, he nearly lost his balance. His eyes were glazed with a layer of tears but hardened into cool ice almost immediately.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

She didn't know what reaction she had expected but it certainly wasn't this. "Er— I- I don't know."

His features contorted in a sneer of resentment. "Are you fucking stalking me?"

Eden almost choked on her breath. Stalking him?

Before she had the time to answer him, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall.

"Is this some sick little plan of yours?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What are you talking—"

"Following me around, thinking you could catch me redhanded?" He bared his teeth. "Don't even think about getting in my way, Gray."

"Catch you redhanded? Draco, what are you talking about?"

"Nobody lingers around the Astronomy Tower this time at night." He pinched her flesh."You followed me."

"You're being bloody ridiculous, do you know that?" She tried pushing him away.

"It is sodding ridiculous!" He hissed. "Who sent you? Dumbledore?"

"Why would Dumbledore—"

And suddenly, everything hit her hard. He had done it. Harry was right.

"Oh my god tell me you didn't," Eden whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to navigate through the pain. "I don't understand..."

Draco's hands spasmed towards her face but she pushed them away. "Tell me you didn't curse Katie!"

His expression wavered and his mouth twitched.

Oh god. Her legs started to tremble and she almost collapsed under them. "What have you done-"

Draco scoffed."I bet this was your plan all along. Whoring yourself out into making me tell you something—"

"HOW DARE YOU?" Eden snapped. "I believed in you, I stood up for you in front of Harry when he doubted you—" Her breath hitched.

Draco pushed her harder into the ice cold wall. "You won't tell a soul about this." His hands disappeared into his pocket.

Eden's chest filled with panic. No no no. She took the opportunity of him releasing her wrist to draw her wand swiftly out of her pocket.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted, her wand clattering on the floor. "You Gryffindors are so bloody noisy-"

"NO!" she screamed, her head snapping up. The point of his wand touched her throat. Her lungs dragged in air as though her throat had turned into a crooked windpipe.

"You coward," she whispered, "you're turning out to be what everyone expected you to." She blinked back tears.

Draco's fingernails stabbed into his palms as he gripped his wand tighter. A wave of pain hit his chest.

Occlude. Occlude. Occlude. Don't let it get to you.

"You make me feel like a fool for loving you!" Eden snarled.

In his mind, Eden's door was banging to be opened. He pushed all his weight against it.

"I advise you to stop talking." His voice dropped into a faint whisper, making a shiver roll down her spine. He could hurt her.

But the fierce lioness inside her wasn't going to give up that easily. "What happens when the mask falls off Draco?"

He blinked at her dangerously.

"Who are you, when the mask falls off?" She wheezed, the blood receding from her hand as he squeezed tighter.

"What hides behind your cocky façade, venomous snarls and the insufferable need to be a bully?" 

Who was he? Did he even know the answer to that question himself? A failure. His father thought it, the Dark Lord thought it and she thought it.

"You don't even know it yourself, do you?"

A deep growl made his body vibrate and he pointed his wand steadily at her. "Don't worry, Gray. Soon, you won't remember any of it."

Eden vibrated with the need to hurt him. Electricity ran through her veins, begging her to release it. Eden didn't know what was happening.

She felt her magic crackle between them as she tried to steady her emotions but-

"Oblivia-"

He didn't finish his sentence, he hurled back and flew through the air, landing a few feet in front of her. He lay crumpled on the ground and screamed.

Pain seared through his abdomen hotter a branding iron and his body curled into a foetal position, while it burned and radiated through his insides. His mind screamed out as the heat drove through his back and every thought he had just had became muddled as it licked up his back like a scorching fire.

"Draco!" He heard her scream. It drove him back to focus. Her words echoed through his mind.

Eden's face twitched in horror as she hung over him. He was shaking uncontrollably.

She'd done that. She'd hurt him.  
Her magic. It rippled out of her because she'd been so angry.

Blood drained from her face as he let out another scream. "Please, Draco- I'm so sorry..."

He didn't answer.

Eden carefully raised her hand to touch his cold forehead. Oh god, she had a potion! A potion for her seizures. She carried it with her everywhere she went.

She ran to her bag and pulled a small vial out of it. She knelt down by Draco and opened his mouth, her fingers shaking at the touch of his lips.

His breathing evened out and she cupped his cheeks. He squirmed a little and his eyes shot open; grey, bewildered.

"It's okay." She said. "You're fine."

Draco felt the world becoming brighter again and stared up into Eden's tear streaked face.

"I'm so sorry..." She stammered. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." His voice was hoarse.

Eden stroked away a tear with trembling fingertips and sniffed. "What happened with Katie?"

His throat bobbed up and down. "I didn't have a choice."

Eden chewed her lip anxiously. "Is Snape involved?" For some reason, that was the first thing to cross her mind.

Draco didn't answer.

She took that as a yes.

Eden stared at the moonless night. Every silhouette was gone. The usual smattering of stars was obscured by dense clouds. Her mind reeled with possibilities of what all of this meant and then, caught of guard, Draco muffled her scream with his lips.

He kissed her desperately but Eden didn't feel anything, just numbness. His tongue licked her lower lip and what would normally have made her feel ecstatic, didn't.

Draco paused and dropped his forehead against hers. "I wish things had turned out better for us Eden. But if we're being honest, it would have never worked out."

Eden's eyes snapped open and she stared at him as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"I have to do this Gray, to keep you safe."

"Obliviate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg hi! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Don't hate me for that ending though haha! Love you guys always x thanks for the Kudos and love <3


	30. Chapter 30

Eden's eyesight blurred, but not because tears were welling up. Everything became fuzzy until she saw nothing at all.

Blank.

Empty.

Eden's breath stuttered in her lungs before she let it go, feeling all the tension drain from her body and her breathing returned to normal.

Her consciousness was floating through a space filled with thick static. She felt her heart pounding, heard it loudly echoing in her ears. 

Was it a seizure?

Then, everything drained away until finally all was black.

***

It was like waking from a heavy slumber. Coolness swept over her fingertips and she flinched. 

Castle walls rose out of the darkness, out of the silent charcoal curtain that was dawn. Eden blinked and rubbed her eyes. They were damp. Had she been crying?

Her skin was cold. 

She was in the Astronomy Tower.

Why?

Her head throbbed as she tried to remember. Something. Anything. Pain built and built without release. 

Nothing.

She thought harder.

There was something. Silvery?

Eden felt her brain scrambling to escape; break free from the suspended agony. 

Then it stopped.

She dozed off again.

***

The mist was visible, silvery. Eden looked around. 

Why wasn't she in bed?

She tried swallowing and realized her throat was sore; as though she'd caught a cold.

Strange.

She rose unsteadily to her feet. Her body felt leaden. 

She was in the Astronomy Tower.

Had she been sleepwalking?

She recalled being in her dormitory, studying Healing Potions, avoiding Harry.

Harry.

A wave of guilt flooded over her. She had to apologize to him for something... but for what?

Nothing but blacks spots covered her mind.

She cleared her throat. She was thirsty, in need of water.

She warily descended the spiral staircase, into the hallways of the castle. Her vision wobbled, as she walked towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Dilligrout." Eden whispered and The Fat Lady's Portrait flung open.

She stepped inside and the common room started to spin.

Suddenly, Hermione was in front of her; her hands on Eden's forehead. 

"Eden!"

Her shrill voice cut through the blurring.

"Where have you been?"

Eden looked down and fidgeted with her hands, trying to understand the numb feeling circulating through her mind. 

"Er- In the Astronomy Tower, I think."

"Merlin-" Hermione gasped. "You're freezing!" 

She drew her wand and muttered something Eden didn't quite catch. Hot air streamed out of the tip, smothering her face with warm licks.

"I- I was studying Healing Potions." Eden whispered. 

Hermione's eyes darted worriedly away from her and Eden followed them. 

Her gaze was met by shimmering green irises, hiding behind round glasses. 

"Oh- Harry, I- I have to apologize." 

His expression was carefully closed as he looked at her. 

There was a celebration, last night. Gryffindor won the Quidditch match.

"How was the party?" Eden asked gingerly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Harry stared back at her as though she were a ghost. 

"Eden," He said slowly, like she might break. "You were at the party too..."

Eden blinked quickly. "I- No. I was studying." 

Harry gave Hermione a quick glance and stepped forward, still watching Eden warily. 

"What do you remember from last night?"

Eden chewed her lip. She wanted to ask them why it mattered but no words left her mouth. She struggled to think but not much came to mind. 

"I was upstairs."

"Eden, you weren't in your dorm. Hermione and I looked everywhere for you..."

Her skin froze and she shuddered. "You said I was at the party-" Her breath hitched. "How?"

Eden listened to their heavy breathing but neither of them answered her question. 

"Alright, why don't you go bathe and change?" Hermione whispered, stroking her arm. "Classes start in a few hours." 

"Er- okay." 

She moved towards the staircase and didn't look back. She heard them whispering, a few words like 'McGonagall' and 'potion' caught her attention but she thought nothing more about it.

Once she was upstairs, Eden let out a sharp, ragged sigh. She locked the bathroom door and stood in front of the mirror, not sure for how long.

It certainly took a while before she returned to her body. 

What is wrong with you?

Slowly, she walked into the shower, her brain buzzing with attempts to fill in empty gaps, where there should have been memories.

***

"Eden-"

"Wake up, Eden." 

Slowly and reluctantly, Eden tried opening her eyes. She blinked, closed her eyes, and blinked again. Her lungs expanded and she sighed heavily, meeting Harry's concerned eyes.

"Wh- where am I?"

Harry's jaw trembled and he tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. "In your bed." 

Eden licked her chapped lips and the faint, chemical taste of a potion met her tastebuds. Lavender-flavoured. Sleeping Draught. 

A wave of nausea struck her abruptly and a throbbing pain reeled in the back of her head. "I'm not feeling well-" Eden screwed her eyes shut. "Wh- What happened?"

"We had to doze you off with Sleeping Draught. You passed out in the shower, Eden. You were bleeding but Hermione-" He sighed. "She healed the wound on your head."

The wound? 

This couldn't be good. No, no, no. She was having seizures again. Or they would start soon enough. 

How did she end up in this situation? Where she couldn't remember anything; waking up in the Astronomy Tower and fainting in the shower.

Her voice strangled out a cry. It was too much. Everything was too much.

She couldn't breathe or move.

Adrenaline pierced through her heart and the fear carouselling in her mind spun out of control. 

Blackness engulfed the room and she felt her breathing fasten. Something lodged itself between her shoulder blades and Eden tried to focus.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't hear anything and for a moment, it felt like she was no longer present in the body that lay paralayzed on her bed. 

Fingers wrapped around her jaws, and her head snapped up. Harry's voice cut through the haze. 

"Please, breathe." 

Eden breathed deep lungfuls of air, sucking in as much oxygen as possible and her vision gradually stopped swaying.

She looked up to see Harry hanging over her, his knees pressed between her shoulders. 

"See, that's better." His fingers shook violently and his voice cracked.

She slid down Harry's chest, resting her head on his lap.

"Please, tell me I'm alright. I can't have seizures again— I just really can't-" Eden whimpered.

Something was wrong with her.

"You have to calm down. It's a panic attack, not a seizure." Harry carefully let go of her head and bent to the side, grabbing a vial from her nightstand. "Here, take this, Pepper-up potion. Fred gave it to me." He uncorked the vial for her and Eden took it, with trembling fingers. She slowly poured it's contents into her mouth.

It felt like every vein in her body lit up. All she could feel was warmth, spreading through her system, lighting her up from the inside out.

And then, everything turned bright again.

She looked up into Harry's eyes. His head was bent slightly, studying her.

"Harry—It doesn't make sense. Something must have happened last night."

He frowned and straightened himself, his eyes averting towards the window.

He fell silent for a while before fluttering his eyes back to hers.

"That's what me and Hermione thought... It makes sense... But what could possibly have happened to make you forget everything?"

Eden shrugged and looked away. "When was the last time you saw me yesterday?" 

"At the party." He cocked his head back. "You and Hermione came downstairs, from your dorms-"

"I was in my dorm working on an assignment for Snape." 

Harry shuffled awkwardly and Eden blinked. Right, sensitive subject. She had accused him of being jealous after all.

"I was talking to Hermione and then Ron started eh—" He stopped talking.

Eden snapped her head up. "What? What did Ron do?"

Harry brushed the back of his neck awkwardly. "He kissed Lavender."

"NO WAY!" Eden's mouth gaped open. "Did he really?" 

How could she have forgotten that? Eden tried everything in her power to remember. Something.... but where there should have been memories, was nothing. Nothing but chaos. It was like ink spilled on lettered pages, smudging out every important thing she'd written out. It frustrated her.

"Then, Hermione ran out of the common room and you wanted to follow her..."

"Why didn't I?"

His lip twitched. "I brushed you off. I told you not to." He sighed. "I really shouldn't have done that, leaving you. I didn't know that-"

He didn't finish his sentence.

Eden couldn't wrap her head around it. How could she just... forget an entire evening? 

"Seamus told me he saw you leaving the common room after us." Harry sighed. "What if— it was something with Snape? A potion gone wrong?"

Eden cleared her throat. No that was definitely not it. He was not going to turn this into his bad blood with Snape. "No, well, the most logical thing for me to do was find you guys." 

"'No." 

"Why?"

"You were- are too angry with me for that." He whispered.

Angry.

Yes- anger. There was something about being angry last night.

Eden blinked owlishly around and tried putting the swirling emotion into order. She had felt angry, no, furious. 

It felt like something wanted to claw its way out of her body. Eden screwed her eyes shut and focused. 

The feeling ran deep and became rawer, until there was nothing left but-

Regret.

A stab near her chest.

Her mind tried closing her off. No. It couldn't. She had to remember.

Her brain hurt as she dug deeper. She half imagined it to be leaking from her ears by now. It hurt so much, so keen to push her away. 

Eden groaned in agitation but kept thinking. There was something- this emotion. It felt like being kicked in the stomach. Like a punch she had expected for a long time and it wouldn't have mattered whether she'd seen it coming or not; it would have hurt either way.

Feeling the blow even though seeing it coming. 

That's what it felt like. 

Apologetic?

For believing in something so... profoundly she would have given up everything for it. But there was more to it.

It had shattered; to the ground, clattering everywhere, broken. It had turned out to be exactly what everyone around her had warned her about. 

Then, the ink spilled again, ruining the page and Eden's eyes shot open. 

"Harry-" Her breath hitched. "It's a memory charm." She crawled out of bed and realized he was staring at her with a look of disbelief. "You have to believe me. It only makes sense-"

"Eden-"

She grabbed a sweater and pulled it over her head. She had to do something, find out.

"Eden, stop."

She didn't. She ran through the dorm, gathering her stuff.

"STOP IT!" The shout stopped her. Harry swallowed, catching his breath. Then, more quietly: "It can't be a memory charm. The charm doesn't work like that. It would make you forget everything that has to do with that charm, to make sure you wouldn't find out."

She considered the information carefully, but Professor Flitwick always told them that a charm only works properly when casted perfectly. And what if it hadn't? What if the person who had casted it wasn't skilled enough?

Eden walked back to the bed, until she stood in front of Harry. 

"You're wrong." Eden said. "The only person our age that can perform such a strong Memory Charm is Hermione. You heard what professor Flitwick told her, only a strong Obliviator can perform such a charm without flaws. But what if ... what if the caster didn't perform it properly?"

"Do you really believe someone at Hogwarts would want to obliviate you?" Harry said."Who would possibly want to do that?"

Looking up at him, blinking quickly, she felt doubt creeping in and then crashing over her like a tidal wave. What if Harry was right? She didn't know anyone that could have possibly wanted to wipe her memory.

Except when Draco...but—no. It wasn't possible. They hadn't spoken in months. She couldn't have gone to him last night.

"I don't know what frightens me most, Harry." Eden said. "Someone wanting to obliviate me or that I might just be suffering from random amnesia..." 

She turned away, her fingers playing with a thread on her sweater. 

"I'm scared." She closed her eyes and felt Harry's fingers touching her hand carefully.

Without thinking, she tangled her fingers in his and he pulled her back. Eden looked down at their hands, entwined.

He traced tiny circles over the lines of her palm, looking all so serious. 

As serious as he'd looked that one night in the Burrow, when he'd kissed her. A thought that shouldn't have crept inside her mind. 

Thinking about their kiss, she found her eyes concentrated on his lips. Eden bit her lip and glanced back up, feeling like she was doing something wrong, forbidden.

She tried meeting his eyes but noticed they were trained on her lips. "Don't be afraid. We'll figure it out. I'll figure it out."

I'll figure it out.

His words beamed at the back of her mind, making her feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

He kept rubbing her palms and Eden felt a sudden thick and heavy tension lingering between them, begging her to break it. 

It was intense, to say the least. She knew he was about to make a move on her. Why was he waiting? Had he noticed her doubt? Or, maybe he was just contemplating on whether he wanted to do it or not? 

But she couldn't let him do this.

It would only complicate things more for them; even though she still felt something for him. He had hurt her too much. 

And she loved someone else.

But before she had a chance to pull away, Harry pressed his lips on hers. Without warning, without permission. Without even deciding to do it, but simply because he couldn't have done anything else instead. He needed to feel her, taste that breath she was holding so desperately. It belonged to him, and he wanted it back.

Eden didn't answer his kisses. She remained motionless, mind blank.

Numb.

That's how she felt.

She'd felt like this before.

Last night. 

and what would normally have made her feel ecstatic, didn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry released her lips. He held her face between his large trembling hands. "Where did we go wrong?" His words ghosted against her lips, his delicious taste still present in her mouth. 

She didn't say anything.

"I need you. I can't fucking breathe without you. It's breaking me." a wracking sob left his throat and Eden focused on his forest green eyes. They were pleading and begging for something she couldn't give him. 

"Why can't you love me back?"

The pain crossing his eyes shot directly at her heart and she realized that she could crush him with just a word, hurt him, Merlin, even kill him and he would still love her. 

Would she really risk that for someone who didn't even glance her way when she walked the corridors?

For someone who would never be able to answer her love back the way she wanted him to?

But Harry wasn't Draco.

"It's not the same, Harry." She pressed her lips in a tight line and he let go of her.

"I can't handle this," it was the last thing he said to her before he disappeared through the door.

Maybe it was better this way.

***

The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings.

"Eden!" boomed Slughorn, almost as soon as she had squeezed through the door. "Come in, come in, ah Harry, my boy, there's so many people I want you to meet!" 

Eden turned around to see Harry walking inside with Luna by his side. Her cheeks flushed red and he gave her an apologetic look; like he wanted to take everything back.

"Can we talk later?" Harry said softly but before she could answer he was pulled away from her by Professor Slughorn and Eden was left on her own, in the crowded room.

Great. Now she was standing there like an idiot.

She gazed around the room and admired the enormous golden lamp dangling from the centre of the ceiling in which real fairies fluttered, each a brilliant speck of light. 

"Eden! Eden! Oh my goodness, there you are!" Hermione ran up to her, a look of desperation plastered on her face. "Oh- I'm so glad you're here."

Eden giggled. "What's wrong?"

"It's Cormac! I just ran away from him."

Eden's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Er- Under the Mistletoe."

Eden snorted loudly and plucked a glass of Champagne from a heavy silver platter on the table next to them. "What a slick git. Bet he'd do anything to get into your trousers."

"Ew, Eden!" Hermione chortled. "No, seriously. I'd thought he'd annoy Ron the most." said Hermione. "I considered Zacharias Smith but-"

"You considered Smith?" said Eden, revolted. "Wait 'till Harry hears about this one-"

"No, please, don't you dare!" Hermione pushed her slightly. "I am in serious need of a good glass of wine." She plucked one from the tray. "How's your memory?"

But before Eden could answer, she saw something that made her heart thunder against her ribcage.

Draco Malfoy was being dragged inside the party by mister Filch.

"This boy was lurking in an upstairs corridor. He said he's invited to your party but I don't believe a word of it!"

"Alright, I wasn't invited!" Draco said angrily. "I was going to gatecrash, happy?"

Eden inspected the look on his face and figured it told her something entirely different. He wasn't gatecrashing. He was lying.

She looked around and saw that Harry too, looking extremely interested in Draco's direction. Almost... suspiciously.

"That's alright, that's alright Argus. It's Christmas eve, there shall be no punishment. You may stay Draco." Slughorn said.

Draco's lip curled into a disdainful sneer and Eden noticed he looked almost as unhappy as Mr Filch. 

Something burned at the back of her mind and Eden shrugged the unpleasant feeling away. She tried focusing on Draco, wondered what he was trying to hide but found her thoughts stumped by the physical state he was in. 

Dark and speckled hues of black and purple hung underneath his eyes, almost as though he'd been beaten up, but his puffed eyes gave away the lack of sleep. There was a greyish tinge to his skin, one she might have compared to his irises except they were scarlet, bloodshot; like he'd been wasting his nights crying rather than sleeping.

He choked on a throaty sob and Eden stood behind him.

Something buzzed in the back of her mind and Eden gasped, trying to still the chaos building up in her brain.

Draco snapped his head at her direction and they locked eyes, his hardening into cool ice and the irises that had once reminded her of a soft, comfortable, fluffy blanket now looked torn, broken. 

There was a familiar fear in them, one she'd seen many times before and as she thought about it, lately more frequently than usual.

Are you fucking stalking me? His words bellowed in the back of her mind.

Eden's eyes widened with shock and she took a step back, steadying herself against a table. Draco turned away quickly. 

What the fuck. Something was clearly very wrong with her. Her brain was glitching.

Snape's voice cut through her thoughts. "I'd like a word with you, Draco."

Eden squinted her eyes at him. Why was Snape looking at Malfoy as though he was both angry and afraid?

"Certainly, professor." Draco shook Snape's arm off and they left, Snape leading the way. Draco tried to look resentful but to Eden, he seemed scared.

Her gaze shifted around the room again and caught Harry, swiftly moving towards the door. He was going to follow them.

And without thinking clearly, she ran after Harry. Like it was the only logical thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who is still reading. I mean... already chapter thirty! It’s almost surreal. 
> 
> (Please leave me some feedback! And also... I want to get to know you guys! Tell me something about urself in the comment section. I’d like to know who my readers are.) 
> 
> Much love   
> Indy x


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, remember at the beginning when I told you that my story wouldn't always follow the exact same events like they happen in the books/movies?
> 
> This is definitely one of those chapters!

Eden's heart thundered in her chest as she battled her way through the crowd in a desperate attempt to get to Harry.

He was following Draco and Snape. He'd noticed something was off about this situation, too.

Somehow, it felt to Eden as though finding them would fill the empty gaps in her mind. Maybe she'd be able to letter the pages again. Maybe they were her key.

Each time she gained the distance on Harry, it seemed as though he slipped through her fingertips. While she was getting closer; he was getting further away.

"Eden, darling!" She was put to an abrupt stop by Slughorn's beaming voice.

Eden chewed her lip harshly. Not the right moment, professor.

"I'd like you to meet Phineas Bourne, author of Moste Potente Potions. He wants to hear all about that amazing potion you brewed last term!"

Bourne, a thin, white-haired man, grabbed Eden's hand and shook it firmly. "Eden Gray, I am simply delighted to meet you."

Eden cracked a faint smile and looked behind her, at the door. She'd lost sight of Harry. She had to get away from here and fast.

"Er— were you?" She said.

"Ah and modest too." Bourne smiled. "I was wondering if you'd like to give me information about your potion. I could describe it in my upcoming book and mention your name—"

"No, thank you. I'm not interested." said Eden, firmly. She truly wasn't. It was Oliver Dankworth's potion. Not hers. "I have to go to the bathroom now if you'll excuse me."

Mister Bourne gave her a tight-lipped smile and nodded. Eden felt slightly guilty towards Slughorn, but by the look on his face, he couldn't have been bothered less.

She scurried away towards the hallway, inhaling sharp breaths that burned her throat . She nervously flickered with her fingernails and finally pushed the door open, revealing nothing.

The corridor was quite deserted and suddenly it felt impossible to find out where they had gone.

She scanned the blackness and flinched as a few jumbles of shadows caught her attention, only to find out that they belonged to the portraits hanging from the walls and a few large vases that were oddly human shaped.

With quivering legs, she walked down the corridor. Perhaps Snape had taken Draco to his office... or escorted him back to the common room...

The music and loud chatter booming from Slughorn's office faded behind her as she took, slow, calculated steps towards the Slytherin common room. She pressed her ear against every closed door along the way and held her breath, hoping she'd hear something. Anything.

But there was nothing.

She groaned in agitation and cursed professor Slughorn silently for distracting her. She looked around skittishly and figured they just weren't there anymore.

Eden paused her anxious strolling and figured that Harry was probably already back at the party. Maybe she could ask him what he had heard?

But then, he was in love with her and asking him about Draco Malfoy didn't seem like a decent thing to do, considering the whole situation.

Maybe confronting Draco was a better idea?

A small smile dragged the corners of her mouth upwards as she thought about confronting Draco. She could picture his reaction perfectly. First, he'd look at her as though she was mental and then he'd hit her with a quick-witted answer. She thought about how, when he was thirteen, the only words leaving his mouth were 'My father will hear about this'. Eden grinned. How could she even miss that?

But that wasn't who he was anymore, she reminded herself. His witty comebacks, fierce persona and cocky façade had crumbled into oblivion and been replaced by fear and a pallor so grey, that he reminded her of a corpse. He wasn't funny. Not anymore. He'd changed. He didn't torment Harry anymore, he skipped classes, he'd dropped Quidditch. He had simply turned as blank as her memories, a simple shadow, roaming Hogwarts' corridors.

But then, there was no such thing as a simple shadow. Shadows weren't serene and unbothered.

They were hiding.

And there was a reason for that. A reason, she had to figure out.

And as unpleasant as it seemed, confronting him was the only way to find something out.

Footsteps thudding against the floor, crashed through her thoughts and Eden flung herself out of sight, but not in time.

"I know you're lurking."

Eden's mouth twitched and felt as though iron bands had strapped themselves around her chest, letting no sound escape past her lips. She peered around the corner of the pillar she'd hidden behind, and squinted her eyes at the dark, vague shape coming closer.

It was professor Snape. His black robes billowed behind him like dirty fog as he strode towards her. "What are you up to, miss Gray?" His voice rose steadily and his long, thin fingers snaked out and grabbed her arm.

A chill coiled around her spine as he dragged her back towards the music and noise. "You have no business here. Am I clear?"

Eden peeked at him carefully. "I got lost." It was a dull-witted excuse, but it was the best one she had.

He glared at her dangerously. "Five points from Gryffindor and you're going back to your common room."

"I want to go back to the party—"

He pushed her against a wall. "I know what you are doing," his teeth bared and Eden felt her heart rattling loudly inside her ribcage. "Don't stick your nose into other people's business and focus on your potions."

"I am not—"

"Ten points."

Frustration crackled under her skin as she glared at him. In the back of her battered brain she knew he was only doing this because he didn't want her finding something out about him or Draco, but the agony and anger in relation to it, ate at her.

Eden's fingertips stabbed into her palms as resentment struck. She was out here, making potions for him, for Merlin knows who. She'd sided with him, in front of Harry and he dared to ruin her evening and take away points from her house, like it was nothing.

She gulped down the bile that scorched her windpipe.

They passed the Great Hall and climbed the stairs, only to stop abruptly at the second floor.

Snape hushed her. Eden held her breath and listened carefully in the empty silence that filled the dark corridor, wondering what Snape had heard, when suddenly, she heard it too.

Splash.

Eden's head whipped around to where the sound was coming from and felt her feet freeze to the floor. Snape held his arm in front of her, his wand drawn.

Splash.

And then, a deafening scream made her ears ring.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

Snape immediately let go of her and ran while Eden stayed put, paralyzed.

"MURDER! HELP!" The scream tore through her mind like shards of glass and her pulse quickened as she finally shot forwards, her legs pounding furiously on the marble tiles as she ran towards the bathroom, where Snape had barged into.

She burst inside, slipping on the water that was spreading all over the floor. Warm water. Eden's eyes largened as she inspected the water briefly, it was pink.

No, crimson.

It smelled chemical, bitter. Metallic. It swarmed her nostrils and her mind clicked. It was blood.

She was soaked in blood and water.

"He killed him!" Eden shot her eyes up to Moaning Myrtle, who was pointing at Harry.

"I didn't mean it to happen." Harry said quietly, his wand dangling between his fingertips.

Eden looked up to see Snape hovering over a boy with white-blond hair.

Draco.

She shot up and pushing Harry aside, sank to her knees. Blood spurted from Draco's chest and neck as though he had been mauled by a werewolf.

She dragged her eyes back up to Harry. "What have you done?!" She cried, trying desperately to cover the deep cut on Draco's throat with her hand. His face was shining scarlet and his eyes darted around like an animal caught in a trap.

His hands scrabbled at his chest and the blood drained from Eden's face.

"What the fuck, Harry!" She yelled. She didn't bother looking up at him as she kept her focus on Draco. "It's alright Draco, you'll be ok." She whispered as she desperately stroked his cheeks.

Eden clutched her sticky hand around his shoulders as he gasped for air. His eyes were sunken and shadowed and Eden couldn't bare looking at them. She turned away and her eyes caught his chest. Snape had torn his shirt open and was muttering an incantation over the deep, gashing wounds.

Hues of red and black were splashed over his snow white skin like the expensive bottle of wine he'd bought for her on their first date.

Eden let out a low sob as she watched, horrified, as Snape made the flow of blood ease. She carefully wiped the residue from Draco's face as Snape continued singing an incantation.

The wounds seemed to be knitting and Eden looked up at Moaning Myrtle, who was still sobbing uncontrollably. Harry stood next to her, frozen to the floor.

"Miss Gray, take Draco to the Hospital Wing, there may be an amount of scarring..." He drew his wand over Draco again. "Tell madame Pomfrey to give him Dittany immediately, we might even avoid it then..." He turned towards Harry. "and Potter... You and I need a word."

Draco was warm as she held him tight, wrapping her arm around his waist praying they wouldn't fall on the slippery floor.

It almost seemed as though they were dancing.

"Please, stay conscious." Eden whispered, but he didn't reply.

"Shit." Eden muttered. She searched her pocket for her wand and felt the warmth of his blood soaking into her dress. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Draco floated swiftly into the air and she hurried away with him towards the hospital wing. It felt like it was taking forever. He turned his face away, his lips were stained red, like he'd been bleeding from his mouth.

A sudden, inexplicable terror seized her, the pressure was so overwhelming she found herself gasping for air.

What if he died?

She forced herself to breathe.

She couldn't bare that thought.

She wiped away her tears with trembling fingers and swallowed away the scratchy feathers in her throat. She couldn't act like this in front of him. She couldn't scare him.

Eden screamed Madame Pomfrey's name as they neared the Hospital Wing. The nurse shot out, a look of pure horror on her face.

"Give him Dittany." Eden said, with a wavering tone.

And with that, they disappeared inside the wing.

***

"Draco." Eden whispered. "You're alright."

His eyes opened and he looked at her, bewildered. His features barely softened and she felt his wrists grabbing hers. "It's me, Eden."

He'd been unconcious for the past hour and madame Pomfrey had instructed her to stay around, saying he'd be glad to wake up to a friendly face.

"It's okay, darling." She soothed softly. "You're okay."

His breathing calmed and Draco tentatively raised his hand to cup her cheek. He traced his thumb across her lipline and settled his hand behind her nape, squeezing the skin slightly.

"I- I did something to you. I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice was hoarse.

Eden frowned and figured he was still a bit jittery from the healing potions.

"Thank you for staying with me. Nobody would've done that for me."

Eden looked up at him, eyes wide, "I always will."

A silvery tear trickled down his cheek and he pulled her closer to him. He stared at her lips and Eden paused him, afraid he was rushing things too much for himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eden asked quietly

"More than anything,"

He tilted his head sideways as she did the same, and ever so softly, he pressed his lips against hers. The connection felt heavy and firm. There was a desperation between their mouths and Eden couldn't help but think that this was what she wanted for the rest of her life.

She wanted him forever. He was hers.

Mine. Mine. Mine.

She clutched his face; her fingernails drawing patterns by his ears and down his neck and he kissed her deeper, boldly sucking her lips before he paused.

He dropped his forehead against hers, their lips almost touching. "I don't want to lie to you anymore."

Eden hushed him. As much as she wanted to ask him all kinds of questions, figure out what everything meant, his health was her priority and he needed to rest.

"Tell me all about it tomorrow." Eden said, softly kissing his forehead."Right now, you need to rest." She drew away from him and frowned at the sight of his chest; twisted hues of purple bruised his pale skin.

Harry had done this.

A sudden need to hurt him vibrated through her chest and she looked back at Draco.

"I hope you know you didn't deserve this."

He swallowed. "I did."

Eden shook her head roughly and thought about all the ways she could hurt Harry. She must have dozed off in her thoughts for a while, because when she looked back Draco was fast asleep.

Eden cracked a faint smile and pressed her lips against his damp forehead again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy."

She glanced at the clock and realized it was already two in the morning. Outside the hospital wing her eyes were met by the ruby-colored trail of Draco's blood, splashed along the floor.

She forced her eyes away from the bloody scene and decided to take another route towards the Gryffindor tower.

All the worry she'd felt before had now turned into anger. "Dilligrout." She murmered, and the portrait flung open.

With her heart thundering in her chest, she stepped inside, her gaze met by a group of five.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were sitting around Harry, who was seated on the sofa. Ginny's hand was brushing over Harry's arm as though he was the victim here.

"What the fuck, Harry?" Eden gargled, her voice heavy with trapped sobs. "How could you- You almost killed him-"

Her knuckles were white from clenching the fist she wanted to smash into Harry's face. "You fucking coward-"

Hermione shot up from the sofa. "Eden- calm down."

"How am I supposed to stay bloody calm when he almost killed someone?" She darted her eyes across the group. "How are you all comforting him?"

"Give it a rest, Eden!" said Ginny. Harry's eyes shot up at Ginny, amazed.

"Excuse me-"

"By the sound of it Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad Harry had something good up his sleeve!"

Eden's face turned red with rage and when Hermione set a finger on her shoulder, she swung out her wand and pointed it at Ginny.

"I should be glad? Are you so fucking deluded, by your desperate crush on Harry, that you would actually protect someone who's capable of murder?"

Ginny swallowed and stood up. "Try me, Eden. What are you going to do?"

Eden's eyes flickered madly. "I thought Gryffindor was the house specialized in knowing what is right and what is wrong! You are all a fucking pathetic excuse for Gryffindors!"

Ginny had carefully drawn her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Eden said, and Ginny's wand flew away. "Don't for a second think you can outsmart my skills." Eden focused her gaze on Harry. "And as for you, eat fucking slugs."

"Slugulus Eructo!" A loud bang echoed around them and a jet of green light shot out of Eden's wand, hitting Harry in the stomach. He fell backwards and Ginny let out a small scream.

"That'll teach you." Eden said, walking towards the staircase. "Try to be quiet yeah? I need to sleep."

And with that, she disappeared upstairs, leaving Harry's gagging noises behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Blood and self-harm

Eden slammed the bathroom door shut behind her and strode over to the sink, her mind spiralling with complex feelings of rage and bitterness.

Her hands desperately clutched either side of the sink and she writhed back and forth, trying to control the roar of fury boiling up between her ribs.

She felt bitter. Hurt. But then, who wouldn't feel their heart break at the devastation of this whole situation?

Eden asked herself every question possible; what, why, how, but there was no answer.

Harry was hot-headed, dangerous, vicious; always striving for the greater good but careless in hurting other people in the process. All of his missions led others to danger.

Like in the ministry, where she'd been hit with the Cruciatus curse.

How could she have been so foolish into following him around, like he was her purpose?

Why did everyone around her act like he was their salvation?

He couldn't be treated like some sort of God when he clearly wasn't. He was evil. Vile.

Perhaps as vile as Voldemort in his own sick and twisted way.

Eden looked up at herself in the mirror and cursed the reflection for being so blind, so dense to trust him. Fuck, she would have given him her life if that was what The Order had asked of her.

_And the tragic part was, that she'd still do it._

The thought hit her like a train and the tiny bit of sadness that circulated through her, preventing her from breaking everything around her, turned into danger.

_Control yourself._

Her pulse quickened and a five-course serving of pure rage decided to claw its way out of her. She dragged in lungfuls of air, her lungs squeaking like a crooked windpipe, but counting to ten and breathing exercises didn't stop the turbulence.

She stared back into the mirror as she felt something wet trickling down her cheek. Her eyes were scarlet, inflamed with a horrible composition of raw anger and misery. When had she started crying again?

_You're fucking pathetic._

No, they were pathetic.

Her chest heaved with sobs and she turned to face the wall, her fists closed so tightly that she felt the sweat trapped inside of them.

Her anger built up. It rose and rose and Eden tried everything in her power to keep it still but she couldn't. It had to break, break free from the suspended agony.

Just break. Just break.

Then, it did.

She whipped around and thrashed the mirror with her fists. She punched and punched, unable to control the anger that coiled around her chest and arms.

The mirror fell to the ground.

She struck again.

And again.

Blood flowed thickly out of her fingers, making her hands sticky. Images of blood gushing out of Draco's deep cuts invaded her mind and it only worsened the pit of fury billowing in her stomach.

She wished the mirror was Harry. He needed to hurt. Stupid Slug hex! Why not an unforgivable curse?

The Cruciatus curse, perhaps?

Eden wickedly pictured him, crying on the floor, begging for her to stop.

She'd drive him insane. But then, he did a decent job acting insane all by himself.

Moron.

Agonizing pain flowed out of every pore and out of every cut on her knuckles and she only stopped when the suffering overtook her senses, almost collapsing through her violently shaking knees.

She stared at the mirror, shredded on the floor. Her reflection in the shattered pieces of glass displayed her perfectly. It suited her so well, she was broken, after all. Her soul was splintered, the fragments of her crushed body screamed it at her.

Her fingers twitched violently as she lifted the mirror from the ground, dark scarlet fluid dripping from it's sides.

She let out a throaty sob and hurled it across the small bathroom, shattering it into tiny pieces of glass. Its splinters flung themselves into her flesh and Eden closed her eyes. It was like needles settling in her skin, like she was a pincushion. It felt relieving, fuck, it felt amazing. This was definitely her favourite part of this gruesome night. It felt better than hexing Harry. The pain fed her, drove her. It made her one hell of a story.

Her eye caught a large piece of glass shining on the floor. A sudden urge to pick it up and cut into her flesh overtook her. She pictured the blood gushing out of her limbs and grinned wickedly.

She wanted to feel the pain.

See the blood.

Have a scar.

But she shook it off. To spend her time, hoping that someone would suffer the consequences of what Harry had done to Draco, to her heart, would only allow him to hurt her a second time, in her mind.

Instead, Eden tried to shake the aching aftertaste off of her hands.

***

She would have killed for a cigarette, right there and then. Everybody was born to crave, she contemplated with herself. Everybody lived with addiction. Addiction was the foundational pillar of creation after all. Just like she biochemically needed love, food or water; she needed a cigarette. Just one, to ease that one bit of suffering.

But Hermione had thrown them away.

Eden swung open her window and sat on the window-sill. She had the dorm all to herself, since all her roommates had probably taken Harry to Hagrids, for a Slug eating repeller.

Bummer, though.

She stared outside, at the sun, rising like a canopy of gold, through the watery mist that was dawn, bidding the stars to take their nightly rest. The colour shifted from hues of charcoal to gold, but not strongly enough to break through Voldemort's barriers that made the weather feel dark.

Through the window, Eden saw Hermione, Ginny and Ron carrying Harry back to the castle. Seeing him like that, barely able to move, made her insides twitch with subtle guilt.

Her mind lingered on how quick her love for Harry had turned to hate. She didn't fight it. Did she even have to? No. She fought for the good memories, for reasons to be kind. But she couldn't because she lacked the willingness to fight the negative thoughts and think the best of him. He was a disaster.

She got up from her windowsill and figured it would be best to leave the tower before they all came back. She casted a quick cleaning charm over the bathroom and plucked a few shards of glass out of her clothes before she left, to go to Draco.

***  
Eden's eyes fell on the sleeping Slytherin a bit further in the hospital wing. She carefully took a chair and placed it next to his bed. It was still early, around five in the morning. Madame Pomfrey had let her inside, in agreement that she wouldn't wake him up.

She admired Draco's relaxed features; so gorgeous when he was lost to dreams and oblivious to reality. She knew it was only a temporary thing and that when he woke up, creases of worry and fear would spread across his face again. She wanted to know everything, needed to know it. He would finally tell her today and she couldn't be more grateful to him for opening up to her. But for now, she couldn't break his peaceful expression.He needed to rest.

She gracefully stroked the tips of her fingers over his knuckles and rested them there for a bit. He shifted and gripped her hand tight underneath his.

Eden held her breath. She didn't want him to wake up; not yet. She wanted to admire him a bit longer, but his silver eyes slid open and he looked at her, jittery.

"You're not creepy at all." He muttered sarcastically and a grin stretched across his lips.

Eden snorted. "Shove off, Malfoy."

"Oh, on last name basis again, are we?"

Eden rolled her eyes and rested her palms on either side of his head as she brushed his warm cheeks. He tried to sit up straighter but quickly slid down again as his hands grasped his abdomen.

"Does it hurt terribly?" asked Eden.

"No, not at all, actually." His features barely softened while he spoke the words and his shaking body told her otherwise.

"Don't push yourself too much, okay?"

He jerked half a nod and his lids drifted lower, staring at his arm. His eyes were misty and absent and it took a while before his gaze darted back to hers.

_He had to tell her. Come clean about the memory charm. She deserved to know. But then, she'd know he was a Death Eater. If he could just keep it from her a little longer—_

_If she didn't know, it didn't feel as real to him either. He'd seen this lie like a chance. An opportunity to be a little more normal. A little more like himself._

Draco let out a rattling sigh.

_Today was the only normal day left. The only day, where people would still look at him like he was just Draco Malfoy, the cocky prick. From tonight on, he'd be known as the heartless assassin of Albus Dumbledore._

_It would break her. He didn't want to ruin their final, peaceful moment._

His heart palpitated in his chest as he stared into her pastel blue eyes, a pure form of innocence. The information would crush her, but the urge to tell her was so strong. A wave of nausea struck him and when the wave finally passed, he slightly opened his mouth. "I have to tell you something."

Eden narrowed her eyes. The way his voice cracked, how he stared at his arm and his weird behaviour made her anxious. "You can tell me anything."

But before he could speak, Madame Pomfrey walked in with two silver platters of breakfast. "There you go, dears." She turned to Eden. "Classes start in an hour. I want you off by then."

Eden smiled understandingly and thanked Madame Pomfrey for letting her stay for breakfast. She added sugar to her tea and turned back to Draco. "I'll come back later, you can tell me all about it then. Let's just enjoy breakfast now."

"No, you don't understand. It has to be said now, before it's too late."

Eden frowned and stroked his cheeks. "Nothing's going to happen, Draco. I'll be back for dinner. We can eat together."

She noticed he chewed his lip nervously. "It's alright. You're fine." She soothed, but clearly something was on his mind.

For a split second, it almost seemed as if he was about to have a panic attack but then, his eyes fluttered closed and when he opened them again, any and all emotion had disappeared into thin air.

It was eerie.

He stared back at her, his silver eyes blank, "I think it's best for me to rest. You shouldn't come, later. I'll meet you tomorrow for breakfast. We could sit together, if you like." The lie left his lips almost too easily.

He couldn't see her anymore. He would have second thoughts and he didn't want to die, or worse, smother the name of the Malfoy family. It would crush his mother and she was the reason he'd done it to begin with.

_Sit together, in the Great Hall?_

A spark of scorching heat spread through her body. "Do you actually want to... sit with me?"

"What? You don't want to? That's a once in a lifetime opportunity, take it before I change my mind."

Eden smiled and thumped his shoulder. "Shut up before I make you."

"Oh yeah?"

Eden bit her lip playfully and lowered herself level with him.

His smoky eyes locked with hers and she felt like she could drown in them.

"I mean, I have a lot of things to say actually. First of all—"

But before he could finish his sentence Eden's mouth caught his.

He kissed her roughly; unable to hold back and ready to drown in her. _For the last time._ Their tongues twisted and she bit his bottom lip exploringly. A low growl errupted from his throat and a shiver danced up her spine. When their lips disconnected, she felt his forehead resting against hers.

"I love you _so_ fucking much." His words ghosted against her lips and Eden's eyes shot open.

"I love you too, Draco."

And then, he kissed her again, deeply, with the taste of desperation clinging between their lips like they were time-fated lovers.

***  
For the rest of the day, Eden sat alone. In every class, people avoided her, scared she'd hex them too.

_But she could still hear them whisper._

Even Hermione didn't speak to her.

Like giving Harry a _very much_ slighter taste of his own medicine was the end of the world. They should've seen how he'd mauled Draco.

Of course, nobody talked about the blonde-haired Slytherin. Except, the other Slytherins.

But because she was a muggleborn, they only gave her a wink or pratty smile as they passed her. 

_Not that she needed that, though._

After a long afternoon of hiding in the library, Eden decided she'd go back to her dormitory. With a bit of luck, Ginny and Hermione would be nowhere to be seen.

As Eden crept inside, her gaze was met by Hermione, Ginny and Parvati who stared at her furiously from their beds. Something silvery was pressed between Hermione's hands.

"Eden, what in Merlins name is this?" Hermione stood up and stalked towards her. She held a large shard of glass caked with dried blood between her hands.

_Shit. She must've messed up the cleaning charm because she was too angry._

Eden's head turned pink. "Er— paint?"

"Don't play dumb with us." Parvati whispered.

Eden hadn't cleaned up the wounds on her knuckles, palms and arms. She carefully blinked at her hands, hoping the concealing charm she'd used this morning before meeting Draco, was still activated.

It wasn't.

_Bloody hell._

"Show us." Hermione demanded.

Eden pulled the fabric of her sweater over her shaking hands. "You're acting a bit strange, Mione."

"I can see that you're trying to hide it!" Hermione shrieked loudly.

Eden tried passing her but Hermione shoved her back, swiftly grabbing her arm between her fingers.

"Why, Eden?" Hermione's voice cracked as she glowered at the purple hues and missing pieces of flesh.

Eden scoffed. _Why? Wasn't it obvious enough?_

"I got angry."

"Clearly."

"Well, I have damn good reason for that, don't I? So, gushing Draco open is no problem but casting a small hex at Harry is the worst thing that could've ever happened?" Eden's voice rose. "YOU didn't see him." She faced the three girls. "Draco almost died! Blood flowed everywhere, his eyes turned blank! I had to carry him to the hospital wing, my fucking hands and clothes smeared with his blood. Not you. So don't you bloody dare tell me that what Harry did was okay."

Eden's body trembled with rage. "You're all so blinded! Just because you don't like Draco, doesn't mean he deserved to die!"

Ginny shot her eyes to the ground and Parvati bit her lip.

"Harry feels bad, Eden." Ginny whispered. "He didn't know what the curse meant before it was already too late."

"And that makes it okay then?" said Eden heatedly.

"No, of course not! But it's rough for him too!" Ginny stood up. "You could've at least listened to both sides of the story."

Eden almost choked on her breath. "Like all of you did? No, you just assumed the worst."

"DRACO CURSED KATIE! That was why he was crying in the bathroom!"

_He was crying?_

"Harry wanted to confront him, talk to him. I'm sorry Eden but Draco tried to curse Harry with the Cruciatus curse..."

Eden blinked owlishly at Ginny, her faith in Draco melting to the floor. "N-no. Draco would've told me." Eden looked at Hermione, hoping she'd back her up but her friend's eyes were cast downwards.

"Look- I know you're in love with him but he basically admitted it to Harry." Ginny inched closer to her. "Last night, I didn't mean to anger you. Harry had been anxiously waiting for you to come back, to apologize, to explain, but you were too angry." Ginny's eyes flickered with honesty. "I just tried to calm you down— clearly in a wrong way."

Eden gulped down the bile forming in her throat as she darted her eyes around at the three of them. _No, he couldn't have._

Then, something buzzed in her brain. Eden gasped and almost tripped. Ginny's arm reached out for her instinctively.

_He wanted to tell her something today._

_His eyes kept blinking at his arm. His left arm._

**_Bang_**.

Her body collapsed on the floor, six blurry arms reached out to her.

Eden could hear their voices fading out, like she was about to faint. But she didn't faint. Something stirred in her mind.

Heavy emotions.

And then, like a movie playing,

_Thoughts of Lavender and Ron swirled through her mind as she ascended the steps of the astronomy tower. She gulped down her thoughts and focused on the eerie wind circulating through the tower._

_She folded her arms around herself, feeling very cold and alone._

It felt like her entire body was shivering, the warm dormitory felt suddenly freezing cold.

_A wail echoed against the walls._

A low sound of horror tore itself from somewhere deep inside of Eden, as ink scrambled itself upon the blank pages of her brain again.

_Draco Malfoy stood with his back towards the entrance, his hands clutching either side of the railings, his head bowed._

_"Draco- "_

It felt like blades ripping through her mind, tearing away all the irrelevant parts so she could relive that one night vividly.

_His features contorted in a sneer of resentment. "Are you fucking stalking me?"_

She screamed through her teeth. Hermione yelled something inaudible.

_"Who sent you? Dumbledore?"_

_"Why would Dumbledore—"_

_Her mind clicked. He'd cursed Katie. He had done it. Harry was right._

The pain became slower. Instead of a hitting, blinding agony it was gradual, more insidious.

_Draco hurled through the air. She'd done that. She'd hurt him. Her magic. It rippled out of her because she'd been so angry._

Her mind backed out and Eden fluttered her eyes closed. No, don't fail me now. I have to know.

A memory sparkled.

_"Is Snape involved?"_

_Draco didn't answer._

_She took that as a yes._

Eden felt her conciousness slipping through her fingers. She had to try. Everything blanked again.

_"I have to do this Gray, to keep you safe. Obliviate."_

Everything went black as Eden drifted into unconciousness, Hermione, wailing at her side.

_***_

When Eden woke again, the right side of her body felt faintly sore and her tongue was dry.

Hermione, Parvati, Ginny and Ron were hanging over her. "What happened?" Parvati shrieked.

Eden shot up. "How long have I been out?"

"Over an hour."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to eleven."

Eden heard her heart thundering in her ears. "I have to see Dumbledore! I know what happened that night!"

Hermione put an arm in front of her. "Like, _that_ night? With the memory charm?"

Eden nodded. "It's Snape. He probably manipulated Draco into cursing Katie."

And then, it all clicked.

Draco's left arm.

His anxious behaviour.

He was a Death Eater! Forced into the job by Snape. And the potions she was making, were probably going to be used for no good.

Her friends stared at her, confused.

But all Eden knew was that she had to get to Dumbledore and explain everything to him.

Little did she know, that walking into his office at that exact hour, on that exact night would be the biggest mistake she'd ever make in her life.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, torture. Please do not read if you're sensitive. (It's at the end of the chapter for those that want to skip it.)

Ron and Hermione shoved Eden into the bathroom, leaving Parvati and Ginny's curious faces behind them.

"Muffliato!" casted Hermione, her wand pointing steadily at the door. The bathroom suddenly seemed very cramped with the three of them inside of it.

"I don't have time for this!" Eden said. "I need to get to Dumbledore—"

"You'll want to hear this." said Ron, seating himself on the edge of the bath.

Eden blinked at them impatiently. "Go on, then. I don't have all evening."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We only found this out a few night ago, so don't be angry that we haven't told you yet." She inhaled sharply. "Professor Dumbledore and Harry are out. They ventured to a cave by the sea searching for a Horcrux."

Eden's heartrate picked up. "They found one? They found a Horcrux?"

Harry had told them all about it during a lesson of Charms, but she never really thought they'd find one so easily. Fear and excitement coiled around her chest as she fought back the urge to ask more questions.

"They're not here, Eden."

Eden stalked towards the door. "They might come back soon!"

Hermione put her foot in front of it.

"No! I'm going. You're not stopping me! You can't! Professor Dumbledore needs to know about Snape. What if— " Her breath hitched and she casted her glance downwards, guilt itching at her skin, crawling over it like beetles. "What if the potions I've been brewing are for Voldemort? It's a strengthening potion, after all! What if I've been supporting the Dark side, unknowingly?"

Eden felt tears welling up behind her eyelids but tried everything in her power to hold them back.

Hermione stroked her arm lightly. "Don't think like that. Professor Dumbledore trusts Snape and therefore we trust him. But if it really makes you feel better— You should go."

Eden's eyes shot up at her, glistening. "Thank you, Mione."

Hermione smiled at her thinly and unlocked the door. "Just be careful."

***

Eden clutched her wand tightly as she carefully made her way towards professor Dumbledore's office.

There was only the beam of light from her wand in front of her. There was only her breath and only her eyes, scanning every shadow and object, solacing her nerves that she was alone.

When she arrived at the gargoyle she whispered the password and ran up the moving spiral staircase three steps at a time. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she hammered on the door.

"Professor Dumbledore, It's Eden- Eden Gray. I have to tell you something! It's important!"

No answer.

Bloody hell.

Eden grunted loudly and paced around the cramped area, knocking on the door every now and then.

After what felt like an hour, an idea came to her. She wasn't being useful like this, what if she tried to recollect more of her memory in the Astronomy Tower?

What if Draco had told her more that evening? She could gather more evidence in his favor if professor Dumbledore decided to have a look at her memory through the pensieve.

It would certainly play in her favor if she had more recollections of that night. More evidence against Snape.

She ran vigorously down the staircase, towards the entrance of the Astronomy Tower.

As she ascended the spiral staircase, she thought she heard voices coming from upstairs.

She stopped abruptly and listened closely, but there was nothing but the sound of blood rushing to her ears, warning her that she wasn't alone.

Eden felt doubt creeping in around her, quick and biting, like ice in her veins. Still, she continued, eyes wide, wand drawn and pointing into oblivion, protecting her from danger that might be lurking from every corner.

Ten more steps.

A cough.

Someone coughed.

Someone was upstairs.

A dull ache stretched out behind her temples and the adrenaline that carouselled around her system picked up it's pace faster than ever, making her heart beat very fast. And just when she was about to spin around in terror, a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Go and wake Severus." said the voice faintly but clearly. "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else and do not remove your cloak."

It was Professor Dumbledore. He and Harry were upstairs.

Without thinking twice, Eden stuffed her wand back inside her pocket and ran up the remaining stairs as quickly as possible.

She barged through the door and a rough batch of wind conquered her, causing her hair to float all around her and forcing her to grab onto one of the railings.

There hadn't been a storm earlier.

Eden caught her breath and was met by Harry, peering at her through his round glasses, just mere inches away from her face. A faint smile cracked upon Eden's face as she smiled at her fellow Gryffindor.

His posture smoothed at the sight of her but his face was blank, determined.

Eden's eyes reeled towards the powerful wizard behind him who looked at her with curiosity through his silver spectacles. He sat on a step, seemingly exhausted.

"Hello, Eden. What brings you here? I'm sure there's a good reason you're not asleep in your dorm."

Eden hurried closer to him. "Professor Dumbledore- please, you have to listen to me. It's Professor Snape. He's been up to something..."

But before she could finish her sentence, her eyes fell on the wizard's hand. His right hand was black and charred; a practically dead weight attached to his arm.

Eden stuttered out some words but then it clicked. She dragged her eyes back up to Professor Dumbledore's and whispered: "The potions— they, they were for you..."

Dumbledore smiled at her kindly and turned back to Harry. "Severus, Harry."

Harry hurried over to the door leading to the spiral staircase, but his hand had only just closed upon the doorhandle when they heard footsteps, running on the other side of the door.

Eden stared with wide eyes at Professor Dumbledore. He stood up immediately. "Hide yourselves below."

Before Eden had a chance to move, Harry had snatched her wrist between his clammy hands and dragged her away, drawing his wand as he did so.

They stood there for a while. Her heart hammered in her chest. She couldn't see Professor Dumbledore and she couldn't feel Harry anymore. Fear rushed through her. It crawled up her legs like vicious, ravenous insects and clawed it's way into her ribs.

Footsteps above her. They weren't Dumbledore's.

"Good evening, Draco."

Her lungs constricted and she stumbled backwards. Harry caught her swiftly and steadied her.

"What brings you here on this fine, spring evening?" said Dumbledore, calmly.

Harry had moved them to a position where they could see Professor Dumbledore.

Draco stepped forwards, glancing around quickly to check that he and Dumbledore were alone. "Who else is here? I heard you talking!"

Eden shakily brought her hand up to her mouth, to still the heavy noise of her breathing. In the side of her eyes, she saw Harry steadying his wand inbetween his fingers.

"I often talk aloud to myself, I find it extraordinarily useful. Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?"

Draco's pale eyes shifted back to Dumbledore and Eden noticed how his wand shook violently. She could barely hide the terror that seized her as she stared at the both of them.

"Draco, you are no assassin."

Eden's knees trembled and she struggled to hold herself up.

"You don't know what I'm capable of!" said Draco more forcefully, but his voice cracked terribly. "You don't know what I've done!"

"Like cursing Katie and hoping that in return that she'd bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison? Forgive me Draco, I can not help but think that these actions are so weak that your heart couldn't have been in them."

Somewhere in the depths of the castle below them a muffled scream tore it's way through Eden's eardrums, right to her core. She flinched and tears pricked at the back of her eyes. Harry quickly tangled his fingers in hers and stroked soothing patterns over them, trying to calm her down.

It seemed to startle Draco too as he stiffened and looked over his shoulder behind him. He quickly turned back to Dumbledore. "He trusts me! I was chosen!"

He was chosen.

Acid rose from Eden's stomach, choking her, burning her throat as his words billowed at the back of her skull. A low sound of horror escaped her lips and she felt her heart dropping to her feet.

Draco rolled back the sleeve of his left arm and there it was; glowing on his skin. The dark mark.

Eden's eyes widened in shock as she gaped at the ugly, twisted blemish on his snowy skin. Both her and Harry stumbled backwards. It felt as though an invisible knife sat precariously on her skin; soft enough to not pierce through her neck, hard enough to enforce the intended message.

Draco Malfoy had played her. His heart was in this mission. She was a fool.

A voice in the back of her mind warned her otherwise, but she pushed it back harshly.

"I've got this." Harry whispered faintly into her ear before pointing his wand steadily at Draco. Eden gulped down the bile forming in her throat and nodded vigorously at Harry. "Take him down." She shrieked, her gaze averting to Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took out his wand. "I shall make it easy for you then..."

"Expelliarmus!" cried Draco.

Eden's body instantly became rigid and immobile as she fell backwards, landing on Harry's chest. She couldn't feel him move, either. She didn't understand how it had happened. Expelliarmus wasn't a Freezing Charm.

Then, Eden saw Dumbledore's wand flying away from him and she understood. He had wordlessly immobilised them, and the second he had taken to perform the spell had cost him the chance of defending himself.

There was a bang and shouts from below, it sounded like people were fighting on the spiral staircase that led to where they were. A chill ran down her spine as she heard someone screaming for help. Eden felt the hair on her arms stand up, unable to shudder; too paralyzed, either by fear or the effect of the Freezing Charm.

"You're not alone." said Dumbledore. "How?"

Draco looked over his shoulder again as if expecting someone to appear behind him who might take away his suffering and complete his heinous decision for him. "The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I mended it."

A wave of nausea struck her, twisting and turning her insides into knots.

The bloody cabinet. The one Harry had warned them all about in September. The one thing he'd told her that she'd chosen to ignore.

The Room of Requirement. Where she lost her virginity to him, last year.

It felt like having a hangover while sick with the flu. Her blood ran cold and a bead of sweat dripped down her face. She sat there, helpless, while the castle was under their threat, not knowing what to do and too scared to even think.

Eden cursed Malfoy strongly in her mind and hoped he'd feel it.

"Let me help you, Draco." Dumbledore's voice cut through her thoughts and she shifted her eyes back to him.

Draco shuddered with fear and his wand trembled so hard, she thought it might fall from his hands.

"No you can't. Nobody can." Eden saw silvery tears running down his bony cheeks. "Don't you see?! I have to do it. I have to kill you... or he'll kill me."

"Come over to the right side, Draco. We can hide you more completely than you could possibly imagine. I can send members of the Order tonight, to your mother to hide her too. Your father should be safe in Azkaban... When the time comes, I can protect him too... Come over to the right side Draco... You are no killer."

There was a moment; a few seconds that hung in the air and time seemed to stand still. It made her breathless as she looked at Draco. Sparks of hope plugged her abdomen and she stared at him, eyes wide with expectation. Come on, Draco. Make the right decision. I know you don't want to do this.

He lowered his wand slightly and Eden felt an invisible smile creeping onto her lips. She knew he'd-

"But I got this far, didn't I?" Draco said slowly. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here... and you're in my power... I'm the one with the wand... You're at my mercy."

His fingers clutched steadily around his wand and a sneering smile twisted over his lips. Eden's skin froze, the cold seeping inward, like a Dementor hovering over her. She tried convincing herself that it was all just a bad dream but the scene playing out in front of her made her want to throw up. Her ears rang with the sound of emptinessas she stared at the two wizards, wondering what would happen next. It felt like she was dozing off. She couldn't focus. And then, a loud gasp cut through the blurring.

Four strangers entered the room, all in black. The Death Eaters had won the battle below.

Eden gazed up at them in terror, as a familiar witch caught her attention.

"Well now, look what we have here. Dumbledore! Wandless and alone. Cornered in his own castle." She inched closer to Draco, her black curls dangling around her like Medusa's snakes. "Well done, Draco! Now finish it!"

Black hair. Hysterical laughter. Red flashes.

Pain.

Red flashes.

Laughter.

Red flashes.

Screams.

Reckless memories of Bellatrix devouring her mind and body with the Cruciatus Curse invaded her head. She wanted the flashes to slow down so she could breathe, but she couldn't.

It was like being hit with the Cruciatus curse all over again. The burning pain seared through her body, screaming filled her ears. her mind was incapacitated asthough her brain was being stabbed by hundreds of knives at once.

Stop.

Stop.

Stop.

It was even worse being paralysed on the floor. She couldn't breathe properly. She felt as though she was going to black out.

The room spun violently and whatever was taking place above her faded out.

The only thing she heard was her heart thudding.

Harry's chest was warm against hers.

Does he feel like this too?

It felt like he was melting underneath her.

A jet of light came like a rip in the inky sky. As if behind the dark canvas that was the Astronomy Tower, there was a brilliant light, waiting to flood through any crack it could, no matter how small.

She could've sworn that her headmaster had fallen through the cracks.

And then, everything spun back into place and Eden realized she could blink again.

She carefully tried to lift up her finger. She could do it. She could move.

"Out of here, quickly." It was Snape.

Eden shot her eyes back to the scenery, bewildered. Where was Dumbledore?

Her beloved headmaster was nowhere to be seen.

Snape had seized Draco by the scruff of his neck and forced him through the door ahead of the rest.

And then, after they had all left, Harry's body shuffled. He pushed her aside and Eden stared up at him, confused. A tear trickled down his cheeks. "Snape." He said.

Before she could say or do anything, he'd gotten up and ran away from her.

It was like a spell had been cast over her. She lifted to her feet, too easily, and ran right after him.

There was a Death Eater at the door.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry roared and the Death Eater fell to the floor, rigid as a waxwork but he had barely hit the floor when Harry clambered over him and sprinted down the darkened staircase.

Eden followed suit, but not before flashing a look outside. Terror tore at her heart.

There it was, in the sky, like a cloud reigning over the castle — a skull and snake.

Fear welled up inside of her like a venomous bubble, compressing her lungs.

She hadn't imagined her headmaster falling from the Astronomy tower.

Dumbledore was dead.

Snape had killed him.

Dumbledore was dead.

She began to feel lightheaded as she looked back at Harry and she knew she had to follow him. Keep him safe. He'd do stupid things otherwise.

She landed besides Harry on the steps, her wand raised.

The dimly lit corridor was full of dust, half the ceiling seemed to have fallen in and a battle was raging in front of them.

Students were fighting everywhere.

Her gaze caught Fenrir Greyback, staring at her hungrily, lips soaked in blood.

A chill coiled around her spine as she pulled on Harry's sleeve. "He's coming our way!" She shrieked and Harry stepped in front of her. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" He roared loudly and Greyback, fell to the floor.

A jet of green light flew her way and Eden ducked. Harry pulled her into the battle with him.

They ran.

Stumbled.

Eden looked down.

Her white sneakers were squashed with red, like she'd dipped them in spoiled wine.

She almost slipped again.

Two bodies lay in front of them in a pool of blood.

Eden gasped loudly but was caught off guard by a thud near her ear. She looked to where it had come from and saw Amycus Carrow pointing his wand at her.

"Mudbloods first, darling. Avada—"

"Impedimenta!" It hit him square in the chest and he slammed against the wall. Eden looked up at the caster and saw Ginny Weasley looking back at her.

Behind her,Ron, Hermione and Padma were casting spells at a Death Eater each and Eden drew her wand too, ready to battle.

She looked around and saw Harry sprinting across the hallway.

Slick git. She thought, and ran after him. She knew what he was doing. He was going to avenge Dumbledore.

He wasn't going alone.

Eden skidded around the corner, her sneakers slippery with blood. A spell hit the wall besides her and Eden flung around, ready to throw a Hex at the caster.

She hit him and watched him collide with a wall.

She sprinted along the next corridor, closely behind Harry. Two Death Eaters appeared in front of them, a jinx almost hit Harry. "STUPEFY!" Eden bellowed and the Death Eater fell to his knees, crying loudly as the other one sank down next to him.

And then they were outside, cold air ripping through her lungs as she raced after Harry. "STOP! WE WON'T STAND A CHANCE WITH JUST THE TWO OF US!" She yelled, but he ignored her.

"HARRY! PLEASE! OUR FRIENDS NEED US!"

A flash of light beamed in front of them and it took a while for Eden to understand—

Hagrid's cabinet was on fire. And Hagrid was defending it on his own.

No, please, not him too.

Eden's eyes shifted back to Harry. He was close to professor Snape.

"Incarc—" He roared but Snape deflected the spell.

"FIGHT BACK!" Harry screamed and Eden ran up to him, drawing her wand too.

"SECTUM—"

Blocked again.

"COWARD!" yelled Harry, his wand still pointing at Snape.

Snape turned around swiftly and aimed his wand at Harry. "Don't. Call. Me. A. Coward"

And then, his wand slashed the air, hurling Harry backwards.

Eden felt the anger building up around her, her magic rippled through her veins, sparks flying off her. "HOW DARE YOU?" She roared, her voice raw with intensity. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

Blonde hair whipped her way and it was only then she realized that Draco was there too.

"YOU FUCKING FAILURE!" She screamed. "I'll kill you."

She drew her wand as the misty-haired boy she once loved so dearly, backed away from her. "Was that a threat, Mudblood?" He said. "Don't make me discipline you in public. I won't play nice."

His venomous words crushed her into pieces. Her eyes glazed with tears and she pointed her wand at him steadily.

"Crucio."

He collapsed to the floor, crying and wailing. It felt amazing. "I loved you, you evil piece of—"

Bang.

A curse hit her across the face and she slammed backwards into the ground. Spots of light burst before her eyes and for a moment all the air seemed to have left her body.

Someone hung over her and Eden saw the thick, heavy curls lurking from behind the mask. Jet black hair melted together with the darkness and Eden felt like she was about to get dragged into it with her.

"Little, Eden. Is it you who Draco was so fond of?" The witch giggled. "What a shame." She inched closer to her and pulled her mask off.

Eden gargled out a cry and Bellatrix clawed at her scalp, pulling her hair back harshly. Her chin was yanked upwards and Eden stared into Bellatrix' vicious, black eyes.

"Do you think you're safe, Mudblood?" Bellatrix spat. "Do you think you can hurt my nephew? Know your place."

And then, Bellatrix clawed at her face, her nails had transformed into little razors and Eden felt blood gushing out of her jaw, Bellatrix' fingers dragging their way up her face.

"Such beautiful, blue eyes. Let's make them red, shall we?"

Eden's heart seized with terror and the witch opened her eyelids with one hand, while slowly bringing her nail up to it. "This will only sting a little." She cackled before thrusting her nail deep inside.

Eden felt the pain stretching out around her left-eye towards her skull and a horrifying scream tore it's way out of her mouth.

Bellatrix pinched deeper and Eden heard a pop.

Her eye had popped.

The sounds leaving Eden's throat were animal. Bellatrix withdrew and Eden collapsed against the cold, wet grass. She doubled over and threw up.

Everything was out of focus as she sought her way out of the situation. Her hands roamed back towards the castle and Eden gagged along the way.

Blood blurred her vision and panic seized her.

Okay, I'm not blind. Hermione has a spell. I know she does. I just have to get back.

"COME ON BITCH! RUN! I'll give you a headstart!" Beatrix cackled. "5...4.."

Eden shakily got up to her knees. She'd lost her wand. She ran, but fell.

"3...2..."

The pain around her brain stretched out and Eden started crying. She had to get back.

"1!"

Then, invisible hands seized her ankles and she was dragged back to Bellatrix.

"Come on, we'll take this one back to the manor. Set an example."

And with that, Bellatrix grabbed her arm and with a loud crack they apparated in front of a big, castle-like manor.

Through the blood, Eden saw a pale woman with blonde hair standing at the gate, her silver-haired boy beside her.

The Malfoys.


	34. Malfoy Manor I

Black spots blurred Eden's vision as she tried to look in front of her.

A long stone path, cutting through hedges and leading to a grand manor loomed ahead. Two blonde figures stood at it's gates.

The Malfoys.

Mother and son.

Bellatrix shoved her forward and thick, warm blood trickled down Eden's neck as she stumbled along.

As they got closer, she recognized the daunting silhouette of a large man standing behind the duo. She squinted her eye, needing to see more — but everything was fuzzy.

"Look what the cat dragged in." The man said. His voice was hoarse and terrorizing; like she was his prey and he was a hunter. She tried to analyze it, put a face to the voice— it wasn't Amycus Carrow. No — his voice wasn't that deep.

"A little toy to play with!" shrieked Bellatrix, clutching Eden's hair tightly between her bony fingers. "Would you look at that!" She continued, scraping the tip of her wand along Eden's throat. Eden could feel the magic sizzling out of it, burning her skin. It was as sharp as a blade, ready to cut her open.

Eden's heart thumped wildly against her chest as the male of the party inched closer to her. She tried looking down, but her captor snapped her head up with such a force, she thought she might break her neck.

She couldn't see him clearly, but she realized what he was.

It was the smell of him — chemical, raw and bitter. She sensed he was drenched in blood.

He opened his mouth and a fierce growl errupted from his throat and even though it was brief, she saw his large fangs grinning at her, like they had earlier that day in the school.

The way he looked at her...

His eyes were like a wolf; cold and feral. As he looked down at her, her lungs gasped for air and she tasted fear on the back of her tongue.

Fenrir Greyback.

"She's even more... mouth-watering up close." He cackled. "I would enjoy dessert."

Terror seized her heart and a low sound of horror kissed her lips, but Eden couldn't bring herself to the point of letting it escape past them. Instead, a silent sigh left her mouth, evaporating in the wind.

"Maybe a little taste..." whispered Bellatrix viciously in Eden's ear.

Bellatrix released her and stamped her harshly in the back, making her fall to the ground. Her head thudded against the wet grass and Eden felt the mud mixing with the sharp cuts in her jaw.

It stung.

She let out a strangled cry and lifted a filthy hand up to her eye, idly trying to stop the dirt from infecting the wound.

Rough hands dragged Eden up and pulled her hands away from her eye. She tried squeezing her eyelids shut but she couldn't feel the muscles working. Everything was numb.

"That's enough, Fenrir." Eden recognised Narcissa Malfoy's cold voice. "Bella, I'm assuming you couldn't take your charity elsewhere? Now we have to take care of this too."

The werewolf groaned but released her, throwing her back on the moist ground.

Eden felt the dirt and insects crawling up her cheeks.

"Cissy! My dearest sister... consider the Mudblood as a gift!" Bellatrix kicked Eden's head up, with the sharp edge of her shoe.

"She's a member of the Order! She knows all their secrets! A bit of Occlumency and all the restricted will be spilled!"

Eden's temples ached as Bellatrix continued. "You'll tell the Dark Lord Draco caught her. It might excuse him from terribly failing at the one task he'd been given. It might— release Lucius from Azkaban."

There was a short moment of silence and Eden didn't dare look up at the two women hanging over her.

"Perhaps." A soft hand cupped her cheek roughly. "Was the scarring necessary, Bella? She's just a student for Merlins sake."

Even though she could barely see Bellatrix, she felt the anger radiating off of her.

"IT'S A FILTHY MUDBLOOD! Have you grown soft, sister? Like that pathetic husband of yours? Have his ways invaded your mind too?"

Eden felt Narcissa's sharp minty breath ghosting over her freshly cut wound. She didn't answer.

"I would gladly deliver the Mudblood to the Dark Lord myself, Cissy." It sounded like a threat.

"We will take her hostage. Deliver her, when the time is right. Thank you for this gracious gift, Bella." said Narcissa, rather sarcastically.

She snapped her fingers. A loud pop.

"Take the Mudblood to the cellar."

Something tiny grabbed her arm and Eden tried to focus on the small creature in front of her. An elf.

"Yes, missus. Tippy will go now."

And with a loud crack, they apparated to a dark, freezing cold area. 

Eden heaved, vomit splashing down on the cold stone floor, the sound of her retching, echoing violently across the large room.

"Is miss alright?" Eden turned to see Tippy standing next to her. Her bright eyes blinking.

No, Tippy, not at all.

Eden nodded faintly and slumped down against a wall.

In no time, Tippy had a towel at her mouth and a damp cloth against the wounds on her jaw. "Miss is sick. Tippy has to help her."

The soft touches of the small elves fingers made Eden cry.

It reminded her of her mother. She needed a hug.

Tippy was talking to her, but she couldn't quite hear. Instead, she gaped around the faintly lit dungeon, scanning the room for exits or weapons.

Her lack of sight didn't help. All she knew, was that everything was cold and bare.

"Tippy has to leave now. If miss needs Tippy, call!"The elf popped away.

Although she was now alone in darkness and silence, being suddenly left unsupervised felt relieving. Finally, solitude.

Before she'd realized what was happening her eyes glimmered with salty tears and it felt as though the whole world was about to crumble.

She pulled her knees up to her forehead and wept racking, heaving sobs that made her lungs spasm and that stung her wounds until nothing else existed but her shame and grief.

She couldn't be trusted with precious information. She knew about the Horcruxes and soon Voldemort would learn that they were looking for them. She would ruin any chance Harry had of destroying them. Perhaps, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been wrong to trust her. Perhaps she was weak — unreliable.

When her tears were finally exhausted, she lay on her side, leaning her head back against the cold stony wall and she thought about professor Dumbledore.

He died.

She'd let him die.

The door creaked and her lungs cramped and adrenaline rushed to her legs. She held her breath. She hadn't expected a visitor. She listened closely to the sound of shoes on the staircase. Someone was coming downstairs.

She tried to analyze the footsteps. They were soft. Not as soft as a woman's but not as hard as the heavy boots of Fenrir Greyback.

No, it was Draco. He walked like this.

Eden tried looking up through one eye and saw the silver-haired boy descending the staircase towards her.

She shuffled back, trying to press herself as deep into the wall as possible.

She couldn't make out the expression on his face; everything was too blurred, too dark.

Her heart thrashed in her chest until her ribs hurt. He was here to hurt her. She knew he would.

He stopped in front of her.

She chanced a look up at him as he stiffly lowered himself to the ground next to her. He touched her face. She gargled out a cry. She wanted to plea, beg him not to hurt her, but she couldn't form the words.

After a few moments, he slid his hand under her head and the other one around her back. He shifted and picked her up.

"Please, Draco... Don't hurt me... I shouldn't have cursed you... Please, I don't belong here..." She gasped for air. "I don't want to die, not here."

The Slytherin hushed her. "I won't, Gray."

Eden felt them ascending the small staircase. The light shone brightly, almost tearing it's way through her eyes and she turned her head away, to Draco's chest.

He still smelled the same. It made her want to cry.

Draco seemed to follow her thoughts. "Mother, turn down the light." and with a click, everything turned dark.

"Put her on the table, dear." Eden startled at the tone of Narcissa's voice. It wasn't cold, harsh like before. No- it sounded warm, caring and eerily resembled her mother's voice.

Eden felt her bones jutting through her skin as Draco set her down on the hard surface.

Narcissa hung over her, something pressed between her fingers.

"Miss Gray, I will have to put a few drops of wormwood potion in your wounded eye. Draco told me that you're familiar with healing potions, so you'll understand that this will sting a little."

Eden remained silent.

Narcissa shuffled and then, thin droplets fell onto her eye-ball and Eden gritted her teeth. It was like her eyes were on fire.

"I'm sorry, dear. A few more."

Dear.

Eden didn't get much time to think about it as another drop landed on her bare flesh. "It's disinfected. I'll prepare some Dittany for the scarring on her jaw. Draco, cast the healing charms."

Eden heard Narcissa's heels clicking away and tried to think of something else to think about. But whenever her mind reeled, it was towards the battle. The battle at Hogwarts. Was Harry safe? What about Hermione and Ron? Had more people died?

Would her friends try to find her?

Would professor Dumbledore be buried?

Her ribs stopped expanding.

Draco slid a warm hand under her head and she felt him studying her carefully.

His other hand, held his wand tightly between his fingers, drawing circles over her head.

After a while, Narcissa came back in and dripped liquids over Eden's cheek and eye. It still stung, but not as bad as it had.

Draco murmured healing charms, the effect of which was so soothing that her heartbeat slowed and her muscles released.

When the throbbing pressure on her eye lifted and the spots disappeared from her vision, Eden fluttered her eyes closed. Draco poured a potion down her throat to relieve her pain.

"Open your eyes." His voice was hoarse from all the casting.

Eden blinked carefully and met Draco's concerned eyes. She took a deep breath. "I-I can see you."

His jaw trembled slightly and his eyes shot down. "I'm not finished yet."

Eden nodded, tears pouring silently down her cheeks as the pain ebbed.

He continued casting spells while Narcissa came into the room occasionally, performing Analytical spells, checking Eden's heartbeat and other physical measurements.

Eden hadn't expected it— but her vision was improving.

Up close, she inspected Draco's face. Despite the faint light, she could see he was visibly exhausted. His eyes were red— either from sleep deprivation or crying and his skin was pale to the point of grey.

She hated herself for feeling bad for him.

Draco's pupils sharply contracted as he released his grip on her. "You should be alright," His gaze kept flickering over to the right side of her face, as if afraid he'd overlooked something. "My mother will bring you to your room soon."

Her room?

"Draco, wait."

He shoved his chair backwards, ignoring her completely.

"Draco,"

"Leave me alone."

"You can't just leave me like this—"

"Yes, I fucking can, Gray."

Eden drew a shuddering breath to ease her shaking limbs as he slammed the door harshly behind him. She hunched over to the side and felt the nausea clawing at her stomach again.

Don't vomit. Don't. Not here.

The door of the grand foyer clicked open again and now, Narcissa walked through it. The pale-haired woman inspected her and then: "Tippy!"

Eden flinched and the elf popped up beside Narcissa. "Missus!"

"Miss Gray isn't feeling well. Please, bring me my herbs."

"Oh!" The elf squealed. "Tippy will be back soon!"

Narcissa offered Eden her hands to help her off the table. She took them reluctantly. "Forgive my son's behavior, dear. He's still a bit shaken from this whole evening. As I'm sure you are too."

Eden remained silent.

"I'll make you some tea, dear. It's a rather unique speciality of mine." A warm smile crept upon the woman's lips. "If I weren't so occupied with looking after the manor all the time, I would've opened my own shop in Diagon Alley."

Eden nodded, afraid to open her mouth. Why was she telling her this? Why was she being so nice?

Tippy returned three seconds later, her small arms full of several boxes and jars in which all kind of herbs were displayed. Eden couldn't help but blink curiously at the pots and spices in front of her. She wondered what potions she could make with them. Of course, she would never be able to brew again. She'd be long dead after she'd proven her 'usefulness' to Voldemort.

"Ah! Wonderful. Thank you, Tippy." The elf's large eyes blinked at her mistress affectionately. "Tippy wants to help missus! Tippy can boil the water!"

"It's alright, Tippy." Narcissa smiled. "I like to do this myself."

The elf nodded and popped away.

Eden inspected the herbs carefully. The clover-like leaves were probably cilantro. The crimson coloured petals were hibiscus. But— what was in the jar Narcissa opened? She peeked at the green, chopped up branches.

"This is Brahmi." Narcissa said, noticing Eden's curiosity. "The Black family has been growing and using these plants for centuries for stress and pain relief. They're beautiful, aren't they?" Her ice-cold eyes had turned bright and soft.

Eden cleared her throat. "Yes. I- uh- brewed a lot of potions back at Hogwarts."

Narcissa smiled at her. "Everyone has something their really passionate about. Draco told me all about yours. Don't tell him I mentioned it. He's a proud boy."

A warm feeling crept up Eden's spine. He mentioned this to his mother?

"I was an excellent student in Divination, back in my days." Narcissa put on the kettle. "I like to prepare these without magic."

Eden looked down at her lap, pulling at the fabric of her jeans nervously. She had to ask, had to know. "Mrs Malfoy?" Her voice scraped along her tongue, like she hadn't spoken in months. "What is expected from me?"

Narcissa's grey eyes flickered at her. "I am not here to harm you, miss Gray." She took two cups out of the cupboard. "But,"

Eden took measured breaths, preparing herself for the hard facts, the reality of it all.

"the Dark Lord is. Therefore, you have to be prepared."

Eden remained frozen, waiting for an explanation.

Narcissa offered her the cup. "Drink this, you'll feel better... absorb the information better."

Eden stared at the teapot, imagining what dark potions could be inside of it, and then back at Narcissa who poured herself a cup too, clearly following Eden's thoughts.

Narcissa took a seat in front of her. "Bellatrix thinks you're in possession of some crucial information about the Potter boy. She warned The Dark Lord and told him that you're here. He will visit soon." She took a sip of her tea. "The Dark Lord will invade your mind. He will be relentless and he will have no mercy." Her lips turned into a smirk. "Are you familiar with Occlumency, miss Gray?"

Eden's eyes shot up to the Malfoy matriarch. "I've heard about it."

Narcissa stood up. "The power to conceal your mind from others..." She rested her hands upon the table. "Draco will teach you how to Occlude."

Tinges of hope plugged Eden's abdomen but she remained frozen in her seat. It could all be lies of course, mindgames, for their own fun... but... it wouldn't explain why they had healed her. Why take such grand risks? For a Mudblood no less.

"Why would you lie to your master for me?" The words rolled off her lips before she could stop them. Eden watched Narcissa's face and saw resigned sadness.

"For whom will a woman lie?" Narcissa sighed. "Sometimes for herself, usually for the man she loves but always for her children."

Eden blushed and quickly sipped her tea.

"He's just a boy... in fact, this isn't fair for either of you." Narcissa cleared her throat. "It's late already, you should rest... Tippy!"

The elf popped up next to them.

"Take miss Gray to her room." The elf nodded vigorously, it's ears flopping about.

Eden's heart raced. Her room? Not the dungeon?

"Draco's room is right next to yours, if you need anything, just call for him." Narcissa offered gently.

Eden's eyes widened in shock. They were actually letting her sleep in one of their rooms? She got up stiffly, following the wiggling elf towards a massive marble staircase.

"Oh, and Miss Gray. I'm truly sorry for this whole situation. I wish we could've met in different circumstances."

Eden smiled thinly and quickly shuffled away. She looked around the grand foyer. Paintings and portraits were stretched around the grey walls, draped in gold and black frameworks.

Eden's skin twitched as she looked at the biggest painting of them all, looking out over the entire sitting-area, above the sophisticated fireplace.

It was a broadly stretched portrait of the Malfoy family and it held unique Renaissance characteristics. As Eden glanced at it, she noticed the focus not on their jubilant family, but on their pronounced luxuries. Lucius' cane pierced out of the painting, its serpent eyes flashing at her brilliantly like diamonds. Next to him, Narcissa held the smallest Malfoy in front of her with her hands on his shoulders. The solitary thing that snatched her attention was the aureate ring laid daintily on her frail fingers, glowing at her brightly. Clearly, their wealth was the focus point as everything else in the portrait seemed to be blurred out in favor of them.

Tippy led her up the staircase, climbing to the second floor.

Eden suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. She was in an entire new place, away from her friends. Away from her true home, Hogwarts. She hadn't even considered once how they were taking her disappearance. She couldn't imagine how worried they all must be. Her mind lingered towards the battle. Would more people have died? What was going on in the outside world away from the dark, silent manor?

She had to know.

But, how?

She was certain they wouldn't release her.

This was only the calm before the storm.

"Is miss okay?" The sweet elf blinked at her. Eden nodded and kept walking. After turning to their left, they entered into a large main hallway with a massive window at the end.

Tippy led her further and Edenlungs constricted as they walked up to an immense black, wooden door next to the window.

Tippy opened the door and while Eden should've been distracted by the large bedroom, her eyes lingered on the door next to it.

Draco's bedroom.

"Miss has to follow Tippy." said the elf and Eden tore her eyes away and hastily shuffled inside.

It was a large bedroom; more like a suit. The walls were drenched in creamy-white colors and a canopied bed sat in it's center. She stared at the beddings; emerald green and sterling silver.

"Cliché." mumbled Eden, stroking her finger over the satin duvet. How very... Slytherin.

Tippy's sparkling eyes blinked at her curiously.

She thought about her lovely bedroom back at Hogwarts; the familiar crimson and gold. A homesick feeling rumbled in her stomach.

Her lungs choked at the thought of being left alone in here. She continued through the bedroom suite, her body shaking violently. There was a door at the far end of her bed. A bathroom, probably. Eden pushed the door open and was met by a small space. There was a mirror, a bath resting on clawfoots and a toilet.

Cold and bare, like she'd expected.

Back in the main area, she explored further. To her right, next to the grand window, was a timber desk. It was simple, delicate. Eden's fingers brushed along the surface and stumbled onto several books.

Books about Potions.

Excitement thrilled her as she inspected the back of the newest copy of Moste Potente Potions; the one she'd been saving up for.

She refused to read it.

It wasn't hers.

None of it was hers.

Tippy said something that Eden didn't quite catch. The elf closed the door and Eden's eyes snapped up. She was alone.

This was her new home, her prison.

She walked over to the window, suddenly feeling claustrophobic and sick. Shimmering moonlight lit up the vast countryside and Eden's eyes fell upon the pond near the hedges. Only a few hours ago, she'd thought that she was going to die there.

She imagined the sneering pain that had surged through her eyes there, not so long ago.

Her heart raced and Eden figured she needed some air. She'd barely touched the handle to open the window when she was thrown backwards and landed with a loud thud on the floor. A sneering pain surged through her hand and Eden winced as she scrambled as far away from the window as possible.

She couldn't believe it. They'd sealed it with magical wards! She quickly went to the door and tried to open it. She was flung backwards once more.

No, no, no. Panic seized her. She was trapped! Every exit was sealed with protection wards. They thought she would run away.

She panted heavily as she got to her knees and walked over to the window again.

She considered the situation. She was brought here as a compensation. Draco had failed his task and Lucius was still captured in Azkaban.

All of the Death Eaters had been broken out of Azkaban by Voldemort earlier this year, except for Lucius. He had clearly lost his master's respect and this was his punishment. Possibly, instructing Draco to assasin the headmaster was also some sort of punishment for his father, considering they'd expected Draco to die in the attempt... and she was their salvation; a member of The Order, Harry Potter's friend. Their Golden Girl.

She needed a plan; in case the Occlumency didn't work. Voldemort couldn't find out about the Horcrux hunt. It would favor his chances into winning this war and he would probably kill Harry. She had to be smart, think of another way out. She fidgeted with her fingernails.

If it didn't work, she would have to kill herself. This war was bigger than her. If Voldemort found out about the Horcruxes... Eden choked. She couldn't imagine what the world would look like under Voldemort's power. Every muggle-born would be killed; that was certain.

She ran a hand through her hair and took a seat at the desk. The thought of killing herself was frightening... but if the time came... and she wasn't prepared... she'd have to do the honorable thing.

She gulped down the bile forming in her throat. If she were to kill herself, she had to find out how. She scanned the room for weapons. There was no rope, no scissors. She stared at the bathroom door and thought about her tantrum a few nights ago, when she'd smashed the mirror with her fists. No, cutting herself was a risk; they would be able to heal her cuts in a heartbeat. She needed something irreversible... something quick.

She could brew a potion... a Death Potion. It would kill her before she could take a second sip.

But... she didn't have her wand. She groaned in agitation. Draco had his wand. She could use his to perform the deed if the time came. He would understand, she contemplated with herself. He'd agree that ending her life without betraying everybody that was dear to her was the right thing to do. He had to agree, after all the damage he put her through. This whole situation was his fault, after all.

A voice in her head warned her otherwise. She pushed it back.

It felt like she sat there for hours, plotting and planning on how to gain Draco's trust when a knock on the door shot right through her core.

She flinched, held her breath.

A louder knock.

"Er— come in."

The door opened slightly and Eden was surprised to see Draco, lingering in the doorframe, staring at her, an expression of profound irritation on his face. His presence caught Eden off guard and just when the anger began to sparkle in her chest, ready to burst out, he marched towards her with bold strides. "You Gryffindors are so sodding loud! Could you stop pacing around for just a moment— Stop moving the furniture around like you're redecorating the whole fucking room? It's five in the morning if you haven't noticed!"

Eden's mouth wouldn't quite work. She just stared at him as he came for her.

"Being quiet has always been difficult for you, hasn't it?" He spat, quickening his steps and slicing the space between them.

"How dare you—"

Draco cut her off, grabbing her face and smashing his lips against hers with a forceful kiss. He sighed shakily into her mouth as he relished the feeling of her soft lips, tickling his. She didn't respond, remained stiff against his touches but he didn't care. He needed this, needed her, for his own sanity. He pulled away and buried his head into her shoulder, into her soft hair. He clenched his jaw, readying himself for her rejection, her outburst, but she remained motionless against him, like she was made out of wax.

"Wh- what are you doing, Draco?" She whispered, voice heaving with cracks.

He didn't answer. He wasn't quite sure himself, all he knew was that he needed her close to him so he pressed himself against her as hard as he could, begging for her body to keep him warm.

"Draco— we can't... y-you let them inside the school!"

"Do you think I actually wanted to? Do you think I had the privilege to make that decision for myself?!" He spat furiously, tightening his grip.

"No, Draco!" She tried shaking him off of her. "Let go of me-"

"No, you don't understand-"

"I WAS THERE!" Eden screamed. "I SAW YOU IN THE TOWER!"

He let go of her. "I WAS UNDER PRESSURE! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Eden scoffed loudly. "MY PROBLEM? I HEARD YOU— YOU SICK FUCK!" She strode away from him, towards her bathroom door, mimicking him: "But I got this far, didn't I? They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here... and you're at my mercy-

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He barked, stalking towards her again.

"YOU ARE HELPLESS— A FAILURE— AND I AM SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOU!" She slammed the door shut behind her, leaving him fuming.

He blasted the door open with a spell.

"AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! YOU'RE STUCK HERE." He grabbed her wrist, tucking it roughly at her side. "SO FACE IT, EDEN—"

She slapped him. Hard.

Before she could properly take in what she'd done, his lips snatched hers, covering the small scream that left her lips. Eden gave a small mewl as he brushed his tongue over her lower lip and she opened her mouth a little. Her gesture wasn't much, but enough for him as he pushed her roughly against the wall, twisting his tongue with hers. Eden nibbled softly at his lips as a throaty groan escaped him. He raked his fingertips across her neck and dragged his mouth away from hers.

"I never meant it like that-" he panted, dragging his teeth along her collarbone. "I had to, I can explain-"

"Later, Malfoy." said Eden, bringing her lips back to his. Maybe it was her primal instinct taking over, but she needed this... needed to let go... release the tension....

"Take off your clothes, Gray."


	35. Malfoy Manor II - smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of smut so don’t read that if it makes you uncomfortable. (Just read the last part)

Eden chewed her lip nervously and took a steadying breath as she looked at the stirred up Slytherin in front of her. She watched the expression of pure lust on his face for a moment, trying to make up her mind.

Having sex with Draco Malfoy was wrong. So very wrong... but at the same time, it felt so right.

Eden's eyes shifted to his face and forbidden thoughts about pressing her lips against the high arch of his cheekbone or tangling her fingers into his soft hair to pull him closer to her invaded her mind. She'd be damned if she didn't feel him unravel around her.

Her eyes lingered on his lips for a moment and Eden yearned the long-lasting aftertaste of his peppermint breaths, stinging the edges of her tongue; poisoning her mind.

His eyes were still on her as she slowly brought her hands up to her blouse, stroking the buttons carefully with her fingers, teasing him. His breath hitched slightly as her fingers opened the first one. By the next one, he was holding his breath.

Eden moved closer to him, leaning into his body. The familiar smell of his aftershave and something exclusively Malfoy tickled her nostrils. He smelled like heaven on earth.

"Fucking tease..." He gruffed, his eyes still following her every move, making her pulse race. "Such a fucking cock tease."

And in the next second, Draco had slammed her body into the cold tiles of the bathroom wall and Eden clawed her fingernails into his ice-blond hair, to pull him even closer. As close as possible.

Catching her bottom lip between his teeth, a throaty moan glided over her tongue and she could feel his full length pressing up against her. He latched onto her mouth; sucking, tasting, pecking, gorging. A lustful twitch in her stomach overpowered her frustration and anger from before, as his tongue snuck out and swirled over her earlobe and tasted her neck.

Eden released an aroused gasp and grazed her fingertips over the seam of his black trousers, gently tugging it downwards. Draco broke off the contact with her skin to help her; roughly jerking his jumper over his head and quickly shifting to tear her blouse open.

Eden took a few moments to let her eyes dance over his milky skin. He was so intoxicatingly gorgeous. Her fingers ran over the deep grooves of his muscles, over his chest and down to his abs. It made a delicious shiver rush over his body. She looked down at the freshly cut scars across his chest and torso and dragged her nails over them, making him hiss on her lips. He was so beautiful... so beautifully broken.

She barely managed to touch them further when he quickly spun her around, slamming her chest into the bathroom wall. A dazed sigh escaped her as his fingers grazed the clasp of her bra, swiftly pulling it loose and palming her breasts while roaming his tongue over the sensitive skin around her nape.

"Oh Merlin..."

His hands began to wander. "You like that, Gray?" She felt his smirk pressing into her skin. He slowly brought his hands down to her knickers and inched them aside. — She lolled her head back. A finger stroked over her soaked entrance and she whined.

She had no idea where the bold impulse came from but she turned around and wrapped her leg around his waist, her wetness stroking over the cotton of his boxers.

"What are you doing, Gray?" asked Draco as he bucked his hips harshly against hers. "Keep riding my fucking cock like this and I won't be able to control myself."

Eden sucked in a sharp breath. "Then lose control, Malfoy."

A dangerous growl erupted from his throat and his hands grabbed her hips possessively, stilling her. "You will move, when I allow you so." His lips trailed over her jaw and down to her breasts, catching her nipple between his lips. "Do you understand?"

"Yes... Draco." She moaned, as his fingers circled her nipples gracefully.

Her hands were on his shoulders, nails digging into his bare skin and her eyes were squeezed closed. "Please, touch me...."

And then, something clicked. He stalked over to the shower and flicked it on. "Take off your underwear." He smirked, keeping an eye on his alluring lover in the mirror.

Draco saw her blue eyes staring at him with sparks of insecurity as she slowly tossed them off and walked over to him. He kept his eyes trained on her as he pulled down his boxers in one swift motion.

He admired her. All of her. Every inch of her rosy skin belonged to him, whether she liked it or not. She was his and he was hers.

He moved closer to her, crashing his lips on hers, tongue pushing firmly against hers. He swallowed her small moans and mewls as he tilted one of her legs around his waist. Eden automatically wrapped the other one around him and felt his hard bulge tensing underneath her, begging for liberation. Her skin sizzled in anticipation.

She yelped in surprise as he picked her up, placing them under the pouring rain of the shower. The sugary steam cloaked around them like a cozy blanket as he slammed her against the wet tiles of the shower, his fingers slipping inside of her again.

"Oh God..." She panted at the sudden contact, closing her eyes tight.

Scorching heat spread around his chest at the feeling of her, pressed so intimately against his fingers. It felt good... too good... It made him feel weak; sensitive to her touches.

The gorgeous Gryffindor in front of him gasped loudly and Draco's eyes shot open, inspecting her up close. Her lips were parted slightly, releasing a subtle 'o' every now and then when his fingers curled deeper inside of her and there was a raw, rosy blush covering her cheeks that drove him wild. Tiny droplets of water sucked their way into her addictive skin and tangled into her subtle, wavy,vanilla curls. Oh Salazar, she was so beautiful like this.

He instantly buried his face into the curve by her shoulder, kissing her neck. She twisted beneath him as he left sloppy, wet pecks and licks across her skin.

"More—" she pressed herself deeper into his fingers. "Faster..."

His fingers started slipping through her folds, fast and franctic.

"Keep doing that..." She panted, bucking her hips against his hand. She rocked her hips into his touch, too consumed to resist. Merlin, how she loved his hands and fingers inside of her.

But it wasn't enough.

"I need more, Draco."

She closed her eyes as his mouth traveled lower, pausing at her cherry-colored nipples. He rolled his tongue over them, switching sides and nibbling them softly.

He traveled lower, leaving red marks all over her stomach, drawing a path downwards.

His tongue trailed further downwards and a flush broke across her skin as she watched him licking and sucking at her hips.

He moved closer to her core and something formed in her stomach; fear, uncertainty and desire. All three. This was new to her... There is no room for embarrassment here...

"You're going to like this Gray, trust me." His breath ghosted over the sensitive skin of her cunt and his misty eyes fluttered up to hers, heavy and full of greed.

"I trust you, Draco." She whispered and she could see the slightest smirk falling up his lips.

"Spread your legs for me, love."

And she obeyed. Her head fell back against the steamy wall as his tongue licked up her wetness in one stripe. He circled and worked her clit, just the way she liked it. Eden moaned softly, opening her thighs for him.

The sensations he'd created earlier with his fingers seemed amplified by twenty as his tongue licked her and Eden let out a stuttering cry.

"Oh Draco— Shit, Malfoy..." She whined, just as he looked up at her.

"Can you come for me like this?" He panted, circling her clit and crooking a finger inside of her. She closed her eyes again.

"Look at me." growled Draco, thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

And then, he felt her shatter, falling over the edge. Eden screamed, clamping down around his fingers and holding his face to her core as her hips rode against his mouth. His heart beat furiously in his chest as he watched his lover lose control, shuddering gracelessly around his fingers and lips and he let the peculiar but beautiful sensation consume him.

He clutched her hips tightly as she came undone, kissed her thighs softly. He shivered when her nails caught his hair, pulling it while she writhed and rocked around his fingers for the last time.

He withdrew his fingers and felt her shuffle. Eden brought her hand closer to his waist. She wanted him to feel good too but he pushed her gently away. "It's okay." He whispered. "I don't expect anything from you. You've done more than enough for me, already."

Eden looked at him with curious eyes. "I want to, Draco..."

"I already took enough away from you."

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two as the shower droplets sprinkled their flushed bodies, slowly bringing them back to reality.

Suddenly, it all didn't feel as euphoric anymore. Where, moments ago, there had been desire and lust consuming her, was now an empty space.

Numbness.

She cleared her throat and stared at Draco. She wanted to tell him that he hadn't, but the truth was that he had takeneverything away from her.

She looked down and fidgeted with her hands. "Draco... We should talk."

He ignored her and got up, walked out of the shower.

Eden swallowed bitterly as she looked at the last drops of their intimacy mixed with water going down the drain. Ache and regret filled the empty space in her chest.

"Draco..." Her voice cracked.

Nothing.

She gulped down the bile forming in her throat and got out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and stared at the Slytherin, gathering his clothes.

"Can we talk about what just happened?" said Eden, more confident now.

"Nothing happened." growled Draco slowly, avoiding her gaze.

"You owe this to me-"

"No." He barked, wrapping a towel furiously around his waist.

"I'm serious, Draco... We should talk about everything. Not just what happened between us but also about what happened in the Astronomy tower."

"Don't." hissed Draco, stalking towards her so that he now towered over her. Eden held her breath, her pulse flattering madly against her fingertips as she curled them into fists.

"There's nothing to fucking talk about. So, just shut your sodding Mud—"

Mudblood mouth?

Eden clenched her teeth and shot her eyes away from him, not in time to prevent him from catching the hurt that flashed in them. It made him regret that comment.

Eden stroked away a tear with trembling fingers. He carefully touched her arm. "Shit, Eden..."

She pushed him away. He grabbed her again.

"Leave me alone."

"No... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that-"

"I'm sure you didn't, Draco." Her chest and throat tightened. "Yet, it still seems to slip past your lips everytime."

"Gray—"

"No. I'm done with you."

"We fight everyday, Gray." He retorted.

"I've had enough."

Draco snatched himself away from her with a furious growl. "You've had enough? Fucking fine." He stalked towards the door, fuming. Eden followed his movements with wide eyes. "You're sodding ridiculous." he hissed cruelly, before slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

As the loud thud echoed in the tiny room, Eden sank to the floor. It wasn't so much his insulting words that brought her to tears but the fact that he always had to be such a bastard about everything. Was it so wrong of her to want a decent conversation about everything that had happened? Was it so fucking wrong of her to want to talk? To connect with him again?

She sniffed away the scratchy feathers in her throat as she got up. Sparks of anger ignited in her stomach as she decided that she wasn't done with him. She stalked towards their connected wall.

She slammed on it. Furiously. "Come back! Right now! I'm not done talking to you!"

No answer.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

Nothing but silence.

"DRACO!"

Nothing.

Eden begged and yelled, in her prison, with frustration crackling under her skin and nothing she could do about it. Her fingernails stabbed into her palms as an overpowering wave of anger surged through her.

Bloody moron.

She wondered how long it had been since he left her, seeing that rays of sun were already cracking through the window. It had probably only been an hour or so but it felt like her loneliest night ever.

Then there was a loud pop near her ear.

Eden turned around so quickly, she almost lost her balance. Bright eyes with floppy ears blinked at her.

"Tippy didn't mean to scare miss. Tippy is here to tell miss that she is expected downstairs in an hour."

The elf wobbled towards her closet. "Miss has to wear something nice! Tippy shall return with a new dress for miss!"

Eden frowned at the small elf. There was a blueish hue plastered over the right side of her face. "Are you alright, Tippy?"

The elf quickly turned away from her, ignoring the question.

"Can't I just have my breakfast here, in my room?"

"No no no! Miss has to be downstairs!" The elf wobbled towards the door, limping on one foot.

"Why?"

" Because Master has returned home."


	36. Malfoy Manor III

It was fright.

Crashing into her, starting on her legs. She wanted to run. Flee, from the suspended agony but she couldn't. Because her feet were pinned to the floor in front of the large stairway, leading downstairs, into the abyss of darkness that was the manor by dawn.

"Miss!"

She looked down on the sweet elf, limping in front of her.

"Miss has to follow!"

She didn't want to. Wanted to stay where she was but her feet carried her onwards, taking slow and calculated footsteps downstairs.

By the fourth step down, her heart turned on, fluttering viciously in her chest.

She knew who was waiting for her downstairs. It was him and this was it, the moment that made fear sizzle through her, infecting her system.

Tippy led her into the mighty foyer and scanning the room briskly, she found that nobody was there.

She flashed a look at the centre, on the black, lacquered circular table. Only last night, she was laying on there, blood spurting out of her eye. On that table. Bleeding out. Now, there was a large bouquet of white roses on it. As if none of it had happened.

"Hello, Mudblood."

A cold voice made her freeze.

Slowly turning around, she found Lucius Malfoy staring at her, a dangerous and vicious expression on his face.

Lucius stepped into the candle light and Eden took a step back, horrified. he looked dreadful. Hell, _disturbing_.

He was still in his Azkaban pyjamas. White shirt. Blue stripes. Freshly returned home.

"So, you're it." he drawled, taking a step closer to her. "You're my captive."

She stumbled back, frightened by the way his pupils darkened almost conquering the scarlet colour creeping in around its edges.

Cold and ferocious. Like a wolf.

"My elf told me all about you, Mudblood... taken out of the cellar into your own private suite." His voice quivered. "MY SUITE!"

She winced by the sudden intensity of his vocal chords, stumbling backwards. Terror spread around her chest.

Long, yellow fingernails extended, trying to seize her. "Oh, I know you, Mudblood." He quirked an eyebrow at her. It was no longer elegant, aristocratic as it used to be. No, it was dangerous and _wild_. "I saw you in the Ministry... You're Potter's _whore_."

Her throat tightened and she realized that walking backwards wasn't an option anymore. She was mere inches away from the wall. Wandless.

_But he didn't have one too._

"You're trapped, Mudblood." His teeth flashed at her, also looking rather horrible. His grin tightened and she looked at the bones jutting out of his pallor skin and realized that he resembled eerily to a rotten corpse. He was grey, repulsing to look at.

"I know just what to do with you..." he growled. "TIPPY!"

The sweet, terrified elf didn't move. Her small hands were clutching over her enormous eyes and she was shaking fervently. Eden felt bad for her.

His cane hit her. Hard.

Eden swore she heard something break.

The elf hurled to her knees. "Tippy is sorry, master!"

"Get me my wand." The elf slowly got up. "NOW!"

"Nobody is here to save you, Mudblood." He said it with a jovial tone of voice. He was enjoying this. He _enjoyed_ taunting her. "They, the blood traitors, have been treating you rather well haven't they?" he gritted his teeth. "Let me make up for the damage they have inflicted."

And then she knew for sure that Lucius Malfoy wanted her dead. It made her pulse race.

Malfoy's patriarch towered over her and there was a dangerous, refined brutality in the way he held himself.

Terror welled up inside of her and she pressed herself deeper into the wall, certain that she wasn't going to be rescued this time. No, she was lucky with Greyback. Lucky with Bellatrix. Not lucky with him.

Third time's the charm.

With a loud snap, Tippy reappeared, a wand displayed in her trembling fingers. He took it. Pointed it at Eden.

Fear covered her mouth, settling down on her like a pillow blocking the air from out of her lungs.

He gritted his teeth. "I won't be weak, _forgiving_ like my wife." Lucius' wand scraped along her throat. "But first... I need to see... see if Bella was right."

" _Legilimens_."

And before she could react or even process his words, his eyes latched into hers and he abruptly slammed his way into her mind. She felt her bodyweight drop to floor, plummeting into the cold marble tiles of the sickening manor.

A hot and blinding agony crept into her eyes, shooting magic at the mass and tangles that divided the memories from her physical matters. She tried prohibiting the force from getting through but she couldn't. The barriers were easily cut through. She was too weak.

She could feel him invading her mind, slowly and gradually. He combed through her memories, pushing all the parts that seemed irrelevant to him aside. He crumbled them. Shredded them to pieces. insidious. It hurt, like a blade tearing through her mind. She writhed on the floor.

She pleaded.

Begged.

He rammed his way through her mind more forcefully.

He passed them viciously; Meeting Harry. Meeting Draco. He paused, shred that particular last one to tiny bits of paper. Her parents. She tried to push him away from them.

He shoved her attempt aside too easily, too _effortlessly_.

Fifth year; Draco Malfoy follows her as she sneaks into potions classroom.

She hopes that Lucius will pass them.

He doesn't. He follows the path of Draco Malfoy; running through her memories with him lazily, making her brain feel like dripping from her ears.

The Lupercalia ball. Their first kiss. The second one and the third. His visit in the hospital after Bellatrix cursed her. Their night in the Room of Requirement. Narcissa smiling at her on platform nine and three-quarters.

He pauses; replaying Narcissa's smile. He does it again, gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw.

He moves over to the summer; to the dread she felt when Draco appeared in the Daily Prophet. To the hurt and suffocating feelings of heartbreak.

He grinned, tearing through them very slowly. Forcing them to the surface, especially the one with Pansy's letter. Couldn't care less. As long as it hurt her. But that situation was a mistake. And soon, he realized it too, trailing down the path of Daphne Greengrass, telling her that Draco loves her.

Her chest felt close to rupturing and she gargled out a scream, terrified of what would happen if he found out more about Draco.

"Quiet, Mudblood."

Don't waste your time with that fool of a Potter, it might just turn out better for you in the end. It were Daphne's words and Lucius replayed them. Quickly jumping towards her memories of Harry. When he'd kissed her.

And then, she felt nails digging into her throat, suffocating her. The intensity built and built without a release. She gasped for air; opened her eyes to see Lucius Malfoy hanging over her limp body, hands on her throat.

He replayed the kiss with Harry. He let her relive it. Over and over again.

"You're a filthy tramp. A tramp with dirty blood."

He let go of her and her head thudded against the cold floor, vision wobbling in and out. He swiftly moved over to last night. Bellatrix shoved her into the crispy soil. Greyback hung over her. Tippy apparated her into the dungeons. Narcissa and Draco healed her.

She got her own suite.

He paused.

Draco lingered in the doorframe. He kissed her.

Lucius spat on her face and barbarically thrusted every bad memory of Draco and her to the centre of her mind.

_I could never get it on with a Mudblood like you._

_-_

_They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here... and you're in my power... I'm the one with the wand... You're at my mercy._

_-_

_Shut your Mudblood mouth._

_-_

He pored over every bad memory of her and Draco, over months with excessive cruelty and discipline and razed her mind with them until she hung limp.

"You'll always be the mud underneath his shoes." said Lucius Malfoy coldly, his sickening breath on her face. He pressed his nails into her throat again, more forceful and she gargled out a cry. He squeezed her throat shut. She grabbed for his hands, trying to release the tension

She thrashed wildly. Lucius Malfoy laughed and pushed her deeper into the floor, almost snapping her neck in the process. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't do anything but whimper and clutch at Lucius' face.

"Father," said a calm voice. "What are you doing?"

Lucius dismounted, and Eden scrambled to the side, away from him. She gasped for stale air, her lungs and throat wheezing like a crooked windpipe. She clutched her own throat desperately, panicked that it somehow still wasn't receiving all the breath she drew in, like his hands were still on her, choking her.

"Draco, my son. Come to save your Mudblood?"

She held her hands close to her throat and looked up to see Draco in the center of the room, watching them. "Father, you out o all people should know the consequences of hurting what's precious to the Dark Lord."

"DON'T YOU DARE! I SAW... I SAW THE TRATOROUS BEHAVIOUR!" His high-pitched scream echoed through the room.

Draco was calm. "The Dark Lords wants to interrogate her memories."

Lucius grinned wickedly. "Oh... Your auntie told me all about it... In August, not?" Lucius inched closer to Draco. "But after that, she's not useful anymore, is she, _son_?"

And then he mouthed something. Some mumbled euphony; a melody. And for a moment all she saw was white. Her ears rang. Her head swam. And she could barely hear her own scream. The wall behind her zoomed forward, smacking her in the head.

There is pain. Unfathomable, flaming pain shooting up from her wrist, towards her chest.

She sees it; briefly. A cut through her wrist, blood gushing out of it. On the expensive white carpets, splashing over the white roses like paint. There's black, crawling through her veins, like ink lettering a page. It shot blistering agony through her.

It was venom. It surged towards her heart, fast and frantic.

She smiled, feeling dizzy. It suddenly didn't seem so bad anymore.

She looked up to tell Lucius that she was grateful. To tell him she needed more. That she had peace with dying. But he was walking through the door, slammed it shut. Suddenly, warm hands were all over her.

"No no no!" Sound drummed through her ears. Her vision wobbled in and out as she looked up at Draco. "Eden!"

She smiled, trying to dart a hand up to his worried face; smoothen the creases. "Yes, darling?"

_Something was wrong with her._

A cool breeze over her wound. Was he healing it? Waste of time.

His hands rested briefly on her forehead and trailed down her jaw. She turned her head, caressed her lips over his fingers. He was so warm. Through the haze of warmth that scorched through her, not fading away she could feel her pulse flattering madly against the pressure of Draco's fingers.

"FUCK!" he spat harshly as he got up, out of focus.

Everything was dizzy.

Then, he drifted into focus again, a vial was pressed between his fingers.

"Are we going to brew, Draco?" she whimpered softly.

"No." he spat harshly, uncorking the vial, bringing his face close to hers. "Don't you dare close your eyes, Eden. I- swear- Don't you dare." His voice wavered. "I _fucking_ need you here with me."

And then, his fingers parted her lips and something wet trickled down her throat.

And there was nothing more she wanted to do than cling onto him, kiss him and nuzzle in his neck to be surrounded, engulfed by him, so, she closed her eyes imagining him.

Her vision swayed.

Her heartbeat eased.

She couldn't smell anything. Couldn't smell him.

She closed her eyes.

And at last, everything went silent with the last whisper of "Gray" fading across her ear, finally evaporating in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful art bij @animusdiscendium on ig. Give her some love! She portrayed Eden and Draco so perfectly.


	37. Malfoy Manor IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update!

Eden woke to the sound of a forceful crack.

Her eyes snapped open and her heart fluttered brutally in her chest. Her lungs gasped for crisp, clean air to rid her of the taste of acrid fear on the back of her tongue.

She looked up.

The room spun.

Her chest felt close to rupturing.

Something pushed her back.

"Eden," said a familiar voice. She tried to focus through the blurring as hands pushed her shoulders back into the mattress. "You have to lay still."

A head-splitting pain thundered near her ear, stretching around the left side of her head. She strangled out a cry.

"It's okay." The soft voice soothed. "It's okay."

Her lips parted and something oozed down her throat. Chemical and lavenderlike. 

Her heartbeat eased and her lids drifted lower as her eyes became heavy and leaden.

A door busted open.

"Did she wake up?"

"Yes, Draco."

Her eyes closed and as she drifted off, she remembered the feeling of his cool hands all over her face and the touch of his lips peppering kisses on her forehead.

****

Her eyelids were sticky. Hard to open. But when she gathered the strength to peel them apart, she almost immediately squeezed her eyes back shut. She blinked. Her eyes had to adjust to the cool, clear blue of watered ink sky peering through the heavy curtains.

It was somewhere between night and dawn.

And she wasn't in her own bed.

She looked up at the shadowy ceiling and it's cobwebbed chandelier, before blinking at the emerald colored sheets. The silver and green were all too familiar. So was the herbal and clinical scent hanging in the air. Dreamless Sleeping Draught and the guest room.

She remembered everything. _Too_ clearly.

Swallowing the remaining aftertaste of the lavender potion, she found her throat was dry. Her lips were chapped and sticky too. Turning her head towards the nightstand, she saw the silhouette of a body in the armchair nearby. 

The first thing she recognized was blond hair. Either deep in thought or sleeping.

She focused on the shadow, trying to ease the blurring of her vision when a throaty growl escaped his throat. For a moment, she thought he was Lucius Malfoy, ready to throw another curse at her but when she refocused, her eyes fell on a sleeping Draco, his hand supporting the weight of his head, features deeply creased.

The memory of his icy hands trying to stop her from bleeding forced it's way into her mind, making her fall back down on the mattress.

_Don't close your eyes— I fucking need you here with me._

Like ghosts of the past, his words crawled over her, making her feel sick.

Why did she have to close her damn eyes?

Horrendous thoughts about that evening intensified and the sudden realization of Lucius Malfoy still walking around in this manor somewhere, constricted her chest and terror infected the area near her ribs.

Her hand contracted in Draco's direction but she couldn't reach him.

"D-Draco," She breathed, the slightest tone of panic in her voice. "Wake up."

If anything, his throaty growls became worse and she tried to raise her hand again but her wrists were swollen and sore and lifting them up, made her arms shake uncontrollably.

She looked down at them, breathlessly, at the blueish black and purple hues splashed around the gaping scars at the centre of her wrists, as charred and ghoulish as Dumbledore's deceased hand. But it wasn't the same. The prominent vein that used to be blue was now bloodshot, swollen around the edges and had a clear long path upwards, disappearing into her satin pyjamas. Panicked, she lurched a hand underneath the fabric, feeling the bulge extending towards her ribcage.

It couldn't be good.

"Dr-Draco," She whispered, still staring at the ugly blemish twisted across her skin. He didn't reply, still breathing heavily into his armchair.

Tearing her eyes away from the revolting scars, she noticed a vial resting on the nightstand. She could reach it— push it. Attract his attention.

Her hand reached out, knocking it over.

The moment the glass hit the floor with a loud clattering noise, his smoky, wild eyes snapped open. Eden barely had the time to say something as he shot up from the armchair, his hands all over her face.

"Are you alright?" He was panting heavily, searching his pockets for something. "I'll dose you off-"

"Draco," Eden breathed, confused by the unhinged look in his eyes. "I'm okay. It's just, your father— he hurt me— he's here— from Azkaban."

"No."

His abrupt reply send her to a halt. She looked up, only realizing now that his forehead was damp and his lips purple. He was cold.

"You— You're freezing..."

She straightened herself.

It took about one second before he swiftly pushed her back down and a gruff of agitation escaped her lips. "I want to sit up."

"You can't. You're not ready—"

"I don't care. I want to sit up." She protested, getting up again.

"I said no." He drew his wand. "Don't be so _sodding_ stubborn!" His knuckles were white and his jaw clenched as he snarled the words.

It was like being kicked in the stomach. She felt herself pale as she pushed her body deeper into the toasty sheets.

His eyes burned as he glared at her, clearly bitter and annoyed. Then he blinked, releasing the grip on his wand.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I haven't slept much." he said in a clipped voice.

Eden swallowed bitterly as she nodded, feeling tears prickling in the back of her eyes. She looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her nails.

_Don't cry. Don't be weak. Don't cry._

She pressed her eyes closed.

A finger tangled in her hair.

"He's gone." His features barely softened as she looked back up to him. His palms darted up to her face, resting on either side of her head. "He's not here."

A wave of relief washed over her. "Wh-what happened?"

His jaw clenched. "He's with the Dark Lord." His expression was reserved, emotionless. Yet, something unfamiliar twinkled through the grey.

_He was hiding something._

All feeling leached out of her, making room for darkness. Bitterness. He was keeping something from her. She knew it.

_How long had she been out?_

_How long has it been since—_

"I don't understand." She squeezed her eyes closed again, turning towards the warmth of his hands burning her cheeks. "I don't understand everything very clearly. What's happening to me..." She opened her eyes and studied him in the darkness. "You have to tell me."

An inexplicable look of worry creased his features.

"What are you not telling me-"

"It can wait, Gray." His expression wavered and his mouth twitched before he spoke. "Tomorrow, Tippy will bring you more healing potions. I will tell you everything, then. I swear."

He brushed his fingers over her knuckles, entwining their hands and she realized he was looking at her in the same way he used to. It made her want to catch hold of him and bury herself in his chest, to feel his heartbeat.

She nodded and he slowly got up to his feet. It was only now she realized how thin and hidden his eyes looked. He looked completely out of it, exhausted. "I'll come back later."

"No. Please— wait."

He looked over his shoulder, quirking a curious eyebrow at her.

"I want you to stay." she said, heart thundering in her chest. "Here, with me."

He stiffened and his misty eyes peered at her attentively as she avoided his gaze.

"I need you here with me, Draco."

He slowly turned around, lowering himself to the bed and she didn't even protest when his mouth caught hers.

***

Lying motionless all morning as the toxin rushed through her blood was all too much for her mind. Draco had fallen asleep almost immediately and Eden had kept as still as she possibly could, savouring the touch of his hair tickling her neck and his arm resting underneath her.

She stared off for hours, reimagining Lucius' fingers around her throat, his dazzled euphony. And then piecing together what she remembered from afterwards. He'd told her not to close her eyes.

Why?

It must've been important.

He shifted. She didn't dare move as he slowly eased away from her.

"Gray," he mumbled sleepily, as though unsure it was her.

She watched him intently, searching for any indication that he was about to leave her. Go to his room.

Instead, his silver eyes slid open and he stared up at her with a faint smirk.

The corner of her mouth quircked up as she noticed it. "Shouldn't you go?"

He sealed his eyes and gathered the blankets back around him, inching closer to her again. She took that as a no and closed her eyes too.

***

She opened her eyes to find Tippy holding a breakfast tray and staring at her with huge eyes. She turned to see Draco but he wasn't there.

Her lip twitched.

"Good morning, miss Eden!" said the elf. "Is miss wanting tea?"

"Thank you, Tippy." Eden murmured. "Is er— Draco around the manor?"

The elf nodded vigorously. "Master Draco is saying that miss has to be downstairs in an hour."

Eden's skin froze. The last time she'd been called downstairs, Lucius Malfoy had been waiting for her. Her throat tightened.

"Master is away." The elf blinked, clearly noticing her unease. "You is to take this."

Tippy's bat-like ears flopped over towards her and she noticed the slightest look of unhinge in the elf's large eyes. In her tiny hands, rested a copy of The _Daily Prophet_.

"W-why are you giving me this?" said Eden, staring at the moving picture of Albus Dumbledore coming closer to her.

"Tippy will have to punish herself most grievously for giving you this, miss." said the elf, her voice even more high-pitched than usual.

Eden opened the paper at random and skimmed through the pages, not quite sure what reading could possibly gain her right now. Then Dumbledore's name leapt out at her.

_Exclusive extract from the upcoming biography of Albus Dumbledore_  
_By Rita Skeeter_

It made her nauseous but she couldn't look away. There was a photo of a family. It took a while before she realized who they were. The caption underneath read: _The Dumbledore family: left to right, Albus, Percival, holding newborn Ariana, Kendra and Aberforth._ The family looked quite happy and normal, smiling up out of the newspaper.

"Why did you give me this, Tippy?"

The elf shuddered and let out a small yelp. "House elves do what they is told, I is not liking this at all, miss..."

Eden frowned, not quite understanding. "I'm afraid I'm not quite following you..."

"The last page!" moaned Tippy.

Eden looked at her, confused. Then, quivering all over, horror-struck by her own daring — the elf rushed over to the nearest wall, flinging herself against it. "Bad Tippy! Bad Tippy!"

Eden swiftly got up and seized Tippy by the tea-towel she wore as clothes. "Stop hurting yourself!"

"Stop?!" Tippy squealed. "Tippy is a bad elf! But Dobby is needing my help! I is good friend of Dobby's!"

She dissolved in tears. "Bad Tippy, bad Tippy!"

Eden couldn't get another sensible word out of Tippy so she scurried back to the newspaper, furiously flickering to the last page.

_List of Missing Witches and Wizards and the_  
_Personal message of today —_

_"13 15 14 4 1 25"_

Eden quirked a curious eyebrow and looked at Tippy. She was still sobbing uncontrollably, banging her head against the wall.

13 15 14 4 1 25...

Confusion scattered her thoughts as she gaped at the ciphers. It was an odd message to put in the newspaper.

After Tippy had left her room, Eden sat at the desk, tearing feverishly through page after page of the newspaper, hoping to find a clue on what the numbers might've meant.

Dobby needs Tippy's help...

13 15 14 4 1 25...

Bad Tippy...

Eden's heart gave a huge leap everytime she saw another number appearing on a page. But it didn't mean anything at all. It must've been a message. Something... but how could she decipher it?

After almost an hour, Eden shot up too quickly from her chair, her mind feeling muddled and disorientated. White spots danced all over her vision and a throbbing pain pulsated around her wrists.

It was messier than this morning; scattered with bruises, black crawling upwards through her vein as though an inkpot had exploded over her arms.

_Why does it look worse?_

Ignoring the nausea clawing it's way through her stomach, she stalked towards the door, stashing the newspaper underneath the mattress on her way out.

***

"So, Occlumency." said Draco, spinning his wand in his right hand as she took a seat opposite of him. "Tricky. Hard to master."

Having felt paranoid, that he might see something about Horcruxes or the odd message in the newspaper today, she froze and blanched slightly.

"Right." She whispered, rather clipped.

His expression was cool and calculating as he stared at her. "Occlumency is all about surpressing thoughts, emotions and memories that would contradict whatever it is you wish a Legilimens to believe. I'll teach you how to produce a false layer of mentality that can throw off the perspective of the Legilimens into thinking that the said layer is the legitimate one."

He shot her a thin smile.

"The first step is to empty your mind. No emotions, no thoughts... Try to sort them, organize them. For example, when I Occlude, I shove every thought or emotion behind a locked door."

Pulling at a loose thread on her jeans, she tried to absorb the information.

"I am about to attempt to break into your mind... We'll first see how well you resist. Prepare yourself..."

Looking up at him, she shook as Draco's smoky eyes stabbed through her own and into her mind.

She shuddered with pain. Draco's Legilimency hurt like a blade.

_A cauldron._

_Her mind is a cauldron._

_Memories, emotions and thoughts are all around her, on her desk, not in their vials and pots._

_She has to organize them._

_Draco lazily_ _tears_ _his way through her memories; like it_ _doesn't_ _really interest him at all._

_He_ _pauses_ _at Harry. The night Dumbledore was murdered. He_ _whirls_ _back. The dormitory— Ron and Hermione shove her into the bathroom._

_She has to stop him. She tries to lift up the memory, wants to dip it into the violently boiling cauldron— she wants to destroy it but she feels them go._

_He's too forceful— too careless. Just like his father._

_She tries to hold on to them as he grips the memory of the conversation. It fades away from her. Slips away until the agony in her mind makes her forget what she was looking for._

_The cauldron simmers._

"What the fuck is a Horcrux?"


	38. Malfoy Manor V

_What the fuck is a Horcrux..._

What was she supposed to answer? Her mouth was already open, ready to release a weakly conjured lie when Draco slammed his way into her mind again. Her body pitched backwards, almost falling to the ground.

"What in Merlin's name, Draco!" She shrieked, trying to control the puddle of mess in her mind. He was shoving every memory aside, recklessly, searching for a clue.

The entire evening of Dumbledore's assassination looped in front of her eyes, from her cursing Draco to Harry shouting at Snape and to Dumbledore's lifeless body falling from the Astronomy Tower. She didn't even realize when the tears started stinging her cheeks.

Draco didn't care. He was heedless, forcing his way towards the conversation in the bathroom with Ron and Hermione.

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "We only found this out a few nights ago, so don't be angry that we haven't told you yet." She inhaled sharply. "Professor Dumbledore and Harry are out. They ventured to a cave by the sea searching for a Horcrux."_

_"They found one? They found a Horcrux?"_

An excruciating pain reeled across her mind, stretching behind her temples. And suddenly she felt the blackness that flooded through her veins build up, become chunky. Like lumps of ink starting to block the flow of her blood.

" _If all of his Horcruxes are destroyed, Voldemort could be killed." Harry explained._

Everything below her core started tingling. She couldn't feel her legs.

_"The bit of soul in that diary was possessing Ginny, wasn't it? How does that work, then?" asked Ron._

Numb.

He felt it too.

He withdrew from her mind.

Sunspots danced all around the room. She glanced down at her wrists. Purple.

"SHIT!" Draco roared, his hands suddenly all over her face. "You didn't drink the tea—TIPPY!"

And the suffering reeled. What at first started out small, an itchy feeling curling around her limbs, now pierced holes in her body. At least that was what it felt like. In another minute, the pain crept over her as a deluge of ice water surrounding every limb, creeping higher and higher until it passed her mouth and nose.

The room spun. Everything leeched out of colour. It felt as though her heart stopped beating and her blood pooled in her feet.

She swayed.

Then, everything turned dull, washed-out.

***

She felt something slip between her lips and her eyes popped open, looking at the sweet elf in front of her.

Snapping her head up, she suddenly felt a pair of hands forcing her back down, but she fought the pressure, grunting loudly. The hands released her and ice-blond hair moved into her line of sight.

"You—" Eden shot up from the sofa, fuming with rage. "HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY MIND WITHOUT PERMISSION?"

His mouth opened, ready to release a livid tirade but she pushed him back. "What in Godric's name did you think you were doing?!"

"You're yelling at me?!" Draco ranted with a slow snarl. "The one whose been keeping secrets that could have changed everything?!"

She gaped at him with an affronted expression. "Me? I was out of line? How did you reach that conclusion?"

"You kept this from me!" he snapped harshly. "I inspected them, all your memories! What a piss-poor plan! Destroying You-know-who's soul— I can't believe it— You Gryffindors are so sodding gullible—"

"Fuck you—"

"Why do Gryffindors always have to make things more insufferable?!" He yelled outraged.

"SAYS THE SLYTHERIN WHO MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! I'm truly sorry that you're not brave enough to stand up for what—"

"It's not brave! It's a suicide mission!" He snarled. "A SUICIDE MISSION THAT NOW INVOLVES ME TOO!"

His words silenced them both and Eden remained still, motionless in front of him. She hadn't realized that he too, like her, was a vulnerability now.

"You can NOT tell anyone about this, Draco. I'm serious."

"Don't bloody patronize me-

"I AM SERIOUS. THIS IS ABOUT _OUR_ LIFE TOO!"

He hesitated and bared his teeth. "There is no life for us. He's going to win this war— and if he doesn't, my family will be treated as rats!"

Eden let out a hysterical laugh. "And who's to blame for that, Draco? WHO offered you mercy and WHO declined it?"

Draco inhaled sharply. "Of course I bloody refused!"

"Without good reason!" She argued, prodding her finger in his chest. "Dumbledore would have protected you-

"Oh, come on, Gray! LIFE ISN'T A SHITSHOW OF FLOWERS AND RAINBOWS!" He gnashed his teeth. "My family was in danger and crying about it like some shitty little Hufflepuff would've hardly made things rosy again!"

Eden felt the anger building up inside at a rapid course. "Yeah, and look where that's gotten you! Look where that's gotten ME!" She knew her voice had wavered and apparently, so did he. The air in the room grew thicker and uneasy, as her pastel eyes glued to him. "I have been tortured because you chose the convenient side." She eased her breath.

"You lied to me, Gray-

"I couldn't just tell you everything! The Order _trusts_ me and you're-

She refused to end that sentence.

"One of them?" Eden couldn't ignore the pain flashing in his eyes. "Shit, Gray. I really thought we were past the antagonism."

"Draco—

"NO! You kept this from me—

"This isn't about your pride, Draco! This is bigger than your ego, in case you haven't noticed!"

"It has nothing to do with my pride!" he shouted, huffing out a frustrated breath. "Of course I know this is bigger than my ego— You weren't the one forced to murder the man you looked up to your entire life!"

The fierce glare had disappeared from his features and he looked disturbed. She found herself inching closer to him, wanting to put her hand on his. "I— I'm sorry, Draco. I hadn't thought about it like this. I'm just annoyed..."

His expression grew bitter. The air around him abruptly grew cold.

Angry. She knew it.

Without thinking, she reached over and tried to take his hand.

"Leave me alone." He growled slowly, snatching back his hand.

"No- Let's talk about it."

He stalked towards the door.

Panic seized her ribs and a violent sense of dread surged through her. The thought of him leaving her alone in this shit-hole of a room made her sick to the stomach. He was not going to force her to stay here with only the magical wards as company.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE!" she screamed, her legs shooting out towards him.

He didn't reply.

"FUCK YOU MALFOY! FUCK YOU FU—"

The door slammed, cutting her shouts short. The only thing she could hear was the furious flow of blood rushing to her ears, making her eager to break something.

A muggle instinct crept over her and she hurled the breakfast tray that still rested on her nightstand across the room. It shattered next to the spot Draco had been standing.

Oh, how she would have loved to hit him with it.

Bummer he wasn't still around.

But she wouldn't let him win this— let him get the best of her— She was not going to succumb to a round of sobs for _him_. No, no. She'd be useful.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, she lifted up the mattress.

_The Daily Prophet._

All annoyance filtered from her sytem, making room for sparks of excitement. She needed all of her attention on the Daily Prophet. On the message. She refused to let him muddle her tumultuous thoughts when something was clearly expected from her. They required every bit of her racing mind. Not him, the ungrateful brat.

Priorities, Eden.

She inhaled sharply to ease her shaking fingers before fluttering towards the last pages again.

13 15 14 4 1 25

She hunched over the desk, thinking furiously.

_Oh Merlin._

How could this have taken so long! Thoughts of Harry, Ron, Hermione and herself from charms lessons in first year spun through her mind. They had used numeral codes as the alphabet to talk to each other— about Fluffy...

Eden's heart banged in her chest as she wrote down the entire alphabet in a line.

13= M

15 = O

14= N

4= D

1= A

25= Y

...

_Monday?_

_Dobby needs Tippy's help..._

Her face washed blank with confusion, like her brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from her wide eyes as she inspected the clue.

Monday...

Every muscle in her body froze. There had to be more... She shot up from her desk, speeding towards the breakfast tray that lay shattered across the carpet. She inspected everything, from the cutlery to the broken plate.

Then she saw it. It was subtle at first. Just a splash of ink on the bottom of a broken tea cup. Innocent.

Then she inspected it.

It was small—almost invisible... but the words were screaming at her.

 _DAWN_.

A grin stretched across her face. Her heart lurched out of control.

They were coming for her...

In two days... Monday morning at dawn...

And it was only when she was smiling broadly, thinking about reuniting with her friends that she realized that _he_ wasn't included in their plan.

They expected her to leave him behind.

Her mouth contorted into a sad smile.

***

It was broaching five in the evening when Draco decided he'd had enough. After an afternoon of long and testing hours, he realized that he didn't want them to fight. Not here. He didn't know how long he still had with her.

His guts felt iced. Maybe, he shouldn't have been so impetuous.... careless... harshly slamming his way into her mind like that when he knew her body wasn't strong enough.

Which brought him to the next internal conflict, her illness. Her curse. And he was too much of a logical person to remain optimistic in this case, knowing he couldn't tell her about it. It would crush her, ruin her if she knew the fate awaiting her... It was surely devastating him already.

The fact was; if the twatty trio's search for Horcruxes was successful, they'd come fetch her and leaving the manor meant breaking the blood curse that was bounded to the estate.

It would kill her.

It all had really messed with his mind... Learning about the Horcruxes... That faint spark of hope in his abdomen, implying that You-know-who might not win this war... Fucking Gryffindors...

He couldn't let the Orphan and Pauper ruin _her_ chances of being alive.

He was the one to care for her, look after her.

So, knowing that he needed to be tactical and delicate with his approach, he had made an odd decision. He'd made her a cup of tea. The muggle way.

It took him a few attempts before he was satisfied and with the steaming mug in his hand, he pushed open her door, meeting her crystal-clear eyes. An unsettling sensation hit him, looking at his lover, bones portruding from her cheeks, her eyes hollow and bloodshot. She was ill and he was lying to her.

Eden pulled her body up into a standing position and inched closer to him. "I'm sorry-"

"No. Don't apologize. I should be the one telling you I'm sorry." He walked over to her, putting his arms awkwardly around her. He'd never been one to comfort people.

Eden pressed her face a little harder into his neck, and closed her eyes. "I don't want to fight with you anymore..."

He shifted, gripping her hip a little tighter and Eden tried to steady her breathing. She didn't want him to let go. Not ever.

She savoured the moment because only Merlin knew how things would progress on Monday, and she wanted to remember how it felt to feel like this... Like this was something they could cherish forever... Like they were _real_.

She knew it was only a temporary thing and she hated herself for giving him that speck of hope, of optimism... that this was going to be theirs forever.

Forgive me...

***

It was stunning; a wonderful sky of longlasting sun-rays, kissing the heathland, greens and purples melting into grey under the moonlight. It should've stolen her breath but it didn't. Her mind was far too distracted with the thought of leaving him behind, her time-fated lover.

That was where tonight found her; between his legs and leaning back into his chest, with nothing but the silver moonlight surrounding them. They were sitting amongst the roots of an alluring, poplar tree, staring up into the inky nightsky. Draco seemed to like the silence of just being together; with his limbs tangled around her and his chin against her shoulder, peppering a soft kiss on her bared skin every now and then.

Eden's fingers fidgeted in her lap as she looked up at the sky; wondering if she should ask the question that had been pestering her for minutes. The thing was, if she was going to leave on Monday, she'd need to practice using an other's wand. Hers was destroyed, after all. And even though she adored the feeling of him surrounding her, teasing her neck, the question was distracting her.

"Just spit it out already. I can hear your brain ticking from here."said Draco, his lips suddenly not touching her neck anymore. "What's wrong?"

She hesitated. "I actually wanted to ask you... and you can refuse if you want. I wanted to ask you if I could use your wand to do a bit of magic."

"That's it? As long as you're not going to hex me, then fine, Gray."

"Thank you." She smiled, taking the wand from his offering fingers. "Do you know how to conjure a Patronus Charm, Draco?"

She felt a spark of magic surge through her fingers as she adjusted the wand into her grip. "It's really not that hard."

"We're going big, are we Gray?" said Draco, his icy breath rolled over her, making goosebumps pop up on her neck. "Shouldn't we start more basic? A bird-conjuring charm perhaps? I'm sure my wand will resist too much to perform a proper Patronus..."

Eden scoffed. "I'm sure my magic is advanced enough to conjure a simple Patronus Charm!" She raised her chin defiantly. "You'll see, Malfoy."

She gathered all her strength, craning her neck to catch a glimpse of her lover. She thought he was his most beautiful in the moonlight; his pale skin illuminated and his hair slightly ruffled. She closed her eyes and his musky signature scent overpowered every distraction arround them. She focused on him. His heartbeat, his breathing, everything.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" She felt the wand resist a little, but she knew it would work. Opening her eyelids, she found a thin wisp of silver escaping from the wand, hovering like mist before them.

She grunted, trying to refocus.

She felt him smirking against her neck. Probably enjoying the fact that she'd proven him right.

_Come on..._

"You're not getting it right Gray. Wands don't work like that."

"Shove off, Malfoy— I'm trying to focus... It's a white mare. I just have to picture her."

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

Out of the tip of her wand, slithered a shapeless cloud of silvery mist swiftly bursting into a blinding, dazzling animal.

And it was not her familiar white mare.

Eden's eyes widened in surprise as she gaped at her magical guardian, suddenly a ferret, shining brightly at her and darting around the pair.

Her surprise quickly turned into mortification.

"I — I didn't know..."

"Don't ruin the moment, Gray."

She craned her neck to look at her lover.

All he did was smirk.

And in that moment, she knew she couldn't bare this world without him. So she dropped the wand, locked eyes with him and pressed her lips against him, swallowing his small mewl of surprise. She latched her arms around his neck and he belted his around her waist, pressing her tightly against his chest. There was a desperation between them and Eden couldn't help herself from opening her mouth when he licked her lower lip. She matched him with some bold sucks and soon he'd lifted her up and pressed her against the tree. He sunk his hips into the gap between her thighs and Eden tried to control the pulsating feeling between her legs...

Oh Merlin... How she needed him right here and now.

Her fingers were in his hair and brushing his ears when he suddenly broke the bliss, peppering a few kisses down her throat before he pulled back, inspecting and admiring her rosy cheeks. He buried his face into her neck, draping his arms around her.

"I have fallen so hard for you, Gray."

And she knew she had to take him with her. Away from this piss-hole of a Manor.


	39. Malfoy Manor VI

Eden fell asleep a little while after they went back inside, smiling and beaming widely. She was wrapped up in his arms and bodyheat, breathing softly against his chest. He'd tried to fall asleep with her but his mind was far too occupied with thoughts about the Weasel and Orphan finding Horcruxes.

They wouldn't be able to... would they? The Dark Lord wouldn't... _couldn't_ be destroyed that easily.

He glanced over at his lover, silver sheets clinging to her damp and almost naked body. Slytherin green — and she didn't look strange in them at all.

He loved her, he had done so for longer than he cared to admit.

She made him feel vulnerable yet empowered at the same time, and when he found himself battling his own thoughts, choosing the wrong or right thing to do, he knew that love was the one to blame.

Maybe he could hold back the truth a little longer... Keep providing the strenghtening potions... Not tell her the true fate that awaited her...

Just for a little longer... for her own sanity... and his.

He realized it wasn't as black and white as he seemingly thought it was.

It wasn't this or that.

It wasn't alive or dead.

It was _her_.

He needed her to be alive to make him feel not as dead and empty as he thought he was.

***

Eden gagged on the sickly, clotted potion as it crept down her throat and landed in her stomach like a lump of wet cement.

"It's awful." she wheezed, handing the empty vial back to Draco. "It tastes like mould."

"That means it'll help." said Draco, trying to control the uncertain undertone of his glorious lie. "Only a few more weeks and the black scarring will be gone."

Truth was, nothing could stop the scarring. She was tied to this curse. About to get burned on the pyre by it. He was just soothing her, pretending it was alright, until he found something that would actually make things...fine.

He just needed more time...

A little more...

"I think I'm ready to get up, Draco." She straightened herself. "I wanted to go-

He hushed her with a firm press of his lips against hers, swallowing her protest down and further until she kissed him back. She brought her hands to his face and framing his jaw, she pulled him down to the bed while she tried to lift herself up.

"Don't move, Gray. It's not good for your health-

"Let's not talk about my health for once," she whispered, snatching his bottom lip between her teeth. "I told you I'm fine."

His ribs stopped expanding for a moment.

"You're helping me," she propped up on her elbow, tracing her fingers along his torso. "that's all that matters."

Eden waited— and then, the slightest change in his eyes. It was subtle. But she knew what it meant. The faintest smirk pulled over her lips.

And in reaction to it, his pupils darkened. Her fingertips dipped lower, dangerously low. It was her way of fixating her morning plans. She wasn't letting their last day at the Manor pass by as a complete bore. No, she needed him. Needed this sole moment of sanity, before he'd loathe her for dragging him into her mad break out plan.

Thinking about it made her cringe. She quickly pulled him down on the bed with her, distracting the horrendous feelings that the suffocating guilt brought within her.

She swiftly moved over him, kissing him and reaching for the bulge sitting in his sweatpants and he immediately flipped her on her back before she could draw a breath. He sucked at her neck, tracing a wet line towards her breasts. Running his hands down the length of her arms, he slipped them beneath her top, gliding his knuckles around her ribcage and the underside of her breasts.

A delicious shiver rolled down her spine. She moaned.

Her honeyed and dulcet sounds sent waves of pleasure down his crotch and it was the flicking point of his patience.

"Fuck this—Gray. I fucking want you. Right now." His actions became more urgent and heavy; yanking his shirt over his head and eventually pressing his hands possessively down her stomach.

She took the stolen minutes to glance at him. A light shade of moonlight. A star in the night sky, lighting up every single nerve and speeding up the hormones in her body. That was what Draco looked like. What he _felt_ like.

She was ravenous for him. She wanted to hoard him away inside her heart and keep him there, stashed away. She couldn't bare the thought of time running out for them... Possibly falling apart again... **like it always did.**

She'd starved to death for wanting him before. _Needing_ him. She couldn't let him slip by.

So she spun her lips rapidly back to his; sucking, gorging, pecking.

Hers. Hers. Hers.

Rushing her hands through his milky white hair, she pulled him closer and their kiss grew more urgent, fervent. Like he'd starved to death from wanting her too.

His tongue fought hers for dominance and she made soft, mewling sounds to show him just how good he made her feel. How _wet_ he made her feel.

He'd clearly noticed it too and before she'd gotten a chance to even think about it, his full length was pressing up closely against her, sliding up and down along the soft spot near her hips. She shivered and bucked her hips against him.

"Eden," his voice dropped to a whisper and her heart swelled. "If you won't let me fuck you right here and now, I'm going to _lose_ it."

She licked her lips. "Are you begging for me, Malfoy?" She knew it would burden him. It made her sizzle with anticipation. "Say it. Say you want to _fuck_ me."

With an aristocratic pull of his eyebrow, he snatched her wrists between his firm hands, pinning her down on the mattress. "I'd almost say you're begging me." Pulling her up, in his arms she released a small gruff. His hands carved into her backside and he pressed his chest deeper into hers. "But I do... want to fuck you... not just fuck... _ruin_ you. _Absorb_ you. "

The friction was unbearable.

She looked up at her lover, barely managing to release an admiring gasp before he'd pressed his lips against hers again; fast and frenzied like she was going to disappear from his grip; like it would all be over soon. She squirmed slightly as his hand glided past her hip and down her leg, curling under the hem of her shorts. Under her underwear.

She was shaking. His cold fingers stroked the bare skin of her cunt. It made a tremor ride up her spine. "Come for me, Gray."

She exhaled slowly, sizzling with the need of his fingers tracing circles over her clit. But he wasn't moving. He paused. "Please— Draco,"

He smirked, slowly pulling his lips against the lobe of her ear, making her grind her hips into his hand.

"And I was the one begging..." His whisper ghosted against her neck, making goosebumps pop up on her skin. His fingers slipped inside her and she pushed, rising and falling with each slow pump.

"Fuck me, Draco."

The words coming from her soft lips made him groan. Not so innocent, after all... He picked up the pace and lowered his head, licking a stripe down her chest. She only realized her eyes were closed when she felt his tongue sneak out to taste her nipple. Her fingers clutched tight in his hair.

Oh... his lips felt glorious against her and she could feel her body thrumming, _pleading_ for more. It made him stop. "Do you like that, Gray?" A small grin played over his lips. "You're so fucking pretty like this, love." His fingers thrusted in and out of her at a more frantic pace. "I can't wait to come inside of you."

Nipping at her nipple again, he pressed his thumb down on her clit while crooking his fingers deeper inside of her. "Open your fucking eyes."

She obeyed and gasped at the sight of her lover; beautifully flushed and bare. Bare for her. Exposed for her.

"I need you." Her voice was gruff and he groaned slightly at the words. "The way you make me feel..."

She trailed her hands towards his chest, her head following closely. Looking up at him from below, she noticed his Adams apple bobbing up and down as he exhaled gravelly to the touch of her wet pecks and kisses over his chest, gently tracing the scars with her lips.

"Fuck..." he murmured and she pulled at the hem of his underwear freeing his cock. He pinned her back down on the mattress, crawling closer to her. Knocking her knees apart, he positioned himself between her legs.

His erection was hard and swollen, straining against her, touching the soft spot between her legs. She couldn't control the pulsating feeling inside of her, like a scorching fire taking control. Draco adjusted his head to suck at her jawline and she released a small noise of pleasure.

He pushed his cock into her tight cunt.

The first thrust of his hips had her moaning. She looked at the blonde storm in front of her as he moved again, and again, setting his pace. He knew he wouldn't last long. It had been too prolonged...

And she could tell. Heat curled in her belly at the thought of him waiting for her. Deliciously _fucking_ her. She clutched her thighs around him and he buried his face into the crook of her neck to smother a groan.

He kept going faster and faster.

It made her insides burn within minutes. She whined softly and he rocked his hips deeper.

"Fuck—Draco..." she dug her nails into his backside, her body shaking as he rocked purposeful patterns inside of her. Then, he ripped his mouth away from her neck and started peppering wet pecks over her chest and breasts.

Her muscles tensed.

The sound of their sweat-drenched body's smacking together made her feel close to rupturing.

He noticed the white behind her eyes, building up and pulled her waist closer to his groin, making the pumps of his erection run deeper. She screamed. Unravelled. He thrusted. Harder.

She pulled away from him; the throbbing soreness between her legs making her feel dizzy.

Then, she reached down.

His breath hitched.

Her fingers tested around him and she looked up at him, eyes wide, biting her rosy lips.

_Fuck..._

"Am I doing this right?"

"Just like that."

She pushed him down the bed; lowered herself down to his knees.

And then the sweetest sensation hit him.

_Fuck..._

Her lips pulled across his length. His ears rang. His throaty growls became more urgent.

White spots danced over the room.

The wet, soft pull of her lips around him brought him closer to an orgasm. Her lips absorbed all she could. His hips jerked. She moaned. And she could feel his release growing more urgent by the jerk of his hips, once, twice and a third time before all the energy left him, his breath leaving him in sharp gasps as every inch of him tingled and quivered.

She swallowed it all. _Good_ girl.

"You're so good to me..." he whispered, before falling back on his side and tossing an arm around her waist.

She smiled devilishly.

***  
 **MONDAY**

Judging by the mood of the sky, Draco guessed it was almost dawn, and the hours rolled by quite quickly considering the fact he'd barely moved. She was laying between his arms, telling him all about the rare herbs she'd spotted near his garden a few nights ago.

If he wasn't so in love with her, he'd call her a straight up dork. Worse than Granger. Maybe it was contagious, considering they were friends after all. He would've also told her to take a fucking rest but for some reason she obliged him to stay up with her, all sodding night and talk.

But Draco did no such thing. He just smiled. Smiled at his lover, because she seemed well enough to talk. Well enough to crack smiles and she hadn't needed another strengthening potion with dinner.

She was just _fine_ and the once grey pallor of her skin had turned rosy again.

 _Alive_.

It made him think about her curse. Made him get lost in a world of his own; a world where his pessimism got shoved aside and where he'd find a cure for her even though the possibilities were too far removed from his current reality.

Surely she couldn't keep talking _forever_. He hoped she'd fall asleep fast; allowing him to research blood curses in the library.

But she didn't stop talking.

Eden chewed her lip nervously as she kept rattling on about some of the plants she'd spotted in his garden but deep down, all she could think about was _time_.

A cadence she could barely grasp with the tips of her fingers.

Because it was going so fucking fast.

The first rays of sun would soon spurt through the starlit sky, announcing the storm that dawn would hurl upon them. She could only hope, they wouldn't get lost in it.

There would be no peace.

And all she could think about was _his_ decision.

Would he choose to stay at the Manor?

Would he join her?

Only time would tell.

How long could it still be? Only an hour... perhaps less... **she had to tell him**. Tell him about the plan.

"Draco— There's something you should know-

A door slammed.

Her vocal chords felt like they'd been cut off. She was barely breathing and she listened closely— _Would they be early?_

An eerie, unsettling silence followed. It made her insides knot and her breath kept faltering away as she focused on any sound that may be coming from downstairs.

Then, deafening and shrill: " _NEPHEW_!"

Her hands immediately flew over her mouth, smothering the low sound of horror that almost slipped past her lips. She shot her eyes at draco but his gaze was fixated on her fingers. They were shaking violently.

"Where are you Draco...." The voice sung. "I hope you're not hiding away with your Mudblood!" Something clattered on the floor and Eden's eyes stung with tears as she looked at her lover, his wand gripped tightly between his fingers."I would _love_ to play an eeky game of hide and seek,"

Footsteps on the staircase.

 _Running_.

"But the Dark Lord will arrive soon!"

Pain tugged at Eden's stomach. She felt sick again, unbalanced, like she was captured in a rocking boat. She shot up from the bed, almost falling back down again.

"He was informed that the Mudblood would be transported soon— away from the Manor— Have you been making some traitorous friends, darling?"

Draco suddenly lowered his wand. "Wh-what?" He was staring at her, hoping she would return the puzzled look that was plastered on his face— hoping she was just as quizzed as he was.

But she didn't.

Her blue eyes were glued to him, panicked and pleading. It was that same look— the same look she'd given him yesterday when she'd pitied him. That fucking look of pure guilt.

Eden winced as she looked at the dark and damaged shadow that swept across his face. He might've almost been beautiful if it wasn't so devastatingly heartbreaking and she wanted to reach out her hand to touch him. She didn't move though, the muscles in her body felt frozen. She waited for him to react.

"How the fuck could you play me like this?"

"I didn't play you, I-

A loud crack near her ears. She flinched and hurled around so quickly it made her feet sway with unbalance. Tippy.

"Missus come with Tippy..." the elf took her hand. "Missus has to come... Dobby..."

"SHE WILL GO NOWHERE!"

She winced at the vibrating volume of his voice and immediately got closer to him. "Draco— please be quiet... You have to come with me..."

A loud cackling noise outside the door.

"So, you're here then... I'll count to three..."

He just stood there. Motionless. She pulled his sleeve desperately. "Draco come on... come with me..."

1...

"You can't!" His breathing was speeding at a rapid course. "You... you'll..."

2...

"YOU'LL DIE!"

"Wh-what?"

3!

The door blasted open with a spell, making the room vibrate and the furniture fly around the place.

"Peek a boo, Mudblood." Bellatrix flashed her a wicked smile. "Avada Kedavra!"

She screamed and there was a flash of green, spurting out of Bellatrix' wand and she closed her eyes.

Waited.

And for an awfully long time, nothing happened.

So she opened her eyes, only to meet the lifeless body of Tippy, stiffened to the ground with a last piercing blaze of panic and dread shooting through her enormous, once twinkling eyes.

Time seemed to stand still and only when Bellatrix cleared her throat, pointing her wand at her, it suddenly seemed like everything was going tremendously fast. Too fast.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation: Ruelle ~ War of Hearts

Bellatrix looked like a giddy schoolgirl, smiling with delight and something about her would forever haunt Eden.

"Aw, poor elf." said Bellatrix, glancing at the frightened expression plastered on Tippy's face. "Always thought it was one of the more obedient ones. Bit of a shame really."

Eden's insides scrunched up in anger at the unhinged and sadistic look in the witch's eyes. "You're actually _relishing_ this?"

Bellatrix gaze quickly shifted back to hers and a vile grin pulled over her lips. "The same way I'll relish the moment of your death, Mudblood." She looked completely deranged and so _lethal_ because of it. "Let's speed up the process, shall we?"

Her wand was pointing steadily at Eden who could feel the ground sinking underneath her shaky legs. She didn't have anything left to protect herself with. No wand. Nothing.

"Any last words?"

Eden looked at Draco. His wand was gripped tightly between his fingers.

"No? Oh well then, _Avada_ —"

But before she had a chance to say those deadly words, Draco pushed Eden backwards. " _Reducto_ —!"

The wall and door opposite, exploded as the spell hit them; the structure shattered as everything burst apart, collapsing over Bellatrix' tall posture and in the midst of it all, Draco pulled Eden back. Sharp splinters of wood rained down upon them — but he kept flinging hexes at his aunt, mercilessly and without catching a breath.

Bellatrix blocked them effortlessly and cackled loudly. "Do you think you're stronger than me, Draco?" Then, she looked Eden straight in the eyes. "Do you think he's stronger than me?"

A psychotic wickedness crossed her features again and Eden's breath hitched.

" _Crucio_."

Eden's eyes rolled back and she screamed. Icy fingers slithered up towards her heart, trying to rip it out of her chest.

She heard Draco's strangled cry mixing with her own.

Her senses erupted— the metallic taste of blood on her tongue from biting it in an attempt not to scream. Cold, sharp claws ripped through her body, nicking her bones and slicing open every vein.

And just as quickly as the attack came on, it ceased.

There was a movement behind Bellatrix and Eden barely stifled a gasp. A smile flashed over Bellatrix' lips and something shot it's way towards Eden. The wall behind her zoomed forward, smacking her in the head and after she'd lain motionless on the floor for a while, she looked around, her vision distorted and speckled with white dots.

There were screams.

There were spells.

And there were soft hands all over her face.

"Eden?"

It sounded oddly familiar and simultaneously so far away.

Coffee curls and hazel eyes swept into her range of vision.

"H-Hermione?"

Spots bloomed in her vision and she heaved, dragging in lungfuls of air. Hermione rolled her into the small bathroom, closing the door behind them, muttering a spell over it.

Eden curled to her side, coughing, and then Hermione was next to her pushing her onto her back again. Her expression creased into worry as she ran her fingers over her arms.

"What have they done to you?"

But before she could answer, there was a huge explosion, the sound of destruction and chaos. And then very loudly: " _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

A brief but very present silence fell upon the two like a sodding, wet blanket; heavy and suffocating. Hermione's fingers pressed harder into her arm, clearly unaware of the splinching pain it caused. But Eden lay still, motionless. Too trapped by the silence and the situation, too anxious to find out who was lying broken and silent on the other side of the door.

"Shit— Malfoy," said a voice.

_It was Draco._

And before she could stop herself from moving, she shot up, ignoring Hermione's pleas and barged inside the main room.

He was leaning forward, gripping the desk, and she thought he might be crying, but he was hunched over and his fringe was shielding his eyes. She could see his body trembling though and her gaze dropped down to the floor and met the lifeless body of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Eden stumbled back but was caught by firm and steady hands.

She looked over her shoulder. Harry. She hadn't seen him in over a month and she couldn't help the stinging tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh- fu- Harry," was all she managed but he hushed her. Next to him was Ron. He seemed skinnier and sallow. Blood trickled down his jaw into his mouth. He smiled warily.

She immediately diverted her attention back to Draco.

He was breathing heavily; she could hear him sucking in each harsh breath between gritted teeth and when he swallowed, it sounded like he was choking. She loosened herself from Harry's grip. "Draco..."

It almost seemed that the sound of her voice made all the energy gush out of him and he sank down to the floor. Exhausted.

Eden was moving then, her lips forming all sorts of words but it didn't seem to truly reach him. She lifted up his chin; focusing on his dead eyes that stared at the motionless body in front of him.

Seeing him like this felt like someone had driven in the knife already buried between her ribs.

She rubbed soothing patterns over his death-white knuckles. He didn't even flinch.

She didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything at all. She looked at the others, silently begging them to do something.

"W-what are we going to do?" She asked, her tears tasting salty on the corners of her mouth.

"We don't have time. You have to get away from here! He— You-know-who is on his way right now—"

"NO! She stays here!" Draco blurted heedlessly, snatching her hand very tightly between his own. "She stays here— with me."

She gave him a puzzled look. "Draco— We have to go."

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" he barked, his eyes bloodshot. He punched the wall. "Fuck!" Again. "Fuck." And then again. His knuckles were on fire and blood dribbled between the dents. "Fuck, Eden."

Her vocal chords knotted and she didn't know what to say. She looked at Harry. "Can we be alone for five minutes, please."

A grunt left Harry's throat. "We have to go-"

"One minute."

"Dobby is waiting."

"Please! Harry... it won't come down to five _fucking_ minutes."

Hermione hesitantly pulled his sleeve. "Come on, we'll go to Dobby." Harry shot her a dangerous glare. "You'll be down in _five_ minutes." It wasn't a question.

When the door closed behind them and all that remained was the suffocating silence of the two dead bodies on the floor, a cold shiver ran down her spine. She suppressed her reflex to gag and shot her eyes to Draco. He turned directly at her. "Y-you can't go, Gray."

Her temper was rising. "Yes, I can!"

"N-no you don't understand-"

"You are not in the position to tell me what I can and can not do! I. Am. Leaving."

"Let me finish!" He slapped the palms of his bloody hands against the floor. "You'll fucking die, Gray!"

"What?"

"The blood curse— It's bound to the Manor and if you _leave_ , you'll die! And you can't die! I fucking need you!"

"The Dark Lord will be here soon— I'll die either way."

"We can find a way!"

"I'd rather die with my friends than at the hands of that sickly monster."

"WE'LL FIND A WAY!"

"Dammit, Draco! What the fuck am I supposed to do?!" She yelled, and she could feel her eyes stinging as she tried to smother a horrified whine with the back of her hand. "I will not die here!"

"So what, that's it then? This was our story? You're just saying goodbye this easily? I refuse to let you go-"

"Well, it's not your decision to make. Why can't you just accept that?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He blurted impetuously, his face crumpling up in complete devastation. She immediately reached for his hand, oblivious to the fact that tears were streaming down her face.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them and she could hear his rant dying in his throat with those four last words and she gazed outside.

All she could discern was the sickly shade of indigo that dawn had painted across the sky and she wondered, oh, she wondered if grief was the price he had to pay for love.

It made her stomach twist and churn with guilt.

Because Draco Malfoy was the boy who deserved a lot of love. Unconditional love. And just like everything else in his life was already ruined, she had to ruin this part too.

She would never forgive herself for doing that to him.

So, positioning her face into the crook of his neck, while he sobbed loudly, she didn't say a thing.

Even though there were things she was desperate to say, she was scared. So she screwed her eyes shut and buried it away.

***

Glass shattered, raining over them, settling in their skin as Harry flung another Impedimenta curse at the Death Eaters that had arrived at the Manor a few minutes ago.

They were going to lose this battle.

Eden held a silver dagger tightly between her fingers. Just in case.

And then a deafening, screeching whisper hovered over them.

"Surrender. You are outnumbered. Harry Potter, I speak to you directly; surrender now and none of your friends shall be harmed."

Dobby suddenly appeared in front of them. Harry, Ron and Hermione holding onto him. "Come on!"

Eden glanced at Draco, who was backing away from them. She knew what he was doing. It was a suicide mission. He'd stay behind and get killed.

Fuck, no.

They were doomed from the start. A lost cause. A losing battle. But Eden didn't care. A Death Eater was coming closer to her and probably realizing what she was going to do, he took his last and final shot at capturing her. And yet, in that terrifying, narrow moment when the spell reached them; she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him into the abyss with her.

***

Draco spat on the soil, fury and regret bubbling inside his chest as his watery eyes tried to focus through the blurring. Was it his tears? The rain? His beads of sweat? Who fucking knows— all he knew was that he was furious.

"Fucking hell, Gray!" He hissed to no one and his eyes landed on a mess of dirty golden curls, drenched with the mud they'd just apparated in, a sickly copper colour, and he forgot how to breathe.

She was still, fixed to the spot and Draco hoped he was mistaken.

_No, fuck, no._

He stared at her. Waited for her to do something; speak or lift a finger but nothing happened _._

It made his stomach twist and turn into ruinous knots but _she just didn't move at all_.

He lifted his chin and diverting his terror-struck gaze, he realized that Potter was crawling towards her, repeatedly mumbling "You're alright," with the faintest accentuation in his tone that stated the obvious contrary.

A grunt.

Draco's legs shot through the carpet of drenched grass, his heart hammering so wildly, so horribly that his head swarmed. Thumping. Throbbing. He felt sick with fear and when he finally reached her, his heart froze.

All her familiar features were there, but they were so different. Her skin was as pale as a ghost and his hand shot out, framing her jaw. Ice cold. Her lips were a close shade to blue and she seemed so _frozen._

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?" Potter screamed, holding her wrist between his hands. Tears were smeared all over his face and he rubbed his fingers over the blue and blackish stains on her arms as though hoping it'd make them fade.

At any other time, Draco would have been infuriated just thinking about Potter touching her, but he focused solely on her, hoping she'd just get up and be _fine_.

"Bl-blood curse." Draco mumbled, now staring at her arm. Dear fuck... her arm. It looked like it had been mauled; blood spurted out of deep slices that cut across her snowy skin; the exact same spots where his father had cursed her. It just all... popped open again.

The black venom slowly inched upwards, like a time-ticking bomb, reaching for her chest. He felt the cold seep into his skin, like a Dementor was hovering over him. Draco clumsily tore open her blouse because he needed to see how far it had gotten.

_Too fucking close to her heart._

He sought her face again and his legs suddenly felt very weak. She was smiling. She was _fucking_ smiling at him in that pitiful way she always did when she felt bad for him. Her eyes were glassy and she just kept _smiling_ in a way he couldn't comprehend.

"D-Draco," she whispered and he carefully lifted her head into his lap.

Eden slumped her head into Draco's lap, shivering. Her body felt leaden. And oh, her arms. She could barely move her arms. She wanted a shower. A warm steamy one, with _his_ body pressed up against her. But instead, her head had dipped into a puddle of ice-cold water and she was so _numb_. Everything felt frozen. And she was so _tired_.

In that moment, a fresh wave of loneliness struck her very abruptly and she realized that this was it. This was it for her. Her time had come. This was her not so soft epilogue. _And it was too soon_.

It made her sick and weak... all she wanted was her mother, telling her that everything was going to be alright.

But life isn't a fairytale with a happy ending, she figured as she looked at Draco's haunted expression. It almost seemed as if _he_ was on the verge of dying; clinging on to dear life itself.

_He wouldn't get through this._

The thought of it alarmed her sharply and she tried to meet his gaze, his pupils rather pointedly contracted and his eyes flicking over her face, as if he was overlooking something.

And Harry's sobs on the other side, made her feel even more lost.

"Draco," Eden whispered faintly. She could see tears welling up behind his lids. Heavy and destructive. "P-please, do the right thing."

One small, stubborn tear slid down his cheek.

"You have to stay with them." She whispered, her lungs wheezing with every exhale, all the effort seemed to drain out of her. "Harry, p-promise me."

Harry nodded furiously, reminding her of the not-so-broken boy he used to be before it all. Now, he was losing someone again. She glimpsed at her two best friends behind him. A tear slid down Hermione's cheek and Ron's face was contorted into a sad smile.

They were all _so sad_ andit made her feel so ashamed. So guilty.

She gazed back at Draco. "T-the love I found with you was the most illogical thing I've ever seen."

He made an awful groaning sound deep in his chest as though trying to still every emotion that might flood through.

"You teased me, challenged me, pissed me off...But," She pursed her heavy lips. "I found a passionate lover in you. Your presence felt like heaven...your t-touches made me feel loved and...oh, your smile...so rare yet so bright." Tears welled up behind her eyelids as she looked at his destroyed expression. "I-I guess that illogical can be good sometimes."

She noticed he'd shut his eyes; doing everything in his power to keep himself contained and composed, but it looked difficult. So he was silent.

It was Harry that broke the silence. "Are you scared?" he asked, leaning forward so he looked her straight in the eyes.

Was she scared?

She looked back at Draco, at the twisted and tortured expression on his face and then she figured that perhaps she wasn't afraid of death, but of the thought of leaving him alone. That would haunt her forever.

"Do you regret it?" she asked Draco, her voice sputtered with cracks.

"What?"

"I don't know." Her voice wavered. "Everything."

He was quiet for a while. "You were the best thing that happened to me."

 _Were_. There you had it. The first indication of their goodbye.

He sobbed. "It's not fair, Eden."

Eden blinked away the silver tears trickling down her cheeks, "I know it isn't." She hesitated. "I think we deserved a soft epilogue, my love."

"You're _too good_ for this."

" _We_ are good people... and we have suffered enough." She smiled at her lover, as tears burned her sight. She hated it, wanted to get one last clear glance of him. "I'm proper tired now."

Her lids were drooping and her vision swayed.

"N-no. Please, Eden. I- I love you." His teeth bared and something gruffed from deep within his throat. "Hold on for a bit longer— I can find something."

The desperation in his voice was crushing her. But she was so tired.

"No, I- I think I'm done. I think it's going to h-happen now."

Death twitched her ears. "Live," she said. "We'll meet again soon."

"I love you."

And a few seconds later, she could barely make out the worried creases on his face. 

She couldn't grasp the familiar colour of his stony grey eyes.

A minute later, she'd forgotten the smell of him.

She closed her eyes.

And then everything went silent, grey. She did everything in her power to picture the moon in his eyes and the stars in his hair, imagining her fingers trailing a path of fire down his ice-cold cheeks as she slowly swayed, swayed to the burning of the sky.

The faint whisper of "Eden" faded across her ear, finally evaporating with the wind.

And she went.

Went with the thought, that one thing she had always been so sure about; You see, she and him were never really one of the same.

She was fire.

He was water.

She burned brightly, he was cold.

But they were carved into each other.

Soul-fucking-splitting lovers.

And she would look for him in every lifetime, until they finally stayed.

***


	41. Epilogue

_September 1998; two months after the death of Eden Gray._

**DRACO MALFOY REFUSED TO CRY**. He was standing in front of Potions classroom— staring at the door. He fiddled with his Slytherin tie and thought about how strange he looked. How wrong it looked. Completely misplaced, in the clothes of a child that was no longer him.

He wondered if she too, would have continued her final year at Hogwarts after the war.

He and some other Slytherins did. So did Hermione Granger.

He stared at the door— and he waited. Waited for the students to leave the classroom, allowing him to go inside.

_You see, he'd promised her._

After a few numbing minutes, the door opened and a bunch of laughing, cheery students marched outside, giving him a few pitiful glances along the way; wondering, hell, probably making up some sodding ridiculous theories about why he was waiting in front of the classroom at noon, waiting to go inside until everyone else had left.

_They probably knew._

He glanced inside. Horace Slughorn gave him that same crushing pitiful look as he always did when Draco showed up around noon.

He fucking hated it.

Slughorn got up. "Hello, Draco." His fat legs stomped towards him and his lips formed some words but nothing left his mouth. Instead, he gave him a light thump on the shoulder, excusing himself from the melancholic situation.

Draco didn't blame him, though.

It was sodding depressing. Life without her was fucking crushing him and being in here reminded him of everything. Everything that he could have done differently. Everything he had done wrong.

But there was nothing he could do about it. Eden would never be there again. She wouldn't be anywhere. There was just a space, occupied by her absence. Eden was gone. Permanently. Always.

Each time he thought about her, that prolonged, horrible moment of stillness and silence relived itself in his mind. That fucking horrendous moment, when her head lolled lifelessly to the side.

Potter's scream.

Weasley's cry.

Granger's sobs as she repetitively shook her best friend's arm, mumbling distorted pleas.

And he'd done nothing. He'd just stared. Stared into the abyss of her ocean eyes that had turned colourless in less than a fraction of a second.

He'd hoped she'd sprint up, confessing her horrible joke but she hadn't. She'd remained completely still. Locked in time.

Dead.

And that was the only memory he'd had of her since the moment she'd died. No happy ones. Only sadness. And horror.

But... coming here... in this classroom, reminded him of the times before. It was like her smell had never faded. It was draped around this classroom and it comforted him. Hints of freshly brewed potions and happy memories.

That was what this classroom felt like.

He closed his eyes and just like it did each time, his mind reeled back to that one specific memory.

...  
 _"I think it's best for me to rest. You shouldn't come, later. I'll meet you tomorrow for breakfast. We could sit together, if you like." The lie left his lips almost too easily._

_He noticed the way her eyes lit up, like a spark of scorching heat spread through her body. "Do you actually want to... sit with me?"_

_"What? You don't want to? That's a once in a lifetime opportunity, take it before I change my mind."_

_Eden smiled and her soft fingers grazed his shoulder. "Shut up before I make you."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_She bit her lip playfully and lowered herself level with him._

_Her eyes locked with his and he felt like he could drown in them._

_"I mean, I have a lot of things to say actually. First of all—"_

_But before he could finish his sentence Eden's mouth caught his._

_He kissed her roughly; unable to hold back and ready to drown in her. For the last time. Their tongues twisted and she bit his bottom lip exploringly. When their lips disconnected, he felt her forehead resting against his._

_"I love you so fucking much." His words ghosted against her lips and Eden's eyes shot open._

_"I love you too, Draco."_

_And then, he kissed her again, deeply, with the taste of desperation clinging between their lips like they were time-fated lovers._   
_..._

A memory he hated. He'd promised her something and couldn't follow through with it. Because she wasn't here anymore. So, he'd decided to spend every meal in here, with her.

So, he kept his promise. Sort of.

He gazed back at the wall; lost in a world of his own then. A dark world not too far away from his current reality. The Potions classroom was the same, dismal, cold and haunted room it had been since the day she'd died. July 25th.

But now, Draco felt more sensitive to the chill in the air and the bleak atmosphere. He tried to picture her. In her Gryffindor tie, with her rosy cheeks and lovely lips. What would she think of the failure he had become?

Drooping his head and stifling a stubborn sob, he imagined her, memorized her all over again. And the room turned warm.

He could've sworn that she was there. Just a glimpse. Probably his mind playing fucked up games with him; call it sleep deprivation and a lack of nutrition.

But he could have sworn. Sworn that her hand was lifting up his chin and she was staring at him with the comforting smile she'd always given him whenever he felt lost.

And he knew she'd never leave him after all. She was his and he was hers. They were carved into each other.

And,

He would look for her in every lifetime, until she finally stayed.

But then the door burst open and Eden became misty again. Draco whipped his head towards the entrance, only to see Granger standing there, that typical look of Gryffindor bravery and know-it-all on her face.

"What the fuck do you want, Granger?"

She stalked towards him, slammed her hands down on the desk nearest to him.

"I found this. It was delivered by owl, ten minutes ago." She said, taking a gleaming Time-Turner out of her pocket.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You can only go back five hours—"

"Malfoy, I swear, if you won't listen to me—"

"WHAT, THEN? SHE'S GONE, GRANGER! FACE IT."

"Oh- you're one to talk," she said, fumbling with something inside her robes. "But— nevermind. This came along with it."

Draco walked towards her. There was a letter on the desk, in a familiar handwriting.

_Granger,_   
_Bring her back. He needs her. This is a "True Time-Turner." It's not restricted by an Hour-Reversal Charm and also... totally not ministry-approved, but hell, you'll find a way._

_Spin twenty-five times._

_Take him with you._

_And don't fuck up._

_You only have five seconds. Kill Lucius before he enters the manor._

_Yours truly,_

_T.N._

"We'll have to go to the library." Hermione said. "Do some research and then—" but before she could finish what she was going to say Draco had slipped the Time-Turner around their necks, spinning and counting violently.

There was a giant whoosh of light. A smash of noise. And time stopped. Then it turned over, thought a bit, and began spooling backwards. Slow at first ... and then it sped up.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> This is it. This was 'Not a Love Potion.' My first fanfiction ever has come to an end and idk what to say but thank you.
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read,
> 
> Thank you for the many comments,
> 
> Thank you for staying with me, with Eden, until the very end.
> 
> I started this fic on the 10th of October and ended it on the 1st of March. It took me almost five months to write and I'm sobbing that it already ended so fast!
> 
> But,
> 
> "A Night in The Burrow" will release soon; a Harry x Eden one-shot with smut. (18+) It's an extension of chapter 21 in NALP. It will be posted as a separate story. So make sure to follow me on here for a notification!
> 
> I'm also working on another fic. More details soon.  
> Follow my ig or tiktok for updates ~ Rosewattpad
> 
> This was my first and definitely not last story.
> 
> Thank you all so much. I am forever grateful and so is Eden.
> 
> love you.


End file.
